


Finding You

by JrBenson



Series: Wonder Woman: Their Lives [1]
Category: Wonder Woman comics
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, Other Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 96,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrBenson/pseuds/JrBenson
Summary: When one journey ends, another begins.





	1. Prologue: Send Forth

**Author's Note:**

> Rated: T. Individual chapters may be rated M for later chapters.  
> This is a F/F story. You have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to all things Wonder Woman/Amazon. All original characters are mine. Any mistakes are my own.  
> Productive criticism are welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one journey ends, another begins.

**1989**

Taking a breath and almost gagging, 10 year old Ari swallowed nervously. The air was stale up here and the room filled with dust. Tip toeing across the old wooden floors of her grandmother's attic, Arizona did her best to stay as quiet as possible. She had over heard her grandmother and mother arguing about some keep sake one day, one that had proof of their connection to the fabled Amazon's of Themyscira.

Mother argued that no such place or people had ever existed and it was nothing but a waste of everyone's time. Ari's grandmother had argued that as a child she had somehow ended up on the beautiful island but was sent back to 'man's world'. All that she had left was an old box and a necklace that her spiritual mother had given her as proof.

Arizona Philippus Mitchell was a Lieutenant General with the U.S. Air Force and the only woman with that rank. She was a force to be reckoned with. Not only was she the only woman with a high ranking position, she was also one hell of a pilot. She had the respect of those that served under her as well as higher up. She was also every inch an adventure with stories as wild as her escapades.

_"Mother this is just utter non-sense! Do you understand the absurdity of what you're saying?"_

Ari heard her mother's muffled voice coming from somewhere in the big house. Ari's mother, Rachel, was a history professor and was the jaded daughter of the elder Mitchell. When Rachel was a child she had been naïve enough to believe her mother's stories of an island where the only inhabitants were all woman. A place where there was no such thing as injustice, discrimination or hate.

Rachel learned quickly that no such place existed. And when Ari's father walked out on the 3 year old and her mother, it only cemented what Rachel no longer believed in.

_"It is not absurd. I don't know what happened to you to make you stop believing-"_

_"It's called life mom! I had a 3 year old to look after and I couldn't just hop on a plane and go to God-knows-Where to find out if your stories were true or not! Besides, there is no place in history that gives any credence to what you're claiming!"_

_"Rachel! Your daughter, my granddaughter has every right to know about her linage-"_

_"LINEAGE! Oh for god sakes mom! We have no relation to these…people-"_

_"Damn it Rachel! She's my granddaughter. My only granddaughter. Let me give this to her. At least let her decide,"_ Arizona pleaded with her daughter.

_"No mom. That's it. No more stories."_ Then it was quiet. Ari continued on, determined to find that elusive box. She had looked all over and the only spot left was on top of a thick beam. There was a funny looking tin box, bound in tattered leather.

Ari carefully walked towards it and grimaced as the floor beneath her feet squeaked. She paused, held her breath making sure no one would come after her then resumed her journey. As she reached the spot, she pulled back a small step stool and climbed up. She stepped on tip toe to reach it, her fingers brushing the old leather.

After a moment of struggle, Ari grasped the small box and pulled it down. She took several steps off the ladder when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're not supposed to be up here."

Gasping and almost falling the rest of the way down, the older woman reached out quickly and caught the girl before she hurt herself. Ari turned around sharply and sighed in relief.

"Grandma!" Ari said in surprise. She clutched the item tightly to herself. Arizona studied her granddaughter for a moment. Her eyes landed on the small box Ari was holding.

"You're not supposed to be up here…looking at that," she said quietly. Arizona continued to study her granddaughter, a mischievous glint in her eye. Ari looked up with expectant eyes.

"I just wanted to know."

Arizona was quiet as she debated whether or not to indulge her. Slowly, Arizona nodded.

"Well, you're old enough, I suppose. You should know the story," Arizona said as she motioned for her granddaughter to have a seat. Ari pulled the step ladder to her and sat while her grandmother pulled out an old stool.

Ari waited patiently. She had heard the stories before but never like this. Arizona glanced at Ari and smiled gently, "OK. Here we go." Arizona smiled as she watched her granddaughter's eyes grow wide.

"It happened on a day, very much like today. On an island beyond all imagining. An island that had been fought over for centuries by tyrants, emperors, and warlords. And then suddenly," the elder woman snapped her fingers, "it vanished. It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years…"

**wwwwwwwwww**

**1944**

_7 year old Arizona proudly stood next to her father, her hands on the wheel with her father guiding it. Her mother sat close to the hatch, smiling as she watched both father and daughter sail._

_The young girl hadn't a care in the world. It was her birthday after all. They were to sail to Greece for Arizona's birthday present. As they neared the port, it grew dark all of a sudden. The winds violently begun to pick up._

_"Sweetheart, I think it's time to let your father take control now," her mother said over the wind. Arizona frantically looked at over at her father._

_"Papa, I don't want to leave you!" Her father quickly glanced at his little angel and smiled reassuringly._

_"It's alright, little one. I will be fine. Go! Hurry, and stay with you mama!" He grasped his daughter's hand as she slowly made her way to her mother. Once in her mother's arms, Mr. Mitchell let go of his daughter and held on tight to the wheel._

_"DADDY!" A gust of wind stole the little girl's plea into the air and her father never heard her. She saw him struggle with the wheel as it continued to swivel uncontrollably. Her mother dragged her down into the hatch and struggled to shut it._

_"Honey, please get your life jacket on!"_

_Arizona scrambled to her feet and quickly slipped her jacket on. The boat tilted to one side and the little girl screamed in fear. Her mother stumbled over to her and held on tight. Plates, glasses and everything else toppled over as the boat rocked from side to side._

_"It's alright darling. Everything will be fine!" The boat swayed from side to side for a few frightening moments. Arizona held on tightly to her mother. They heard the door to the chute rip open and both mother and daughter screamed. A gust of wind tore through the small room, throwing things this way and that._

_"Stay here my darling," Ms. Mitchell said. She made her way to the steps of the chute and reached high to fight with the door. All of a sudden, the little boat jerked forward and threw Ms. Mitchell off balance. The older woman fell to the floor and hit her head._

_Arizona screamed and ran to her mother. The little girl shook her mother. "Mama! Mama, please wake up!" But the woman did not move._

_Arizona panicked and ran to the opening and climbed out. She had to grab on to ropes and railings so not to be thrown off the boat. She tried calling out to her father but he could not hear. He was still struggling with the wheel._

_Waves crashed against the small boat, rocking it violently. Water crashed on to the boat and knocked over Arizona. She screamed as she grabbed a rope dangling from the sail. Her father looked up and found his little girl being flung this way and that._

_"ARIZONA!" He forgot about the wheel and ran for his daughter. He quickly grabbed her and hugged her to him. As he looked up, his eye widened in horror as the sail had swung around and was now flying towards them._

_"HANG ON!" He yelled and held on tightly to his daughter. He positioned himself so the sail hit him in the back knocking both father and child into the violent waters. Arizona screamed and chocked on the sea water. Her arms were flailing around her as the waves pushed her under._

_Arizona felt her father's arms being torn away from her. She frantically reached out but she was pulled under once more. She tried kicking her legs the way her father taught her but it was no use. She was being pulled and pushed father into the deep black see. She couldn't hold her breath much longer._

_Arizona felt her lungs being filled with water. Her eyes became heavy and her body light in the water. The last thing she remembered was darkness._

**wwwwwwwwww**

_When she awoke she was being carried out of the water. Arizona blinked, her eyes refocusing themselves. The storm had passed and the sun was as bright as ever. She looked up at the person that held her gently. The woman looked down just then and blinked in surprise. She smiled softly. Arizona tilted her head to the side and studied the woman._

_"You are safe now, child. Do not fear," the beautiful woman said softly. The woman placed the child along the beach, against a rock. The woman brushed the hair away from Arizona's eyes and continued to smile gently._

_"Goddess Thetis!" Both the woman and Arizona turned at the sound. They saw a woman with platinum white hair running towards them beside her another woman with dark skin. Thetis stood as the two women approached._

_"Goddess." The woman with the white hair bowed as did the darker skinned woman. Thetis smiled as she motioned for them._

_"There was a ferocious storm not far from here. The boat the child was on overturned," Thetis said. She lowered her voice as she continued. "I was unable to save the child's parents," the goddess said sadly._

_Epione covered her mouth to capture the gasp that threatened to come out. Philippus looked sadly at the little girl._

_"Thank you Thetis. We well care for the girl," Philippus said as she slowly approached the child. She slowly knelt down and lifted the child's face with a gentle finger. Arizona blinked back tears and sniffed. Philippus felt her heart break at the sight of this child's tears. It had been years since the last time a child had been found on Paradise._

_Philippus smiled softly and gently wiped away the tear stains on the girl's cheeks. Ever so slowly, so not to frighten the girl any further, Philippus slipped an arm under the child's knees and the other supported her back and lifted the little girl._

_In response, Arizona rested her head against Philippus' shoulder and closed her eyes._

_"Epione, please escort us to the infirmary," the General said softly. The chief physician nodded then quickly bowed once more towards Thetis and followed Philippus up the beach._

_Thetis watched them go for a moment then turned towards the sea. She slowly disappeared into the water._

_"Lay her down here," Epione said. Philippus lay the girl down onto the bed and was about to turn away when Arizona quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. Philippus smiled softly to the little girl._

_"You are safe now. No need to fear," she said gently. Philippus wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder as Epione looked the girl over. Arizona sat up and leaned against Philippus' warm embrace. The older woman bent slightly and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head._

**wwwwwwwwww**

_"Philippus, have you not found a suitable Guardian?" Hippolyta asked gently. It had been almost 4 and a half months since the little girl had been rescued. It had taken longer to get the little girl to open up to anyone with the exception of Philippus._

_Arizona was stuck to her like glue, never leaving her side. Wanting to learn about everything and anything. Over time and with a little help from Philippus, Arizona slowly opened up. Soon she was laughing and running around the island, always the source of entertainment for the other women._

_Even Artemis had taken to the girl. The redhead had begun to train Arizona in the ways of an Amazon, taking her out for the hunt some days. They would always return with a beautiful animal that Arizona had helped catch. Philippus felt a pride that had been long forgotten._

_"Philippus?"_

_Sighing, Philippus shook her head._

_"No I have not. There doesn't seem to be one," she said. Hippolyta studied her friend._

_"She is fond of you," Hippolyta stated softly. She was quite fond of the little girl herself. But she noticed that Philippus was growing more attached to the girl with each passing second._

_Philippus was quiet._

_"I've prayed to the Gods…I beg them…,"Philippus said softly. Inhaling sharply, Hippolyta never knew her friend had felt that way. She reached out to rest a loving hand on Philippus shoulder._

_"We can not keep her," Hippolyta whispers sadly. Philippus sighed miserably as she nodded._

_"I know. But she will have no one when she returns…I…we all love her. We will take care of her," Philippus said as she stared out at where Artemis was showing the little girl how to hold a bow correctly. Philippus almost cried when she heard Arizona laughing at something that Artemis had said._

_Hippolyta just watched her dearest friend and felt an ache in her heart. She knew as did Philippus that this would be the last time they would hear such a beautiful sound._

**wwwwwwwwww**

_"Philippus! Philippus!" Arizona pumped her legs as fast as she could. The older woman was farther along the beach with the Queen._

_She skidded to a halt in the sand when she was a few feet away. She was out of breath but was just too excited to wait until Philippus came back._

_Upon hearing her name, Philippus turned as did Hippolyta and both women laughed at the sight. Philippus fell to one knee and held her arms out. The little girl launched herself into waiting arms. Philippus caught her easily and twirled the girl around, laughing at the delightful squeal she heard._

_Hippolyta laughed as she clasped her hands together. This was a side of Philippus she had never seen. Philippus gently placed the girl on her feet, both slightly out of breath. She reached out and lovingly fixed Arizona's hair._

_"Yes little one? What is all the excitement?"_

_Arizona smiled so bright that even the sun paled in comparison. Arizona stood tall as she declared, "Artemis says that when I grow up, I'm gonna be a great warrior!"_

_Hippolyta could see Philippus' breath catch at that._

_Philippus could feel her heart begin to shatter. She plastered a big smile as she spoke._

_"Is that so? Well then, you must show me. Prove to me that you have what it takes!" She stood back and smiled at the little girl._

_Arizona concentrated, just the way Artemis had taught her. She did several kicks and punches, her face determined. Hippolyta stood next to Philippus and beamed with pride._

_"Indeed you will become the finest warrior this island has ever seen!" She smiled brightly and swooped down to give the little girl a hug._

_Arizona laughed at being squished by the queen. She noticed Philippus' expression and cautiously reached out. At the gentle touch, Philippus shook herself out of her misery and smiled._

_"Yes. You will be a fine warrior someday." Philippus placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. Philippus then look out over the horizon._

_"It's getting dark, little one…"_

_Arizona scrunched her nose and shook her head._

_"But I'm not even sleepy yet," she said while pouting. Hippolyta covered her smile with a well placed hand as Philippus looked down at the child with a twinkle in her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke._

_"A warrior needs their rest."_

_"But I'm not a warrior yet. I'm too small," Arizona countered with a cheeky smile. Hippolyta threw her head back and laughed. Philippus felt her grin brake into a huge smile._

_"Is that so? Well then, in that case, every little girl still needs her rest," Philippus said as she tried another tactic. Arizona rested her hands on her small hips and cocked her head to the side. She gave Philippus an 'I don't believe you' look._

_"Really?" Arizona asked suspiciously. Philippus couldn't help it – she laughed along with Hippolyta and scooped up the little girl in her arms._

_"Yes really. We will continue with your lessons tomorrow. Come, it is time to get you to bed."_

_She was about to turn and head back to the palace when she stopped. She looked over at Hippolyta and held out a hand. Smiling brightly, the Queen slipped her hand in with Philippus and intertwined their fingers._

_They silently walked back to the palace._

**wwwwwwwwww**

_"Why do I have to go?" Arizona asked softly. Her eyes were filled with tears as she glanced at the woman who had become a second mother to her._

_Philippus wasn't strong enough to look the child in the eyes as she tried to explain. Her heart ached. It was difficult to breath._

_"I promise. I'll be really good. I won't get into trouble anymore! Please! I promise!" Arizona begged. She still didn't understand why she had to leave the island. It was all so confusing._

_And still Philippus was unable to look her adopted daughter in the eyes. Not until Arizona gently cupped Philippus' face in her tiny hands and turned it. Philippus had no other choice but to look into sad eyes._

_Arizona sucked on her lower lip to keep from crying harder. She blinked back fresh tears that threatened to fall. Although she did not understand, Arizona nodded slowly._

_'This little child is far stronger then any Amazon I had ever met' Philippus thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Arizona and lifted her up. They held tightly onto each other as Philippus made her way through the palace._

_Outside, Hippolyta waited for the pair to emerge. The night before she had begged the gods to let the girl stay but in the end, they had ignored even her requests. She looked out onto the sea and wondered why Arizona could not stay. She was loved by all._

_Hippolyta heard footsteps and turned on her heel to see both woman and child. Hippolyta had to take in a breath at the sight. As they neared, Hippolyta held her arms out and the little girl slid easily into her arms. They hugged each other tightly._

_After a moment, Hippolyta pulled slightly away to look at the girl and smiled softly._

_"Thank you," the girl said quietly._

_"Whatever for child?" Hippolyta asked confused. Arizona bit her lip shyly._

_"For letting me stay," Arizona said simply. Hippolyta blinked back the tears that clouded her vision. She kissed the girls forehead then handed her back to Philippus._

_All three headed for the beach where Arizona was found. Along the way, various Amazons stopped them to give either a farewell hug to the child or some sort of token of remembrance. As they neared the place, Arizona tightened her hold around Philippus' neck. Philippus, instinctively, did the same._

_Thetis stood by the beach. She watched as the three made their way to her. Her heart grew heavy with each step Philippus took. All of a sudden Philippus stopped in her tracks and placed the girl down._

_Philippus got down on one knee._

_"I have something for you." She reached around her neck and took off the necklace she wore and placed it over the girl's head. She gently gripped the girl's forearms._

_"Remember, I am with you always," Philippus whispered fiercely. "Wear this so when we meet again, I will know it is really you." Arizona nodded solemnly and fingered the beautiful stone. Philippus then gathered the girl in her arms and hugged her tightly. Arizona wrapped her small arms around Philippus' neck and squeezed just as tight._

_"I love you…mother," Arizona whispered in her ear. Philippus shut her eyes tight. She stood, with the little girl still in her arms and continued on down the beach._

_Hippolyta and Philippus both slowed their strides. Philippus took this moment to hum softly in Arizona's ear._

_"Hush, dear one. Your mother is near,_

_Hush, little one, you must never show fear..."_

_It was an old Amazon lullaby. Philippus rubbed Arizona's back as she sang. She felt the little girl slowly drift of to sleep, her breathing heavy. Both women stopped in front of Thetis._

_Philippus took one final look at the little girl. Arizona had, at least for that moment in time, become the closest thing to a daughter Philippus had ever known. She placed the gentlest of all kisses on the girl's forehead then handed her over to Thetis._

_Philippus stood back, her fists clenched. She had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out as she watched the goddess turn and walk a way with her child. Hippolyta stood silently next to her, her tears falling from her face._

_Philippus watched as Thetis slowly disappeared into the water, cradling the sleeping child. She continued to stare out at the waters even after Thetis had vanished completely. And still Hippolyta stood next to her._

_Philippus couldn't move, her feet like stone in the sand. Her heart to heavy to continue beating. Her arms limp without the child with in them. The island was to big now, too lonely. She would never be the same again._

_Lowering her head, Philippus finally allowed herself to cry._

**wwwwwwwwww**

"That was you grandma?" Eyes wide the younger girl sat her back straight as a tree. The elder Arizona laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes it was."

The little girl smiled deliriously. Arizona smiled gently.

"If you listen carefully, you can still hear them," Arizona whispered. Ari's eyes widened.

"How?"

Arizona lifted the small stone that was hanging from her necklace.

"They speak to us through this."

"You mean laughing at us."

Both Arizona and her granddaughter spun around at the voice. Rachel had been standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"I thought I told you no more stories mom," she said as she made her way inside.

Sighing, Arizona turned back to her granddaughter and smiled sadly.

"Let's go. Say goodbye to your grandmother," Rachel said as she turned on her heel.

Ari felt disappointed and moved to get up from her seat. Her grandmother frowned as she turned to leave the attic.

"Grandma?" Arizona turned around and waited patiently.

"Are we like…Amazon knights?" Ari asked innocently. Arizona blinked then laughed out loud.

"Do you wanna be?" Seeing the little girl nod, Arizona smiled brightly. "All right. Um…kneel." Arizona quickly looked around for something to 'knight' her granddaughter with. Picking up a small broomstick handle she turned to face her now kneeling granddaughter.

Clearing her throat, Arizona smiled gently.

"Arizona Philippus Mitchell, you take upon yourself the duty of the Amazons of Themyscira and the family Mitchell? Do you so swear?"

With eyes bright and wide, Ari smiled.

"I so swear." Laughing, the elder woman motioned for her granddaughter to stand.

"Here. Wear this always. Never take this off," Arizona said as she took off her necklace and then placed it around Ari's neck. Shocked, the little girl stood dazed.

"Grandma!"

Smiling, Arizona placed a kiss on her granddaughter's forehead then cupped her face.

"Wear this with pride. And maybe one day, you'll be able to finish what I couldn't."

Ari nodded.

"Thank you grandma."

Just then, they both heard Rachel calling out for Ari. Sighing, they both made their way through the attic and through the halls of the large house.

Watching her daughter and granddaughter drive away, Arizona inhaled deeply. She closed the door and made her way to her office.

There she sat in the darkened room. On her desk was the small tin box. She sat and stared at it for a long moment. She was getting old. She needed to find them again.

Quickly grabbing a sheet of paper, Arizona started to write. When she finished, she got up, stuffed the tin box and letter in a bubbled envelop, scribbled an address and name on the front. Leaving the package on her desk, she left her office and went upstairs to her room.

Opening the closet door she reached in and grabbed her old pilot's jacket. She fingered the patches that were on it. Before she could changer her mind she slipped it on.

She reached farther into her closet and grabbed her duffle bag. It had all the things she would need to fly tonight.

Hurrying down the stairs, she made her way to the foyer, grabbing her keys as she went. She took one last look then turned on her heel and shut the front door behind her.

**wwwwwwwwww**

**1989**

**_2 weeks later_ **

The persistent knock continued as Rachel made her way down the stairs. She grabbed the door knob and yanked it open. Whatever she was about to say died on her lips.

"Are you Rachel Mitchell?"

Rachel nodded slowly.

The young man removed his hat as he cleared his throat. Standing next to him was a face Rachel recognized. Lieutenant General Black removed his own hat and looked at Rachel with sad eyes.

Then Rachel understood.

"Uh…Rachel…we found your mother's plane-"

Rachel shook her head violently.

"You must be mistaken. My mother doesn't fly anymore. She promised…"

Taking a step inside, the Lieutenant placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"We found it a few miles off the coast of Greece. We found her jacket floating in the water…"

Rachel covered her face with her hands and cried out.

"Oh God…what do I tell my daughter? She adored my mother…," Rachel asked, tears soaking her cheeks.

The Lieutenant General threw his arms around Rachel as he spoke gently.

"She died a hero…"


	2. Angels Will Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: In Top Gun, the pilots have those cool nicknames. So do my character's.
> 
> Arizona P. Mitchell: Arthur (as in King Arthur)
> 
> Doug: Guru (as in the Love Guru).
> 
> Also, there are some terms that fighter pilots use so I don't know if I'm using them right or not. Those are my mistakes.
> 
> I own absolutely nothing except for my own imagination.
> 
> Cheers!

** Present Day **

"Don't blame me, man. You were supposed to be my wingman that night," the pilot said teasingly. She was no rookie to the skies but at 32 years of age, she was still the youngest in her squad and the youngest to reach Captain. But she worked damn hard to earn both the respect and position.

" _Ok, Ok. I get it. But come on! You gotta give me something!_ _I had the Booty shift!"_ The voice on the other end begged. Smiling into her face mask, Arizona just shook her head. Sighing, Arizona gave in a little.

"She was nice. But no go."

" _Nothing?_ _Are you sure?"_

Chuckling, Arizona rolled her eyes at her brother in-law. "Yeah, nothing. I know you mean well but I'm just not interested." Doug, her wingman, and brother in-law sighed softly.

" _It's been two years_ _Ari,"_ Doug said gently. Arizona was quiet. She had been married to Doug's baby sister, Helen. She had been killed in a head on collision leaving Arizona devastated.

Arizona rubbed her tired eyes.

"I know. I can't ok. I just…I can't," Arizona begged softly.

" _Can't or Won't?"_

Arizona was saved from replying when a voice interrupted them.

" _Ahem. Can you two cut the chit chat?"_

"Sorry Big Bird. Our eyes are on the skies," Arizona replied playfully. She was grateful for the interruption. Doug on the other hand thought otherwise.

" _Don't think this conversation is over, Arthur."_

"Wouldn't dream of it Guru," she said softly. Then turning her attention to the air controller, "Big Bird, Guru and myself are gonna test out the mach on this baby."

" _Copy that Arthur. What is your_ _altitude?"_ Arizona took a quick glance at the controls.

"We are Angles 12, Big Bird. Are we clear to go?"

" _All's a go,"_ Big Bird confirmed. Smiling, Arizona turned and gave a thumbs up to her wingman.

"Ok Guru. Ready to get your tail whipped?"

Doug nodded and threw Arizona a playful salute.

" _Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just 'cus you're my in-law."_

Arizona laughed. "Arthur going mach, mach." With that Arizona flipped a few switches and pushed her stick forward and was pushed back slightly as her F-16 took off. Doug did the same and was immediately behind Arizona.

" _WoooHooo!"_ Doug hollered. Arizona laughed.

"YEEEHAAW!"

" _Is that all you got Arthur?"_ Doug taunted teasingly as he was once again flying next to Arizona. Laughing, Arizona threw him a wink.

"Honey, you haven't seen nothing yet!" And in a flash Arizona was off. Laughing along, Dong did his best to keep up. They flew up, down, sideways and around each other.

" _Crap. Where the hell are we?"_ Doug asked when they finally settled down. Arizona looked around and didn't see any familiar markings. All she could see was blue ocean beneath them.

"Christ! We went too far. We gotta get back," Arizona said calmly.

" _Roger that. But…uh…which direction?"_

Arizona was about to give a snappy reply when she saw something fly above her.

"What the hell was that?" She strained to see what it was.

" _What! What was what?"_ Doug was scanning the skies above him.

"I dunno! I saw something whiz by me a sec-," Arizona was interrupted when she saw the object fly over her again. "Shit! There it is!"

Doug caught a glimpse of it as it flew by. His eyes widened at how fast it going. _"What the_ _hell_ _is that!"_ Doug cried out frantically. He was attaching his mouth piece as he said it. Arizona had done the same and was now radioing command.

"I have no idea man. Big Bird, we have a bogey sighting. Engage?" Silence. "Big Bird do you copy?" Again silence. "Damn it! Guru, try your radio. I can't get anyone on it."

Doug did as he was told and came to the same conclusion. _"Shit! We're sitting ducks! We gotta get outta here now!"_

"Roger that. Let's roll! GO! GO! GO!"

The two flew back in the direction that they presumably came from, both trying to get a signal. "I'm getting no joy!" Arizona frantically tried various switches and channels.

" _My radio's gone tit's up! We are so screwed!"_

"Don't worry! Let's just keep going!" As they flew they saw a dark object up ahead.

" _Bogey 10 o'clock!"_ Doug banked right as he barely missed the flying object.

"DOUG!" Arizona screamed as she watched his jet roll a few times to avoid being hit.

" _I'm good Arthur. No harm done."_

"That's it! Shoot down that damn bandit!" Arizona demanded as she went full mach.

" _STAND DOWN! STAND DOWN!"_ Came the order.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arizona demanded. She was breathing heavily as she throttled back.

" _Trying to get_ _through to you. What the hell just happened?"_ Big Bird asked.

" _We could ask you the same thing,"_ Doug replied angrily.

" _Doug, what_ _in the hell are you talking about? You two went silent for a while. All we got was static. We didn't know what the hell was going on."_

Arizona looked confused and glanced over at Doug who shrugged.

"We were about to head back when we were intercepted by…something," Arizona said warily.

" _We didn't pick up anything unusual. Are you sure?"_

" _Well it did almost run me over Stewart,"_ Doug replied sarcastically.

Arizona and Stewart were saved from replying when Doug saw it coming back.

" _Bogey_ _1 o'clock!"_ Arizona saw it as well and banked to the left. Doug banked to the right as they both rolled to get out of the way.

" _I'm still getting nothing on the radar!"_ Stewart cried out.

"Then get those damn coneheads to fix the damn thing!"

For the next few minutes Doug and Arizona engaged the mysterious enemy. After a moment neither pilots could see it.

" _See anything?"_ Doug asked softly.

"No joy. Let's punch out before it com-," before Arizona could finish it came back full force.

" _Jesus Christ!"_ Doug did a bat-turn in order to get behind it and begun shooting.

"Judy, Judy. I'm going in for the Guns," Arizona informed command station. It was a cat and mouse game and both Doug and Arizona were the unwilling participants. The two went farther then before. Then their radar began to malfunction.

"I'm blind! I'm blind! Where are you Guru?" Arizona asked. There was no reply. She swung around and looked out her cockpit and saw that she was alone. She had no time to dwell on it because out of the corner of her eye, she saw _it_ coming back.

Arizona opened fire as she took chase. With out her radar, she was flying blind. She got in a few clean shots and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore. Just hear me out," Diana pleaded.

Hippolyta just sighed. She loved her only daughter dearly but sometimes Diana was too stubborn for her own good.

"Diana, _please_. I can not allow you to do that," Hippolyta said calmly. Diana was saved from replying when Philippus walked into the room.

"Let me guess, you don't want me to go either?" Diana asked sarcastically. Philippus was like a second mother – doting on her every whim. When her own mother was unavailable – emotionally and physically at times, Philippus took it upon herself to be there for the young Amazon. Philippus seemed to understand Diana and her needs much more then her own mother did.

Philippus smiled warmly. She placed her hands on Diana's shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"We only want to keep you safe," Philippus replied diplomatically. Rolling her eyes, Diana just gave her a crooked smile.

"Ever the tactician."

Philippus chuckled.

"Yes. When it involves the two of you, I have to tread very carefully." Diana laughed at that. She truly enjoyed the company of Philippus. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and fiercely loyal to her mother and a true diplomat. She has been by her mother's side since the beginning of time and Diana often wondered if her mother felt something more for the General of the Royal Guard.

_She would make_ _mother so happy,_ Diana thought. Then turning to her mother she once again tried convincing her mother to let her travel to man's world.

" _Diana_ ," Hippolyta said exasperated. She was slowly losing her patience. Philippus quickly spoke up before it turned into an ugly argument.

"My Queen, may I have a word with you?"

Hippolyta immediately saw what Philippus was doing and sighed heavily.

"Very well," she replied wearily. Then turning to her daughter, Hippolyta smiled softly. "We will discuss this later." With that, Hippolyta turned on her heel and left the room. Philippus glanced at Diana and gave the young warrior's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Patience, Diana," Philippus said gently then she quickly turned and followed her Queen.

Sighing heavily, Diana slumped her shoulders in defeat.

_I'm not a child mother,_ Diana thought miserably. She made her way to the balcony, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Opening her eyes Diana looked up to the beautiful sky and smiled. She loved it here but sometimes she wished she were someplace else.

A glint of light caught her attention. It was falling towards the beach. She noticed that there was a trail of black smoke coming from the object. Then there was a loud explosion.

"What the…?"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Doug screamed into his mouth piece. One second Arizona was flying right in front of him, and then in a flash, she was gone.

" _I got nothing! We're not picking up any signal from her plane."_

"Stewart! I swear if you're screwing with me-," Doug was in no mood to play.

" _Jesus Christ man! Calm down! Are you sure she didn't hit something?"_ Stewart asked uneasily.

Sighing, Doug closed his eyes for a moment. First his sister and now Ari? _God no…please, let her be alright_ , Doug thought sadly.

" _Doug?"_

"No. She didn't hit anything. Unless, she was the one hit…"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

_Shit!_ _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Arizona was using all her strength to pull her jet up. She was pretty sure that she didn't get hit by anything. But then again she could be wrong since she is after all, spiralling to her death.

"Come on! Come on! Up damn it! Get up!" She demanded threw clenched teeth. The machines surrounding her all beeped and gave off warnings; warnings Arizona already knew.

" _SYSTEM FAILER. SYSTEM FAILURE"_ The machines repeated over and over. Arizona growled in frustration and punched it quiet.

"Damn it!" She shook out her hand in pain but quickly grabbed the joystick once more and pulled back. She was quickly seeing the grains of sand as it rapidly approached.

Seeing no choice, Arizona hit the EJECT button. Nothing happened. Hitting the button harder, still nothing happened. _Are you kidding me!_ Arizona thought in frustration.

"God help me," she begged quietly. Then hitting the EJECT button one more time, she was forcefully expelled from the plane.

Arizona was jostled left to right as the wind carried her higher and higher up into the sky. The wind kicked up just enough to send Arizona forward. She watched as half of her plane fell below her, the tail caught fire as did the turbine and suddenly burst into flames.

With in seconds the plane exploded in every direction causing Arizona to swing to the left to avoid getting hit by flying debris. As she did this, she barely missed getting hit and burnt by the nozzle. She glanced at it as it flew past her.

She didn't see her wing break away and shoot up. Arizona, at the last second, saw it out of the corner of her eye and tried to swing out of the way. The wing whooshed by her and up through her parachute, creating a gigantic hole. In an instant, Arizona was falling faster then before.

As she fell, more pieces of her plane zoomed by her, a few hitting her and the parachute. She was frantically looking for a way to unbuckle her harness when a large piece of metal spun towards her. Arizona swayed from either side, desperately trying to avoid it. A split second later, a sharp excruciating pain went through her. She looked down and saw that it was lodged into her upper thigh.

Screaming in agony, Arizona clawed at the harness once more. Her thigh felt like it was on fire, and still she was descending faster and faster. By now Arizona was breathing rapidly in fear and panic. She looked around her and saw that the ground was getting closer and closer.

Arizona shut her eyes and braced herself for impact.

She landed with such force the ground beneath her shook slightly. Arizona opened her eyes and ripped away her mask. Next she desperately yanked at her harness. When she was finally free, she ripped off her helmet and painfully crawled out of her seat.

Screaming in pain, Arizona grabbed her injured thigh and ripped out the foreign object, biting back the scream. Shutting her eyes, she waited until the nausea faded before she gradually sat up. Pieces of her plane continued to rain down on her. Arizona knew she couldn't stay in one place, she had to find help. Getting up very slowly, whimpering and groaning in pain as she went, she was able to finally stand on shaky legs.

She took in her surroundings then looked at the wreckage that was once her plane. It was still on fire as she heard several pops and smaller explosions coming from the pile. She carefully turned around and was greeted by a group of very angry and very armed… _soldiers_? Arizona could feel herself swaying slightly, her head spinning. Slowly lifting her hands in the air in surrender, Arizona touched the side of her head and felt wetness there. Looking at her hand, she saw red. Her vision became blurred.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Demanded one of the guards. Blinking a few times, Arizona desperately tried to form words but was having a difficult time. The blonde stepped forward, sword in hand.

"I ASKED, WHO _ARE_ YOU?"

Breathing heavily and barely able to stand due to the massive blood loss and pain shooting through her, Arizona did her best to form a cohesive sentence.

"Cap…tain Arizona P. Mitc…hell of the…U…nited…Sta-" Arizona stuttered then trailed off as she felt the ground disappear from underneath her. Her world was spinning as she felt her legs finally buckle. She vaguely heard voices calling out to her as she fell to the ground before darkness engulfed her.

Artemis' eyes widened as she watched the young woman's eyes roll to the back of her head and collapsed. Rushing forward Artemis quickly examined her.

"Go fetch the healer! Quickly! You, get Philippus! NOW!" Artemis ordered. Two guards hurried away as the other's watched. Artemis watched as blood slowly stained the woman's uniform and was touched with concern and sympathy for this stranger. Inhaling sharply and giving her head a shake, Artemis stood.

"Watch over her. I'll go and check the wreckage." Not waiting for a reply, Artemis marched over to the pile of scrap metal and did her best to examine the area without getting burned.

Glancing back, she sighed. _Who are you?_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Phoebe ran as fast as she could. Running up the steps to the palace, she fell to one knee as she saw her Queen emerge with Philippus right behind her.

"My Queen," she said breathlessly.

"What's happened?" Hippolyte asked.

"Something fell from the skies."

"Was anyone hurt?" This time it was Philippus that asked. She was already moving towards the beach.

"No. But…," Phoebe paused a moment. Both Philippus and Hippolyte looked expectantly at her.

"What is it, sister?" Hippolyte asked gently.

"A strange woman. She is badly hurt. Artemis is with her now. Eurybe went to get Epione."

"The healer? How hurt is this stranger?" The Queen asked, concern etching her face.

Phoebe just shook her head, "I'm not sure. She collapsed before she was able to finish telling us." Nodding, Hippolyte made her way down the steps gesturing to Phoebe to follow.

"Uh, my Queen?"

"Yes Philippus?" Hippolyte replied knowingly. She continued down the steps, a smirk on her face. Philippus just sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind," she mumbled quietly and followed the two women.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Epione examined the stranger carefully. Shaking her head, she pulled back slightly and looked up at Artemis.

"I can feel her ribs. A few of them are broken. I can't do much more out here. We have to bring her back-"

"No." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"Artemis! She could die! You called me here for a reason, now let me help her!" When Artemis made no attempt to help, Epione stood and placed her hands on her hips.

" _You_ 'fetched' for me! So I am here, what was it you expected me to do? She is bleeding everywhere! I need your help, Artemis!"

Artemis was about to give a snappy reply when she saw Philippus, Phoebe and Hipplyte running towards them. Standing slightly straighter, Artemis bowed to her Queen.

"That's enough Artemis. Tell me what has happened," Hippolyte asked quietly. Epione bent once more and concentrated on the young stranger.

"I was making my rounds when I noticed this…plane falling from the sky. I ran towards it. When I got closer, I heard several explosions." Hippolyte just nodded. Philippus knelt by the injured woman.

"Why hasn't she been taken?" She asked no one in particular but glared pointedly at Artemis. The other woman cleared her throat as she squirmed under the intense stare.

"I didn't think it wise-"

"What did you think would happen _Artemis_? She was going to bleed _you_ to death?" Philippus said angrily. Artemis opened her mouth to fight back but Hippolyte interrupted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She said sharply. Then turning to Epione, she knelt down gracefully and gently placed a hand on the healer's shoulder.

"Take her now. Make sure she is well taken care of. She can not answer our questions if she is dead."

Epione nodded and motioned for two of the guards to help her lift the injured woman.

"Careful now. Watch her head," the healer gently ordered. At last they were on their way.

Hippolyte watched them go for a moment before turning back to her two guards. Philippus stood at attention while Artemis had her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

Sighing, Hippolyte just shook her head as she looked at the others.

"Alright. Someone care to enlighten me?"

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Machines beeped as they scanned, monitored and took readings of the woman. Epione stared gently at her patient. For some odd reason, she felt a greater need to watch over her. _She feels so familiar,_ she thought. Hearing footsteps behind her, Epione turned and came face to face with a winded Diana.

"Princess! What on earth-"

Waving off the question, Diana panted as she tried to catch her breath. Gesturing to the injured stranger, Diana made her way closer to the bed.

"What happened? Who is she?" Diana asked rapidly. Chuckling, Epione held up a hand to stop the flow of questions.

"I don't know, Diana. She passed out before she could give us more then just her name."

"You have a name?" Nodding, Epione just watched Diana closely. Sighing, Diana pursed her lips together.

"Well, what is it?" Diana asked, almost impatiently. Epione smiled slightly at her friend. This was about as much excitement Diana would get on the island.

"Captain Arizona P. Mitchell."

"Captain?" Diana looked down at the young woman slightly surprised.

Epione laughed and nodded.

"Yes, she does look very young. But then again, I _am_ almost 3,000 years old so everything is young to me," Epione said with a chuckle. Diana smiled gently at her.

"Will you let me know when she-"

"Diana!"

Both women jumped at the sharp tone Hippolyta's voice took. Sighing softly, Diana turned slowly and faced her mother. And as always, Philippus was by her mother's side.

"My Queen," Epione stuttered as she bowed slightly. Hippolyta ignored her as she made her way over to the bed.

"What are you doing my daughter?" Hippolyta stared curiously at Diana. Shrugging, Diana glanced at the woman lying on the bed.

"I just wanted to see what the fuss was about." Not totally convinced, Hippolyta just nodded. Sensing the tension in the room Philippus cleared her throat. All eyes turned on her and waited.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere. I don't think she," Philippus gestured to the injured woman, "will be going anywhere."

Hippolyta and Diana shared a knowing glance before Hippolyta sighed in surrender.

"Yes, that would be best. Epione, please inform us if and when she awakens." The healer nodded and went back to checking the monitors. Hippolyta then gestured for Diana to follow. Sighing heavily, Diana trudged behind her mother.

"Yes mother," she grumbled softly. Philippus was close enough to hear it and raised an eyebrow in Diana's direction. Diana's shoulders slumped further when she realized she had been caught. Grumbling to herself, she followed silently.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Tell me again how that could have possibly happened?" Hippolyta asked. She was an intelligent woman but at the moment she felt as if she was slowly losing her mind. Looking nervously at Artemis, Phoebe cleared her throat and spoke timidly.

"The barrier around the island might be…weakening. I'm still not sure how that's happening but I'm guessing that is how Captain Mitchell found her way here." Hippolyta thought for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Thank you Phoebe. You may go," then turning to Philippus she gave her a worried look. Philippus understood it and took her Queen's hand and squeezed it in silent support. Artemis felt out of place as she watched the two share a private moment. Diana smirked as she noticed Artemis's discomfort and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

Artemis blushed and cleared her throat.

"Your majesty, if you don't mind I'd like to go back and examine-"

"Take Io with you. She may find something that might help," Hippolyta said with out taking her eyes off of Philippus, their fingers still joined.

"But-" again Artemis was interrupted by a silent glare from Philippus, "Yes my Queen". Biting her tongue, Artemis bowed and left.

"Be nice Philippus," Hippolyta said teasingly. She knew that Philippus was slow to anger and had much more patience with those around her then most people did. But when someone could get under her skin the way Artemis did, it was a sight to see.

"That _was_ 'nice'," Philippus replied with her dry sense of humour. Hippolyta laughed softly. Looking around she noticed that her daughter was no where to be found. Sighing loudly, Hippolyta just shook her head.

"That daughter of mine will be the death of me, Philippus," Hippolyta said as she began to wander through her palace looking for Diana. As always, Philippus was right behind her.

"As I recall, she got that wild streak from you," the General stated with a smile. Hippolyta stopped and raised an eyebrow. She was saved a reply when she noticed Philippus staring at something up ahead.

Hippolyta turned and saw that her daughter stood in front of the magical sphere.

Heading towards Diana, Philippus and Hippolyta walked quickly to her.

"Honestly Diana, you need to stop wandering-"

"I think I know what happened," Diana said without looking at her mother. She waved a hand in front of the sphere and it begun to replay the scene.

As all three stared, they realized that their troubles just got worse.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Do you have to stand over my shoulder?" Io asked irritably. She was getting annoyed at the woman that dragged her out of her hut. She still didn't understand what the Queen thought she could be of use.

"Yes!" Answered an aggravated Artemis. She stood a few feet away, arms crossed with a scowl painted on her face.

Inhaling deeply to keep herself calm, Io ignored the looming figure above her. As she took a look inside, she noticed that several panels were melted in one particular pattern. _Strange,_ she thought.

Io got up and nearly knocked over Artemis. She heard the shorter woman growl and Io smirked. Wandering over to the underbelly of the jet her eyes widened. There were 3 jagged marks, they looked like claw marks but they were much bigger, more frightening. The metal of the plane was twisted as if something had tried to rip apart the jet.

" _Great Gea_ ," Io whispered. Artemis was by her side in a flash. Her eyes widened as well.

" _What_ made those?"

Both women looked at each other; their minds racing. And for the first time, Artemis felt fear.


	3. Welcome to Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Inhaling deeply with eyes still closed, Arizona winced when she felt a slight pinch at her side. Rolling her head from side to side she slowly opened her eyes. Arizona quickly glanced around at her surroundings then blinked rapidly to clear away the sleep from her eyes as she shook out her head.

 _Hospital?_ She thought to herself. She lifted her head far enough to make out the rest of her environment. Machines were attached to her monitoring her heartbeat and Arizona noticed several empty beds across the room.

Slowly sitting up, making sure not to jar any of the machines surrounding her or her ribs, she finally saw everything.

There were pillars holding up a… _is that a canopy?_ There were no walls nor was there a door. She felt as if she had landed on an island. Holding a hand to the side of her head, Arizona couldn't believe what she was seeing. Exotic plants and palm trees were surrounding her.

"I've really lost my mind," she mumbled to herself. Looking down at herself, she noticed, for the first time, that she wasn't in her uniform. Nor was she wearing your standard hospital gown.

"What the hell?" She picked at the fabric as if it were alien to her. _I'm wearing a freakin toga?_ Arizona started to feel her ribs begin to burn with the effort of keeping herself up right but she ignored the pain. She just wanted to get the hell out of here.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, only realizing the dull pain shooting up her leg. Looking down she noticed a white bandage wrapped around her thigh. She hissed as she slid of the bed and swayed for a moment until she found her balance. She took one step and almost collapsed.

"Ahhh!" Arizona cried out. She shut her eyes as she felt a piercing pain shoot through her entire body. She began to tremble as she sunk to the floor until she felt a pair of strong hands gently guide her back onto the bed. Her breathing became erratic and she could feel herself begin to sweat.

She heard a soothing voice above her. She opened her eyes just a fraction and she saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Shhh, you're safe now. Just lie back," the beauty whispered gently. She turned her head and called out for someone. "Epione! Come quick!" Then turning her gaze back to Arizona, she smiled. That was the last thing Arizona saw as she fell back unconscious.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Philippus watched as Artemis practiced with her staff just out side of the palace.

 _She seems so angry,_ she thought. Sighing heavily, Philippus just turned and went about her daily responsibilities. She couldn't stop thinking about what they had seen through the magical sphere. There were a million possibilities as to what that thing was just outside their world.

Was it a friend or foe? What were its intentions for being here and most importantly, what the _hell_ was it? She was lost in thought until she heard footsteps behind her. Philippus quickly turned to see it was Aello.

"What is it?" Philippus asked as soon as the young Amazon skidded to a halt before her. She gave the woman a moment to catch her breath.

"The patient has awoken. But she has fallen unconscious again," puffed Aello. Philippus pressed her lips together forming a thin line.

"And you are telling me because?"

"Epione said that we were to inform you and the Queen if there was any change." Sighing, Philippus just shook her head.

 _You have a strange sense of humor, Epione_ , Philippus thought mildly. Smiling gently, she nodded in reply.

"Yes, thank you Aello, I will let the Queen know." With that Aello bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Shaking her head but with a ghost of a smile, Philippus continued with her rounds. She noticed Hippolyta wasn't in her chambers nor was she in the library. Philippus begun to wonder where Hippolyta could be when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"That's quiet a brooding look you have, General," Hippolyta said with a gentle smile. She had been inside all day and needed a good walk in the fresh air.

Relaxing visibly, Philippus gave her Queen a small smile.

"Sorry, my Queen. I had a lot on my mind," Philippus said quietly. She had to remember to breathe when Hippolyta was around her. She had longed for this woman for almost 3,000 years. Respect and admiration had paved the way to love, although Philippus would never admit her feelings for her Queen. If she had to choose between her love for Hippolyta or for the woman's life, she would do the only thing possible and protect her Queen until the day the Gods no longer existed.

Hippolyta chuckled softly to herself. She loved Philippus very much, more so then her own life. She admired the dark skinned beauty for so long that she could not think of a time when she _didn't_ feel that way for her.

 _And that's why you have yet to tell this woman of how you feel,_ Hippolyta thought. Sighing Hippolyta just shook her head slightly and smiled gently.

"You'd think that after 3,000 years you'd be able to use my name more often, Philippus," Hippolyta said with a clever grin. Philippus blinked then blushed generously making Hippolyta smile brightly.

"I…well, I…," Philippus stuttered only to realize after a moment that Hippolyta had been teasing. She watched the smile on her Queen's face brighten even more.

"I mean, yes, _Hippolyta_. I had a lot on my mind," Philippus said simply. Nodding in agreement, Hippolyta motioned for Philippus to join her in her walk.

They walked for several minutes in silence. In all of her existence as an Amazon, Philippus took pleasure in these quiet moments with Hippolyta. She would never get tired or bored whenever she was with Hippolyta.

"I'm assuming you have news?" Hippolyta stated softly after a few minutes of quiet. Philippus nodded and continued to walk along side Hippolyta.

"Yes but she has fallen back unconscious." Hippolyta nodded.

"Her injuries?"

"I'm not sure. Epione would be able to tell us more."

"How long has it been?"

"Five days, Hippolyta."

Hippolyta stopped and stared at Philippus, concern written all over her face.

"And Diana?"

Philippus paused for a moment. Hippolyta glanced at her friend and waited.

"Hasn't left the Captain's side," Philippus said softly. Hippolyta was quiet as she seemed to take in that piece of information.

"Our daughter seems to have taken a liking towards our… _visitor_ ," Hippolyta stated slowly. Philippus could see where this conversation was going.

"Hippolyta-" Philippus began but was stopped by a soft hand to her forearm.

"We tend to the Captain's injuries first. Then we will deal with the rest later," Hippolyta said gently as she lovingly caressed Philippus' cheek with the back of her hand. Philippus gently placed her hand over her Queen's and held it there. Closing her eyes at the sensation, Philippus nodded silently.

Hippolyta stared at her for a second before resting her head against Philippus' and sighed. The General wrapped an arm around Hippolyta's waist and they stood there for a long moment. The light breeze swirled around their legs causing the ends of Hippolyta's dress to wrap around Philippus's bare shins. Neither woman wanted to let go so they stood out on the beach in silence.

In the distance, on the balcony of the infirmary, Diana watched the pair. An ach inside of her begun to grow and she turned away from them. She glanced over at the Captain lying on the bed and felt a rush of heat wash over her. She made her way over to Arizona and gently caressed the unconscious woman's cheek. Arizona instinctively turned her head at the touch and Diana felt a wave of protectiveness at the small action.

"You should get some rest, Diana," Epione said softly as she stood next to her friend. She placed a hand on Diana's shoulder in quiet support.

Shaking her head, Diana just smiled sadly at her friend.

"I can't," she simply said. Tilting her head to the side, Epione glanced curiously at her friend.

"Why?"

Diana wasn't sure. But something about the Captain drew her in. Shrugging her shoulders, Diana ran her fingers carefully through Arizona's hair. She was amazed at how soft if felt.

"I don't want her to wake up alone," Diana said sadly. Epione was quiet as she studied Diana. She couldn't remember the young princess ever having this kind of reaction to anyone. But then, Diana had been a different person before returning home.

Epione remembered something else. It was what drove their Princess back to Themyscira.

"You had no choice Diana-"

Diana shook her head, tears beginning to form.

"We all have choices."

Epione knew this conversation was at an end. She looked at Diana once more then pulled up a chair and gently guided Diana into it.

"You need your rest," Epione said gently. She squeezed Diana's should then turned and walked away.

Diana just moved her hand so she could cradle Arizona's then rested her head on the side of the bed. Closing her eyes, Diana hoped that sleep would find her.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Io, Philippus and Hippolyta stood by the wreckage.

"I will have teams of three patrolling the area. I'll post extra guards around your quarters-" Hippolyta interrupted Philippus in mid-sentence.

"That won't be necessary General," she said in a tone that only Philippus knew.

"I beg to differ my Queen," Philippus replied, ready to argue her case. Hippolyta shook her head.

"General, I will be _fine_ ," Hippolyta stated her behavior defiant as ever. Sighing, Philippus would win this fight. She would tie Hippolyta up if she had to.

" _Hippolyta_ ," Philippus begged softly. The Queen turned at the sound and saw pure fear in Philippus eyes. Smiling gently, Hippolyta cupped Philippus' cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

Io felt herself blush as she stood awkwardly to the side. She looked away, letting them have their private moment.

"Io, do you think you will be able to repair the damage?" Hippolyta asked. Io looked at the plane for a moment before shaking her head.

"The creature that did this made sure that this plane would never fly again. Or it's occupant," Io said honestly. She was surprised that the pilot had even survived at all.

"Thank you, Io. Will you be able to use whatever is left?" Io beamed and nodded like a child on Christmas. Hippolyta smiled in return.

"Very well. You may take whatever you can salvage. I would like this area cleared by morning if you don't mind. There will be enough talk by then and I don't want to add fuel to the fire," Hippolyta said simply.

Philippus and Hippolyta said their goodbyes and turned to head back to the palace. When they were far enough, Philippus gently grabbed Hippolyta's upper arm and turned her around.

"Why do you do that?"

Hippolyta, confused, just shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You second guess my decisions. My _duty_ is to protect you but I can not do that if you do not trust my judgment!" Philippus insisted. Hippolyta stood back, shocked at what she heard. Frustration from the past week seeped into her voice as Hippolyta spoke.

"I have _never_ seconded guessed you or your decisions. Do not forget that your _duty_ also entails that you regard _my_ decisions above all else, _General._ "

As soon as the words were out, Hippolyta quickly regretted them. She watched the emotions play across Philippus's face, watched her clench her jaw. Philippus stood straighter then usual.

"I am sorry Your _Majesty_. It will not happen again," Philippus replied sharply. She bowed and moved pass Hippolyta when she felt the other woman grab her hand stopping her.

"Philippus, I'm sor-"

"It is late my Queen. You need your rest," Philippus said without looking at Hippolyta. She could feel Hippolyta nod slowly and felt her release her hand. Philippus wanted to cry at the loss of contact but swallowed that emotion.

"Goodnight Philippus," Hippolyta said softly then made her way up the palace steps. Philippus remained where she was, staring as Hippolyta disappeared into her chambers. She felt tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Goodnight Hippolyta," Philippus whispered sadly.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Diana inhaled deeply. She vaguely heard voices just outside the infirmary. She glanced at the Captain and felt a little disappointed that she still hadn't woken. Rubbing her tired eyes, Diana carefully untangled her fingers with Arizona's and slowly stood. Stretching, Diana made her way towards the voices.

Walking out into night, Diana found Epione and Philippus in deep discussion. Neither woman had notice Diana until she was almost close enough. Both women stopped quickly only making Diana more curious.

"What is it?" Diana asked. She looked from Epione to Philippus then back again. Sighing heavily, Philippus stepped forward taking Diana gently by the elbow and guided her to a bench near by.

Epione sat on to the right of Diana as Philippus sat to her left. Epione smiled softly making Diana nervous.

"What?" Diana demanded. Philippus just patted her hand as if she were a child.

"Diana," Philippus said softly. She looked at Epione for help.

"Princess, the Captain…her injuries are…well, her ribs will be fine. It's her leg I more worried about," Epione said nervously.

"What about her leg? You won't have to amputate her leg, will you?" Diana asked, slightly panicked.

Eyes widened in shook. "What! Goddess no! Never that!" Diana let out a breath in relief.

"Then what is it?"

Philippus spoke softly.

"Her leg was badly damaged. Epione tried everything she could to heal her but the injury is extensive."

"The rest she gets will help her," added Epione. She saw the disappointment in Diana's eyes. "Diana, she needs all the rest she can get. It will help with the healing process, you know that."

"I know. But it's been a week," Diana said sadly.

Philippus wrapped an arm around the Princesses shoulder and squeezed gently.

"She will be fine."

Diana didn't know why she was so attached to the woman but all she knew was that she didn't want to leave the Captain's side.

"I know your mother will have a fit, but I will convince her to let you look after…our visitor," Philippus said with a gentle smile. Diana smiled in return and nodded.

"Mother will not appreciate you going behind her back, General," Diana said slowly. She really didn't want the older woman in any kind of trouble, especially with her mother.

Philippus was silent for a moment. Diana caught the look in the other woman's eyes and was about to ask when Philippus smiled brightly.

"You don't need to worry about that Princess. You just keep out of trouble and I'll be fine," Philippus said with a small laugh. Diana studied Philippus for a moment. She had a feeling something was wrong but knew that Philippus would never tell her.

Philippus just arched an eyebrow as Diana continued to stare. Sighing, Diana let it go…for now.

"It's settled then," Philippus said as she stood. Epione nodded as did Diana. "Good. Epione, please send word if anything changes again. Goodnight Diana." With that Philippus bowed slightly and turned to leave.

"Diana."

She turned at the sound of her name and smiled at Epione.

"Yes?"

"I promise I'll do everything I can for her," Epione said solemnly. Diana smiled brightly and took hold of the healer's hands.

"I know. We both will. But shouldn't you be more concerned about Artemis? I think she's starting to get a bit jealous," Diana said with a grin. Epione rolled her eyes and Diana laughed. Throwing an arm around her friend, Diana led them back inside the infirmary.

"Ugh! That woman…stubborn, infuriating woman!" said a flustered Epione. Diana tried to hide her giggle as Epione huffed and brushed her hair from her eyes. Catching Diana's smile, Epione blushed then playfully swatted Diana's arm as she laughed along.

"That woman will be the death of me!" Epione said as she threw her hands up in mock surrender. Diana threw her head back and laughed.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Arizona had the wildest dream. She had crashed landed on the most beautiful island and rescued by the most beautiful women with a pair of the bluest eyes she had ever seen. _Scratch that, it's my wildest fantasy_ , Arizona thought with a smirk. She didn't want to wake up. Just then she felt a warm gentle hand on her forehead and nearly moaned out loud.

She heard someone laugh softly.

"I'm guessing that you'll live after all," the voice said with a hint of playfulness. Opening her eyes slowly, she came face to face with the woman from the other night. Arizona shut her eyes tight then opened them again, this time her brows wrinkled in confusion.

The woman smiled gently in understanding and moved to tenderly cup Arizona's cheek. That only puzzled Arizona even more. She struggled to get up on her elbows but the woman shook her head and pushed her back down gently.

"I don't think so," the woman said with a soft smile. _God…you're eyes are beautiful,_ Arizona thought. Startled, the woman jerked back and blinked in surprise, blushing faintly.

"Thank you," she said as she cocked her head to the side. Eyes widened as Arizona realized that she had spoken out loud.

"I…," Arizona tried to apologize but winced. Her throat felt scratchy and dry. The woman quickly moved and grabbed a cup of water and held it out to her. Nodding in thanks Arizona took the cup in her hand but was unable to lift it to her mouth.

 _What the hell…_ , Arizona felt so weak her hand started to tremble. The woman stood and slid a hand to cup the back of Arizona's neck as the other hand went to the glass. She helped Arizona sit up a little and helped lift the cup to her lips. After Arizona took a much needed sip, she smiled in thanks and lay back once more.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked softly. She had rested a hand over Arizona's as she spoke. Arizona was mesmerized by her that she almost missed the question.

Arizona was about to answer when another woman came in.

"Diana, who- oh!" Epione's eyes widened. She smiled brightly and stepped farther into the makeshift room.

"You gave us quite a scare, Captain," the new woman said gently. Arizona could only nod. 'Diana' had moved to the other side of the bed to let this new woman examine her more closely. Arizona kept her eyes on Diana as the doctor; Arizona suspected, poked and prodded her.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked not realizing that Diana had just asked that same question. It was hard concentrating on an answer when Diana had moved to stand by her legs and had rested a soft warm hand on her leg. It was made worse by Diana's thumb lightly caressing her calf. Arizona tried to keep her leg from jerking around every time Diana's fingers brushed it.

Clearing her throat, Arizona made anther attempt at answering the questions.

"I'm…I'm ok," she said roughly feeling a bit flustered. The young doctor didn't notice Arizona's uneasiness; Diana on the other hand picked up on it right away and smiled mischievously.

"Good, good! You rest now, and I'll inform the General about your progress," the woman smiled brightly and turned to Diana, smiling coyly. "Behave yourself Diana," Epione said with a wink.

"Thank you Epione," Diana replied playfully. The other woman laughed softly and left. Turning back to the Captain, Diana resumed her soft touches on her leg as she smiled gently at Arizona.

Feeling uncomfortable, Arizona tried to look away from those eyes as she cleared her throat.

"Um…where exactly am I?" Arizona asked hesitantly her voice still rough.

Diana smiled brightly as she brought a hand up to cup the Captain's cheek.

"Welcome to Paradise."


	4. Query

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Could figure out how to end it so I just...ended it. Trust me, the story gets better in the next chapters. I promise.
> 
> Don't own a thing except my imagination.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.

"Why are you stopping?" Doug asked frantically. It had been almost 2 weeks since he had last seen Arizona.

"We can't drag this on any longer fly boy," drawled Colonel Black in his thick southern accent. Doug Remington couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Sir! She's our Captain, it's our duty to go back an-"

Colonel Black stopped abruptly and spun on his heels. He tugged at his uniform and cleared his throat. Doug new the man loathed when his lower ranking officers questioned his decisions.

"Now listen here, _son_ ," Colonel Black said irritably, his voice heavy with arrogance, "we've worked round the clock in order to find anything, and I mean _anything_ , to find Arizona. There isn't one single trace of a plane or the black box. Absolutely _nothing_ that would indicate that she went down." Doug narrowed his eyes as he felt his temper rise. How could this man just give up like that?

"I still think we should go back out there! Whatever happened to _'no man left behind'_?"

The Colonel just snickered as he stepped outside and stuck his cigar in his mouth.

"If you believe that son then go join the Marines," the Colonel said as he lit up his stogie. He turned and moved further out onto the run way. Sighing heavily, Doug pushed down his growing temper.

"Sir, you're the closest thing to a relative and you're gonna just leave her?" Doug said loudly over the noise of jet's coming and going. The smile on the Colonel's face fell faster then a ton of bricks in the Pacific. In the next moment he had Doug pinned against one of the metal walls, his face close to Doug's.

"How dare you!" Colonel Black growled with deadly intent. "She was like a granddaughter to me! Hell, closer to a daughter! I raised that girl since she was a teenager! Don't you dare play that card with me Douglas. You think I want to do this? You think I want to stop looking for her? Well _screw you_!"

With that, Colonel Black shoved Doug back. Hard. Thomas Black jabbed a finger at Doug's chest non to gently.

"I suggest you watch yourself son. And don't you dare question my authority. _Ever_."

Colonel Black picked up his fallen cigar then tossed it aside, "wasted a damn good cigar," he muttered as he walked farther away.

Doug felt his eyes fill with tears. He glanced out onto the ocean and a tear slid down his face.

_Where are you buddy?_

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 

Swallowing her anxiety, Arizona prepared to be interrogated. _Scratch that, more like the Spanish inquisition…_ she thought as she watched Queen Hippolyta walk into the infirmary poised and collected. Behind her was a guard in full armour. Arizona blinked a few times when she saw the woman. She had an odd feeling of familiarity. The Queen had stopped and was speaking with Epione.

Just then the guard turned in her direction and both locked eyes for a moment. The guard seemed to have the same stunned reaction as Arizona had.

The Queen cleared her throat and the connection between the two women broke. Arizona felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Just relax," Diana said with a gentle smile. Arizona smiled weakly.

_Easy for you to say,_ Arizona thought.

It had been a few days since Arizona had woken up. Since then it had been a flurry of activity. Diana had stayed with her never leaving her side. In away, Arizona was grateful for Diana's quiet presence.

As the Queen got closer, Arizona could feel her heart pound faster and faster. She pushed herself higher in her bed, her back ridged. Her hands fidget with her 'gown' and the sheets covering her legs until Diana reached down and covered them with her own.

"Just breathe," Diana whispered into Arizona's ear. Arizona nodded as she stared deep into blue eyes. The Queen and her guard stopped next to the bed and waited.

"Hello Captain," Hippolyta said, her voice oddly musical yet obviously royally elegant.

"Hello," Arizona squeaked. She winced in embarrassment, her cheeks turning red. Hippolyta studied the Captain for a moment then smiled slightly at the discomfort the young woman was experiencing.

"Are you well enough to answer our questions, Captain?" Not trusting herself or her voice, Arizona simply nodded.

"Truthfully, might I add," Hippolyta said in a tone that didn't leave much of a choice.

"Yes ma'am," Arizona answered cautiously. Hippolyta raised an eyebrow at her hesitation.

"Very well. Name and rank." Clearing her throat, Arizona kept her eyes on the woman before her.

"Captain Arizona P. Mitchell with the United States Air Force. I'm flight commander with Red Squad."

"What was your purpose for being in Themyscirian waters?" Arizona wasn't sure what this woman was talking about but the solider in her kicked in.

"I'm sorry but any information about military mission is deemed classified." Arizona knew the second she opened her mouth that that was the wrong answer. The look on the Queen's face said it all.

"Is that so? May I remind you that you are on _our_ land? _Our_ island. _Our_ home," Hippolyta said her voice cold.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But I'm not at liberty to-" Arizona said sincerely.

Hippolyta raised a hand to stop her from saying anymore. She didn't want to have to do this but had no other choice. Lifting her other hand, she held up the lasso. Diana, who had remained silent, along with Philippus, both gasped at the sight of it.

"Mother! No!"

"Hippolyta, is that necessary?" Philippus asked softly. Her hand reached out and held on to Hippolyta's wrist. Arizona looked from one woman to the next, eyes wide not saying anything. Hippolyta sighed and handed the lasso to Philippus, much to the relief of both women.

"I do not wish to use that at any point in time. For your sake, please state your purpose for being on Themyscirian territory," Hippolyta asked gently. To force one's truth from anyone was something she truly did not wish to do. But if it were to protect her people, her daughter, Hippolyta would do anything.

Now it was Arizona's turn to study Hippolyta. She was beautiful, much like her daughter, but far more regal looking then Diana. She also sensed that Queen Hippolyta was a woman that ruled not by fear but by a quiet understanding of her peoples needs.

Inhaling deeply, Arizona shook her head.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I regret not being able to tell you but my duty…my commitment to my country…I just can't tell you," Arizona said honestly.

Hippolyta smiled sadly and nodded. "General, Diana, please leave us," she said softly. Philippus nodded and held her hand out to Diana.

"Mother, what are you-" Hippolyta held her hand up as Diana moved to stand next to her.

Cupping Diana's cheek, Hippolyta smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"I only wish to speak to the Captain, Diana," she explained to a worried Diana. Sighing, Diana nodded then turned to Arizona.

"I'll be right out side." Then she left the two alone. Hippolyta turned back to the Captain and smiled gently, putting the younger woman at ease. Hippolyta moved to sit on the side of the bed while Arizona moved to make room.

"I wish you no harm, Captain," Hippolyta said gently. Nodding, Arizona pushed herself farther up along the bed.

"I know."

"And just like you, I want to protect those that are under my care. I understand that you have a duty, but so do I, Captain." Hippolyta smiled then, making her much more beautiful then before. Looking down at her legs, her hands, anywhere but at the Queen, Arizona felt herself at a loss. Sensing her dilemma, Hippolyta took pity on her and placed a warm hand over Arizona's.

Arizona looked up and blinked back the surprise she felt. The Queen had the same shade of blue as her daughter's eyes.

"Um…I…well, we…I…" Arizona struggled to keep the truth in but somehow, having the Queen this close to her, she was finding it extremely difficult. The Queen just sat and waited patiently for Arizona to speak.

Sighing heavily, Arizona knew it was a dead end.

"I…I mean we, my wingman and I, were on a routine flight. That's all it was. We had gotten new planes and we wanted to test them out. We got the _ok_ from Colonel Black." Hippolyta continued to sit and listen.

"And how did you end up here?" Hippolyta asked genuinely concerned. Swallowing, Arizona took a breath and explained.

"We were testing the _mach_ on our planes."

"Mach?"

"Oh! I mean, we were testing the speed of the planes. All of a sudden, our equipment started malfunctioning and we realized how far and how lost we were." Hippolyta just nodded.

"That's when… _something_ flew above me," Arizona said slowly. She still wasn't sure what that 'thing' was. Hippolyta was quite which only made Arizona nervous.

"Did you get a good look at… _it_?" The Queen asked softly. Shaking her head, Arizona got the feeling she had disappointed the woman before her.

"No. It kept flying by me. Doug and I, my wingman, engaged the… _thing_. The next thing I know, I'm alone. Doug is nowhere insight and I'm crashing nose first onto your island," Arizona said honestly.

Nodding in silence, Hippolyta slid of the bed and prepared to leave.

"Thank you for your co-operation, Captain," and turned to leave when Arizona's voice stopped her.

"I know this is gonna sound strange but," Arizona paused until the Queen had turned and waited, "I'm kinda glad I landed here," Arizona finished awkwardly. Hippolyta just raised an eyebrow and returned to Arizona's bedside.

"You are right. It is strange," Hippolyta said with a hint of a smile. Blushing at her own blunder, Arizona smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, I'm glad I landed here rather then out in the water. I'm pretty sure I would have been a goner."

Hippolyta regarded the woman on the bed for a moment.

"Indeed you would have been," Hippolyta said gently. Then smiling gently once again she added, "Rest well Captain. You have a long recovery ahead of you."

"Thank you…umm…your Majesty," Arizona said clumsily.

Smiling, Hippolyta gave Arizona a quick bow of her head and left. Just as quickly, Diana came rushing in.

"Are you alright?"

Smiling, Arizona nodded. She was touched to know that someone cared. Even in a strange land, someone cared.

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Sighing in relief, Diana once more sat on the edge of Arizona's bed.

"My mother has a way of making most people shrink away in fear," Diana explained.

"She wasn't that bad… _Princess_ ," Arizona replied. She just stared at Diana and waited. The dark haired woman sighed. She lowered her eyes for a brief moment then stared at Arizona.

"Does that frighten you?" Diana asked softly. Arizona thought for a moment.

Shaking her head, Arizona reached out and covered Diana's hand with her own.

"No."

Diana was quiet. She seemed to take in that simple answer. Then after a moment she smiled softly.

"I'm glad."

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 

"Her recovery will be long and hard," Hippolyta said quietly as she walked next to Philippus. The other woman just nodded, lost in her own thoughts. The Queen seemed to pick up on it.

"Is there something wrong General?" Philippus was so lost that she barely registered the question before it was too late. Blinking away remnants of her curiosity and doubt, Philippus snapped back to attention.

"I'm sorry, my Queen. I've been lost in my thoughts," Philippus stammered. Hippolyta smiled gently.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately. Is something troubling you?" It was very rare, but on occasion, Hippolyta would play counsel to her General. She did not mind doing it; in fact, she wished Philippus would allow her to do so more often.

Inhaling, Philippus didn't think it wise to air out her troubles to her Queen. She struggled to form the words to tell her.

"Philippus?" Hippolyta prompted gently when she received no reply. Stopping to look at Hippolyta, Philippus regarded her Queen.

"I can not explain it. I feel as if I have met the Captain before." Hippolyta seemed to consider this. "It seems strange, but there is a…familiarity when I saw her in that bed," Philippus continued.

Nodding, Hippolyta stared at her friend.

"It does seem very strange. Are you sure you have not met her before?"

"I'm positive my Queen. I've never seen her before but I feel as if I have _known_ her."

Hippolyta placed her hands on Philippus' shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze.

"Then I am sure we will figure this out. Do not worry your mind, in time; the answers you seek will reveal themselves."

Sighing, Philippus nodded. Hippolyta smiled then stepped back and gestured for Philippus to continue walking with her.

"Come! The day is still young. I will need my most cherished companion to walk with me," Hippolyta requested playfully.

Blinking in surprise, Philippus stood motionless. "Unless you have something else to do," Hippolyta said trying to hide her disappointment.

It took a full minute for Philippus to register the request made by her Queen. But when it finally dawned on her, Philippus smiled brightly.

"No my Queen. I have the rest of my day at your disposal."

Philippus presented an arm and Hippolyta slipped a hand underneath. Together they walked arm in arm through the busy markets, stopping and waiving at those that passed. They spoke of things that were of little importance both simply enjoying the other's company.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 

"Really, I'm fine Diana," Arizona said again as she watched the dark haired woman fuss over her. She sighed when Diana began to fluff her pillow for the third time that evening.

" _Diana_."

Arizona heard the other woman sigh. She smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"What's wrong," Arizona asked softly. She made room for her as Diana carefully sat on the bed. Diana inhaled deeply and turned her blue eyes on Arizona.

Ari could have sworn Diana was able to see deep inside of her. Just then Diana smiled softly. She reached out and held onto Arizona's hand.

"I have been feeling… _antsy_ all day. I am unable to explain why though," Diana replied as she cocked her head to the side. Arizona nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I've had those days myself," she said with a grin. Then sobering quickly, Arizona shyly asked if Diana had other things she had to attend to.

The other woman shook her head, a smile dancing at her lips.

"Unless you prefer I go?" Ari sheepishly smiled and shook her head. Diana felt her heart flutter for a moment at the smile.

The rest of the afternoon, Diana and Arizona sat around talking of things that made no sense but some how it put them at ease. Epione stopped by a couple times to make sure Arizona was on the mend then she took her leave.

It was late when Diana stifled a yawn.

"I think the princess needs to get her beauty sleep," Ari said with a teasing smile. Inhaling deeply, Diana grinned and nodded. Arizona waited for Diana to get up but she didn't. Diana surprised the young captain by lifting her covers and snuggled next to Arizona.

Not sure what to do, Arizona sat still, not wanting to move a muscle.

"Um…I don't think your mother is going to like this," Arizona stated softly. She moved to her side so Diana could have more room. Diana snaked a hand around Ari's waist and pulled her close and as she did, she could feel Arizona tense. Diana smiled and moved her hand slowly, up and down the length of the other woman's back.

Clearing her throat, Arizona desperately tried to form coherent sentences but it was useless. Diana reached out with a finger and traced the bridge of Arizona's nose then placed it against her lips.

"Shhh…sleep now. We'll talk more in the morning," Diana said softly. And with that, Diana placed her head against Ari's shoulder and closed her eyes. Arizona lay there, staring up at the sky noticing Diana's breathing. Soon, Arizona felt her eyes get heavier and finally succumbed to sleep.


	5. Hidden Agendas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's and imagination.
> 
> See chapter 1 for warnings.

"So glad you could join us," Hippolyta said as she took a sip from her glass. Diana blushed as she seated herself next to her mother.

"I'm very sorry mother. I over slept," Diana murmured. She quickly glanced at Philippus who just raised a delicate eyebrow and gave her a knowing smile.

"So…how is our patient doing this morning?" Hippolyta glanced first at Diana then to Philippus. She hid her smile as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

That morning, before Philippus awoke and made her rounds, Hippolyta had made her way to the infirmary only to find an unexpected sight. Lying on the narrow bed was Diana; her head tucked underneath the sleeping Captain's chin; their arms wrapped around each other. Hippolyta slipped out of the room just as quickly as she came.

Hippolyta wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not to let Diana be around the Captain so much but at the moment she was enjoying the slight discomfort her daughter was feeling.

"Oh…I hear she is doing well. Epione says that her leg is healing slowly but she will be as good as new," Diana said a little too quickly.

"Hmm," her mother replied lifting the glass to her lips. Philippus knew that something was going on and the look Hippolyta was giving her proved Philippus' suspicions. Philippus knew that the Queen would turn on her soon. She didn't want to be here for that.

"If you will excuse me my Queen, I need to make my rounds," Philippus said as she got up from her seat. Hippolyta looked up as if surprised.

"Leaving so soon?" Hippolyta flashed a smile so sweetly that Philippus sighed internally. Diana, who had been silent, cleared her throat.

"Mother, I think I should go and check up on the Captain. See if she would like anything to eat," Diana suggested anxiously. She had awoken that morning feeling well rested. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

When Epione had quietly informed her that her mother had wanted to see her for breakfast, Diana felt torn. She wanted to stay and wait for Arizona to wake up, but she knew that if she declined her mother's invitation, her mother would begin to ask questions. Questions Diana wasn't sure she was ready to answer yet.

"I'm sure Artemis can manage just fine without you Philippus. Please, sit. The both of you."

Diana and Philippus looked at each other as they sat back down slowly.

Hippolyta pushed her empty plate aside as she folded her hands neatly on the table. She smiled first at her daughter then to Philippus. Both Diana and Philippus swallowed nervously.

"Can someone care to explain me why I found my daughter this morning, sleeping soundly, might I add, in the arms of our guest?"

With eyes wide, Philippus leaned forward and glared at Diana.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?"

Hippolyta looked from Diana then to Philippus then back to Diana.

"Oh _really_?" The Queen had angled her body so she was now completely facing Diana. The young woman groaned and closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Mother, is this really necessary?"

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. Honestly Diana, do you think that is the kind of behavior befitting for a princess?" Philippus interjected before Hippolyta could answer.

Hippolyta crossed her arms as she turned in her seat to now face her friend.

"You're not off the hook either, Philippus."

Philippus snapped her mouth shut and sat back. Diana gave her a smug smile.

"Diana," Hippolyta said sternly.

"Both of you explain. _Now_."

Hippolyta glared at the both of them.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

"Mornin, Epione," Arizona said cheerfully. She had awoken alone that morning and felt a slight pang of disappointment. But she tried not to dwell on it.

She had pushed herself up into a sitting position as the young physician walked in. Epione smiled brightly.

"Good morning Captain. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Please call me Ari. And yes, I slept like a baby," Arizona said gently as she accepted a tray of fresh fruits. She quickly devoured her bowl earning her a soft laugh from Epione.

"I'd slow down if I were you," Epione said as she placed a gentle hand on Ari's back. As if on cue, Arizona swallowed a little too quickly and began to cough. Epione chuckled to herself as she gently patted Ari's back. Arizona grinned sheepishly as Epione just shook her head and laughed.

Artemis, who was standing just outside, was watching the way Epione would laugh or grin at her patient. She scowled not liking it. She didn't want to admit it, but she _was_ jealous. She snorted at the thought. She knew Epione hated that part about her – the quick anger and all.

To be honest, Artemis wasn't even sure why she was feeling this way. Giving her head a quick shake, Artemis stood straighter and pulled her shoulders back. She inhaled and stepped into the room, clearing her throat as she entered.

Both women turned around at the sound. Arizona looked a little disappointed and Epione, once she realized who it was, smiled brightly.

"Artemis!" Epione opened her arms wide and embraced the woman. Artemis wrapped her arms loosely around Epione's waist as she glared at Arizona. Epione seemed to sense Artemis' foul mood and leaned back slightly her arms still around the redhead's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Epione asked softly. When Artemis didn't respond, Epione gently took Artemis's chin and turned it around to face her. Epione cupped Artemis's cheek and smiled. Inhaling, Artemis shook off her mood and smiled back.

"Nothing is wrong. Just…I'm not an early riser. You know me?" Artemis shrugged casually. Epione narrowed her eyes as she stared at the redhead. She didn't like it when Artemis kept things hidden from her, especially when it involved feelings or emotions, Artemis was a brick wall.

Sensing Epione's disappointment, Artemis gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Philippus is with the Queen. I need to do her rounds for her. I just came to stop by and say good morning. You left me too early this morning," Artemis said with a small smile. Her smile widened as she saw a blush creep into Epione's beautiful cheeks.

Rolling her eyes, Epione grinned and gave Artemis a playful shove.

"Yes…well…some of us like waking early," Epione mumbled low enough as too not embarrass herself in front of Arizona. She quickly glanced at Arizona who had taken a keen interest in the bowl she was holding.

Turning back to Artemis, she placed a loving peck on the redhead's lips.

"Will you visit again later?" She asked hopefully as she chewed on her lower lip. After all this time, Epione still felt a little insecure. She, of all the women on the island, caught the eye of the most beautiful redhead. She couldn't figure out how that happened. Artemis was the fiercest and most loyal amazon she knew. Epione was not was the most beautiful nor was she skilled. She was just a healer. Her appearance wasn't like the others on the island – a plain face; almost childlike, her body could be described as 'lanky' and her hair…too long and it was an ugly white. She was a good fighter but nothing compared to Artemis.

She was floored when out of the blue; Artemis had presented her with the traditional amazon necklace and bracelet. Epione quickly accepted, fearing that it was a dream. Now she worried if she had been too hasty and should have thought it through a bit more.

Nodding Artemis kissed Epione's soft cheek. "Do you want me to?" Epione gave her a small smile and nodded. "Then I will stop by for a few minutes later in the day." With that Artemis gave her another quick kiss and left.

Epione watched the receding back of the woman she has grown to care about. Again she wondered how their paring ever happened. Sighing, Epione turned and headed for Arizona's bed.

"Everything ok?" Arizona asked gently. She couldn't help but watch the two. They were an interesting pair but no less beautiful.

Something in Epione's worried expression made Arizona sit up slightly. It was an expression she remembered seeing on her wife's face from time to time. Arizona felt a slight pang of guilt when she thought about her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Smiling and giving her head a shake, Epione just waved off the request.

"That's alright. Besides, I'm the one that needs to take care of you, remember?" And before Arizona could answer, Epione busied herself with monitoring her progress.

Sighing, Arizona just sat back and minded her own business.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Doug just looked around at his surroundings. He didn't think cleaning out and organizing someone's belongings would be this difficult.

It had been almost 3 weeks since Arizona disappeared. A week and a half since she was declared dead. And one week since the funeral.

Doug thought he'd been through the toughest part but he was mistaken. Going through Arizona's life and putting them away in boxes was excruciating. Packing away memories was hard. Doug picked up his sister's photo and quickly had to put it down as his hands started to tremble. He was never really good at this.

That's why after his sister's funeral, he let Arizona deal with this stuff. She understood that he couldn't do it for his baby sister. But what Doug didn't understand was how Arizona managed not to crumble when she had to pack up Helen's life away.

_Maybe she did…_ he thought sadly. Again, Doug felt tears ready to fall but pushed them back. He busied himself with grabbing what he could and putting the items gently into the boxes surrounding him. He already had most of small apartment packed up. He just had to finish up Arizona's office and he was done.

There was a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. He tried his luck and pulled the top drawer and it slid open easily. He begun grabbing files and placed them carefully in the box. He was on the last drawer when he pulled out a thick, light blue colored document.

"Hmmm…interesting…" Doug opened it up to see what it was just out of curiosity.

When he did, Doug's heart stopped.

DECREE OF DIVORCE

IN THE DISTRICT COURT OF THE SAN FRANCISO JUDICIAL DISTRICT OF

THE STATE OF CALIFORNIA

Helen Mitchell

vs.

Arizona P. Mitchell

 

Doug couldn't read any further. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and his hands shook.

"What the hell…" Doug let the document slip from his fingers as his hands ran through his hair. He looked around the small room. Arizona's picture lay on top of one of the boxes and Doug felt his blood boil. Grabbing it he just glared.

"You son of bitch…," he growled at the photo. Just then he whipped around and threw the framed photo at a nearby wall, shattering the glass. He screamed as he punched a box then another and another until he felt his rage slowly evaporate. He placed his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. Tears finally fell down his cheeks.

After a moment he straightened himself up and wiped his nose with his sleeve and looked at the mess he made. A part of him didn't want to touch anything wanting to leave the mess. But the rational side of him convinced him otherwise.

He got a broom and begun to sweep up the glass shards and carefully picked up the broken frame and took out the picture. He tossed the photo into the box with the documents then tossed the frame and broken glass into the garbage. He managed not to destroy all the boxes.

It took almost an hour to re-organize the items from the ruined boxes into brand new ones. He was finally done and started to load them into his truck. There were 3 more boxes left when he noticed one of the pictures still hanging. He went to it and noticed which one it was.

Slowly and carefully, Doug removed it from the wall and stared down at it. He reached out and traced his baby sister's face. It was a photo from Arizona and Helen's wedding reception. Both women had bright smiles on their faces. Once more, Doug felt tears falling from his cheeks.

Soon he was weeping quietly. He cried for the loss of his sister, he cried for the loss of his friend. And wondered why neither of them had told him.

**wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Thomas Black sat back in his office, his feet crossed at the corner of his desk. He slipped his hands behind his head and grinned. It was a good day for the Colonel. He managed to get his hands on a precious stone that was needed for the ritual.

_Almost have them all. Soon…_ Thomas thought to himself. He almost felt giddy with the knowledge that very soon; he would have all that he needed to summon the 'true rulers'. He just needed to find the last stone.

But then his grin slowly faded.

He thought of his goddaughter, Arizona. She was an unfortunate casualty. He actually was fond of the young woman. She was sharp and intelligent beyond her years. She also knew when to keep her nose out of his business. Too bad he couldn't say the same about the girl's grandmother. Damn brawd was always sticking her nose in places she didn't belong. And it cost her everything.

"At least you don't have to worry about them any longer," Thomas mumbled to himself. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize someone was knocking on his office door. Quickly, he got up and opened the door.

"Ah, Douglas. Come in. You're just the man I wanted to see," Thomas said cheerfully. He stood aside to let the young pilot in.

"Um…yeah. I got your message Colonel. It sounded important sir," Doug said softly. Thomas studied the young man as he sat back in his chair.

"Douglas, I'm going to be frank with you. You look like crap, son." Thomas pulled open one of his drawers and pulled out a cigar. He offered one to Doug who just shook his head.

"Yes sir. I just finished packing up Arizona's apartment," Doug said quietly. Thomas's hand stopped half way to lighting up his cigar. He put down the lighter and cigar on his desk and was quiet.

He stood and made his way to sit next to the young man. He placed a comforting on Doug's shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" Thomas asked. Doug was quiet for a moment.

"Doing the best I can, sir." Nodding and giving Doug's shoulder a gentle pat, Thomas stood and sighed. He moved to sit on the edge of his desk as to face Doug. He crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"Douglas, I've been thinking. I know this might be too soon, but have you thought about what you're going to do now? Your position on Red Squad, I mean. Have you given much thought?"

Doug's head shot up, his eyes angry.

"What! It's only been 3 weeks, sir! You're already filling the Captain's position?" Doug stood to his full height.

Holding up a hand to calm down the kid, Thomas stood as well.

"Now hang on one damn minute. I didn't say anything like that. I'm not going to fill that spot. It belonged to Arizona. But…she was up for a promotion prior to her…untimely death. I'm hoping you'd like to take up that position." Thomas eyed Douglas carefully. He saw the boy's brain working overtime.

"This position is open to anyone. But I wanted to come to you first, Douglas. Out of respect for Arizona. I know she would have wanted you to take it if she couldn't," Thomas coaxed. Doug was torn and Thomas could see that.

Sitting back down, Doug was feeling conflicted.

"Can I think about it?"

Nodding, Thomas stood and rounded his desk. He watched as Doug got up to leave.

"But don't take too long, boy. I don't want anyone else for this job but I won't be able to hold the others off if it's what they really want."

Doug thought about it for a second more. He then nodded.

"I'll do it."

Colonel Black smiled slyly. He knew Doug would be a lot easier to manipulate then Arizona would have been. Maybe her death was a godsend after all…


	6. Rehab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.  
> See Chapter 1 for warnings

"Ok…you ready for this?"

Ari looked up nervously and nodded. 3 months of lying in bed not being able to fend for herself was grinding on Arizona's nerves. Epione understood and triple checked to make sure Ari was strong enough for rehabilitation.

"Are you sure? You look a little freighted," the young physician said with a smile. Ari gave her a lopsided grin as she nodded.

"Yeah, that too," Ari said dryly earning her a giggle from the doctor. Epione held her hands out silently; prepared to wait until Ari was ready. Inhaling deeply, Ari gave a curt nod and placed her hands into Epione's.

"Whenever you're ready," the doctor said gently. Swallowing her nerves, Ari; ever so slowly, stood for the first time in 3 months. Ari smiled proudly.

"You're doing great Ari!" Giving Ari a smile of encouragement, Epione stood back slightly giving room for Ari to take her first step. Still holding onto each other, the two slowly made it to the middle of the room.

Arizona was breathing with a little bit more difficulty then before. Sweat could be seen running down the sides of her face, her face red from the effort of taking a few steps. Still Epione couldn't be more proud.

"You did it! See, I told you!" Epione said cheerfully. She pointed to the bed then watched as Ari twisted her head around to look. Surprise was etched all over Ari's face. Smiling tiredly, Arizona bashfully shrugged her shoulders.

"You stay right there. I'll go get you a towel," Epione said. She was about to move when Ari clutched her hands tightly. Epione looked back and almost laughed out loud. Ari looked petrified. Laughing softly Epione gently pulled her hands out from Ari's grasp.

"Don't worry I'll be just a second." Epione quickly searched the room for a towel, her back turned to Arizona.

Arizona just looked panicked.

"Easy for you to say," Arizona mumbled as she tried hard not to fall on her face. As promised, Epione returned with a small face towel and a smile. She gently dabbed at Ari's forehead then ran the towel through her hair making it stick up in all directions.

"Feel better?"

Smiling sheepishly, Ari nodded.

"Ok. Think you can make it back to the bed?" Epione challenged. She saw the little spark go off in Ari's eyes and both women smiled.

"You bet I am!"

They laughed and got ready for the trek back.

"Alright hot shot. Let's go."

This time instead of holding Epione's hands, Arizona placed them on the doctor's shoulders. Epione walked slowly backwards making sure Ari was alright.

Epione smiled at the fierce determination on Arizona's face. It reminded her of a little girl she once knew. A girl that looked so similar to Arizona and who was just as determined.

Shaking off that feeling, Epione just continued to smile and give out words of encouragement as they went. Beaming with pride, Epione helped Ari back onto the bed.

"Good job Ari! How does your leg feel? Any pain or discomfort?" Epione asked as she lifted Arizona's injured leg to examine it more closely.

"I'm ok. Thanks," replied breathlessly. She felt good. _Really_ good since she crash landed here on the island.

"I'm glad. I know Diana will be very pleased to hear about this." Epione picked up a chart and jotted down her notes.

"Um…"

Epione looked up at the sound. Arizona was biting her lip nervously.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Epione quickly put the chart down and went into 'doctor mode'. Shaking her head, Arizona replied quickly.

"No. That's not it. I was just wondering…"

Epione looked relived. She didn't want anything to set back the young captain's recovery.

"Yes?"

"Could you not tell Diana about…this?" Arizona said as she motioned at her leg.

Epione's eyes widened in surprise.

"What! Why not? I thought you'd want her to be the first to know?" The doctor was confused. Arizona's face turned a good shade of red.

Wincing slightly, Arizona shrugged.

"I just don't want her to see me yet."

Epione was confused until it hit her.

"Ari, Diana wouldn't think any less of you if she saw you like this," Epione said gently.

Arizona felt her cheeks burn as she shrugged.

"Yeah…well…still…please don't tell her yet," Arizona begged. Sighing then nodding in agreement, Epione gave Arizona her word.

"Alright, I won't tell her…yet. But I _don_ _'_ _t_ like it." Arizona smiled in relief. Epione rolled her eyes as she grinned and shook her head. "What is with all you macho women?"

Arizona laughed at that. Epione grinned mischievously as she held her hands out.

"Laugh now. I'm not done with you yet!"

Arizona's eyes widened. She slipped off the bed carefully and held onto Epione's shoulders.

"Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?" Epione just raised a delicate eyebrow and gave Arizona a look. "Never mind," Arizona mumbled after a moment. She just held on tight as Epione started the exercise all over again.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Eat up."

Artemis rolled her eyes as Epione placed a plate of food before her. Shaking her head, Artemis obediently scooped up a spoonful.

"Why do you do that?" the redhead said around a full mouth. Artemis shoved another spoonful into her mouth.

Epione rolled her eyes as she watched her. Smiling, she brought over a napkin, not that Artemis would ever use it; and then leaning down Epione placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Do what?"

"Constantly feed me. Are you trying to make me fat?" Artemis' spoon was half way up to her mouth when Epione replied cheekily.

"I suppose. You _are_ a bit too skinny."

Artemis froze. Slowly turning her head, Artemis eyed her love. She saw a naughty grin spreading wide on Epione's face. Then slowly putting her spoon down, Artemis turned in her chair.

"Oh _really_?"

Epione bit her lip as she nodded turning her back turned to Artemis.

"I see…"

In an instant, Artemis had spun the other woman around and pressed her body against the length of Epione's. The doctor gasps at the feel of Artemis against her, her heart pounding out a loud beat.

"How many times have I told you to never turn your back on your enemy?" Artemis growled in her ear.

Smiling up at Artemis, Epione wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and purred.

Epione leaned in close and whispered against Artemis's lips, "Funny, you don't look like my enemy."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and growled. There was something _very_ sexy about the way the doctor was acting. She couldn't put her finger on it but it was definitely there.

"I guess I'll have to teach you…," Artemis said in a low voice. Then in the next moment Epione found herself pinned against the counter with Artemis' body keeping her still. The doctor sighed as Artemis kissed her senselessly.

Without breaking the kiss, Artemis gently squeezed Epione's waist indicating she wanted more. Epione getting the hint wrapped her legs around the redhead's waist.

Epione felt herself being carried to the bedroom, then being placed on the bed. She felt Artemis above her then her full weight, still never breaking the kiss.

After what seemed like millennia's, Artemis finally came up for air. Both women were panting and smiling at the other.

"What are you waiting for?" Epione said boldly. She had no idea what had gotten into her but she wasn't about to stop now. Especially not with the way Artemis was looking at her.

With a finely arched brow, Artemis lowered her head and kissed her all over again. This time, her hands roamed over the body she loved. Epione moaned as she squirmed under the touch and Artemis laughed softly.

"Patience my love," Artemis said with a gentle smile.

Epione stared up at the redhead. She reached up and cupped the side of Artemis's face as her thumb stroked her cheek. This was the Artemis she fell in love with. This was the side that no one ever saw but herself. Lifting her head slightly Epione placed her lips against Artemis's.

Artemis closed her eyes at the sweet taste of Epione. She loved this woman…every part of her. There were many other women on the island that could have been much more suited for her, but Epione was the only one that captured her heart. No other woman would ever touch her this way.

This was a vow Artemis took very seriously. No other woman would come before her beloved.

The two made love through the night. Artemis made sure she showed Epione just how precocious she was to her.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"Really?"

Arizona looked sceptical. When Epione came into the infirmary that morning, Arizona could tell there was a plan brewing inside the doctor's head.

Nodding, Epione smiled gently.

"It'll be alright. Trust me," she said as she helped Arizona steady herself.

"Sure…that's what they all say, right before body parts go missing," Arizona grumbled. Epione looked a little confused.

"What!"

"Never mind."

The two were helped by the other 'nurses'. Epione and Arizona made it out onto an open area of the infirmary. Exotic flowers lined the edge of the grass. It looked beautiful and tranquil.

"I figured this would be a safer place for you to get walking. That way if you fall, you won't break anything," Epione said with a grin.

"Thanks," Arizona said dryly. Epione just laughed.

They started out slowly. Epione let Arizona set the pace. But after an hour, Epione was soon pushing Ari. _Hard_.

"One more! Just one more!" Epione called out. Glaring at her, Ari panted and wiped her forehead. Her hands were resting on her thighs as she struggled to stay upright.

"You said that 40 minutes ago!" Arizona wheezed. Her good leg was aching and her bad leg was on fire. Sweat was dripping from her from places Arizona didn't know you could sweat from. She almost lost her footing 15 minutes ago and the sun was beating down on them and still the petite doctor kept pushing.

Resting her hands on her hips and giving Ari a look that meant business, Epione demanded again, "Let's go! Keep moving!"

"Do I get a choice?" Ari retorted as she straightened herself out. She felt her muscles moan at the action. Arizona winced a little as she put pressure on her bad leg. She started slowly knowing that if she went any faster she'd fall.

"We've only been doing this for an hour. Stop complaining," Epione replied.

Arizona somehow found the strength to make it those last few steps and smirked at the young doctor. It soon faded when Epione twirled a finger in a circle.

"Again!"

Arizona moaned.

"You know, your cute and all but remind me never to piss you off!"

Laughing, Epione just pointed. Arizona lifted her hands in defeat. "Fine…I'm going!" Turning, Arizona walked back down the other end of the garden.

It was gonna be a _long_ day…

**WWWWWWWWWWWWW**

"General!"

Philippus turned at the sound of her name being called. Philippus smiled when she saw that it was Cassandra, the islands seamstress. The young woman jogged the rest of the way.

"Yes Cassandra?" Philippus noticed the garments in Cassandra's hands. "Are those the outfits for Ari?" Philippus had already reached for them when the other woman stopped her.

"Actually I came to show you this."

Cassandra pulled out an old leather necklace. Philippus didn't notice anything unusual about it until the sun hit the stone attached to it. Eyes widened as Philippus reached out and took it from Cassandra.

Philippus immediately recognized the stone. She had given the same necklace to her _daughter_ many years ago. _But_ _why_ _would_ _Arizona_ _have_ _the_ _same_ _necklace?_ Philippus thought.

"Where did you find this?" She demanded. Cassandra pointed to a pocket on Arizona's uniform.

"In here. It must have fallen from her neck," the young woman replied. With out another word, Philippus grabbed the garments in Cassandra's hands and marched to the infirmary leaving the other woman standing there wide eyed.

Philippus was so intent on her destination that she didn't hear Hippolyta calling out to her. It was only when she felt a hand on her arm, stopping Philippus completely. Philippus turned on her heel ready to lash out at whom ever dared stop her.

But Philippus' anger quickly faded when she saw who it was. And just as quickly, Philippus felt her cheeks burn.

"My Queen…Lyta…I didn't realize…," Philippus stuttered. Hippolyta just smiled gently and shook her head as she raised a hand to stop the flow of words.

"It's alright. Although I am curious to know where you were off to in such a hurry."

Philippus contemplated whether or not she should tell her. As if reading her mind Hippolyta spoke softly, "Is there a reason why you can't tell me?"

Sighing, Philippus lifted her hand and showed Hippolyta the object. Hippolyta's eyes widened slightly.

"May I?" Hippolyta asked. Philippus nodded and handed the necklace to her Queen. Hippolyta took a closer look. She recognized the markings on the side of the stone.

"Where did you find this?" She asked.

"Cassandra found it in Arizona's pocket. I was just going to the infirmary to ask," Philippus assured her Queen.

"What do you think we should do?" Philippus asked. She desperately wanted to ask where the Captain had found that necklace but she was almost afraid of the answer she would get.

Hippolyta shook her head, "I don't know. But investigating further would most definitely answer some of your questions."

Sighing in frustration, Philippus pinched her nose. In the course of three months, Arizona and Philippus had become close. Philippus felt a sense…a need to protect the young woman.

Philippus thought for a moment before she answered.

"We wait. At least until she is well enough."

Nodding in agreement, Hippolyta handed back the necklace.

"I trust your judgement, Philippus. Please keep me informed on her progress. I would like to be there when you decide to ask her."

Philippus just nodded. "Of course Lyta."

The two just stood there in awkward silence.

"Um…I think I should get these to Arizona. If you'll excuse me," Philippus managed to say. Nodding, Hippolyta and stepped aside indicating that Philippus was relived. Before Philippus could get very far Hippolyta called out to her.

"Wait! Let me come with you," Hippolyta said as she quickly caught up with her general. Philippus waited for her Queen to catch up then they both proceeded to the infirmary.

The short walk was quiet. When they got there the sight before them took their breaths away.

Arizona, with a little help from Epione, was taking the last few steps to the bed. Both women stood motionless as they watched.

"Good job Arizona!" They heard Epione say. "You want to swing around and do it again?" Epione asked cheekily. The look Arizona gave the other woman made Hippolyta chuckle. The two women heard it and swung their heads around.

Hippolyta stepped forward as she smiled brightly.

"Well…this is most definitely a change for the better."

Arizona blushed then quickly turned to Epione.

"You said you weren't going to say anything…" Arizona said a little embarrassed at being caught. Epione just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't. And I just promised not to say anything to Diana," Epione shot back.

Arizona just pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips as she tried to glare at the physician.

"By extension!" Arizona whined as she jerked her head at the two visitors. Throwing her hands up in frustration, Epione just shook her head and walked away.

Philippus, who had been quiet during the exchange, stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"Cassandra has finished mending your uniform. She's also made a few more outfits to your liking," the General said neutrally. She held out the small pile to Arizona who graciously took them.

"Why wouldn't you want my daughter to know?" The Queen asked. She was genuinely confused.

Epione came back as she muttered, "stubborn, pig headed, macho woman!" Arizona was going to throw something back at the doctor but thought better of it. Hippolyta and Philippus shared a look with the other and smiled.

"Speaking of which, were is Diana?" Epione asked. The last few months Diana would visit like clock work – there wasn't a day she had missed. But the past few weeks Diana had yet to make an appearance.

"I believe she has been spending her time with Io. They are both trying to figure out what brought your plane down," Hippolyta replied. She watched as Arizona's expression changed slightly.

"Oh," Arizona said quietly. She truly enjoyed Diana's company. Arizona felt a slight pang of jealousy and hurt pierce her heart.

"I'm sure that when she is done with Io, she will stop by to visit," Hippolyta said as she tried to be as convincing as she could. Hippolyta knew that Io had feelings for her daughter but she wasn't all too sure how her daughter felt about the handsome blacksmith. The Queen was smart enough not to mention that part.

Arizona wasn't convinced but she nodded anyways.

"I will let Diana know you were expecting her," the Queen said as she turned to leave.

"Um…that's alright your majesty. You really don't have to do that," Arizona supplied a little too quickly. Hippolyta cocked her head to the side and studied the young patient carefully.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding quietly, Arizona just gave the Queen a sad smile.

"As you wish." And with that Hippolyta and Philippus took their leave.

Arizona stood there thinking. She wasn't sure why, but she got the distinct impression that there was more between this woman and Diana. Arizona's heart sank. During the last three months here, Arizona had come to depend on Diana in a way.

She truly enjoyed Diana's visits. It was as if those visits helped Arizona get better. And she felt herself feeling something a bit more for the beautiful Amazon.

"Are you alright?" Arizona heard Epione's voice. She vaguely felt herself nod.

Epione saw the expression on Arizona's face and it made her want to cry.

"Why don't we take a break today and-"

Arizona shook her head.

"Ok. Let me put a few things away and I'll help you outside," Epione replied as she started gathering a few supplies that needed to be put away. Again Arizona just shook head.

"That's ok."

Epione just stared at the other woman. Arizona caught the expression and smiled sadly.

"I'll be ok. You do what you have to do," Arizona said quietly. Epione didn't want to leave Arizona but her work had been slowly piling up since she started Arizona's rehabilitation sessions.

"If you're sure…," Epione trailed off as Arizona nodded. Epione stepped back as she watched Arizona take slow steps to the garden. "Let me know if you need anything."

Arizona didn't even react. She just continued to walk away. Sighing, Epione promised herself that she would keep a close eye on her patient.

Arizona was determined to walk again on her own. The sooner she could do it, the sooner she could get off the island.


	7. Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for warnings

"Umpf!"

Arizona's face was firmly planted into the ground. She had gotten up early that morning, long before Epione was due in the infirmary, and made her way to the garden. She was determined more then ever to walk off this island. If that was possible. The only problem was, was the walking part.

Pushing herself up on shaky arms, Arizona got her feet under her again and took a moment to steady herself. She let out a puff of air and wiped the sweat from her forehead and started all over again.

Since the last visit from the Queen and Philippus, Ari had been feeling on edge. She was slightly more irritable and was prone to lashing out at the smallest provocations. The doctor had kept her promise and gave Arizona the space she needed. Still, Epione was always around to pick her up when she fell, literally.

Arizona missed Diana greatly. She _didn_ _'_ _t_ even know the damn woman and she was missing her. How could she miss someone she didn't even know? And who was this Io? Her frustration was boiling over when Arizona miscalculated and felt her knee give out and she found herself kissing the dirt once more. She felt a twinge of pain shoot through her injured leg and knew it wasn't good.

Clenching a fist, Arizona punched the ground next to her a few times wincing when she felt pain in her hand. Closing her eyes, Arizona just didn't want to do this anymore. She was just so tired. She let out a defeated sigh and just laid there feeling helpless.

She rested her forehead on the ground and waited for Epione to come and help her up. Like always.

**WWWWWWWW**

It was a good half hour before Epione arrived. The doctor noticed the empty bed and sighed. She glanced to her left and saw the prone body sprawled on the ground and felt her heart break.

The last few days were hard to watch. Arizona had become withdrawn and angry. It was a far cry from what she was used to seeing. But she was used to it; after all she is married to Artemis.

Epione stood at the entry way to the garden and contemplated going out there. The first time she did Arizona lashed out at her. The following times afterward Epione got an ear full. But the doctor in her objected to seeing anyone like that.

She steeled her nerves and made her way outside. She knelt down next to Arizona and placed a hand on her shoulder. The younger woman looked up and Epione felt her heart break all over again. Epione could see the pain and the shame in Arizona's eyes.

"Let's get you up," Epione said gently. Arizona struggled to stand and the doctor used all her strength to help Arizona back to bed. Neither of them spoke knowing there was nothing to say. Once on the bed Arizona just glanced in the opposite direction; her hands resting on her stomach. Epione placed a hand on top of Arizona's and gave them a squeeze. Arizona didn't react.

Epione hesitated for a brief moment then knew it was best to let Arizona rest.

**WWWWWWWW**

"Epione?" Artemis wandered through the infirmary looking for her wife. It was just a little after the lunch hour and the redhead wanted to spend a few moments alone with her.

"She's gone to check on one of the elders. She should be back in a little while," replied one of the nurse's. Artemis sighed and nodded.

"I will be back then." Artemis turned on her heel and was about to stride out the infirmary when she saw the empty bed. Artemis, just then, heard a thud followed by a string of curses.

Artemis glanced in the general direction of the sounds then stopped short of entering the garden. What she saw before her surprised her. Arizona was struggling to get back on her feet. Artemis was impressed at the determination of the woman. She also felt a twinge of pride.

Artemis watched for several minutes before Arizona hit the ground again. This time it sound a lot more painful then it looked. The red head was torn. The last few nights Epione had been exhausted as she explained Arizona's distance and changing mood. At first Artemis wanted to march over and give the Captain a good beating.

But Epione made her promise not to. The young doctor wanted to give her patient a little time and space to work through what was bothering her before they stepped in.

So there she was, watching quietly as Arizona attempted to get back up. Arizona had almost made it when Artemis saw Arizona's leg twist awkwardly and heard a yelp of pain from the other woman as she came crashing down on her back.

In an instant Artemis was by her side. She slipped her hands underneath Arizona's armpits and pulled the woman to her feet with ease.

"Should you be doing this on your own?" Artemis asked gently. Arizona snapped her head around, not realizing who the woman was that helped her. Sweat was pouring down her face and her face was flushed indicating to Artemis that the other woman had been at this a while.

Arizona ripped her arms away from Artemis' grip causing her to stumble slightly. Artemis, out of reaction, quickly held on.

"Lemmie go!" growled in annoyance. Arizona tried to yank her arm away but she almost fell over again. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Gladly." Artemis dropped the arm as if it were on fire. "You shouldn't be doing this on your own," Artemis said neutrally.

"Why do you care?" Arizona spat. Artemis had to bite her tongue from saying what she really wanted to say.

"Because my _wife_ does! You know, the woman that's been here since you crashed landed," Artemis growled. The smart come back died on Arizona's lips as she swallowed. She had the presents of mind to look slightly ashamed.

Artemis felt her temper fade slowly. She knew what it was like to feel useless. She has had countless injuries and if it weren't for Epione, she most likely would not have survived any of them. She also knew that she wasn't the easiest woman to be around when she did get hurt.

Artemis stood her full height as she stared down at Arizona's bent head.

"If you are willing, I can help you. But it is entirely up to you," Artemis offered. Arizona looked at Artemis.

"I…I don't know…," Arizona said a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I promise you, I will not let you fall on your face," Artemis assured. Arizona seemed to think about it. "Maybe your ass but never your face," Artemis added with a smirk. Arizona blushed.

"Artemis!" Both women turned at the voice. Epione jogged into the garden with a worried expression.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asked surprised.

Arizona watched as Artemis' features softened at the site of the doctor. It was astonishing to see the transformation in front of your eyes. Artemis smiled wildly at her wife. She held out her arms as Epione easily slipped into them.

"I came to see you my love," Artemis said lovingly as she placed a chastened kiss on the doctor's forehead. Epione relaxed somewhat but still looked worried. She shot a glance at Arizona who took a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Is everything alright?" Epione asked quietly. Artemis nodded.

"I just gave the captain something to think about," Artemis replied as she placed a tender kiss on her wife's lips.

"What? What is it?" Epione tried not to sound worried or anxious. But knowing Artemis, it undoubtedly involved pain. Smiling down at the woman, Artemis gave her wife a gentle squeeze.

"I offered my help," Artemis stated simply. Epione knew her wife's heart was in the right place and she loved her even more for it, but Epione highly doubted that Artemis's 'help' was what Arizona needed.

"Define ' _help_ '," Epione asked dryly. Artemis laughed. How she loved her wife's humour.

"Are you worried I'll hurt her?" Artemis knew Epione too well as she read the expression on her wife's face. Epione just raised her eyebrows. Arizona cleared her throat as she stood awkwardly a few feet away. Artemis glanced at Arizona and thought for a moment.

"I may know of someone that is more… _suitable_ for this task," Artemis suggested mischievously.

"And who might that be?" Epione asked.

"Don't worry love. She is perfect."

And with that both women managed to get Arizona back to her bed.

"Epione, mind if I speak with you for a moment?" Artemis asked as Epione begun to check over Arizona. Nodding, Epione motioned for a nurse to go over Arizona's charts as she made her way to Artemis.

They walked quietly out unto the balcony of the infirmary.

"What is troubling you?"

Artemis was silent for a minute.

"When exactly was the last time Diana came to see her?" Artemis asked as she jerked her head towards Arizona.

Sighing, Epione nodded in understanding.

"Almost a month." Artemis looked troubled.

"I heard from Philippus that she is helping Io." Nodding, Epione bit her lower lip.

"I know. It's no secret how Io feels about Diana. Why would the Queen even _agree_ to it?"

Artemis shrugged her shoulders. Leaning down, she gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

"I don't know. I'll find out how far along Diana and Io is in their investigation. I should be the one to do that anyways. In the mean time, I will need to see about that volunteer I had in mind. I'll send her here if she agrees," Artemis said with a wink and gave Epione another kiss and took her leave.

Epione stood outside for a moment then hurried back inside. She had a lot of work to catch up on if she wanted to make it home before nightfall.

**WWWWWWWW**

It took some doing, but Artemis finally found the person she was looking for. She grinned as she heard familiar sounds coming from the small little house up ahead.

Coming to a full stop just outside the door Artemis raised her hand and knocked loud enough for the occupants inside to hear over the noise.

There was a brief moment of silence then a slight thud of a body falling to the ground before a long slew of curses could be heard from inside. Artemis grinned wildly as she heard footsteps. The door flew open just as the woman before her was clumsily covering herself up.

"What!" Artemis noted the flush of skin and the slight dampness of sweat on the woman's forehead. She was angry. And that made Artemis smile brightly.

"Am I interrupting?" The red head said cheekily. The woman gave her a scowl that could have taken out a Titan.

"What do you want?" The woman demanded.

"I have a…proposition for you," Artemis said with a wide grin. The woman just remained silent as she continued to glare.

"You've heard about our…uh…guest?" The woman nodded slowly.

"Of course I have. It's all over the island."

"Well, she could use a little help…more rehabilitation." The woman seemed to consider this.

"What do you want from me? I'm General not a nurse," the woman replied. Nodding, Artemis agreed.

"Yes. But you have the most patience. That's more then I can say for myself…or so I've been told," Artemis said with a smirk.

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, the woman contemplated the idea. Slowly nodding, the woman agreed.

"Thank you. I will head back to the infirmary and let Epione know," Artemis said with curt nod. She turned on her heel and took a few steps before she stopped. The woman was about to shut the door when Artemis called out.

"Oh and Alindra?" Artemis waited until she got Alindra's full attention once more. Then with a naughty grin, Artemis said loudly, "Say hello to Athena for me!" She quickly heard what sounded like a plate dropping and Alindra blushed as her eyes widened and slammed the door shut.

Artemis threw her head back and laughed out loud. She walked back to the infirmary. She grinned. She couldn't wait to tell Epione about Alindra.


	8. Right Where It Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fab imagination.

_3 weeks later_

"Defend yourself!"

Arizona groaned internally. Why had she even agreed to this? _I am out of my mind,_ she thought. Alindra kept her eyes locked on Arizona's as she slowly circled the other woman. Arizona did her best to concentrate. Then in a flash, Arizona felt the sharp sting of hard wood connecting with her face.

"OW!" Arizona stumbled back. She heard Alindra sigh.

"You're not paying attention!" The blonde said as she stood with one hand gripping the wooden staff while the other was on her hip.

"Trust me, I _was_ paying attention," Arizona shot back. This earned her a glare from the other woman.

"Again! And this time, pay _close_ attention!" Alindra demanded as she started to twirl the staff in her hands.

Arizona huffed but didn't say a word. She was sure she was going to feel a lot more pain before lunch came around.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Arizona fell with a thud. She felt the air whoosh out of her lungs. She lay on the ground on her back trying not to wince. Alindra stood over her blocking the sun. The blonde's expression said it all.

"I said I would _try_ ," Arizona said lamely still trying to catch her breath. Alindra shook just shook her head. She took a step back and picked up Arizona's staff.

"Get up." She waited for Arizona to get on her feet before she tossed the staff to her. Arizona shook out the cobwebs and got ready once more.

"How long are we gonna do this?" Arizona complained.

"Until I can swing and you don't get hit or knocked down," Alindra said cheekily.

"Funny," Arizona retorted dryly.

"Take a breath and clear your mind," Alindra instructed. Nodding, Arizona took a breath and cleared her brain. She took on the defensive stance and waited. Alindra jabbed and swung her staff several times. Arizona managed to block or duck each move earning a proud smile from the blonde.

The two continued to spar. Arizona was sure she had this in the bag. From the corner of her eye, Arizona noticed movement. She stole a quick glanced and noticed Diana walking through the infirmary. And for a split second, Diana glanced her way and locked eyes with Arizona.

A painful whack to the head brought her back to reality. Quickly grabbing her head, Arizona stumbled back and glared at Alindra.

"Seriously?" Arizona bellowed as she rubbed her head and winced. Epione heard the commotion and went to the garden to see what was going on. Diana followed close behind.

Alindra gave her a smirk.

"Ok, I think that's enough for one day," Epione stated as she gently took hold of Arizona's head and examined it.

"What's going on?" Diana asked a little confused. It had been a while since the last time she saw Arizona. She was pleasantly surprised by what she saw.

"The _Captain_ can't take a hit," Alindra said with a teasing glint in her eye.

Arizona twisted her head from Epione's grip and declared, "I so can take-"

"Alindra, _please_. That's enough," Epione said firmly. She grabbed Arizona's chin and brought the woman's face around and examined the bruise that was now forming. Alindra just shrugged and picked up the two staff's.

"Tomorrow, bright and early," Alindra said as she passed Arizona. The woman nodded as best she could since Epione still had her chin in her hand. Diana watched Alindra walk out of the infirmary.

"OW! Come on, Doc!" Arizona whined then winced as Epione found a soft spot.

"Will you hold still?" Epione stated as she tripled checked the bruise. Diana stood silently, curiously staring at the two. Since she had been gone, Ari and Epione had formed a unique friendship. Diana felt a wave of guilt course through her. As well as a twinge of jealousy.

She had missed a lot by the looks of it.

"When did you start walking?" Diana blurted out. Arizona and Epione shared a silent look then both glanced at Diana. Arizona wasn't sure if she wanted to answer. _What gives her the right to ask?_ Arizona thought.

"A while," Arizona supplied. She said nothing more. Arizona just turned her head and stared over Epione's shoulder. Diana felt the coldness radiating off of the other woman. She was a little thrown by it – wasn't expecting it.

Epione could feel the tension tightening and cleared her throat.

"Well…what brings you here Princess?" Epione said, hoping to shift the mood.

But before Diana could say a word, Arizona blurted out rudely, "I'm tired. I think I'll go lay down." And with that, stood slowly and limped her way back into the infirmary.

Epione sighed as she watched Arizona go. She was doing much better then before. Arizona's mood had positively improved over the last 3 weeks. It was a sight Epione enjoyed seeing. Diana stood motionless. Her expression pained as she watched Arizona walking away.

"Diana-"

"I'm sorry I interrupted. I will come back another time," Diana said sadly as she turned and left. Epione sighed heavily. She just didn't know what to do.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Alindra stood at the sink, washing up the remnants of their dinner.

"You seem to have been holding back."

Alindra sighed. Drying her hands on a cloth then tossing it back onto the counter, the blonde took her time answering. Smiling, she crossed the small room and sat next to Athena. She rested her head on her Goddess shoulder.

"I was…a little. She is still injured," Alindra said softly. She traced patterns idly on Athena's thigh. In reply, Athena gently placed a kiss on her blonde's head.

"You sound…tired," Athena stated gently. She wrapped an arm around Alindra, drawing her closer. Alindra smiled and kissed Athena softly on the cheek before she answered.

"No. Just enjoying the quiet. With you," Alindra replied. She felt Athena laugh softly.

"Alright."

The two sat there enjoying the other's company.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Hippolyta strolled out onto her balcony looking over the island. It was a beautiful night, the stars shining brightly. Smiling to herself, she enjoyed the cool breeze as she sat down on a bench.

She was so lost in memories that she didn't hear foot steps behind her.

"Lyta?"

Hippolyta turned around at the soft voice. Realizing who it was, the Queen stood and opened her arms, her smile growing wide.

"Philippus!" The General smiled and let herself be engulfed in strong arms. She slipped her arms around her Queen's waist and squeezed. Pulling back both women smiled lovingly at the other.

"What brings you here Philippus?" Hippolyta asked eagerly. She let Philippus go but motioned for her to sit next to her on the bench.

"Nothing actually," Philippus replied as she slid next to Hippolyta. Nodding, Hippolyta didn't say anything else knowing that what ever it was Philippus would say it when she was ready.

"Alright," Hippolyta softly said. The two sat next to each other content with the silence. After a moment, it was apparent that something was on her General's mind. As if on cue Philippus cleared her throat.

Hippolyta glanced at the woman next to her and waited patiently.

"Actually, there was something…well, not really…"

The Queen couldn't believe her ears. Philippus, her General, the woman that commanded her army was at a loss for words. Reaching out, Hippolyta laced her fingers with Philippus'. That seemed to calm Philippus somewhat.

"Yes?" Hippolyta said softly. She waited. Philippus gazed at her Queen. She swallowed nervously.

"I just came by to see…you. I…I missed _you_ ," Philippus said quietly. She could feel the heat rising on her cheeks and quickly looked away embarrassed. Hippolyta smiled at the simple statement. Her heart soared.

Looking back out up at the sky, Hippolyta recalled a particular memory that made her smile brightly.

"Do you remember when Diana had that nightmare? She refused to sleep until you and I were both there next to her."

Philippus, grateful for the slight change, looked up at the sky as well and nodded. She remembered and it made her smile.

"Yes. She was very…adamant about us being there," she said with a chuckle.

"Hmm…and do you remember what you did to get her to fall back asleep?" Hippolyta asked with a grin and twinkle in her eyes. Glancing at her, Philippus laughed and nodded.

"Yes, yes I do!"

**.......**

" _Now, Diana. Philippus and I are right her. There is nothing to fear now," Hippolyta said. She sat on one side of the bed while Philippus sat on the other. They were sitting there for almost an hour and a half trying to convince Diana that nothing was going to happen._

" _But how do you know that?" Diana pouted as she sat up in bed and crossed her arms. Philippus reached out and brushed the little girl's hair away from her eyes._

" _Diana, I promise you…I give you my word that I will stand guard through the night. Nothing will get passed me," Philippus said gently. She hoped that ploy worked. But of course, Diana seemed to be too smart for that one as well._

" _Philippus you can't do that. You'll be fast asleep the second I close my eyes!" Both women sighed. Philippus tried a different approach. She sat back slightly and held her arms out and Diana climbed in._

_Standing and motioning for Hippolyta to follow, Philippus walked onto the terrace and sat down on the bench._

" _Do you see those stars?" She waited for Diana to nod and continued. "Each of those stars is a fallen sister. Every single one of them. They were tasked with watching over you every night. You see Princess, you are never alone. And very well protected," Philippus said. Diana's eyes widened. Hippolyta sat in silence, her smile never leaving her face._

" _There's so many!" Diana replied in awe. Philippus nodded._

" _Yes there are. I bet you can't count them all," the General said playfully. Diana whipped her head around._

" _I can too!" Diana looked back up at the stars and pointed at each one, "1, 2, 3, 4…," Diana yawned midway but continued._

"… _5, 6…7…8…9…"_

_Diana was out like a lamp before she could finish counting ten. Philippus cradled the little princess in her arms as she smiled up at her Queen._

" _It worked," Hippolyta said amazed. She reached out to take the little bundle but Philippus shook her head._

" _May I, your majesty?" Philippus requested quietly._

" _Of course." Hippolyta got up and led the way back into the room. She stood back as she watched Philippus gently lay Diana back onto the bed and tucked her back in. Her breath caught as Philippus placed a soft kiss on Diana's forehead._

" _Thank you General," Hippolyta whispered. Philippus nodded and begun the trek back to her little hut but Hippolyta's voice stopped her._

" _Stay…it's too late for you to be travelling now," the Queen requested. "You can stay in the guest room if you like," she added quickly._

" _Your majesty, I-"_

" _Please. In case Diana wakes up again. At least you will be close by."_

_Philippus thought for a moment. Slowly, Philippus nodded and thanked her Queen. She was rewarded with a beautiful smile._

" _Goodnight General."_

" _Goodnight Your Majesty."_

**wwwwwwwwwww**

"How do you like the guest room?" The Queen asked with a smirk. Philippus threw her head back and laughed.

"It is _very_ comfortable!"

Hippolyta laughed as well.

"I should hope so! You've stayed since then!" Both women laughed but after a moment they were well aware of just how close they were.

Clearing her throat, Philippus sat in awkward silence.

"So…"

"I've missed you," Hippolyta said abruptly. Blinking back in surprise, Philippus swallowed nervously. "You've been avoiding me," Hippolyta stated making Philippus struggle for her breath.

"Lyta, I-"

"Tell me that I am the only one feeling _this_. Tell me now so I may stop making a complete fool out of myself."

Philippus sat completely stunned by the honest admission. She was having a hard time concentrating. Hippolyta could sense Philippus' inner struggle. But she couldn't help it anymore. These past few weeks, Philippus had avoided being alone with her and it was slowly starting to wear her down.

"Be honest with me Philippus. That's all that I ask of you," Hippolyta requested quietly. Philippus stared at the woman before her. She didn't know what to say or how to proceed. It was a simple request and yet Philippus was unable to give her the answer she so longed to give.

So instead of giving Hippolyta a response, Philippus gave her Queen's hand a squeeze then slowly inched her face closer. Hippolyta could feel herself moving forward, as if there was this magnetic pull that she couldn't deny.

With eyes closed and lips just a fraction apart, Philippus was just a breath away from fulfilling her deepest desire. Hippolyta was a mere seconds away from washing away 3,000 years of longing.

 _Closer…just a little closer_ …The sound of someone running unto the terrace broke the trance.

Their eyes opened at the sound of shuffling feet not too far from them. Both women sat staring at each other before they realized they were no longer alone.

Philippus and Hippolyta both stood and regarded each other awkwardly.

"Um…"

"Yes…"

They both stopped and listened carefully.

"That sounds like…"

"…Diana…"

"Later?" Hippolyta suggested. Nodding in agreement Philippus reached out and took the Queen's hand as she guided her to the steps that lead to the terrace.

"Yes, later." Both women put aside the inelegance they felt for the moment and concentrated on Diana.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

"What am I doing wrong?"

Hippolyta didn't have answer. Neither did Philippus. Diana got up and took a few steps to the balcony and stared up at the sky.

"What is it, exactly, do you feel for her?" Hippolyta asked from where she was sitting. "I thought that is what you wanted? You must know how she feels?"

Diana sighed and faced her mother and Philippus.

"I thought," Diana started slowly, "when I came back here, I would instantly feel how she feels about me. But I haven't. I thought the more time I spent with her, it would just come easily. And I hurt someone I deeply care about in the process," Diana finished looking more miserable then before.

"Have you spoken with either woman?" Philippus asked. Diana shook her head.

"I tried speaking with Arizona this afternoon. But she acted as if I never existed. By the way, did you know she has been sparring with Alindra?"

Hippolyta and Philippus shared a look. Diana's eyes widened.

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?"

Both women sighed. They knew this would come sooner or later.

"She asked us not to say anything," Philippus replied. Diana felt a little betrayed.

"Why?"

Hippolyta looked a little…uncomfortable.

"I _may_ have mentioned you and Io-"

"Mother!" Diana said exasperated. Diana threw a hand to her forehead as if trying to contain the migraine that was slowly approaching. "No wonder she didn't want to see me. I have to fix this."

With that Diana stormed back into the palace mumbling as she went.

Philippus just gave Hippolyta a look. "You planed this all along, didn't you?"

Hippolyta threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"I did nothing of the sort."

Shaking her head, Philippus smiled up at her Queen.

"Are you tired?"

Hippolyta shook her head. She held out her hand and Philippus slipped her hand in to hers.

"Would you like to come back to my chambers?" Hippolyta asked. Philippus was hesitant. "Just to talk," Hippolyta added quickly. The other woman thought for a moment then slowly nodded.

"We have much to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Both women walked hand in hand, slowly back to the Queen's sleeping quarters. There they talked about things that they were unable to speak of for 3,000 years. By the time morning came, both had fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	9. Like Pulling Off A Band-Aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my awesome imagination and my OC's. 
> 
> Fluffy, fluff stuff.

Inhaling deeply, Hippolyta smiled to herself. She had the most glorious dream. She stretched her long legs then tucked them in comfortably with the body next to hers. She purred softly as she snuggled closer. The arm that was around her tightened its hold.

Hippolyta heard a soft chuckle. Slowly opening her eyes as she lifted her head, Hippolyta looked up. What greeted her made her heart flutter.

"Sleep well?" Philippus asked her voice thick with sleep. Nodding as she grinned, Hippolyta tucked her head farther into the crook of Philippus' neck.

"Marvellously. You?" Unable to fight the urge any longer Hippolyta first nuzzled a spot on Philippus' neck then pressed her lips lightly over it. She smiled as she heard the woman lying beneath her inhale sharply.

"Mmm…in 3,000 years, I have never slept all that well. Until now," Philippus said honestly. Hippolyta raised her head to stare down at the beautiful face she has loved for so long. Ever so gently Hippolyta ran her fingers down the side of Philippus' face and they stopped at her lips.

"We were interrupted last night," Hippolyta whispered. Philippus nodded but remained silent. Hippolyta searched the General's face for long minuets until she found confirmation in her eyes. Removing her fingers from her lips, Hippolyta lowered her head slowly giving the other woman time to refuse.

Philippus remained where she lay, eyes fluttered shut as she waited for the moment when the world would turn upside down. Philippus was certain that her heart would burst out of her chest.

Philippus raised her head just a fraction but that was all that was needed. The moment their lips finally touched, it sent a sensation rocketing throughout both women. Time had suspended, and with in that moment, there was no one else in the universe but them.

Hippolyta lifted her head. She felt as though electric currents were pulsing threw her. She stared down at Philippus and smiled. The woman had her eyes closed and a beautiful smiled on her lips. She couldn't resist and lowered her head once more, this time deepening the kiss.

Philippus moaned as she felt the tip of Hippolyta's tongue against her lips. Without any further prompting, the General parted her lips slightly. Hippolyta wasted no time and slipped inside. Philippus felt her hands drift upward and buried themselves into the Queen's gorgeous locks.

The General slipped one hand down to Hippolyta's waist and urged her on top. Hippolyta complied as she slid over Philippus without breaking the kiss. They remained like that for long minutes enjoying every taste, touch and sound.

When air had become apparent, Hippolyta reluctantly broke away. Philippus moaned in protest. Hippolyta rested her forehead against the General's and smiled. They were breathing heavily.

"Please tell me that was real. I'm not laying in the Elysian fields am I? I will claw my way back into your arms if I must. Hade's be damned," Philippus stated quietly. A hand was still buried in Hippolyta's hair while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist.

The Queen smiled lovingly as she shook her head lightly. A hand cupped the side of Philippus' face.

"No my brave warrior. You are here with me, safe from harm. There is no power on this earth that will take you from me," Hippolyta said with such conviction in her voice, Philippus felt tears in her eyes. The Queen rested her head in the crook of Philippus' neck. They lay there for a moment, just listening to life outside the Queen's quarters.

Philippus couldn't keep her hands still. They ran the length of Hippolyta's back never seeming to get enough.

"I must go, Lyta," Philippus said sounding reluctant to go. She felt Hippolyta nodded.

"I know." The Queen inhaled deeply before she moved to the side to let Philippus slip out of bed. She watched as Philippus slipped on her uniform: gold plated chest guard, boots, sword, and cape. Philippus turned to pick up her helmet when she caught Hippolyta watching.

Feeling herself blush, Philippus smiled sheepishly and placed a knee on the bed leaning down to place a soft kiss on the Queen's lips.

"I shall see you later?" Philippus asked as she straightened herself out. She stood tall and proud, helmet resting on her hip as she held out a hand to Hippolyta who nodded.

The Queen took it and gracefully slipped out of bed, the sheets falling at her feet. Philippus cleared her throat awkwardly as she noticed the other woman was barley dressed.

"You're Majesty, _please_ put something on," Philippus requested with a smirk. Laughing, Hippolyta reached for her robe and slipped it on.

"Better?"

"Much," Philippus replied with a laugh. With a final kiss, Philippus turned and proceeded to leave when Hippolyta's soft voice stopped her.

"Will you come back tonight?"

Taking a breath, Philippus turned slowly and walked back the few steps to her Queen. Lifting a hand, she gently cupped Hippolyta's cheek.

"Do you wish me to return?" Philippus asked quietly. Hippolyta nodded her expression genuine. Smiling lovingly, Philippus replied, "Then I shall return tonight." And with that, she leaned down and kissed her Queen softly, prolonging the moment. Philippus pulled back and watched with amusement as Hippolyta, with her eyes still closed, licked her lips and sighed.

Taking a step back, Philippus bowed her head then turned, leaving the Queen smiling contentedly in her quarters.

Philippus stepped outside and into the bright morning. Inhaling deeply, Philippus lifted her head towards the sky and closed her eyes, letting the warm sun bath her face. She smiled as she sent a million thank you's to Aphrodite. Opening her eyes, she nodded to herself.

She marched on her way, a slight bounce in her step.

**..............**

 "Honestly, you need to talk to her," Epione said for hundredth time that morning. The doctor knew almost right away what kind of mood Arizona would be in by the way she moped around.

"What is there _to_ talk about?" Ari whined. She didn't and she wasn't gonna talk to Diana. " _She_ didn't even mention Io being in the picture and _she_ didn't say anything about disappearing for almost a month. _She_ didn't even explain anything!" Arizona said as she continued sulk.

"Ugh!" Epione threw her hands up in frustration. "You are acting like a child! You wouldn't be feeling like this if you'd just _let_ Diana explain. Why do you think she came in here yesterday? Instead you act like spoiled adolescent!"

"Did not!"

Arizona huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Epione gave her an exasperated glare before she threw her hands up and walked away mumbling about one legged gorillas. Epione gave herself a minute to cool down before she marched back to Arizona's bed.

"Don't think you can hide here for the rest of your life! You are going to go out into town and sulk and mope all you want out there." Arizona was about to open her mouth to shoot something back but the look on Epione's face prevented her from doing so.

"Good. Artemis and Alindra have agreed to take you." When Epione saw Arizona about to argue, the doctor pointed her finger at her, "Don't you dare argue with me young lady!" Arizona snapped her mouth shut and scowled.

As if on cue, the two Generals entered the infirmary, unaware of the doctor's foul mood.

"Reporting for duty, my love," Artemis said with a smirk. She was about to place a tender kiss on her wife's cheek when Epione huffed and glared at the two new visitors.

"I expect all three of you to behave. Especially you," Epione said as she lightly jabbed Artemis in the chest. The red head looked a little startled but said nothing. Alindra swallowed her laugh only to be given the same glare Artemis received. Alindra quickly wiped her grin away mumbling a hasty apology.

Turning back to Arizona, Epione helped her off the bed and gave the three one more thing to follow.

"I would really _appreciate_ it if you brought my patient back in one piece." And with that Epione stormed off. Artemis stood next to Arizona and glared at her.

"Come on," Artemis grumbled as she grabbed Arizona's arm and dragged her out of the infirmary. Alindra followed close behind.

**.........**

The trio walked in to the large bustling city. It reminded Arizona of the little China Town where she lived. There were fruit vendor's selling their goods and others selling other items. Almost all of them stopped and stared as they watched Arizona walk by.

Others held baskets of all kinds of things, calling out their prices and a few bartered a good deal.

"Wow…," Arizona said in amazement. Alindra and Artemis looked at each other and smiled.

Some called out to wave at Alindra and Artemis. A few also caught Arizona's eye as they brushed by causing Arizona to smile at them. "Hi," she would mumble in appreciation.

They let Arizona lead the way for a moment. But soon, it started to get a little too crowded.

"Hey, stay close. We could easily lose you here. Epione will have us murdered if we don't come back with you," Alindra called out. She reached out and hooked a finger in the collar of Arizona's uniform and gave a playful tug.

"This way," Artemis smirked as she dragged Arizona around.

**.........**

"Artemis, we should do this more often," Alindra said as she relaxed against a tree. It had been a while since she was able to just sit back and do absolutely nothing.

The red head grunted in agreement. She was lying on her back, her hands tucked under her head, eyes closed as she stared skywards enjoying the warm sun.

"Speak for yourself. I'm not the one who's gone for most of the day doing whatever it is you do with your Goddess," Artemis shot back with a smug grin. She heard Alindra gasp as she heard Arizona chuckle.

"A Goddess?" Arizona asked a little sceptically.

"In a matter of speaking," Alindra supplied nervously.

"Ha! I think she means in _every_ sense of the word," Artemis corrected playfully. She moved just in time to see Alindra moving her way.

"Careful now, wouldn't want you to be accidently turned into a goat," Alindra warned teasingly. Artemis got up and gave her friend a playful shove. Arizona laughed at the two. It reminded her of her friend and brother in-law, Doug. She missed her world. After a moment of joking around, Alindra and Artemis noticed Arizona had gotten quiet.

Walking the short distance to where Arizona sat against a large boulder, both women slid next to Arizona.

"What's your story?" Artemis asked softly. She was growing fond of Arizona. And not just because her wife talked about her all the time, but Artemis truly enjoyed being around the young woman. Arizona shrugged as if to make no big deal.

"Nothing much…I just…I miss home. That's all," she mumbled sadly. Artemis nodded in understanding. She remembered when her tribe was 'lost' wandering through the desert as child if she and her sisters would ever find 'home'.

"If we _could_ get you back, it would be almost impossible to reclaim your old life. You've been gone almost 6 months," Alindra said trying not to sound too much of a downer.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to state the obvious." Alindra just glared at her friend. Chuckling, Arizona just waved off the two before an argument could break out.

"Don't worry about. It's…its ok." All three sat in silence. They listened to the sounds of life below and watched the birds fly up above.

"So…what did you do back in your world? For fun I mean?" Alindra asked this time. She wanted to give as much hope to the young Captain as she could.

Shrugging, Arizona thought for a moment.

"My brother in-law," Arizona started but stopped when she realized if Amazons knew what that was. "Um…that's my-"

"We know what that is. We're not _that_ far behind," Artemis said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh…ok. Well my brother in-law, when we had some time off, would go to games – hockey, baseball…you name it, we went to it." Arizona looked at her two companions. They seemed to be lost in thought.

"Tournaments? We have a few of those. We should take you sometime," Alindra said with a smile. "I'm sure you might enjoy them. Artemis is quite the favourite," Alindra added with a grin.

Arizona turned and watched the red head blush. "Really?" Arizona grinned.

"Shut it," Artemis muttered as she squirmed uncomfortably. "What other things did you enjoy back home?" Artemis asked. She desperately wanted to deflect anymore attention to herself.

"I liked going to the movies and to the zoo. My grandma used to take me all the time as a kid," Arizona said with a fond smile.

"We don't have movies but we do have live performances every so often. They are quite good. We have the Royal Menagerie. It's not so much a zoo as it is a place for the creatures we keep. We'll take you there one of these days."

Nodding, Arizona smiled in thanks. She liked these two women very much.

"We should be heading back. You know who is probably miserable with out us," Artemis said with teasing smile. Arizona and Alindra laughed.

"You only wish that were true!" Alindra dodged the fist that would have connected with her ribs. Both women helped Arizona to her feet.

"You alright to walk down?" Artemis asked, concern lacing her words.

"Yeah, thanks."

All three slowly made their way down the hill. They continued to talk about various subject, often being side tracked by the never ending jokes and playful insults they threw at each other.

**..........**

Diana slowly strolled into the infirmary. It was very quiet as she wandered around the room. She didn't hear or see Arizona anywhere. Feeling a little disappointed, Diana turned to leave when she heard Epione calling out to her.

"Diana? Is everything alright?" Epione wandered over, concern written all over her face.

Smiling, Diana met Epione half way. "No. I am fine. I was wondering where Ari…uh…why is it so quiet in here?"

Epione caught the slip up and sighed. She hoped the day away would clear Arizona's mind. The two really needed to talk.

"I needed some peace and quiet. Alindra and Artemis volunteered to take Arizona out into the city. They should be back soon if you wanted to wait," Epione offered gently. Diana would have answered but they noticed another presence enter the room.

"Diana?" Epione and Diana turned at the sound. The doctor cursed a million times under her breath when she noticed who the voice belonged to.

"Io? What are you doing here?" Diana asked quickly as if reading the doctor's mind. She felt her cheeks start to burn.

As if things couldn't get any worse they all heard three loud voices heading there way. A sound of rowdy laughter could be heard. Epione hung her head and groaned. Diana just closed her eyes and prayed that the ground would swallow her whole.

Io just looked on curiously.

**...........**

"Gimmie a break!" Arizona was keeled over in laughter. Artemis had to stop and lean against a pillar to hold herself up right as she struggled for breath.

"I swear to you! I was standing right next to her! I saw it with my own two eyes!" Alindra barley managed to get the sentence out before she stumbled with laughter. All three women had tears in their eyes. The continued to laugh for a few minutes longer until they could all catch their breaths.

"Oh my god. That was a lot of fun. We really need to do this again," Arizona wheezed. The other two women smiled brightly as they nodded. All three huffed along when Arizona stopped in her tracks.

"What? What's wrong?" Alindra asked. She noticed Arizona staring straight ahead with a mixed look on her face.

"That's her isn't it?" Arizona said softly. Artemis and Alindra turned and looked at who was now at the infirmary. There was Diana, Epione…and Io. Artemis glanced over at Alindra and communicated silently.

"Look, why don't we-"

"I'm fine," Arizona said, not letting Alindra finish. She started to walk towards Epione, deliberately ignoring Io and Diana. Io just continued to look around in confusion while Diana just looked hurt.

Epione caught Artemis' eye and sent a silent message which Artemis understood. The red head nodded slightly and pasted on a big smile as she threw an arm around Io.

"Io! Just the person I wanted to see. Please, fill me in on the investigation," Artemis said with fake enthusiasm as she guided Io towards the stairs leading away from the infirmary. Arizona brushed past Diana and headed for her bed near the back of the room.

Diana looked hopeless as she watched Arizona's back. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Epione smiling gently at her.

"Go. Talk to her," the doctor urged. Diana shook her head.

"She won't talk to me."

"Then she will have to listen, won't she?" Epione suggested. "If she won't do that either, then be a little tough, Diana. Tough love never hurt anyone."

Alindra watched the two for a moment before she quickly caught up with Arizona. Reaching out, Alindra placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder to stop her.

"Hey." Alindra turned her around.

"I'm _not_ talking to her Alindra," Arizona grounded out.

"You know, you can be really stubborn," Alindra stated. She crossed her arms and just stared at the young woman before her. She shook her head as Arizona shrugged her shoulders.

"Just listen to her Ari, that's all she wants," Alindra pleaded gently. "I know you want to. But you're hurt. I know that. But just listen to her…that's all." Alindra watched as Arizona thought about it.

Arizona was saved from replying when Diana appeared beside them.

"Um…"

Alindra glanced at Arizona one last time and gave her a look before she left the two. She headed over to Epione who was looking on with concerned eyes.

"How'd it go?" Epione asked softly. She let Alindra guide her out of the infirmary and out into the veranda over looking the ocean. They sat on the stone bench and watched the sun set.

"They'll be fine."

"I hope so," Epione said hopefully. "Shouldn't you be heading home now? I'm sure Athena wouldn't appreciate it if she knew you were here watching the sun set with me."

Alindra laughed and threw an arm around her friend.

"I could say the same about you!" They laughed. "I'll stay until Artemis comes back. Then I will take my leave."

"You're a good friend Alindra," Epione said as she laid her head on her shoulder.

"So are you Epione."

**.............**

Arizona stood on the defensive with her arms crossed. She glared at the woman before her. Diana was getting tired of this game.

"Please can we talk?" She asked warily. She was ready to talk, even if it meant she had to throw the stubborn woman over her shoulder to do it.

"I'm not talking."

Growling in frustration, Diana rubbed a hand over her tired eyes.

"Then fine. Listen! But I will say what I need to say!"

"Fine!" Arizona shot back obstinately.

"Can we take a walk somewhere?"

"You said talk. Not _walk_."

_She wants to do this the hard way…fine_ , Diana thought perversely.

"Suit yourself," Diana warned. Before she could react Arizona found herself being thrown over Diana's strong shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"I will…soon. And stop moving so much. I may drop you," Diana said as she held on tightly to the wiggling woman as she strode out of the back area of the infirmary. She continued to walk a bit farther up the road.

"Diana! Put me down. NOW!"

Before Arizona was able to catch her breath, she was being set down roughly onto the ground. Unprepared for the sudden stop, Arizona stumbled backwards and fell onto her back with a thud.

Diana stood over the woman and waited. Arizona managed to struggle onto her elbows but that was as far as she could manage since Diana was standing over her. Feeling a little small from her position, Arizona glared up at the Princess.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Arizona demanded.

Diana just arched an eyebrow.

"I had asked nicely. And you refused." Arizona felt her cheeks burn. Diana took a step back not liking their current position.

"If I let you up, will you promise to listen? Or will I have to keep you down?" Diana asked gently. Arizona stared at the hand Diana had offered. She wanted to say something snappy but her back was starting to protest being on the ground. Nodding in defeat, Arizona took the hand being offered.

"Thank you," Diana said sincerely. She waited for Arizona to finish dusting herself off to speak.

"I know you are upset with me," Diana started. Arizona would have answered with a crabby reply but she saw the look on Diana's face and quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"I just wanted to apologize for-"

"Apologize? For what? For being all touchy feely when I first got here? And making me like you...a lot! Or how about disappearing for almost a month with out a word? Or are you apologizing for me having to find out from your mother what you were up to? Your mother, _princess_!" Arizona's face was red when she finished. All Diana could do was listen without interrupting. It was the least she could do.

"Arizona I-" Apparently Arizona wasn't finished.

"Hold on. You're apologizing for not telling me about Io? Or did that happen to slip you mind too?" Arizona spat mockingly. Diana sighed. She was tired of this.

"Are you finished?" Diana snapped her guilt and impatience winning out.

"For the time being," Arizona retorted, almost yelling. Diana sighed in relief. This was going to be harder then she thought.

"Good," Diana mumbled. She took a breath before continuing. "Yes, I wanted to apologize for everything. I…I realize that I haven't been forthcoming from the start. And I should have been here more often then not. My mother shouldn't have done what she did. She should have come to me."

"Yeah…welcome to my world," Arizona mumbled sarcastically. The comment hurt.

"Arizona, _please_ ," Diana pleaded softly. Sighing, Arizona mumbled an apology.

"I feel terrible for putting you in this position. I never should have let it come this far," Diana continued. Arizona could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. She didn't like how this was sounding.

"You know what? Maybe I shouldn't hear this at all?" Arizona begged. She turned so her back was to Diana. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. _I never should have let it come this far_ rang in Arizona's head.

Diana was confused. She wasn't sure what was going on now.

"I need for you to hear this. Please, I need you to hear this. Ari?" Diana saw Arizona's shoulder's slump slightly.

"Just…just say what you have to say and be done with it, will ya." Arizona tried to sound indifferent about it but Diana noticed the other woman's voice had changed.

"Arizona? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Diana reached out and touched Arizona's shoulder. The other woman just shrugged it off. Then Diana heard it. A sniff. She saw Arizona quickly wipe her nose and eyes before Diana could see.

Diana gently turned her around. Arizona didn't look up. Diana could feel her heart breaking.

"Ari?" Diana said softly. She crooked a finger and gently lifted Arizona's chin. She was taken aback by what she saw. "You're crying. Why?" Diana asked tenderly. Her hand moved to cup Arizona's cheek. Her thumb gently wiping away a tear.

Embarrassed, Arizona pulled away from Diana's tender touch. She briskly wiped away a tear that fell down her cheeks. Clearing her throat, Arizona looked away and shrugged.

"I'm not crying." Arizona took a step back. Being this close to Diana was making it hard for Arizona to remain impartial. "Please, just finish it already. I can take it."

"Ari, what are you talking abo-" Then it hit Diana like a ton of bricks. "Oh." Arizona was already bracing herself for the worst.

Smiling gently, Diana reached out and took hold of Arizona's hand and pulled her back in close. She saw Arizona swallow nervously.

"I'm not turning you away, Arizona. I would never do that," Diana said softly. By the look on Arizona's face, Diana could tell that the woman didn't quite believe her. Sighing, Diana cupped Arizona's cheeks and smiled.

"I will make this up to you Ari. You will never doubt again – no matter how hard you try to fight it, you will see," Diana assured the other woman. When she didn't get a reaction, Diana pulled Arizona to her and wrapped her arms around her.

They stood like that for a while until it had gotten dark out. Pulling away slightly, Diana smiled softly.

"Think you can make it back? Or do I have to carry you?" Diana asked playfully. Blinking a couple of times, Arizona finally found her voice.

"No! I'm fine!" She grumbled. Diana laughed for the first time in a long time. She walked along side Arizona occasionally reaching out to take hold of the woman's hand. Arizona would pull her hand away and grumble playfully for a moment and Diana would just laugh softly and reach for her again.

As they neared the medical wing Diana gave a little tug on Arizona's hand. She stopped and waited for Diana.

Smiling naughtily, Diana stepped into Arizona's personal space. Her lips just inches from hers and as Diana spoke, Arizona could feel the woman's warm breath invade her.

"I intend on making it very difficult for you to resist," and with that Diana stepped away quickly leaving Arizona dizzy with anticipation. She heard a soft chuckle behind her. Turning around Arizona blushed uncontrollably.

"You have no idea what you're in for," Epione said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Arizona grumbled as she shuffled behind the doctor. Epione laughed as she saw Arizona's expression.

"You'll be fine, Ari," Epione said encouragingly.

"Yeah….like pulling off a Band-Aid," Arizona said poker-faced. Patting Arizona's hand then making sure her patient was comfortable, Epione smiled gently.

"Goodnight Ari. See you in the morning."

Epione left Arizona's room with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

Epione's grin turned into a full blown smile. She reached out and pulled her wife in for a kiss. Pulling away, Epione smiled until her dimples were revealed.

"Just be ready for tomorrow," Epione said cryptically as she tugged Artemis along. The red head went willingly, still smiling.

"For what?"

Throwing a look over her shoulder, Epione smiled sexily.

"You'll see…"


	10. The Path of Least Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for disclaimers/warnings

Arizona was nervous. After their talk a couple of weeks ago, Arizona had become a little obsessed. She was constantly looking over her shoulder and with good reason.

It seemed like where ever Arizona turned, Diana seemed to be right there. It first started with small smiles and waves. Then it gradually moved on to slight touches when Diana passed by that made Arizona shiver. Soon, Arizona's nerves were completely fried - just the sound of Diana's voice would cause an overdrive in Arizona.

Today was no different. Arizona woke that morning and felt nervousness invade her space. She begun to cling to Epione, followed her were ever she went staying as close as she could. At first Epione found it cute but soon the feeling was wearing thin.

As Epione was readying a bed, she accidentally bumped into Arizona.

"Ari! Please you need to relax," Epione said as she gently guided Arizona to a near by chair.

"I am relaxed!" Arizona stood immediately. Out of habit she looked behind her. She heard a chuckle coming from the doctor and quickly turned around, her cheeks turning red.

"You're getting paranoid."

Arizona wanted to deny it but it was true. She _was_ paranoid.

"Wouldn't you be?" Epione laughed at Arizona's expression.

"Why don't you get out of here? Get some fresh air. How about I get Artemis or Alindra to go with you?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Ok. How about I get Alindra to train with you? You've been doing really well with your therapy and your limp is almost unnoticeable," Epione suggested. Arizona thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I've already been whacked in the head enough already. I've been hit so hard I think I'm hearing things," Arizona said with a little embellishment thrown in. Epione laughed once more as she shook her head.

"Hello doctor," the voice from behind Arizona purred.

"See! I'm hearing _her_ voice and I haven't even been hit by anything yet!" Arizona said not realizing just who was behind her. By the lack of response and goofy grin on Epione's face, Arizona knew. Sighing, she shook her head.

"She's behind me isn't she?" When Epione just nodded still smiling, Arizona groaned. " _Balls_ …," Ari mumbled through clenched teeth. She turned around and quickly shuffled behind the doctor. Diana laughed softly as she watched the discomfort her presence was causing Arizona.

"Hello Arizona," Diana said huskily. She gave the other woman a smile that only meant one thing. Arizona peaked out from behind the doctor and quickly blushed when she saw the look on Diana's face. Clearly not liking being stuck right in the thick of it, Epione cleared her throat.

"Ummm…Diana, what can I do for you?" As she spoke, Epione tried to take a step forward but Arizona latched onto her sides and held her in place. Trying not to be so obvious, Epione tried, in vain, to pry the other woman's hands off of her. Arizona just held on tighter holding her in place.

Diana kept her eyes locked on Arizona's as she spoke.

"I just wanted to see if Ari would like to join me for a walk." Before Epione could say anything, Arizona was whispering in her ear like a mad woman.

"I already have plans!" Epione was doing her best at trying to turn around but once again, Arizona was keeping her in place.

"What?" Epione mumbled back. When she noticed Diana staring with an amused expression, Epione smiled awkwardly at her. "On second, Diana," Epione grounded out between clenched teeth. Mustering all of her Amazonian strength, Epione broke free of Arizona's grasp and dragged her patient out into the garden.

"What are you doing?" Epione whispered hysterically. She had just about enough. Arizona blushed profusely.

"Look, just tell her that I'm busy and-"

"What do I look like? Your answering machine?" Epione stated with a glare. Arizona started to sweat bullets.

"Ok, ok…I get it. I'm sorry. But please, please, _please_ tell her that I'm not going? She's doing that thing again and I can't think for myself when she get's like that," Arizona begged her friend. "Please, Epione. _Help_ me." Sighing Epione took pity on the woman.

"Alright. But you do realize that sooner or later, she's going to win. She always does." Arizona had no idea what to say to that. Epione just shook her head and walked back into the infirmary.

"Sorry Diana. I just realized that Alindra was going to take Arizona down to the stadium. I think Artemis is down there now. Maybe next time," Epione said with a smile. Diana knew what was happening and didn't feel the least bit disappointed.

Diana smiled knowingly as she nodded.

"Alright. Next time it is. Let her know I'll come back later," Diana said with a wink at the doctor. She turned and left them alone. Turning to her assistant, Epione asked her to go find Alindra, and then she turned around and dragged Arizona from her hiding spot.

"You're going," Epione said before Arizona had a chance to get her thoughts together. Arizona was wise not to say anything but she just nodded. The two waited silently for Alindra to arrive.

* * *

 

"She makes me… _twitchy_ ," Arizona huffed. Alindra and Arizona were on their way to the training grounds to see Artemis when Alindra had asked why she was needed so badly.

Alindra laughed. Ari shot her a glare. "Hey, you wouldn't be laughing if it was your _goddess_ doing that to you!" Quickly, Alindra stopped laughing. She gave a playful shove and Ari dramatically looked hurt.

"Fine. You're right. I'm sorry," Alindra replied. "But honestly Ari, why are you denying how you feel anyways? It's pretty obvious that you are _very_ smitten with Diana."

"That's not it," Ari stuttered. Alindra stopped walking and turned to face her friend.

"You're still not upset with her about Io, are you?" Ari thought for a moment then slowly shook her head.

"I don't think so..."

"Then what is it?" Alindra asked gently. She was genuinely curious.

Shrugging, Arizona rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't know. Ok, maybe I'm still a _little_ miffed by the fact that Diana never mentioned being with Io all that time. I just don't like being kept in the dark – I like honesty."

Alindra nodded in understanding. Then something else popped into her mind.

"But _why_? Why is it bothering you so much?" Alindra asked.

Sighing loudly, Arizona shoved a hand into her hair. She could feel her frustration hit the surface at break neck speeds.

" _Because!_ Ok? Because it's impossible to feel like this when I don't even know her! Why should I care about who she's with anyways! But I _freakin_ do! I don't know Diana, but it pisses me off that she's with Io and…and, and…she just can't come in here and be all flirty and everything and expect me to fall at her feet!" Arizona finally sputtered. She felt flushed as she kicked the dirt road in frustration.

Alindra just smirked as she watched.

"Feel better?" Alindra said in amusement.

Arizona just glared for a moment then sighed.

"You like _Diaaaana._ You want to _kiiiiss_ her," Alindra sang teasingly. Arizona stuck her tongue out at Alindra.

"Your mean," Ari huffed. Alindra just grinned and motioned for Ari to follow.

"Not mean. Ok…maybe just a little." Alindra ducked as Ari took a playful swing at her.

"Come on. We're going to miss Artemis. She _hates_ having an audience," Alindra said as she grinned mischievously. Arizona grinned. "Right after that we'll help you with _your_ problem."

The two headed for the stadium. Alindra threw an arm around Ari's shoulders as the walked a long, both women talking and teasing each other. They both agreed it would be a whole lot of fun to heckle Artemis – from afar of course. They laughed at the thought of Artemis' reaction then quickly devised a getaway plan…just in case.

And for the moment, Arizona forgot about her troubles.

* * *

Out of breath, hands on their knees and sweating profusely, all three women were all smiles.

"You're out of shape Artemis," Alindra said breathlessly. She was too tired to even stop Artemis from giving her a playful shove.

The arrangement that Alindra and Arizona had worked out didn't exactly go according to plan. After arriving at the stadium and finding a good spot, Alindra and Ari begun their juvenile game. Artemis had done her best to ignore the two for a few minutes but soon her patience had worn thin. Artemis had dropped her weapons, and then slowly turning around to face her tormentors, she gave them only a few seconds to run before she gave chase.

Alindra and Ari ran as fast as they could for as far as they could. Arizona struggled for a couple of moments just to keep up with Alindra but she found her footing eventually. But that would prove to be useless.

The big redhead was just a few feet behind them when she flew into the air and tackled both women at the same time. Both women heard Artemis laughing as she wrestled them both.

"Serves you right," the redhead huffed. She fell to the ground as the other two followed suit. Artemis wiped her brow as she sat up with a groan. "What are you two doing today? Aside from torturing me."

Alindra jerked her head towards Arizona.

"This one is paranoid."

Arizona gave a shove as she made a face. "I am not!"

Alindra just laughed.

"That's not what Epione said!"

Artemis threw her head back and laughed. Arizona felt her cheeks burn. She first tackled Alindra then quickly threw herself at Artemis. Both women fell to the ground as they grappled playfully.

After a moment Artemis let up and rolled off of Arizona. Alindra was still laughing.

"Come on. Let's get going," Artemis said as she got up and pulled Arizona up with her. "It's hot out. Let's go take a dip."

"I know the perfect place," Alindra said. She glanced at Artemis and grinned. The redhead just looked at her curiously.

"Lead the way," Arizona replied not noticing a thing.

* * *

 

"Whoa…" Arizona said in amazement. Her eyes were wide as she took in the absolute beauty of her surroundings. She felt her mouth salivate at the site.

"Yeah…the water isn't that bad either," Artemis said playfully. Arizona nodded, her eyes never looking away. There were at least 5 _very_ naked amazons in the natural spring, bathing.

"Oh my," Arizona said breathlessly. She could vaguely hear soft laughter from her companions but Ari didn't care. She was standing by a natural spring with a group of naked women. Arizona swallowed. This was totally Paradise.

Artemis cleared her throat, still laughing quietly. The women in the water turned at the sound. After realizing who was standing there, the women all smiled and waved. They immediately made their way out of the spring chatting happily with each other. The women were unashamed about their nudity as they stepped out and grabbed their towels from a near by rock. Nor did they even blink twice when they realized Arizona was standing there.

"Where are you off to General?" A petite woman asked. She eyed Arizona appreciatively as the other woman just seemed to be captivated by her. She smiled as she watched Arizona swallow anxiously and sway ever so slightly on her feet.

The Amazon was well aware of the effect she was having on Arizona. She gathered her hair to one side of her neck and smiled demurely as she patted dry her shoulder then moved the towel to her chest and lower. The Amazon never once broke eye contact as she repeated the action on her other shoulder.

Arizona could feel herself melting but it wasn't from the sun. Artemis and Alindra shared an uneasy glance before looking back. Alindra cleared her throat as she gave a little tug on Arizona's collar.

"Nowhere in particular Aello. Hope you had a nice…uh…dip," Artemis said awkwardly. She almost let out a sigh of relief when Aello finally covered up as she slid into her almost see through gown.

Artemis glanced back and noticed Alindra keeping a tight grip on Arizona's shoulder. For her part, Arizona winced slightly as Alindra gave a firm squeeze.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Aello," Artemis said as she smiled tightly and turned on her heel. Aello smiled knowingly as she giggled while she turned to leave. Arizona exhaled loudly as Artemis approached.

"What are we going to do with you?" Alindra said as she smirked. Artemis gave her an 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

Arizona shrugged awkwardly. "Sorry?" Arizona offered clumsily. The two generals laughed and Artemis ruffled Arizona's hair.

"Come on. We better go before you get into more trouble."

All three women turned and headed farther up the path. Arizona didn't take more than 3 steps before she heard water sloshing behind her. Artemis and Alindra were too far ahead to be called back. Arizona turned just as a towel fell to the ground.

Arizona quickly hunkered down to pick it up. The woman that had stepped out of the water stood before Arizona still dripping wet. Arizona's eyes followed the length of leg then up to her hips. Arizona swallowed as she past the woman's midriff but stopped at the most beautiful pert breasts. Arizona's eyes widened as she stared at them. She couldn't believe just how perfect they were.

Arizona heard the woman clear her throat discreetly. Arizona craned her head high enough just to see who it was. She chocked on her surprise.

"Oh Jesus!" Arizona stumbled backwards and tripped. She fell flat on her rear end still holding Diana's towel. Arizona scrambled to her knees, towel held up and eyes on the ground. She heard Diana laugh softly.

"Thank you Captain but your current position is highly unnecessary. Please stand," Diana said softly. She reached down and gently cupped Arizona's chin and pulled her back up on her feet. When Arizona was standing, she realized Diana was still thoroughly naked.

Arizona quickly took a step back and would have fallen if Diana hadn't reached out and pulled her back in. Arizona's hands were still gripping the towel but they were now trapped in between Diana's wonderfully feeling breasts.

"Um…your towel," Arizona squeaked out. She felt her heart beat faster as she felt Diana tighten her hold around her waist. Arizona was pretty sure she was blushing beyond recognition.

Diana smiled lovingly as she nodded, "yes," was all she said. They stayed that way for long moments until they heard someone sighing.

Arizona turned her head and swallowed nervously as she looked over at her two companions. Alindra was smiling playfully while Artemis had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face.

Diana turned her gaze at the two women and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Hello generals. It's a beautiful day for a swim." Artemis and Alindra smiled wildly. Diana then turned her attention back to the woman in her arms and smiled softly.

"Join me. The water is wonderful," Diana whispered. Arizona couldn't breathe; Diana's eyes were so blue they were hypnotizing. Arizona felt Diana take a step back and that seemed to snap her out of the spell Diana put her in.

"No! I mean…I'm, I'm…," Arizona mumbled clumsily. She held the towel to Diana's chest and quickly moved. Diana placed her hand over Arizona's before the other woman moved away. Arizona almost tripped over her feet as she quickly stumbled over to Alindra's side.

Artemis had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

"Maybe next time Diana. Thank you for the offer," Artemis replied with a bright smile. Diana nodded not pushing the issue further. She wrapped the towel around herself as she picked up her gown.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Diana had spoken said it directly to Arizona who just swallowed her tongue. Alindra bite her lower lip to keep from laughing out loud as she patted Arizona on the back. Diana smiled as she made her way back to the palace, a giant smile on her face.

"Does trouble follow you _everywhere_?" Artemis said as she finally broke and laughed. Alindra laughed softly.

"Be nice Artemis," Alindra said diplomatically. Artemis just held her hands up in surrender.

Alindra noticed Arizona was quiet and placed a gentle hand on her back. Arizona shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Come on, let's go. The quicker we get cleaned up, the longer we can stay in town."

Alindra and Artemis led Arizona to a private sauna.

"Whoa! All this natural?" Arizona was amazed. Alindra nodded proudly.

"The water is naturally heated. Diana was right though, the water is wonderful," Artemis replied. Artemis begun to undress right then and there.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Arizona cried out. Artemis lifted her head and stared at the other woman curiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Arizona gestured to Artemis' naked form. "You're naked!"

"What do you think I was going to do? Get into the water fully clothed?" Artemis was genuinely dumbfounded by Arizona's reaction. Alindra raised a hand to halt any reply and stepped in.

"If you are uncomfortable, you don't have to get undressed. Diana has told us a little about man's world. Nudity seems to be an awkward subject for your world," Alindra supplied gently.

"Well…yeah. And plus, I really don't think I should be seeing Artemis naked," Arizona said trying to lighten the mood. Artemis feigned hurt while Alindra just smiled.

"Here on the island we are comfortable with our bodies. But if you ever feel uncomfortable with anything, please let us know," Alindra said gently. She smiled to reassure the other woman and she saw Arizona relax visibly.

Turning to Artemis, Alindra smiled playfully.

"Artemis, please put some clothes on. I really don't think Epione would appreciate you walking around in all of your nude glory out in the woods."

Artemis sighed dramatically. She stood proudly with her hands on her hips.

"But I am sweaty! I need a good cleaning," Artemis said with a smirk.

Alindra shook her head as she quickly glanced at Arizona. She turned her attention back to her friend.

"I'm sure you do. A shower would suffice for now," Alindra replied as she shook her head but was smiling.

Throwing her hands up Artemis sighed. "Fine!" The redhead threw a wink at the both of them as she redressed herself. The three of them made their way back to the arena and headed for the communal area where there were shower stalls.

They got into their showers and cleaned themselves up. Within the hour they were all dressed and ready to go. They walked along the road joking and talking about whatever popped into their heads.

Arizona smiled. It had been a long time since she felt so relaxed. She had the funniest thought and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Artemis asked. Arizona stopped walking and glanced at these two women that had become fast friends and who were becoming more. She smiled at them.

"We're like the three musketeers," Arizona said happily. Artemis and Alindra looked at each other. "There these dudes who-"

"We know who they are. We have a library," Alindra supplied. Artemis just looked from one woman to the other.

"We have a library?" Artemis said with a look of confusion and innocence. Alindra and Arizona just looked at each other. "I was kidding," Artemis said when she saw the look on their faces.

They laughed.

"So, you think we're what, some swashbuckling hero. Keeping trouble at bay?" Artemis said while they resumed their walk. Arizona threw her arms around both women's shoulders.

"Nah, we _are_ trouble," Arizona said with a grin.

"Speak for yourself!" Alindra tossed back.

The three of them laughed.

* * *

Hippolyta leaned against the pillar as she held onto Philippus. The General pressed her body flush against her Queen's as they kissed for long endless minutes. This was the only moment they had to share alone during the day. As soon as they had crossed paths moments before, they had quickly made their way to the far ends of the parliament grounds, ducking behind a large marble pillar.

Neither woman wasted a second.

Breaking the kiss, they both smiled softly as they gasp for air. They rested their foreheads against each other's and held each other in silence. Philippus couldn't resist the urge to run her hands along Hippolyta's wonderful body.

"Mmmm…don't start something you can't finish, General," Hippolyta said teasingly. She was only half joking but the other half of her wanted Philippus to continue with those wayward hands. They had not yet consummated their relationship but there were many times that it could have happened.

Hippolyta heard the darker woman laugh softly. Philippus kissed Hippolyta so soundly, it had them both moaning for more.

"That is a tempting proposition your _Majesty_. I will make sure to…remedy that _very_ soon," Philippus said her voice barely a whisper. Hippolyta smiled sensuously making Philippus weak in the knees.

"Yes, you do that _General_. Don't keep me waiting too long." Hippolyta slid her hand into Philippus' hair and pulled in the woman for one more soul bending kiss.

**.................**

Meanwhile, inside the large parliament building, senators from each region of the island were discussing the Queen's behaviour.

"THIS CAN NOT BE ALLOWED!" Bellowed the large Amazon. She pounded her fist on the table. She stood tall and proud and was a woman never to be crossed. A few others in the room mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Calm yourself Bremusa, _please_ ," Eurybe said holding a hand to stop the arguments that she was sure to follow. Bremusa was a Bana-Mighdall who was a passionate leader for her fellow Bana's.

"Why should I calm myself? I have watched our Queen slowly loose interest in her duties! In her people! All because of her growing _fascination_ with her Royal Guard!" Bremusa stated. The other senator's tapped their desks in agreement. Eurybe was about to reply when she heard a voice on the opposing side.

"Madame Speaker, may I?" Acantha stood as she asked for permission to speak. The Themysciran Senator was a soft spoken woman who none the less commanded a room when she _did_ speak.

Eurybe nodded. "Although I do agree that our Queen's…past behaviour has warranted some question, it is still, how should I put this kindly, none of our business whom she lays with! She makes no point in finding out whom you've been with!" Acantha's side of the room erupted as they stomped their feet, pounded their desks and cheered.

Bremusa and the rest of the room had begun to shout out at one another. Eurybe inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was slowly getting a head ache.

"Where is our _Queen_ now? She has no use for her throne! She is out gallivanting with her personal guard!" Bremusa yelled out. That got Eurybe's attention. Getting up from her seat she held her hands up.

"ENOUGH!" The room quieted. "I am appalled at your behaviour! All of you! We are amazons and we shall conduct our selves as such!" Turning to Senator Bremusa, Eurybe glared at the big woman.

"May I remind you that she is still _your_ Queen and you shall speak with respect. That goes for all of you!"

Bremusa sneered. "Of _course_ Madame Speaker. But don't you think this a conflict of interest?" Eurybe felt her defensive go up. " I mean you are, after all, a close friend of the Queens. Are you not? That is why she specifically appointed _you_ to sit in that chair," Bremusa said, her words laced with a touch of contempt.

There was mumbling through out the room. Eurybe felt her blood rise. But before she could say a word Pallas, another Bana Senator spoke first.

"Hold your tongue Bremusa!" Then turning to Eurybe, Pallas bowed her head slightly in reverence. "I apologize Madame Speaker. My sister can sometimes speak before her brain has a chance to catch up. May I suggest that we all take a break to clear our heads?"

Eurybe nodded tiredly. "That would be a wise decision. We shall reconvene in one hour. And may our minds be clear and tempers harnessed by then." And with a bang of her gravel, the room slowly dispersed.

Eurybe needed to find Hippolyta. And fast…

* * *

 

Eurybe looked around the grounds for any sign. She didn't have much time. Just as she was about to give up, movement from the farthest end of wide area caught her eye. She quickly made her way over.

As she got closer she realized that Hippolyta wasn't alone. She slowed her pace and made sure she her presence was known. Stepping out of the shadows, Philippus and Hippolyta had silly grins on their faces.

"Senator! How good to see you!" Hippolyta cried out. She opened her arms wide as she embraced her friend. Eurybe returned the gesture as she smiled tiredly. Hippolyta pulled back and caught the restless expression on her friends face.

"What is it Eurybe?" The Queen asked worriedly.

"May I have word with you. Alone." Eurybe glanced at the General and Philippus caught the unspoken request. She nodded but looked a bit disappointed. She turned to Hippolyta and smiled lovingly.

"I will see you…uh…later," Philippus said as she bowed and left the two women alone.

"Your Majesty-"

Hippolyta waved a hand as she smiled. "Please Eurybe, no formalities between friends." The Queen gestured for the both of them to walk. Hippolyta wrapped an arm around Eurybe.

"What is it?" Hippolyta asked softly. Eurybe took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Why did you choose me? Why, out of all the educated women on this island, you choose me. Why?"

Hippolyta stopped and looked at her dear friend.

"I have never had any interest in being a politician. And yet, you picked me to sit as head of the Senate. I don't understand."

Hippolyta stared at her friend and decided that honesty was what Eurybe needed.

"Eurybe, how familiar are you in Christianity?" The woman shook her head.

"I am aware of it Hippolyta. But what does that have to do with me?" Hippolyta smiled. She resumed their walk as she continued to speak.

"There is a story of a king who was the wisest king in all of Jerusalem-" Hippolyta smiled as she heard Eurybe snort at the thought. "His name was King Solomon. There was an incident where two women, mothers, had given birth at the same time. During the night, one of the mothers had rolled over, killing her baby. The next morning, that woman claimed that the other woman's baby was hers.

"The two women went to the King to settle the argument. The King told one of his guards to take the living baby and cut it in half giving each woman a piece of the baby."

Eurybe gasped. Hippolyta continued.

"The real mother fell to her knees and begged the King not to kill the child. She told him to give the baby to the other woman."

Eurybe shook her head confused.

"I don't understand, Lyta. Why are you telling me this?"

Smiling gently at her friend, Hippolyta stopped once more and took hold of Eurybe's hands.

"King Solomon knew the real mother would never allow her child to be killed. Like him, you have the gift of wisdom. The decisions that you make are made in the interest of the people. You would never be rushed into anything without fully understanding what is being asked of you. That's why I chose you, Eurybe."

The other woman wished Hippolyta hadn't said that. She felt tears tickle the back of her eyes. Hippolyta looked on, worried.

"Eurybe?"

"Your Majesty…Lyta…the Senate will reconvene in a few minutes…"

Hippolyta was lost. "And?"

"And we are to discuss your future as our Queen. There may be a vote of no confidence…I may have to decide you're fate…"

Eurybe wept as she spoke. She did not want to have to decide. Hippolyta was her friend and had stood by her Queen.

Hippolyta stood motionless.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?" Hippolyta's voice was a mixture of pain and anger. Eurybe shook her head.

"I had no idea. Senator Bremusa had sprung this on the council. I was made unaware of her intentions until proceedings started."

"Bremusa…," Hippolyta growled. The brute of an Amazon had been the loudest to object Hippolyta's and the Senate's every decision. Everyone knew this. No one seemed to listen to the woman…until now.

"What are her objections now?" Hippolyta grounded out.

"Your recent behaviour. Lyta, they all know about you and Philippus. The sneaking around, the coy looks you give each other…they all know. They don't quite agree with how you've dismissed your duties in favor of…the General."

Hippolyta caught that slight dig at Philippus. She cocked an eyebrow and stared at her friend.

"Oh _really_? Are you sharing this as a courtesy to your _Queen_ or as my friend Eurybe?" Her tone was hard. Eurybe knew she had crossed a line.

"Your Majesty, I mean you no disrespect. But Senator Bremusa and a small handful of other Senators make strong points in their argument."

Hippolyta was quiet. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the thought of losing her crown. All because of her love for a woman that she had long for, for thousands of years.

Inhaling deeply, Hippolyta nodded slowly.

"I understand," she said softly.

"Lyta, you must know, there are a larger group of us that don't subscribe to Bremusa's brand of thinking. There is only one Queen and that is _you_."

It was time for Eurybe to rejoin the council. Before she left, Eurybe turned back to her friend.

"Hippolyta, for what it's worth, I am truly happy for you. You and Philippus have waited long enough."

"Eurybe…please keep her out of this. As much as you can, please keep Philippus untouched by this," Hippolyta begged quietly. Eurybe embraced her Queen tightly.

"I will do what I can. May the Gods be with you and Philippus."

And with that Eurybe left Hippolyta standing there, alone.

The path of least resistance seemed to be the hardest to follow. Hippolyta swallowed the ball of fear that was lodged in her throat. Would she be able to live without her crown? Or would she be able to give up Philippus?

Hippolyta had a lot to think about. She walked back to the palace. She needed to think.


	11. When Night Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made it past 300 hits! 
> 
> Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"I was not staring!" Arizona, Artemis and Alindra had stayed out later then normal. The two General's had dragged a hesitant Arizona to a well frequented tavern. There they ordered a drink for Arizona, who cautiously sipped at it.

"Yeah you were!" Artemis said proudly. She stood there, her face in a daze, tongue hanging out of her mouth as if demonstrating Arizona's expression from earlier that day. Alindra laughed harder.

"That does look like you!" She bellowed as she pointed to Arizona. Artemis noticed Arizona's expression and took pity on her friend.

"Ok, ok…sorry," Artemis mumbled as she threw an arm around Arizona's shoulder. Arizona playfully bumped her hip with Artemis'. "Hey! I _said_ I was sorry!"

"Come on you guys. You both sound drunk," Arizona stated as she guided Alindra by the shoulders towards the entrance way of the infirmary. Artemis was hanging off of Arizona's shoulders as they walked.

"Who said I was drunk?" Alindra retorted. There was a slight slur in her voice.

"I really don't think Epione or your Goddess is gonna like seeing you two like this," Arizona mumbled. Just then Alindra stopped in midstride causing Arizona to slam into her back.

"Alindra!"

"I am _not_ drunk. I'm mildly… _fuzzily_ moody," Alindra stated as she turned around to face Arizona. The blonde swayed slightly and Arizona quickly reached out to steady her.

"Sure. Tell that to your Goddess when she's sending me to hell," Arizona grumbled.

"Tartarus," Alindra corrected completely intoxicated.

"Whatever! Just go!" Arizona begged. She was sure Artemis had fallen asleep since the red head had gotten twice as heavy and was drooling. Lifting the big woman over her shoulder, Arizona held on to Artemis with one hand as she guided Alindra with the other.

"Goddess! What happened?" Epione came rushing out of the building with Diana right behind her. They both noticed Alindra grinning from ear to ear as she swayed from one foot to the next. Standing behind her was Arizona and what appeared to be Artemis hanging loosely over Ari's shoulder.

"Is a wonfer night!" Alindra said smiling wildly as she threw her arms out wide throwing her off balance. Arizona grabbed her quickly.

"Please don't be mad," Arizona pleaded. She was struggling to keep Alindra upright while she held on to Artemis. Epione sighed and rushed to help her friend. Diana caught Alindra as she tripped over her feet.

"How many did they have this time?" The healer asked tiredly. Arizona shrugged as Epione heaved Artemis off of her.

"I lost count after 7."

Epione just glared at her wife. Artemis took that moment to open her eyes. The red head smiled as she threw her arms around her wife's shoulders and leaned into her.

"You so bufull…," Artemis said drunkenly as she tried to kiss Epione on the lips. Disgusted Epione turned her head away. Artemis pouted.

"Artemis!" Epione raised her voice a notch. She was very upset. Diana struggled with Alindra for a moment until she scooped the Amazon up into her arms. The blonde Amazon had dozed off and had begun to snore lightly.

"I'm sorry," Arizona said remorsefully. Epione just looked at her wife then back at Arizona.

"Well, at least you had the sense not to drink anything they gave you," Epione chastised Arizona lightly. Arizona felt as if she had run over her best friend's puppy.

"I think Athena will forgive you this time," Diana said hoping to lighten the mood. Arizona's eyes widened.

"Athena! Alindra's girlfriend is _Athena_?" Arizona groaned as she covered her face in embarrassment. "I'm really going to hell," she said miserably.

"Tartar-us," Artemis replied sluggishly. Epione huffed as she mumbled angrily. Just then a flash of light appeared and with in an instant, Athena stood next to the group.

"Goddess!" Epione said in surprise. Athena held a hand as she shook her head lightly and smiled gently.

"I think they've had enough fun for one night." Athena gathered Alindra in her arms and they all noticed how the sleeping warrior snuggled closer with a contented sigh. Athena laughed softly. She turned her gaze to Epione.

"Do you need help getting home?" Athena nudged her head towards Artemis. The red head was slowly sinking to the ground, eyes closed. Epione struggled to keep them both standing as she nodded.

As an after thought, Epione looked to Diana.

"Do you mind helping Arizona back inside?" Diana nodded. Epione smiled in relief.

Athena smiled. She then turned to Arizona and her smile turned soft. "I'm sure we will see each other again." Arizona looked a little confused. It wasn't so much what the Goddess had said but _how_ she said it that had Ari perplexed.

And with that, Athena gave a nod and both Epione and Artemis had disappeared as did Athena and Alindra

That left Diana and Arizona out on the landing in front of the infirmary.

"So…," Arizona slowly said. She shoved her hands into her pockets.

"Yes." Diana sound sure of herself. She moved to the side and motioned for Arizona to follow. Sighing Arizona grudgingly followed.

"I'm not helpless, you know. I can manage on my own just fine," Arizona said softly. No trace of spitefulness in her words. Diana sensed a deeper meaning behind the words and she turned and faced Arizona.

She stared at the woman before her. Arizona fidgeted a little.

"I never once thought you were helpless," Diana replied softly. They both stood in front of the bed, both standing just a few inches apart.

Arizona felt too exposed and looked away.

"I do things on my own. I like it that way…," Arizona continued softly. "…it's always been that way," she added. Diana heard a quiet pain in the way Arizona spoke. She now felt a little childish for the way she acted this morning.

Diana crooked her finger under Arizona's chin. She gently turned Arizona to face her. Diana reached out with her other hand and laced her fingers with Arizona's and gently tugged the woman towards her, closing the small distance between them.

"You don't have to always be alone," Diana whispered gently. She cupped Arizona's cheek as she leaned forward then stopped just a breath away. Diana searched Arizona's eyes for approval.

Arizona looked deep into Diana's blue eyes and nodded slightly. It was all Diana needed as she closed the gap between them. Their eyes fluttered shut as anticipation grew.

The first touch of Diana's lips was gentle as she waited for a split second. Arizona leaned in to press her lips against Diana's and found that the Amazon had already moved in once more.

This time the rush that came went straight to their heads. Arizona felt a million butterflies moving around in her stomach. It was the most amazing sensation she had ever experienced.

Diana's lips were soft yet firm as they moved over Arizona's. Diana had never felt such soft lips on hers before. She knew it would be so easy to lose herself in the softness of Arizona's lips.

Arizona's own lips moved over Diana's as if she had done it a million times before but with the thrill of being kissed for the first time.

Neither woman fought for dominance over the other but instead offered the other whatever they had to give.

The two broke apart, both breathing heavily although they didn't let go of each other.

Arizona rested her forehead against Diana's and closed her eyes. She felt Diana's strong hands move up and down on her back as if to sooth her. Arizona finally lifted her head after a moment and smiled softly.

"Diana…I…," Arizona struggled for words. She had never been kissed like that before and she couldn't even convey that to the woman she was holding in her arms. Diana seemed to sense this and she offered Arizona a loving smile.

Diana lifted a finger to Arizona's lips and gently caressed them. Arizona swallowed nervously.

"Goodnight Captain. Sleep well," Diana said softly. Diana finally let go as she stepped back. She pulled down the covers to Arizona's bed and waited as she climbed in. Diana watched as Arizona settled into bed before leaning in for one final kiss.

"Dream of Olympus," Diana whispered. She straightened herself up and prepared to leave.

"I'd rather dream of you," Arizona said with rugged smile. Diana's smile reached her eyes.

"As you wish. I will see you tomorrow." Diana gave Arizona a quick peck to the lips before she left.

Arizona wasn't sure what just happened but she had to admit, she felt damn good. Hell, she felt better then she had before.

Arizona closed her eyes as she dreamed of Diana.

* * *

Hippolyta sat on the bench that was at the foot of the bed. She had been sitting there since she had arrived from her talk with Eurybe. She wanted to wait for Philippus before she made her decision.

Soon Hippolyta heard familiar foot steps enter her chambers. She hadn't turned but she knew who it was. She then heard Philippus remove her armour and stepped closer to the bed.

"I missed you today," Philippus whispered. She kissed Hippolyta's temple before she sat next to her on the bench. Philippus immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked softly. She placed a hand on top of Hippolyta's as if trying to physically connect to the woman. Hippolyta sighed as she faced the woman she loved. Gently cupping Philippus' cheek, Hippolyta leaned in and kissed her soundly.

When they broke apart Hippolyta had tears in her eyes. Philippus gently held on to Hippolyta's forearms as she stared at her Queen.

"What's happened? Tell me Lyta," Philippus begged softly. Whatever or _whomever_ it was that caused her woman pain, Philippus was sure she would put an end to them. Hippolyta seemed to pick up on Philippus' thoughts and held her arms tighter.

"Senator Bremusa-" Hippolyta was interrupted by Philippus' growling as she shot up and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

"Damn that woman!" Philippus snarled as she took a step towards the entry way. She would put an end to the woman. Senator or not she would not cause Hippolyta anymore suffering. Hippolyta quickly grabbed a hold of Philippus' arm and spun her around.

"No," Hippolyta whispered.

"That woman has been-" Philippus didn't finish because Hippolyta pulled her face close and kissed her hard. Philippus could feel her anger slowly subsiding with each passing second Hippolyta's lips were on hers.

The hand that was on Philippus' sword suddenly lost its tight grip and snaked its way around Hippolyta's waist. By the time they broke the kiss both women were breathing heavily.

"The senate is set to vote on my standing as Queen. Eurybe is doing her best to calm them down…" Hippolyta felt her heart break as she watched Philippus' expression.

"It's because of me isn't it?" Philippus asked, pain etching each word. Hippolyta shook her head vehemently.

"No. Absolutely not," Hippolyta stated with conviction. Philippus smiled sadly as she caressed Hippolyta's cheek with her thumb.

"You can never lie to me Lyta," Philippus said sadly.

Hippolyta drew her general to her and wrapped her arms around Philippus' waist. She rested her head in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. They held each other for long minutes before Hippolyta lifted her head.

"What do we do now?" It was heavy question; a question that had no right answer.

"You mean aside from throwing Senator Bremusa off of a cliff?" Philippus answered teasingly. She wanted to lift the heavy load off of Lyta's shoulders even for a moment. She was rewarded with a soft laugh.

"Yes. What should we do?" Philippus felt her breath catch. _We_ …she never realized how big of an impact that one small word would have on her.

"I don't know, Lyta." Once again, the atmosphere in the room grew thick.

"I should go," Philippus said softly. The silence was slowly killing her. She stepped out of Hippolyta's embrace and almost buckled at the knees. The loss of warmth that was radiating from Hippolyta was enough to bring Philippus to her knees.

"Why?" Hippolyta's voice was soft as she asked. Philippus couldn't look at her. She knew that if she did, she would crumble under the weight of what was to come…of what she had to do.

"I don't think we should give the senator anymore reason to…attack you." Philippus had to swallow the lump that was in her throat. She knew this day would come, she just didn't think it would be so soon.

"You can't lie to me General," Hippolyta answered with the same words Philippus had used on her. She gently took hold of Philippus' chin and turned her face around. Hippolyta all breath leave her when she noticed tear tracks on her General's cheeks.

"Oh Philippus," she whispered. That's all it took. Philippus reached up with both hands and cupped Hippolyta's face and pulled her in for a kiss that would ignite all of Olympus. Hippolyta clung to Philippus as if she were the only life line.

The two moved to the bed, never breaking apart. As they went they tugged and pulled at garments that were getting in the way of their satisfaction. Once they were completely divested of their clothing they were free to explore the other's body.

Philippus couldn't get enough of Hippolyta. She ran her hands, at first, quickly over every inch she could reach without breaking the kiss. Then she took the same path again, this time around, she took her sweet time.

Hippolyta wasn't still for very long. Her hands roamed the expanse of muscle on Philippus' back. She moaned as they flexed beneath her touch and she ran her hands over them again and again just to feel them tighten over and over.

Hippolyta wanted more. Her hands moved from Philippus' back to her hips, waist then moved upwards. She soon found what she had been longing for. Hippolyta's hands cupped the sides of Philippus' breasts and lovingly gave them a squeeze.

Philippus ripped her lips away from Hippolyta's with a growl. She closed her eyes as she arched her back; silently demanding more. Hippolyta obeyed the command and moved to palm Philippus' wonderful pert nipples. She slowly needed them, completely fascinated by the way they looked in her hands.

Philippus' breathing was erratic as she threw her head back. She moaned loudly as Hippolyta begun to pinch and pull at her nipples. She cried out as she felt Hippolyta's glorious lips close around them.

Hippolyta was entranced. She closed her lips around one hardened nipple and sucked. She then grazed her teeth lightly over it before she lathered it with her tongue. She smiled triumphantly as she heard Philippus gasp then cry out. She felt Philippus bury her hands into her hair keeping Hippolyta in place.

Philippus had to fight to keep standing. The feel of Hippolyta's hot breath on her breast was maddening. She tried to keep herself from tightening her hold in Hippolyta's hair – she didn't want to frighten her. But goddess…that mouth…it was enough to drive Zeus insane.

Hippolyta moved onto the other breast and continued her ministrations until she felt Philippus' grip in her hair tighten by miles. She smiled that age old smile of being the only woman to make her significant other crumble.

"Lyta." It was the only thing Philippus could manage to say. It was the only thing she could say. Her fingers tightened their hold in Hippolyta's hair and pulled her head up. She was panting as Hippolyta grinned knowingly.

It was that smile that pushed Philippus over the edge. She felt like a wild animal as she buried one hand in Hippolyta's hair and growled her name before dragging her towards her and kissed her hard. The other hand slid to Hippolyta's waist then continued down until she reached Hippolyta's rear end.

Philippus dug her finger nails into the firm flesh and smiled arrogantly as she heard Hippolyta whimper and dig her own nails into her shoulder. Philippus lovingly caressed the spot as if to sooth away the invisible pain. She then slid her fingers along the backs of Hippolyta's thigh, bending slightly to lift her leg up and hook it around her waist.

The move brought them even more closer than before. Hippolyta's wet mound was in close contact with Philippus'. Hippolyta couldn't resist the urge to rub herself against Philippus. The taller woman moaned and grinded her hip against Hippolyta's causing both women to gasp at the sensation.

Philippus' lips moved along Hippolyta's cheek then down her long neck, nipping here and there. Hippolyta closed her eyes as she angled her head to the side to give the darker woman full access.

Philippus was possessed. She nipped and licked her way down Hippolyta's beautiful chest. Philippus felt Hippolyta's hands give a little nudge on the top of her head. Philippus smiled and obeyed her Queen. She moved until her mouth was even with Hippolyta's nipples.

Not waiting for permission, Philippus took a pert bud into her mouth and lathered it until she heard Hippolyta's ragged sigh.

"Philippus… _please_ ," Hippolyta begged throatily. She could no longer stand the sweet torture. She needed Philippus now.

Philippus lifted her head and kissed Hippolyta hard before she pulled back and led them to the bed. Philippus took a moment to take in the woman before her. Chest rising and falling with every breath she took, standing tall, proud and utterly naked; Hippolyta was a magnificent woman.

_And she is mine…_ Philippus thought. Placing her hands ever Hippolyta's hips, Philippus guided her down onto the bed. Climbing on top, Philippus held herself up on her hands as she cradled Hippolyta between her legs.

Philippus stared at the woman beneath her. She would make sure Hippolyta would remember this night for the rest of her life.

"There is no other Queen but you," Philippus stated roughly. She pushed her pelvis against Hippolyta's and felt her heart soar as she felt how wet she was. "Only you, Lyta. Only you...for eternity…," Philippus said gutturally. With each word she spoke, Philippus pushed her hips deep against Hippolyta's.

Hippolyta was beyond words. She need full contact and she reached out and brought Philippus' body tight against hers. Their breasts rubbed against each other, causing new sensations to push through.

Philippus clenched the blankets beneath her hands as she pushed and grinded. She had to get herself under control before she lost it completely. Hippolyta had hooked her legs around Philippus thighs and was grinding herself in time with Philippus' hips.

Philippus kissed her way down Hippolyta's neck then down her collar bone, lathered each breast then continued down her stomach. She moved lower until she was just above Hippolyta's mound. Philippus stole a glance and watched as Hippolyta had the most breath taking expression on her face. Hippolyta had closed her eyes as she waited for that long awaited touch.

Philippus smiled as she kept going and found her destination. She could smell the wetness oozing out of Hippolyta. Philippus slipped her hands underneath Hippolyta hips and helped her in place as she placed a light kiss over the sensitive bud. Philippus felt her ego soar as Hippolyta cried out and clenched the comforter beneath her.

Philippus could feel her own wetness as she buried her face and begun her feast. It was heaven. Hippolyta whimpered and withered as Philippus continued her ministrations. It was a magnificent feeling.

Philippus hit a particular nerve and held on tighter as Hippolyta's body gave a jerk. "Goddess!" Hippolyta cried out. She buried her hands in Philippus hair and held her there. Philippus continued to drive Hippolyta to the edge with every lick of her tongue.

Hippolyta cried out again and this time she was so close. Never removing her mouth, Philippus slipped a finger inside Hippolyta. She moved slowly setting the pace giving Hippolyta time to object. Hippolyta was slowly going crazy. She began to move her hips in time with Philippus' finger.

Hippolyta moved her head from side to side as she tried to prolong the moment. But it was pointless. Philippus slid a second finger inside and with a hard thrust Philippus sent Hippolyta over the edge.

Hippolyta screamed Philippus' name over and over. She felt the world around her shake under the force of her climax. She could see stars behind her eyelids. She was breathing hard and was sweating as if she had run for days.

Philippus never once moved her head from between her legs. She was licking off every drop of cum that had spilled from Hippolyta.

Hippolyta brushed her hair away from her face. She looked down and locked eyes with Philippus. Both women smiled. Hippolyta crooked her finger and Philippus slowly climbed her way back up Hippolyta's body.

"Lyta," Philippus said breathlessly. "You taste like a heavenly fruit," Philippus said with a silly grin. Hippolyta laughed as she pulled Philippus in for a deep kiss.

"Mmmm….delicious," Hippolyta said slyly as she licked her lips. Hippolyta ran her hands up and down Philippus' back. Philippus purred as she arched her back.

"More?" Hippolyta asked sensuously. She wrapped her arms tightly around Philippus' slick body.

Philippus shook her head with a soft smile. "Rest now. Later we can continue that idea of yours."

Hippolyta smiled back and nodded. She moved so she could pull down the covers. She waited for Philippus to slide next to her then scooted closer. Philippus wrapped Hippolyta in her arms and gave her a final kiss goodnight.

"Sleep well Lyta," Philippus whispered. Hippolyta closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. It would be hours before Philippus would be able to sleep.

* * *

Philippus sighed softly. She looked down at the sleeping form lying in her arms. A few hours after Hippolyta had fallen asleep Philippus slowly kissed her awake. Hippolyta had tried to pleasure her love but Philippus just shook her head and continued to make her come over and over well into the night.

Hippolyta had fallen asleep soon after once more completely settled in Philippus' arms. Philippus stayed awake the entire night. She couldn't sleep. After what Hippolyta had told her about the senator Philippus was on edge.

But instead of dwelling on that she watched Hippolyta sleep soundly. Philippus memorized every inch, every line, every crease, and every dent that was on Hippolyta's body and stored it way in her soul. She carefully ran her hand through Hippolyta's hair, loving the soft texture.

Soon the sun rise was upon them. Philippus blocked the sun's rays with a hand over her eyes. She decided that it was time.

Careful not to wake Hippolyta, Philippus quietly slipped out of bed. She tip toed around the room, gathering her clothing and armour. She prayed that the gods would keep Hippolyta asleep until she was able to slip out of the room. Philippus knew that if Hippolyta awoke, she would crumble.

All dressed, Philippus quietly made her way to the bed. She slid to one knee and watched Hippolyta for a few more minutes. She gently brushed the hair away from Hippolyta's face. Philippus felt her throat close and tears started to fill her eyes.

"Forgive me my Queen," Philippus whispered sadly. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Hippolyta's forehead. "I love you Lyta…always." Philippus abruptly got up and left the Queen's chambers quickly yet quietly. She contemplated going to the guest room that she had been using but thought it best to just stay away.

She continued on her way to the little hut she had called home years ago. She marched on without a glance back.

She hadn't noticed she had been crying until she had stepped inside her 'home'. She leaned against the door as she slid to the ground. Only then did she let herself weep at what she had lost.

She cried.

And cried.

Alone.


	12. What May Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: See chapter 1 notes.

It was warm. The sun was high and the breeze was just the right amount of perfect. The birds were chirping away happily, as they flew here and there.

Stretching under the covers and with eyes still closed, Hippolyta quickly realized that this morning was different. She didn't have to reach behind her to know that she was alone. Slowly opening her eyes, Hippolyta just stared outside as the thick curtains moved gently in the wind.

She swallowed the lump that was in her throat as reality sunk in.

Exhaling loudly, Hippolyta sat up gingerly, her body still acutely aware of the activities it had participated in the following night. Hippolyta let the covers fall to the ground as she slipped out of bed.

She stood there, just staring at the mess. Her mind bounced from memory to memory until she couldn't take anymore. Hippolyta felt tears slip down her cheeks then fall to her bare chest. She closed her eyes for a moment to regain some sort of control over her emotions, then inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled.

Hippolyta opened her eyes and squared her shoulders. If this was how it was going to be, then so be it. She was given one night with the woman she loved and that was enough for her. It _had_ to be enough.

Making her way to the bathing area in her chambers, Hippolyta locked all emotion away. She promised herself and the gods above that she would concentrate solely on her people's needs. No one but her daughter would ever come _that_ close again.

Shaking herself out of the slump, Hippolyta got herself ready for the day.

**...............**

Philippus marched about the grounds. She was in a foul mood. She had asked if Artemis could take her rounds but it appeared that the woman was nursing a hangover. And a bad one from what Philippus could see.

So here she was, growing frustrated with herself. She was a bastard. Philippus snuck out in the middle of the night – the most amazing night of her entire existence – and she was expecting what? That it would be that easy to shut off every feeling.

Philippus snorted at herself.

"Rutting fool," she mumbled to herself. It wouldn't surprise her if Hippolyta marched out of her chambers and demand of her everything she owned until kingdom come. And Philippus wouldn't stop her. She would fall to her knees and giver Hippolyta everything.

Senator Bremusa was as evil as they came. Just thinking about the woman made Philippus' blood boil. Philippus wanted to wrap her hands around that damn woman's neck and squeeze and put a complete end to her.

Philippus quickly shook herself out of that gutter. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned.

In that instant Philippus was frozen on the spot. The visitor seemed to be just as shocked as she was.

"General." Gods…that voice…she couldn't get it out of her head.

Philippus swallowed as she bowed her head in reverence. "Your majesty," she said roughly. Hippolyta and Philippus stood awkwardly for a brief moment. Neither woman looked at the other.

Hippolyta opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Senator Bremusa's voice.

"Good morning your majesty," the senator said with a hint of arrogance in her voice. Philippus clenched her teeth but her lips curled up into a snarl. She placed a hand on the butt of her sword and held on tightly as if it was the only way keeping it in its sheath.

Hippolyta could see Philippus' jaw clenching and unclenching and she noticed the way her hand gripped the sword. She knew how close Philippus was to harming the senator. Hippolyta spoke quickly as if to prevent bloodshed.

"Yes senator. It is a lovely morning. Working hard I presume?" Hippolyta smiled as best she could so not to offend the large woman. Bremusa was quiet for a moment before she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm a politician your majesty so I can't say if what I do qualifies as 'hard work'," Bremusa said with a tight smile. Hippolyta smiled and nodded. The senator bowed her head and made her leave.

Hippolyta waited until the senator was completely out of ear shot before she sighed loudly. She noticed Philippus had not said a word and was staring straight ahead. Hippolyta was taken aback by the hatred that she saw in those beautiful brown eyes.

"General? Philippus?" Hippolyta said softly.

The hand that gripped the sword handle trembled. The other hand was clenched tight into a fist. Philippus tried to calm herself but she was failing miserably. Philippus never felt anger like that before and it was scaring her.

"Philippus." Hippolyta's voice was stern yet soft as she took hold of Philippus' wrists. The contact seemed to do the trick. Philippus closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.

When she opened them again, Philippus was staring right into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Neither woman moved. Philippus felt Hippolyta's thumb caress the backs of her hands.

"Lyta I-" Philippus whispered. She was about to say more but was interrupted by someone else calling out to them.

"You're majesty!" Eurybe cried out as she joggled towards the couple. Philippus quickly pulled her hands away and stepped back as if the physical distance would some how sever the emotional connection.

Hippolyta wanted to tell Eurybe to go away but it was too late. Sighing Hippolyta pasted on a smile as her friend came closer.

"What can I do for you Eurybe?" Hippolyta asked brightly. Before Eurybe could speak, Philippus was already moving away.

"Excuse me, I must go. Your majesty." Philippus bowed her head in respect then gave a small nod to Eurybe before she turned on her heel and quickly walked away.

"I'm sorry Lyta, was I interrupting something?" Eurybe asked softly. She looked from Hippolyta to Philippus' receding back then back to Hippolyta. She knew something was terribly wrong.

Hippolyta watched as Philippus walked further and further away from her. She felt her heart being ripped apart with every inch Philippus took away from her. Swallowing her pain, Hippolyta shook her head as she turned her gaze towards Eurybe and smiled sadly.

"No…nothing important," Hippolyta said dejectedly. Her shoulders slumped slightly. "What was it that you needed to speak to me about?" Hippolyta asked, steering the conversation away from what just happened.

Hippolyta motioned for Eurybe to follow her as she walked. Eurybe paused for a moment before she started to walk next to her friend as she spoke. She stole a quick glance in the direction where Philippus disappeared to and found the General nowhere in sight.

Sighing, Eurybe discussed what happened with the vote.

**...............**

Philippus looked back and saw Hippolyta and Eurybe were both gone. She walked for a few more miles putting enough distance between her and the palace grounds before sinking down onto the dirt road.

She leaned against a tree stump and forced herself to breath. Walking away from Hippolyta was the most excruciating thing she had to ever do. She roughly wiped away her tears and inhaled deeply.

Philippus got up quickly and dusted herself off. Standing tall, shoulders back, Philippus continued with her day pushing aside her heartache.

**...............**

"Good morning Captain," said the head nurse, Clarissa. She smiled as she laid the tray of fresh fruit on Arizona's lap.

Arizona smiled tiredly and mumbled a thank you as she sat up and wiped away the sleep from her eyes.

"Epione isn't coming?" Arizona asked drowsily. Clarissa smiled again and shook her head.

"She's tending to Artemis," Clarissa said with a knowing grin.

"Speaking of which, will Alindra be around later?"

Clarissa thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I don't think so. From what I hear Alindra will be nursing her hangover and Artemis…well let's just say that the good doctor will be keeping a _very_ close eye on her."

Arizona looked a little disappointed. She was starting to enjoy her 'rehab' with Alindra. She was getting better at not being smacked in the head. Clarissa placed a gentle hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Don't look so sad. I'm sure I can find a suitable replacement for Alindra." With that Clarissa turned on her heel and left Arizona alone to eat.

Arizona was half way through breakfast when Diana wandered in.

"You started with out me," Diana said with a grin on her face. Arizona looked up and grinned back. She wiped her mouth before she moved the tray to the side.

"I'm sorry princess. If I had known…," Arizona trailed off as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Diana easily slipped in between them and wrapped her arms around Arizona's mid-section. Arizona automatically slid her arms around Diana's shoulders and drew her closer.

The pair locked gazes and Diana lifted her lips just a fraction. Arizona got the message and gave Diana a lopsided grin as she gently held Diana's chin between her thumb and pointer finger and guided her lips to her own.

Watching Diana's eyes flutter shut Arizona couldn't keep the pulse in her neck from jumping at the site of the beautiful upturned face. As Arizona closed the distance she felt her own eyes slowly shut and the butterflies in her stomach launch themselves in a million directions.

The first touch of Arizona's lips on hers Diana felt her arms tighten around Arizona's waist. The pair broke apart after a few seconds and they opened their eyes. Diana rubbed her nose against Arizona's as she hummed in contentment.

"Think you can do better than that?" Diana whispered as her lips hovered over Arizona's. The captain laughed softly. She moved her hands to cup Diana's cheeks.

"I think I can," Arizona whispered back with a smile. One of Diana's hands slide up Arizona's chest and bunched up her shirt as she pulled Arizona in once more.

This time when they kissed both women meant it. Arizona sighed when she felt Diana's tongue brush against her lips. It was only a second later that she parted her lips and felt Diana slide inside. Feeling the rough texture of Diana's tongue over hers made Arizona moan loudly.

Arizona sucked on it until she felt Diana shiver. She wanted her turn to explore the contours of Diana's mouth. Both women battled for dominance, neither woman wanting to give in. Arizona wasn't completely aware of it but she had wrapped her legs around Diana's waist, pulling her even closer. She buried her hands in Diana's hair holding her in place.

The hand that had been clenching Arizona's shirt moved so Diana was now cupping Arizona's breast. Groaning loudly Arizona pushed herself into Diana's hand. All Diana could do was obey the eager request. She squeezed gently first, loving the guttural sound Arizona made, only to do it once more; this time squeezing a little more aggressively.

Arizona felt herself slipping off the bed but with Diana's body pressed tightly against hers, she had no worries of falling. Diana slipped her hands over Arizona's chest loving the feel of her body under her hands. Arizona growled low and deep in her throat and her hands slipped from Diana's hair to slide down her back. She ended at Diana's rear end.

Unable to resist Arizona squeezed, her fingers digging into the taut flesh. Diana inhaled sharply and evened the score by grabbing both of Arizona's breasts once more and squeezed just as hard. Arizona cried out in pleasure. Both women grounded themselves against each other trying to ease the building pressure.

They vaguely heard someone clearing their throat. They should have stopped but they were already too far gone to care.

"Diana, I was hoping…oh! Oh my…never mind. You have everything under control…"

Diana and Arizona broke apart quickly. Both women were breathing heavily but they hadn't let the other go. They rested their foreheads together; both women trying to catch their breath.

"I need to…," Diana tried in vain to finish but her mind had turned to mush.

Arizona nodded, "I know…I know…." Diana stepped away from Arizona's personal space and turned towards their visitor.

Epione stood at the entrance of Arizona's room with a surprised grin. Realizing she was staring, she turned on her heel and left without a word.

Sighing, Diana tried to clear her head. She turned back to Arizona who had taken a keen interest in her feet. Feeling her heart flutter at the sight Diana lifted Arizona's chin and leaned in once more and gave the other woman a soft kiss.

"I will come back soon," Diana whispered softly. Arizona nodded silently and gave her a shy smile. Caressing her face once more, Diana quickly caught up with the young doctor.

"Epione! You were looking for me?"

Epione stopped and turned around. She had a silly grin on her face as she waited for Diana catch up.

"You were busy. I can come back later," Epione said with an amused grin. Diana blushed slightly as she waved a hand.

"Too late for that. What can I help you with?" Diana said eagerly. The sooner she gets this over with, the sooner she can go back.

Epione shrugged nonchalantly, "I was going to suggest that you help with Arizona's therapy. At least for a few days. I think Alindra is in a bit of…uh…trouble. As is Artemis. But you beat me to it," Epione said in one breath. She giggled and blushed.

Shaking her head with a smile, Diana reached out and gave her friend a hug. Epione stepped back and smiled again as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and your mother wants to speak with you," Epione said as she hurried away with a wave. Closing her eyes and moaning inwardly, Diana threw her hands up and looked heaven ward.

"Hera, give me strength," whispered Diana. She grudgingly headed back for the palace mumbling to herself.

* * *

 

_ Olympus _

"Damn it!"

Aphrodite gave the marble table a good smack. She quickly winced in pain as her hand began to throb.

"Ow," she whimpered as she shook out her hand.

"So who won?"

Aphrodite lifted her head and realized it was her big sister. Athena was leaning against the doorframe with a grin. Pushing herself off with her shoulder, Athena made her way over to where her sister was sitting. Lowering her head, Athena kissed the top of Aphrodite's head.

She sat next to her sister then took the hand that Aphrodite hurt. Examining it Athena saw nothing.

"No harm done," Athena said playfully. Aphrodite huffed and pulled her hand away.

"What's gotten into you?" Aphrodite asked then quickly threw her hand up when she saw the mischievous grin on her sister's face. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

Athena laughed. "And since when have you grown a sense of humour?" Athena scrunched up her nose and made a face at her sister.

"Shouldn't the question be why all of a sudden are you so bashful?" Aphrodite sighed.

"It's not that…I've been pre-occupied lately and I decided to check up on someone." Aphrodite didn't supply the rest, which prompted Athena to draw more out of her.

" _And_?"

Aphrodite's shoulder's slumped visibly and almost had tears in her eyes. The Goddess of Love wasn't just in a funk, she was truly saddened.

"What is it little sister?" Athena said gently. She smiled softly and brushed the hair from Aphrodite's eyes.

"I-I promised I wouldn't meddle. Especially with these two, and I haven't," Aphrodite said quick when she saw her sister's expression. "But…everything is falling apart! I've worked around the clock for almost 3,000 years and it's all falling to pieces." Aphrodite said dejectedly.

Athena gave her sister a gentle smile.

"What are you talking about?"

Aphrodite waved a hand half-hazardly and an image appeared before them. Athena watched as the vision played out before her. When the images finally ended and the vision cleared, Athena sighed.

She looked over at her sister and wrapped an arm around Aphrodite's shoulders and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"Give it time Aphrodite. They'll come around."

"And if they don't?"

Athena paused a moment. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"They will…you'll see," Athena lied. Even the Goddess of Wisdom wasn't so sure if Hippolyta and Philippus would find each other again.

The two were quiet for a long moment. Aphrodite chewed her lip nervously.

"Athena…there's more…."

The Goddess of Love felt Athena stiffen slightly before she replied.

"I know," Athena said quietly. Aphrodite lifted her head and looked into her sister's eyes, fear radiating from them.

"Something is _very_ different. I can feel it. Hera and Zeus aren't saying a thing. But I know they're _afraid_."

Nodding, Athena inhaled deeply.

"Someone is playing a very dangerous game," Athena said worry etched in her voice. Aphrodite reached out and held onto Athena's hand.

"And if they win?"

Athena was quiet. The rest of the gods knew this day would come but were too afraid to speak of it.

"We have already chosen a champion. We have faith that she will rise and lead us. We fight with every thing we have."

Aphrodite nodded. She smiled softly thinking about their 'champion'.

"We chose well, didn't we?" Aphrodite said with a giggle. Athena smiled back, glad to see her sister return.

" _Diana_ chose well," Athena said with a smirk. The two women laughed softly as they sat there.

**...............**

Colonel Black adjusted his uniform. He was nervous to say the least. The man sitting at his desk was an imposing figure.

"Have you found it?" He asked his voice soft but menacing. Quickly shaking his head, Colonel Black swallowed before answering.

"N-no my lord. I-I haven't been able to find it…yet. I have someone looking for it as we speak."

King Hyperion inhaled deeply. He sat back in the Colonel's chair and threw his feet up on the desk.

"Why is it taking so long?" Hyperion asked slowly. He eyes bore into the old mans, never blinking.

"I promise you, I will find -" the colonel stopped in mid-sentence when King Hyperion's feet landed with a thud. Pushing himself up and leaning over the desk, the King glared at the Colonel.

"Find me that stone. Or the next time I see you, you won't be so lucky." The Colonel nodded silently. Inhaling deeply the King stood and moved around the desk slowly. He patted the Colonel's shoulder with a heavy hand.

"See you soon Colonel." And with that the King disappeared. Swallowing, the Colonel wiped the sweat from his face.

Taking out his cell phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Where the hell are you? God damnit! Get your ass in here now!" He slammed the phone on the desk. Thomas felt his Adams apple move up and down.

He had sent Doug to search for that damn stone days ago. And still he couldn't find a thing.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to have my balls skewered," Thomas mumbled as he got up.

**...............**

"Are you nervous? I'm nervous…I feel nervous," Arizona said quickly. She was wringing her fingers and seemed to be in constant motion. Since Diana came back from her talk with Epione that is.

" _I have been given the duty to continue your therapy," Diana stated as she strode back into Arizona's room. Arizona looked up like a deer in headlights. Smiling at how adorable Arizona looked, Diana leaned and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

" _Um…" Arizona was still a little dazed. Diana laughed._

" _I'm in charge of your therapy, at least for the time being."_

" _Oh."_

" _My mother requires my attention at the moment so I'll see you later," Diana said quickly. She ran her hands through Arizona's hair before she left._

_Arizona scratched her head._

" _What just happened?" Arizona asked Clarissa. The nurse just shook her head and laughed out loud._

Clarissa looked up from her chart and smiled.

"Relax. It'll be fine," the nurse said unconvincingly. Arizona stopped pacing and gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. Clarissa just laughed. Throwing her hands in the air, Arizona stalked out of the room.

Arizona was so lost in thought that she didn't see Philippus walking by.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't…Philippus?"

Philippus looked at the person she had crashed into.

"Arizona, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

Arizona didn't have to look too closely to see that the woman had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" She asked softly. Philippus was quiet and looked away quickly. Arizona reached out and laid a gentle hand on the General's arm. "Hey…you wanna talk about?"

Sighing, Philippus glanced back at Arizona.

"Have you been to the beach? The one you crash landed on?" Philippus asked, completely avoiding the question. Arizona had a feeling there was more to it than meets the eye.

"Actually, I've probably been all over the island except for there. Sure, I'd like to go."

Arizona let Philippus lead the way but soon was walking side by side with the General. 15 minutes later the two women were walking along the beach silently. It would be 10 minutes later that Philippus finally spoke.

"How does man's world deal with loss?"

Arizona looked at Philippus and thought long and hard. Shoving her hands into her pockets, Arizona kicked the sand around her feet. Taking a deep breath she looked back out at the ocean.

"It…it depends on the person I suppose. Where they're at emotionally, mentally…," Arizona said softly with a shrug. Philippus gave Arizona a sideways glance before she nodded.

"What would you do?"

Arizona stilled her movements. She thought about her grandmother and felt her heart breaking. She never truly got over the loss. Then she thought about her wife… _ex-wife_ and felt guilt over how it ended.

Philippus seemed to sense sadness from the young woman.

Arizona sighed and looked up at the sun, squinting to see.

"Didn't handle it very well," Arizona said softly, still not looking at the other woman.

"I'm sorry," Philippus offered. Shaking her head, Arizona waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago." Arizona exhaled loudly, her emotions a little raw.

"Not long enough," Philippus countered softly. Arizona just offered a sad smile.

"So…what's all the depressive talk for?" Arizona asked trying to deflect attention from her. It was Philippus' turn to shrug.

"No reason." Arizona was sceptical.

" _Right_." Sighing, Philippus waved a hand.

"Really, it was nothing."

"Fine. Suit yourself." Philippus sighed. The two were quiet once more.

"How long have you been flying?" Philippus asked after a long moment of silence. She didn't want it to get unbearably awkward.

Arizona shrugged. "A few years. I used to help my grandmother on her plane. She even let me sit in the cockpit a few times," Arizona said with a smile. The memory seemed to be a little hazy – faces and things were blurred. Shaking her head to clear out the cobwebs, Arizona gave Philippus a lopsided grin.

"I got my love of flying from her."

Nodding in understanding, Philippus returned the smile. She felt slightly better now that she was speaking with Arizona.

"Tell me about her. What was she like?" Philippus was truly curious.

"Where do I begin?" Arizona laughed. To try and sum up her grandmother in a few sentences was like trying to explain quantum physics to her.

Arizona paused for a moment the smiled.

"She loved to tell stories. Whether or not they were true didn't stop her from _embellishing_ the truth a little," Arizona said with a chuckle. "I remember this one time; she told me that she had been stranded on an island when she was just a very little girl."

Philippus felt her smile fading. Her heart hammered in her chest. She remained silent as Arizona continued with her story.

"There was this big storm and her boat got swallowed up by these big waves. Next thing she knew she was on an island. She didn't stay very long – a few month maybe. Long story short, before she had to leave, she was given a necklace," Arizona said softly. Unconsciously, she raised her hand and touched her neck.

"She gave it to me when I got older. Said it was from her mother and that I should never ever take it off…"

Arizona drifted off her mind going back to that memory. Again it was all a blur. Philippus' hand drifted to the pouch that was attached to her hips. She thumbed the stone and had to know for certain.

"What was her name?" She whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Arizona turned to face Philippus and looked her in the eyes.

"Arizona Philippus Mitchell."

Philippus' eyes widened.

"I was named after my grandmother and her mother."

Philippus stopped breathing.

_Arizona…? Arizona? My child?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mnemosyne (Titan): Goddess of memory/remembrance and mother of the 12 muses.
> 
> Memory Stone: The memory stone was taken from Mnemosyne when the Titans were imprisoned. The amazons were charged with keeping it safe from the rest of the world. I just made this all up. No real history behind it except what's in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature rating. You have been warned.

" _Each decision we make, each action we take, is born out of an intention."_  
~Sharon Salzberg

Ripple Effect

"You're grandmother? She is your _grandmother_?" Philippus whispered.

"Uh…yeah. She _was_ …"

Philippus got the meaning right away and felt her heart sink.

"Was?"

Arizona nodded.

"She died when I was 10…plane crash…"

Philippus had gone a whole shade paler in a span of a second. That worried Arizona.

"Hey…Philippus? You alright?"

The younger woman carefully reached out to touch Philippus' shoulder only to have the hand pushed away.

"I have to go…" Philippus mumbled as she almost knocked Arizona over. She practically ran up the beach and towards the palace. Arizona was left standing there confused.

"What the hell did I say?" Arizona muttered to herself. She shook her head and began the trek back to the palace grounds.

**wwwww**

Hippolyta was relived. Her talk with Eurybe had lifted her heavy spirit up a little bit but the threat of mutiny was still present.

Hippolyta inhaled deeply and rubbed her tense neck. She needed to find a way to unite the two tribes – she knew that a few of the off shoot Bana's had felt as if they were being ousted from the island. Hippolyta did everything she could to dispel those thoughts. She had offered them land and cattle…everything she would have given any Amazon.

But the Bana were a prideful bunch. They refused and lived just on the outskirts of the neighbouring villages preferring to live in the thick forests. She couldn't force them to take the gifts she had offered but she did leave the option open for them.

For the most part, a good majority of the Bana had agreed to the terms and integrated themselves along with their culture and faith into daily life on the island. She thought of Artemis and beamed with pride. The fiery Amazon was a fine leader for her people.

She knew how to speak to her sisters to make them see reason. She was one of the few Bana that had endorsed an alliance with the Themyscirans. She was a strong, tough and stubborn woman who fell deeply in love with an equally strong and stubborn woman; who just happened to be a Themysciran.

Hippolyta heard footsteps coming from the side and she turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened at the sight of Philippus running towards her. For a moment, Hippolyta felt a flurry of activity in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to throw herself at the woman but one look at Philippus' face kept her rooted on the spot.

"Philippus! What's wrong?"

Philippus was completely out of breath. She took hold of Hippolyta's forearm and dragged her back into Hippolyta's sleeping quarters. Once there, Philippus fell onto the bed with Hippolyta following suite. Philippus buried her face into her hands as the days events took its toll on her.

Hippolyta couldn't bear to see her like this. She gingerly placed a comforting hand on Philippus' back and instantly felt the other woman stiffen. Hippolyta quickly pulled her hand way and folded them neatly on her lap as she waited.

Philippus took a steady breath and regained some semblance of control. She pulled out the necklace and laid it in the palm of her hand as she spoke softly.

"All this time…I always wondered…why she never came back…"

Philippus' words were choppy and broken. Her voice was laced with sadness and her eyes…Hippolyta had to keep herself from gasping out loud. Those beautiful eyes held so much sadness in them that Hippolyta had to look away.

"I should have sought her out…I _should have_ made sure she was alright…why didn't I? I loved her so much…"

Philippus wept. Hippolyta threw her arms around her and held on tightly. Hippolyta rocked her gently back and forth whispering soft words.

**wwwww**

Arizona quickly dogged the swing as it whooshed by her head.

"Well…I don't know…she just took off…" Arizona said with a grunt as she blocked Diana's attack. It had been a few hours since Arizona had spoken with Philippus on the beach. She had to admit, she was worried.

Diana gracefully followed up her series of punches with a round house kick. Arizona barley missed getting hit. She rolled and landed on her knees while blocking another round of punches from Diana.

"Tell me…exactly what…you…said…," Diana asked breathlessly. She found out, rather quickly, that Arizona was much more talkative when sparring. Diana particularly liked the idea. Arizona had recalled the conversation that morning and was still left confused.

"I mean…why…would she even be…interested in my…gran - ooff!" Arizona let out whoosh of air as Diana's fist connected with her abdomen. Stumbling backwards, Arizona held up a hand. She was hunched over trying to catch her breath.

Diana just waited patiently for Arizona to regain her footing before she attacked again. She loved sparring, and the fact that Arizona was getting better at it and seemed to enjoy it as well, made Diana even more excited.

"Well...that does seem…a little…strange," Diana said unfazed as she side stepped several punches and jabs.

Arizona was getting a little frustrated at not being able to beat Diana. She swung left then quickly ducked and tried to get behind Diana but she just wasn't fast enough. Diana moved just as fast and flipped Arizona onto her back with a thud.

"Ok…not fair at all," Arizona said breathlessly. Diana smiled mischievously as she held Arizona's wrists above her head.

"Do you yield?" Diana asked roughly. Arizona swallowed as she stared up at those blue eyes but didn't say a thing. Her breathing had become shallow as Diana lowered her head slowly. And just as their lips were about to touch, they heard someone clear their throat.

Diana and Arizona opened their eyes. Diana laughed softly as she watched Arizona's reaction.

"Another time then," Diana whispered. She gracefully rolled off of Ari and got up in one smooth motion. Ari just remained where she was, silently fuming.

"Pretend I'm not here," Artemis said playfully with a smirk on her face. Diana shook her head but had a smile on her face. Arizona moved so she was sitting but scrunched her face up at being interrupted.

"What can I do for you, Artemis?" Diana asked politely. Artemis leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms and legs as she shrugged.

"I just wanted to see how it was going. The sparring I mean," Artemis said with a wink. By now, Arizona managed to get up and dust herself off.

"What? Think I'll be too rough with the princess?" Arizona retorted teasingly. Artemis threw her head back and laughed.

"I just came by to see if _you_ were still in one piece!" Artemis easily caught the towel that Arizona had thrown at her still laughing. Diana smirked as she wiped away the sweat around her neck.

"I see you haven't learned your lesson from the other night. Shall I teach it to you?" Diana said, her voice playfully challenging. Artemis straightened and held her hands up in mock surrender.

"No princess. Save the lessons for this one. She could use a few more," Artemis jerked her head at Arizona.

"Hey!" Arizona gave a shove as the two amazons laughed. All three begun the trek towards the infirmary chatting along the way.

"Has any of you seen Alindra? We were supposed to train this morning but I haven't seen her since…well…that night," Artemis asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was sleeping like a baby in Athena's arms," Arizona replied with a smirk. Diana gave her a warning look but was softened by the smile on her face.

"I believe she is still… _resting_. Have you tried seeing if she is home?" Diana suggested. Artemis nodded.

"I just came from there. No one home." Artemis thought for a moment before speaking again.

"Although I did see Athena on the way here. She seemed preoccupied, more so then any other time," Artemis said, concern written all over her face.

Diana and Arizona shared a look then shrugged.

"Try the training grounds. Alindra could be there," Diana offered politely. Artemis nodded.

"I will. But first I want to say hello to Epione. I will see you two later." And with that Artemis took off for the infirmary.

Diana and Arizona watched her go; both had smiles on their faces.

"She's a big push over, isn't she?" Arizona asked. Diana turned to her, a fine brow arched.

"You're one to talk," Diana said with a smirk. Arizona glanced at her and felt her cheeks burn. Before she could reply Diana began to walk past her.

"I need a shower…care to join me?" Diana said huskily. Arizona's grin fell from her face as she watched Diana glance over her shoulder and smiled sensuously.

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat before mumbling, "Absolutely." Arizona followed quickly and stayed close to the dark haired beauty. Diana laughed as she dragged a very willing Arizona towards her room.

**wwww**

Athena shoved the large doors wide open and marched over to where the _seeing well_ was. Aphrodite was standing there as well, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Athena demanded. Her sister shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"They're gone. Zeus, Hera, Hestia…even Demeter. They all just…what do we do?" Aphrodite asked, her voice almost sounding panicked. Athena reached out and gave a loving squeeze to her sister.

Athena was about to reply when they both heard a loud boom. Aphrodite, startled, quickly covered her mouth to keep from screaming out loud. Athena growled when she saw who it was.

"You better not be apart of this _brother_! I will cut you to pieces myself," Athena snarled. Aries threw his hands up as he continued forward.

"Well look who decided to join the party?! How's life with the mortals? How's the little wife?" Aries retorted sarcastically. Athena had enough and her hand flew to the hilt of her sword. Just as quickly Aries covered Athena's hand with his and gripped it tightly.

"You sure you wanna start this _sis_?" Aries spat. Athena's eyes narrowed.

"Get your hands off me you coward!"

The two gods were close to losing it completely when Aphrodite finally stepped in.

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!"

Both Aries and Athena were startled. Aphrodite was never one to raise a finger let alone her voice. Athena yanked her hand out of her brother's grip while Aries adjusted his collar.

"I'm sorry Aphrodite," Athena begun but was cut off when Aphrodite waved off her apology.

"Save it. We need to figure out how to do this with out killing each other first. OK? There will be enough of that soon enough." Aphrodite looked between the two and watched as both gods nodded grudgingly.

"Exactly what happened Dee?" Aries asked using the nickname he gave her, trying to quell the desperation that was now hanging in the air. Aphrodite looked at her two siblings and shrugged.

"I don't know. Hera was a bit agitated then her usual self. I've never seen her like that before. Zeus just disappeared and Demeter begged me to leave Olympus with her. I think they all know what's going on. They just don't want to say it."

"He's gone? Who's the coward now?" Aries goaded Athena. He knew damn well that she was daddy's little girl.

Athena ignored him as she motioned for Aphrodite to continue.

"I have a theory. I think that mortal figured out about that damn memory stone," Aphrodite said quietly as if saying it out loud would make it real.

"Whoa! Hang on! How the _hell_ did anyone find out about that?" Aries demanded.

"I had Philippus destroy them," Athena said confidently. Then a thought struck her. "Wait…," Athena said softly. She looked pensive for a moment. "There is one small shard left. But it's not enough to warrant any concern."

Aphrodite nodded in understanding. Aries saw the wired communication going on between his sisters and felt like the odd one out.

"Hello! Care to fill me in?" Aries whined. Aphrodite pursed her lips as she glared at her brother.

"Arizona, dummy! She has the last shard of the stone…er…at least she's supposed to have it," Aphrodite said sounding annoyed. Aries looked lost.

"Who?" Aphrodite clenched her fists as she desperately fought the urge to smack her brother. Just then Aries snapped his fingers. "That chick in the plane?

"That _chick_ is the one holding our lives in our hands!" Athena roared.

"I promised not to interfere but I had to do something!" Aphrodite blurted out. She covered her mouth as both Aries and Athena swung their heads around to stare at their sister.

"You _what_?" Athena asked. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Have you lost it?" Aries demanded as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"Nothing like what you're thinking! I sent a few…suggestions to the mortal. It bought us some time…," Aphrodite explained frantically.

All three of them stood silently. A thought occurred to Athena and it didn't help the situation. Athena was the first to speak.

"Gather who ever are left and leave Olympus."

Aries and Aphrodite stood in shock.

"Did I just hear you correctly? You want us to leave?" Aphrodite asked quietly. Aries gently placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder.

"Come on Dee. Let's go," Aries said gently. Aphrodite shook her head and yanked her arm out of Aries grasp.

"No. Athena…what's going on? You know something don't you?"

Athena slowly turned around to face them and nodded.

"If my theory is correct…if the mortal found away to awaken Mnemosyne…please go, Aphrodite. Just go." Aphrodite stood there for a second before throwing her arms around her sister.

"Be careful Athena," the goddess of love whispered. Athena nodded and looked over to her brother.

"I'll come back and-" Aries offered but was cut off before he could finish.

"No. I need you to stay with the others. They'll need you more."

This angered Aries.

"Athena! Stop being so damn pig headed!" Athena once again cut him off. She lifted a hand to halt any other argument.

"You need to lead them back. Aphrodite has bought us some time. I will do as much as I can with the time I have and meet with you later."

Aries didn't like it. But he knew his sister had something up her sleeve.

"Don't mess this up Aries," Athena warned. He nodded as he gently guided his sister out of the room. Athena could hear Aphrodite crying and Aries doing his best to reassure her.

Athena looked back at the seeing well and with a wave of her hand, replayed a scene once more. She had to figure out a plan. And fast.

Just then, an idea popped into her head…

**wwww**

" _Douglas."_

Doug felt a presence fill him. He had a rough day. The colonel was on his case about some stupid stone.

" _Douglas."_

Doug sighed and turned onto his side and kept his eyes closed. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

" _Do not ignore me Douglas."_

Doug rolled onto his back once more.

" _Listen carefully. You must destroy the stones. You are in danger."_

Doug figured his tired mind was playing games with him. He tried to ignore the voice once more.

" _Douglas! I will not be ignored!"_

Doug felt his body give a surprising twitch as though startled.

" _Destroy the stones, Douglas. Destroy them all…"_

The voice soon faded away and Doug was sent deeper into sleep.

**wwww**

Diana pushed Arizona against the stone pillar of her room and kissed her deeply. Arizona moaned against Diana's mouth and pulled away.

"Isn't this a little too fast?" Arizona asked breathlessly before her mouth was devoured once more. She couldn't help it; Arizona pulled Diana closer and held her tightly.

Diana pulled away quickly to shake her head and give Arizona a swift, "no," before claiming Arizona's lips.

Grabbing Arizona by the front of her shirt, Diana dragged them both to the edge of her bed. Arizona groaned loudly as Diana yanked the white t-shirt from Arizona's pants and slid her hands underneath.

"Shouldn't I…ask for…mother's… permission?" Arizona said in between kisses. She was doing her best keep her mind intact but Diana was making it impossible to form any sort of coherent thought.

Growling, Diana gently pushed Arizona back. The captain fell onto the bed and gave a little whimper as she watched Diana climb on top of her and straddled her hips.

Diana quickly shook her head. "No." Diana didn't waist any time. She begun to push Arizona's shirt further up her body giving it a tug indicating she wanted it gone. Arizona complied and ripped it off of her and tossed it to the ground.

"Diana…" Arizona tried once more. She wanted to be 100 percent sure this is what Diana wanted.

Diana sighed and placed her forearms on either side of Arizona's face as she stretched out her long legs over Arizona's. Smiling down at the woman beneath her, Diana made one simple request.

"Please…shut up." And with that, Diana and Arizona tore at the other's clothing until there was nothing left.

Pulling away for air Arizona got a chance to _see_ Diana. _All_ of her. Arizona felt her mouth go dry as her gaze moved from Diana's face down to her shoulders. Slowly, Arizona's eyes moved over Diana's chest then lower.

When Arizona's eyes landed on the spot where their bodies were touching, her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a low moan. Diana smiled proudly at the effect she was having on Arizona.

Opening her eyes, Arizona saw the smile and felt the butterflies in her stomach reawaken. Slowly, she reached out and lovingly caressed Diana's thighs. She could have sworn she felt Diana shudder.

Diana slowly stretched her body over Arizona's and purred softly. She leaned over the other woman and kissed her soundly, Diana's dark hair falling, covering the sides of their faces, creating a cocoon around them.

**wwww**

"Alindra!"

Artemis finally found her friend heading towards the far end of the beach. The red head had to run to catch up to her.

"Artemis!"

Artemis heard her name being called and skidded to a stop. She growled softly before turning around.

"Io, what can I do for you?" Artemis said through clenched teeth.

Io didn't really care if she were interrupting. She just needed to find Diana.

"Diana had asked me to repair these a few days ago. I was just wondering if you had seen her," Io asked neutrally. Artemis inhaled deeply.

"The last time I saw her she and Arizona were heading towards the palace. Try her there." And without so much as word, Artemis took off down the steps and towards the beach. Sighing, Io shook her head and turned to leave.

Artemis was out of breath by the time she was halfway up the beach. She still had a few yards to go before catching up to Alindra.

"Alindra! Wait!" Artemis huffed. Alindra finally turned around. She was a bit startled to see Artemis hunched over, her hands on her knees, huffing and puffing, gasping for air.

"Artemis?" Alindra stood in front of her friend and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Where in Tartarus were you off too in a hurry?" Artemis asked as she straightened herself up. She was still out of breath but managed to get her heart rate back to a normal rate.

"I just needed a walk. Why?"

Artemis just studied her friend for a moment. She had a deep suspicion something wasn't right. Reaching out slowly, Artemis placed a gentle hand on Alindra's shoulder.

"What is it?" The red head asked softly. Alindra sighed tiredly. She looked out at the water. How was she supposed to explain it? How was she supposed to tell her best friend?

She remembered the argument she had with Athena that morning…

" _So why can't you just tell me?"_

_Athena sighed._

" _I thought I just did?" Athena replied tiredly. Alindra pressed her lips together in a tight line. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at her companion._

" _Don't you dare patronize me Athena! I am not an idiot!"_

_Athena swung her head around and glared right back._

" _I never said you were! You know exactly why I can't!"_

_Alindra threw her hands in the air in frustration._

" _You give me some obscure warning and then expect me to do nothing?!" Alindra shouted. She didn't have the patience to calm herself. Athena took a step forward and calmly placed her hands on her shoulders._

" _Trust me," the Goddess asked softly. Alindra could feel tears in her eyes. She shrugged Athena's hands off of her shoulders and turned around to stare out the window._

" _What if I can't anymore?" Alindra asked quietly. Athena had to strain a little in order to hear her._

" _What?" Athena didn't want to believe what she had just heard._

_Alindra closed her eyes and took a breath before turning around once more. She wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders as if preparing for a fight._

" _For as long as I can remember you have asked me to trust you. And I have. With out question. Because of that trust, I have lost too many of my sisters. I refuse to lose anymore."_

_Alindra stood staring at Athena. She was not going to do this anymore. She never once asked for an explanation. Until now._

_Athena closed her eyes as she shook her head. She could feel her own tears starting to fall._

" _Please…Alindra…don't ask me for what I can't give you," Athena begged. She looked back up into the eyes that she loved so much. In them she saw pain and it broke Athena's heart._

" _Then…," Alindra's voice shook under the pain of her broken heart. "Then there is really nothing left to say," she said sadly. Alindra went to the door and opened it._

_Just as Alindra was about to disappear, Athena blurted out, "I will not let anything happen to you or your sisters. I give you my word, Alindra. No harm shall come to them, I swear to you."_

" _Don't make promises you can't keep." Alindra didn't bother looking back at Athena as she spoke._

" _Do what you must…but don't expect to return here and find me waiting…"_

_And with that, Alindra was gone. Athena stood there staring at where her former love once stood. Tears ran down her face. She could no longer fight to keep her emotions under lock and key. Alindra had spoken the truth._

_Athena had taken too much from her, demanded too much. And all Alindra wanted was for Athena to trust her. But it wasn't in her nature to just trust – she was a goddess after all and gods didn't trust anyone. But that didn't matter anymore. She had successfully destroyed the one thing that sustained her all these years._

_Yes…she was truly her father's daughter._

_Wiping at her eyes violently, Athena straightened herself up. Clearing her throat and tugging at her armour and with a flick of her hand she disappeared. She left behind what ever was left of her love for Alindra in the place where it all started._

"Alindra?"

Artemis could feel the sorrow that radiated from her friend. Alindra sighed and still looking out onto the water spoke softly.

"We need to be ready."

"For what?"

Alindra finally turned and looked at Artemis with sad eyes.

"I don't know. But we just need to ready."

Artemis gave her friend a smirk, "can't you ask Athena?" Not realizing what had transpired that morning, Artemis continued to tease her friend. Swallowing the urge to weep, Alindra shook her head.

"Just be ready. Make sure that Epione is well stocked and that she has extra help. Stock pile supplies: food, bandages, weapons…everything that you can find…," Alindra continued her list as Artemis finally realized the severity of the situation.

"Did she say what we are up against?" Artemis asked.

Shaking her head Alindra stiffened slightly. Artemis saw the change and regretted asking.

"No. She never does," Alindra replied, her voice void of any emotion.

"Alright. I'll go to the infirmary and let them know. Can you get to Io? I think she was looking for Diana the last time I saw her. And we need those weapons."

Alindra nodded and the two warriors' ran up the beach together. Whatever was going on with Alindra would have to wait.

**wwww**

Io hurried up the marble steps in search of Diana. Any chance to be in the presence of her… _their_ princess was a chance Io wasn't going to pass up.

After Artemis had rushed off Io had hurried back to her little hut and quickly changed into something a little more presentable in difference to her work overalls. She had quickly brushed her hair back and quickly wiped away the grease and grime from the day.

She held onto the shield she had lovingly repaired and straightened out invisible wrinkles in her shirt. She smiled as she headed for the princess's private quarters but quickly stopped in her tracks and listened intently. Io swore she heard something.

A second later she heard it – a low moan. At first she thought Diana was hurt but then a light breeze picked up and the curtains surrounding Diana's room lifted enough so Io could see inside.

What she saw ruined any hope inside Io. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes as she saw Diana and Arizona in bed together. Io saw Diana smile softly down at the other woman as she leaned down to kiss her. Io looked away and took several steps back.

She looked down at the item in her hands until her vision blurred. Looking back up, Io took a breath and took several steps back to the room and laid the shield next to a pillar and turned to leave.

She wiped at her eyes just as Alindra was heading in her direction.

"Io! I need a word with you," Alindra said as she climbed the remaining steps. Io quickly wiped her hands on her work pants.

"Yes?"

Alindra gave Io a once over and shook her head in confusion.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Io didn't get a chance to reply when Alindra just waved a hand to dismiss whatever Io was going to say. "Never mind. We need you to get as much weapons finished and repaired as you can."

Io snapped out of the funk she was in.

"Why? What is wrong?"

"I'll explain later. I just need you to distribute the armour to our fighters. There should be a stock pile left in the armoury, correct?" Alindra waited as Io nodded. "Good. Well need those as well." And with that Alindra took off for the Queen's quarters but stopped and turned around.

"Have you seen Diana or Arizona?" Io did her best not to wince.

"Uh…no. I didn't find her," Io lied.

"Damn." Alindra sighed. "Doesn't matter. I will inform the Queen and she will let Diana know."

Io shrugged and turned to leave when Alindra called the blacksmith back once more.

"Io?" Alindra waited for Io to return. "You'll need to have Arizona fitted for her armour as well." Alindra flashed a smile before heading towards the Queen's quarters. Io felt her dislike for the outsider grow.

"Fine," she muttered under her breath. She stormed back to her work hut and begun shoveling coal into the large oven. She began repairing equipment and weapons as she waited for the fire to get hot enough.

**wwww**

Hippolyta watched as Philippus paced the length of her room.

"Philippus, please. You aren't thinking straight." Sighing loudly, Philippus stopped in mid stride and turned to face Hippolyta.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" Hippolyta held out a hand and Philippus took it. The Queen gently tugged and Philippus sat down next to her.

"It is obvious, is it not?" Philippus was about to reply when Lyta held a finger up indicating that she wasn't finished. Philippus fell silent next to her.

"Philippus…I know how much you loved her. I loved her as if she were my own. But _our_ Arizona is no longer with us. And we can not keep this from her granddaughter, either. She needs to know the truth Philippus."

Philippus just stared at the ground. She knew that once Arizona knew the truth about them and her grandmother, the young woman would flee as far away from them as possible. And she didn't want to miss another opportunity at having a relationship with the young pilot.

The Queen could see Philippus was having a hard time. Reaching out and gently cupping the side of Philippus' face, Lyta brought their faces close.

"Whatever you choose, I will not leave your side," Hippolyta said softly. Philippus could feel tears sliding down her cheeks. Hippolyta smiled softly and rested her forehead against Philippus' forehead. They sat that way for a moment.

But that didn't last long. Alindra skidded to a stop just outside the Queen's personal quarters and cleared her throat.

"Your majesty. I need to speak with you. It is of an urgent nature."

Hippolyta and Philippus sighed.

"Duty calls," Hippolyta said disappointed. Philippus nodded and wiped her tears away. They both stood and headed for the entrance of the room. Philippus pulled the heavy curtain back far enough for the Queen to pass through then followed right behind her.

"Yes Alindra? What is it?" Hippolyta asked politely.

Alindra didn't bat an eye at the sight of Philippus and the Queen exiting the Queen's room. She had always suspected the two were more then just friends but she didn't care. She was happy for the two.

"May I speak to the two of you in a more…private area?" Alindra requested. The look on her face must have said it all since the Queen nodded and quickly led them to her study. Once there, Alindra relayed the warning that Athena had given her.

At once the atmosphere in the room grew heavy. Philippus and Hippolyta shared a look.

They were going to war.

**wwww**

Collapsing next to Diana, Arizona rolled onto her back. Their skin was damp and both women were out of breath. Yet they were energized for more. Well…at least Diana was.

"Oh…god…" Arizona ran a hand through her damp hair and tried to regain some kind of balance. Diana laughed and rolled on top of Arizona.

Arizona's eyes fluttered shut and she whimpered softly. Diana bent her head and placed soft kisses on Arizona's neck. Arizona sighed and moved her head so Diana could have better access.

Arizona's hands could keep still. They moved from shoulder to Diana's buttocks then back up again. Arizona nuzzled her nose into the crook of Diana's neck and inhaled deeply.

"How can you feel so good?" Arizona asked breathlessly. Diana moved her lips so she could now kiss Arizona deeply. Arizona tightened her hold on Diana and gave the other woman a squeeze.

"Funny, I was going to ask the same thing of you," Diana replied playfully against Arizona's lips. They smiled softly at each other before one of Diana's hands moved in between the two.

Moaning out loud Arizona quickly rested a hand over Diana's, stopping the woman from going further. Arizona could feel Diana struggling to move and she knew that Diana could easily break free and continue on but was waiting, impatiently, for Arizona.

"Diana…I think…I think we need to talk for a second…," Arizona managed to get out just as Diana grew frustrated and begun curling her nails over a sensitive spot on Arizona's stomach. Arizona hissed and bit her lower lip and tried not to move her hips in time with the aggressive caress.

Diana nipped her way across Arizona's collar bone and was rewarded with a gasp. She could feel Arizona's nails digging into her back and smiled.

"Please…Diana…."

Diana sighed. Her shoulders slumped slightly as she rolled off of Arizona.

"Alright. But I intend on taking advantage of you very soon, so you might want to hurry this conversation," Diana stated bluntly which caused Arizona to blush uncontrollably.

Arizona smiled sheepishly and waited for Diana to push herself up against the headboard. Arizona followed suit with help from Diana.

"Well?" Diana asked after a moment of silence. Arizona quickly glanced at the other woman and nearly fell out of bed. The look Diana was giving her reminded Arizona of an animal ready to pounce and devour their prey. The younger woman swallowed nervously.

"For someone who desperately wanted to talk, you're not doing much of it," Diana said with a smile to take the sting out of her words. She reached out and lovingly caressed Arizona's thigh as she waited.

"Yeah, well…," Arizona croaked. She cleared her throat and tried again. "Kinda hard to think when you're naked and you keep distracting me."

Diana smirked at that and nuzzled Arizona's neck and nibbled on her ear as she laughed huskily in Arizona's ear.

"I'm distracting? Hmmm…interesting…" Diana trailed off as she pressed her breasts against Arizona's bicep.

"You damn well know it is!" Arizona huffed. Diana pulled back slightly and laughed. She then rested her head on Arizona's bare shoulder, laced her fingers with Arizona's and waited.

Arizona struggled to find the right way to start. She shoved her other hand into her hair and sighed.

"Isn't this," Arizona motioned between them as she spoke, "going a little too…fast?" Granted, she had been on this island for a few months recovering – the first month was spent ignoring Diana. The second month was her rehab with Alindra and Artemis. The other 4 months were spent exploring the island with Alindra and Artemis. This last month…Arizona was trying to figure out how she felt about Diana. But if she really sat down and did the math, Arizona and Diana _really_ knew each other for less then a few weeks.

Diana smiled at the look on Arizona's face. Diana was quiet before she spoke.

"By your standards, yes, it can be considered…fast," Diana said thoughtfully. She smiled lovingly as her free hand brushed the hair that had fallen into Arizona's eyes.

"Amazon mating isn't a dance like it is where you're from. It's…more like combat. We test one another as opponents and then we test what we are as allies." Diana quickly glanced at Arizona and saw that the other woman was trying to soak up as much as she could. Diana smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"Amazons do not wait for love to bloom fully. When attraction strikes, we embrace it for play - or forever. Does that frighten you?" Diana asked when Arizona didn't say anything. Slowly Arizona shook her head.

"You sound like you've done this before," Arizona stated softly. Diana turned a little innocent, surprising the other woman. "What is it?" Arizona asked. A soft blush slowly crept up Diana neck and up to her cheeks.

"I've never had another woman in my bed. Until you," Diana replied quietly. It took several minutes before the meaning of what was just said actually sunk in. Arizona sat stock still, blinking rapidly, the colour draining from her face.

"Arizona? Say something," Diana quietly begged.

Arizona couldn't hear anything else except a buzzing in her ear and the hammering of her heart in her chest.

"Oh god," was all Arizona could say. She was having a hard time breathing. Arizona got out of bed, oblivious to the fact that she was completely naked, and begun to pace. Her hands clenched her hair as she went.

"Arizona, please." Diana reached out to comfort her love but stopped when Arizona turned and faced her.

"You're…oh god…you _were_ a…," Arizona said disjointedly. Diana nodded.

"Yes. I was a virgin." Diana pulled the covers back as she stood proudly from the bed. Arizona stumbled back slightly and looked everywhere but at Diana.

Diana reached out and cupped the other woman's face in her hands; calming the other woman. Arizona closed her eyes as she steadied herself before opening her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arizona asked. She wrapped her hands around Diana's wrists and gently pulled her hands away.

"I didn't think it mattered."

Eyes widened in surprise.

"Didn't matter? Of course it matters!" Arizona moved away from Diana and quickly put some distance between them.

"Diana…you just can't give something like that to just anyone! It's not like you can get it back!"

Diana smiled as she took several steps towards Arizona, closing the gap between them but leaving enough room for escape if Arizona wanted.

"You aren't 'just anyone', Arizona. I wanted to give my virginity to you," Diana stated. Arizona looked so distressed that Diana closed the gap between them and gathered the other woman in her arms. She ran her hand down Arizona's bare back trying to sooth her.

"God, Diana…I wish you could have told me." They rested their foreheads against each other.

"Why?" Diana smiled then broke into a grin when Arizona blushed.

"Your first time should have been special," Arizona replied almost dejectedly. Diana's grin turned into a full blown smile as she placed a gentle kiss on Arizona's lips.

"It was."

Arizona snorted.

"Right. You call ripping each other's cloths apart special? I mean, god lord! We did stuff that shouldn't even be physically possible…for any creature!"

"Twice," Diana added unfazed. Arizona blushed at the memory. Diana held her closer and nuzzled her neck in hopes of easing any discomfort the other woman felt.

"I didn't hurt you did I? Arizona asked gently. Diana smiled and shook her head.

"I should be the one to be…anxious. I am sure that there are women you left behind. I know that there are several here that have been eyeing you." Diana had said it with a smile but unconsciously held Arizona tighter. The other woman smiled and leaned in and kissed the Princess until she felt some of that jealousy fade.

Arizona pulled back and looked directly into blue eyes. She wanted Diana to know.

"Actually…you're my second," Arizona said softly. Diana was still for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"Come back to bed. Let us get to know each other much more…intimately. I plan on keeping my promise," Diana said as she pulled back the covers of her bed and waited for Arizona to slip under them.

"Oh? And what would that promise be?" Arizona replied. She was already feeling a wetness pooling in the apex of her thighs.

"I'm going to take advantage of you. I expect you to yield to my every need." Arizona groaned.

"Now lie back," Diana ordered. She straddled Arizona's hips and pushed the other woman onto her back none too gently. Diana smiled sensually.

**wwww**

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Colonel Black looked around the small room. Everything he had ever worked for was now lying on the floor.

King Hyperion looked at the mess as if it were nothing and scratched his chin. The stones had been shattered to pieces.

"I'll kill him! I will rip him limb by limb!" The Colonel fumed. Hyperion just laughed. "What are laughing about? Look at what that punk did!" King Hyperion threw his arm over the Colonel's shoulders and surveyed the room.

"I really didn't need those," Hyperion said with dead humour. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a large bite. It took a moment for the words to sink in Thomas's brain.

"What the _hell_ are you taking about?" He shrugged Hyperion's arm off of him and glared.

Hyperion wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tossed the apple core over his shoulder. He wiped his hands on his shirt before answering.

"Did you honestly think _I_ would ever tell a _mortal_ my real plan?"

Thomas felt his stomach lurch and his jaw clenched. Hyperion found the man's expression amusing.

"Don't look so surprised, Colonel. You had your use," Hyperion said as he walked passed Thomas while patting the man's cheek as he went.

"BASTARD! I risked my neck for you! I had that damn broad killed! And her fucking granddaughter!" Thomas reminded Hyperion. His face was a deep red and his breathing was laboured. Hyperion placed his hands behind his back as he stood in front of Thomas.

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

Thomas looked confused.

"What?"

"Is she really dead? The young one?" When Thomas still looked dumbfounded, Hyperion stepped into Thomas's personal space and got up close.

"That's where you made your mistake. Lucky for you, I no longer require you're…services," Hyperion said in a low menacing voice. Thomas's eyes went wide and before he could react, pair of hands wrapped around his forehead and chin and gave a sharp twist, snapping the Colonel's neck.

The colonel fell with a sick thud. Mnemosyne stepped out of the shadows with a twisted grin. Sighing, Hyperion shook his head.

"Hello Mnemosyne," Hyperion said casually. The other titan sighed as if board.

"Mortals…god…I _hate_ mortals…" Mnemosyne spat.

"Have you found it?" Mnemosyne asked impatiently. Hyperion shook his head. Mnemosyne stomped her foot and pouted.

"Very soon we will get our powers back. Have you found out who meddled with the boy's mind?"

Mnemosyne smirked as she nodded.

"The blonde one… _Athena_."

"We will find her first…and you will kill her," Hyperion stated calmly.

Mnemosyne just smiled.

**wwww**

"Athena!"

The goddess turned around surprised written all over her face.

"Aries! I told you not to come back."

He waved her off.

"I hid it."

Athena shook her head not following.

"She figured out where it was. That's why she went looking for it..." When it was clear that Athena had no idea what her brother was talking about, Ares sighed in frustration.

"The bow! They're after the bow!"

Athena's eyes widened.

"Senior figured out where I hid it. I think she may have uncovered what the Colonel was up to and decided to find the bow herself…"

"Gods…it's worse then I feared. If Hyperion get's his hands on it he'll unleash the rest of the titans and start a war against Olympus," Athena said. Aries shook his head.

"Not Olympus…"

Athena felt her stomach lurch.

"Humanity…"


	14. Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: see first chapter

"It doesn't mean you didn't lover her," Diana said softly. She propped herself up on an elbow and gazed down at the woman lying next to her. The pair decided, after Diana had spent all of Arizona's energy, that it would be best if they took a lazy walk down to the natural spring.

They ended up relaxing in a large open field, just lying next to each other on the grass. They had begun sharing things about themselves about their childhood and past relationships.

Arizona sighed as she rolled onto her side and copied Diana and propped herself on her elbow. She shook her head as she tried to explain to Diana.

"I know…it's just…I…," Arizona struggled to find the right words. "I didn't _love_ her the way she deserved to be loved." Arizona looked away ashamed, only coming to that realization too late.

Diana hated seeing Arizona in pain. She reached out and placed a soft hand on Arizona's cheek. "Arizona…," Diana said softly but the other woman shook her head again.

"No. I should have said something in the beginning but I just…I couldn't! I knew Helen had a crush on me when her brother set us up. I just didn't have the heart to say no. And besides…it was a long time since I had someone _love_ me."

Arizona moved so she was now sitting and drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Diana sat up as well and looked on not knowing what to say to make Arizona feel better about herself.

"When I asked her to marry me, I figured I could grow to love her. I mean, people do it all the time…people have arranged marriages and they end up falling in love down the road," Arizona continued. She felt tears prickle the corners of her eyes but held them at bay. Diana carefully reached out and placed a hand on Arizona's knee in quiet support and waited for her to continue.

"On our honeymoon…oh god…I…afterwards, I _knew_ it was a mistake. But I couldn't tell her…she looked so happy," Arizona said as the tears begun to fall.

"Why would you continue with the marriage when you knew it was a mistake?" Diana asked gently. Arizona rolled her head back and looked up at the sky.

"Because Helen was happy. And her brother was just as happy. And I…I was apart of a family…again." When Arizona looked over at Diana, she could see the confusion in her eyes.

"I'd lost my grandmother and my mother when I was 10. I was 10 years old and I lost my entire family," Arizona shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. "I had a family again when I married Helen. But I didn't _feel_ happy. I thought that if I could make myself love her it would turn out ok. _I_ would be ok."

Arizona turned to look at Diana. Her eyes pleaded with Diana to make her understand.

"For the first few months I pretended to be happy. I'd lie to myself and pretend I was in love with her. But the worst was at night. Some nights we just held each other and before she fell asleep she'd tell me she loved me. Other nights…," Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat and continued on, "other nights…I made myself believe it was what I wanted. But then over time, I couldn't bring myself to touch her that way…not anymore. Pretty soon she and I ended up sleeping in different rooms. We started to drift apart. Whenever her brother was over, we played the part of a happy couple but the second he was gone…then I thought that maybe if we had a baby, maybe that would give us something to hold on to, ya know?

I begged Helen. I think she knew what I was trying to do, but she was a lot smarter and she didn't think it was a good idea. By our first anniversary we barely even knew each other. I promised Helen that if she gave us…me another chance, I'd do my best to make her happy. She said she didn't want me to _try_ to make her happy. That wasn't what being married was about. But for some reason she stayed. I'm not sure why, but she did. It didn't get any better though.

By the second anniversary, she and I never talked. We'd still play the happy couple whenever Doug was around but that's as far as it went. By then we were separated but we lived under the same roof. I remember one afternoon after I came home from the base; she was sitting there, in the living room. She was crying so I tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let me touch her.

She wanted a divorce. I mean, I don't blame her but I thought we could give it one more try. She didn't want to live like that anymore and begged me to just sign the papers. Even after I signed the papers I begged her for one more chance. I think she realized that I had married her so I could have some sort of family again and not because I loved her. I just wanted to be part of a family again so badly and I messed up a very wonderful friendship to get it. God…how pathetic is that?" Arizona asked sounding so disgusted with herself. She covered her face with her hands.

Arizona looked away again not wanting to see Diana's reaction. For her part, Diana sat quietly going over what she was just told. Arizona closed her eyes and felt the tears fall. The two women were quiet for long minutes, both just staring out at the horizon.

When Diana finally spoke, she did so carefully and quietly.

"Sometimes we lose ourselves when we try to hold on to something that means so much to us. We would do anything to keep it from slipping through our fingers, keep it from harm. And in the end, we lose the person we are supposed to be…and hurt the ones we love in the process."

Arizona looked over at Diana who was just staring straight ahead. But her expression was of pure sadness. As if sensing the unspoken question, Diana inhaled and looked back at Arizona with sad eyes.

"I had a…friend. He was a strong man, a good man but he was being manipulated into being someone he wasn't. He began to hurt those around him, people he swore to protect but I knew it wasn't him. I tried to help him but he was too strong for me so I searched for the man that was making him do those things."

Diana tried to convey what she felt, the decision she had to make in hopes that Arizona wouldn't hate her for it.

"I had to make a decision. One that could either save billions or let one evil man live…" Diana paused a moment letting what she said completely sink in before continuing.

"Diana…you had no choi-"

Diana shook her head violently.

"I killed a man, Arizona. I killed the man that was killing my friend. I didn't do it to save everyone else…I did it to save _my_ friend. In the end it didn't matter. Maxwell Lord not only manipulated my friend but he also influenced the rest of the world. What they saw…they all saw me murder a man…they never forgave me."

"Have you tried forgiving yourself?"

Arizona sat silently not really expecting an answer. She slowly began to understand what Diana was trying to say. She reached out and took Diana's hand in hers and spoke softly.

"Diana if you hadn't stopped him, half this world would be in a mess. I don't think that's something you can walk away from."

Arizona looked thoughtful as if trying to remember something then she winced as a sharp pain pierced her head.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked. She was watching the expression on Arizona's face as the other woman grabbed her head.

"I don't know…I'm…I'm ok…" Arizona shook her head a bit to clear her mind. Diana looked on, concerned.

"Maybe we should head back-"

Arizona shook her head.

"No. I said I was ok. I was just…that name, it sounds so familiar." Diana looked confused.

"Maxwell Lord…I know that name. I just can't remember _why_ I know it."

This gave Diana cause for concern. During her time on man's world, her trial had been plastered all over the news – it was hard _not_ to miss it. It wasn't even that long ago, a few years at best.

"Maybe we should speak with Epione. Could be remnants from your crash."

Arizona shook her head again.

"No, it's alright. Just a bad headache," Arizona said with smirk. She leaned in and quickly kissed Diana on the lips. "Let's head back." She helped Diana to her feet and anxiously grabbed Diana's hand. Diana let herself be gently dragged down the hillside by Arizona.

Diana was confused by the quick change and vowed to keep a closer eye on her. She wasn't sure what just happened.

**WWWWWWWW**

Athena brushed her hands on her thighs as she stood.

"What have you done?"

Sighing, Athena turned around to see Aphrodite standing there.

"What needed to be done," was all Athena offered. She would have brushed past her sister if Aphrodite hadn't grabbed her arm.

"So you decided to physically interfere? What has gotten into you?" Aphrodite demanded.

"WE HAVE NO OTHER OPTIONS!" Athena bellowed. She yanked her arm out of her sister's grasp and took several steps away from her then stopped. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated, then slowly turned around to look at Aphrodite.

"We have no more time, Aphrodite. Arizona's mind is muddled and is showing affects of Mnemosyne's presence. We can no longer deny what is happening."

Aphrodite nodded but was still upset by what she saw.

"But toying with her mind isn't helping either. Athena, this isn't you," Aphrodite said pleadingly. Athena knew her sister was right.

"I know. But Arizona's time on this island will soon come to an end and she needs to finish what her grandmother started. If she isn't the one to find the Epirus bow first then we are all doomed."

Athena stared at her sister and watched at her shoulders slumped.

"You're right…just…just be careful. The mind is a precious thing. If you push too hard too fast, you'll destroy it," Aphrodite replied softly. Athena nodded and turned to leave but was stopped once more.

"Ares has already taken care of the weaponry and armor – Hephaestus refuses to go against fathers wishes."

Athena inhaled deeply.

"Thank you," Athena said tiredly. And with that, the goddess of wisdom disappeared in a flash. Aphrodite stood alone as she looked out over the city below. She wondered, not for the first time, how everything got so messy, how they got to this point.

_The twilight of the gods…maybe it is time,_ Aphrodite thought sullenly. The goddess shook herself out of her funk and snapped her fingers and disappeared.

**WWWWWWWW**

"Where have you two been?" Hippolyta asked once she saw the pair making their way towards the palace. Philippus laid a gentle hand on Lyta's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

Diana and Arizona looked at each other then looked back at the Queen.

"We were by the springs…just enjoying the day," Diana supplied. Hippolyta pursed her lips before she sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've had people looking all over for the two of you," Lyta said as she motioned for the pair to follow her. The Queen, Philippus, Diana and Arizona all made their way to Hippolyta's private office.

"Mother what is it?" Diana asked worriedly. Arizona pulled out Diana's chair for her and waited patiently as Diana slid in. Taking the seat next to her Arizona looked from Diana to her mother then to Philippus. The General gave Arizona a reassuring smiled as she stood just behind Hippolyta.

"It seems that a… _presence_ , unknown as of yet, is ready to strike at any moment." Diana and Arizona sat silently.

"Do we know why?" Arizona asked quietly not exactly sure if it was her place to ask. Hippolyta smiled warmly at the young woman.

"No. We have nothing to go on. But that doesn't mean the threat is not credible." Diana was a little hesitant to believe anything…yet.

"Who are we relying on for this information, mother?" Diana asked with a touch of defiance. Hippolyta looked sternly at her daughter.

"I assure you Diana, the Goddess of Wisdom does not take lightly any threat towards those she is charged to protect. I would surly hope you have not forgotten that."

Diana had the graciousness to look slightly chastised.

"I'm sorry mother. I meant no disrespect. But do we have any other information?"

Diana and her mother continued their conversation while Arizona sat back. She tried to concentrate on what was being said but couldn't hold a single thought. Arizona felt her head begin to swim.

She heard voices but couldn't make out what was being said to her.

"Arizona?" Philippus asked slightly concerned. She rounded the table, pulled out Arizona's chair and knelt in front of the woman. Hippolyta came around the other end as Diana reached out and cupped Arizona's cheek.

"Are you alright? Philippus asked. It looked like Arizona was in a daze but what frightened them the most was how pale she had gotten.

The touch of Diana's hand on her cheek seemed to snap Arizona out of it. She blinked several times to clear the fog from her head. She noticed that all three women were staring at her with worry etched in their faces.

Feeling her cheeks burn, Arizona cleared her throat and sat up straighter.

"Um…what I miss?" Arizona asked in embarrassment. Hippolyta hunkered down and gently but firmly took hold of Arizona's chin. She examined the young woman carefully before she spoke.

"Are you alright my child?" Hippolyta couldn't help it, her mother hen instincts kicked in. Arizona could feel her humiliation meter go up a few notches.

Shrugging Arizona smiled awkwardly. Hippolyta looked over to her daughter who was just as concerned.

"Ari, this is the second time that's happened," Diana stated. Hippolyta looked back at Arizona with what could be described as her 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"You will see Epione at once. Philippus, kindly escort Arizona to the infirmary," Hippolyta ordered as she stood. Philippus stood and nodded.

"Yes your majesty." Placing a gentle hand underneath Arizona's arm pit, Philippus motioned for her to stand.

"I'm fine, really! I don't have to see the doctor," Arizona stammered. Hippolyta, who had been speaking with Diana turned and smiled softly.

"Humour this old woman. Please?" Hippolyta said with a kind grin.

Arizona sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Thank you. Philippus, if Epione gives her the ok, I would like for you to accompany her to Io's. I believe she is due for a fitting of armour."

Philippus nodded and motioned for Arizona to follow.

Once they were gone, Hippolyta turned to her daughter.

"Are you sure she is alright?"

Diana shrugged.

"She had complained about a headache this morning. I'm a little worried." Hippolyta watched her daughter closely. She reached out and squeezed Diana's hand.

"Everything will be alright…I'm sure of it," Hippolyta offered. Diana just looked at her unconvinced.

**WWWWWWWW**

"You didn't have to do this," Arizona said as she lounged on the bed. The moment Epione had seen her, the physician immediately directed the two women into a room that had MRI machines and other cool gadgets.

Philippus inhaled deeply as she kept her hands behind her back. She grinned as she shook her head.

"I know. But I _wanted_ to." Arizona was saved from replying when Epione came in.

"Well nothing seems to be wrong. I can't find anything." Arizona's smug grin caused Philippus to smile and shake her head while Epione just gave her a look.

"But, I would like to keep you here for more testing." As soon as the doctor said that Arizona's face fell.

"Awww…man," Arizona shoulders slumped. Philippus threw her head back and laughed. Epione held a hand up to stop the protest that was forming on Arizona's lips.

"Just for a day or two. I want to make sure that you are alright. General… _really_?" Epione gave Philippus an exasperated look as the other woman laughed uncontrollably. Philippus forced herself to calm down and she looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry," Philippus mumbled.

"Do I really have to stay? I'm supposed to get my armour and stuff," Arizona asked childishly.

Epione just shook her head and threw her hands in the air.

"All you stubborn types! Ugh! Fine! Go! But if you get sent here again, you will do exactly as I say! Am I clear?" Epione demanded.

Arizona nodded sullenly. "Yes, ma'am," she mumbled as she slipped off the bed. Epione crossed her arms as she glared at Philippus. She arched an eyebrow when the General snickered. Philippus quickly nodded when the doctor caught her.

"Good. Now go. Io has been waiting for you." Epione stood aside and watched the two women hurry out. Before they could get far Epione called out, "And find Artemis. You need to train some more Arizona!"

Arizona stifled a groan as Philippus continued to smirk.

**WWWWWWWW**

The workshop wasn't anything fancy but Io worked with pride. This was her domain. She noticed Philippus and Arizona heading her way and quickly readied all that she would need to create Arizona's armour. Io had to bite back the jealousy she felt when she watched Philippus laugh and playfully slap the other woman's back. Nodding at the two visitor's Io stood and waited. Philippus led Arizona farther into her workshop.

"This is just a general fitting. I will just take your measurements and I will do the rest. You can be on your way soon enough," Io said brusquely. Arizona cleared her throat awkwardly and nodded while Philippus just raised a fine brow. The General felt a little protectiveness wash over her as Io spoke.

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I stayed?" Philippus suggested as she crossed her arms. Arizona felt the mood shift and spoke up before any more shots could be thrown.

"I'll be fine. I can meet up with you once we're done here," Arizona offered. She looked from Io to Philippus then back to Io.

"That is agreeable," Io said not looking up from her work bench. She could care less. Philippus on the other hand didn't want to leave Arizona alone. But before she could voice her opinion, Arizona spoke up quickly.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you in the training grounds Philippus." Arizona made eye contact with the General and made sure the other woman understood. Pursing her lips together, Philippus just nodded. She didn't like it one bit.

"I can guarantee that your armour will be made of the utmost quality the Gods have provided. Don't you agree Io?" Philippus left no room for argument. Philippus made sure the other woman got the point. Io's movement stilled ever so slightly for a split second the resumed its steady flow.

Without missing a beat, Io turned her hammer in her hands and nodded. "Of course." Philippus finally looked over to Arizona and smiled a genuine smile.

"I will see you later." And with that turned on her and left. Arizona clasped her hands in front of her and rocked on her heel. Io just turned and ignored her, continuing with her work. Arizona could feel the chill radiating from the other woman.

"I'm sorry about th-," Arizona started but was cut off.

"I do not need _your_ apology," Io said almost crudely. Arizona blinked but quickly regained her composure.

"Okie dokie," Arizona mumbled under her breath. Io turned abruptly and stood too close for Arizona's liking. Without a word, Io grabbed Arizona's arms and stretched them out to the side roughly. She then took several measurements of Arizona's chest, abdomen, waist, arms and shins.

"You're not one for much conversation," Arizona observed loudly. Io stood from her current position and took the last measurement; wrapping the tape measure around Arizona's head. Once that was done, Io returned to her work bench.

"I have no use for idle conversation," Io replied stiffly. "I have all I need. You may leave," Io said dismissively. Arizona was taken aback by the attitude.

"What the _hell_ is your problem lady?" Arizona demanded. She placed her hands on her hips and waited for Io to turn around. Io stopped what she was doing and stood still then just as quickly she resumed her work.

"I have no 'problem'. Now if you'll excuse me–"

"Most people like speaking to a face rather than a back!" Arizona spat. Io tossed her tool onto the workbench with a loud clatter. Wiping her hands on her apron, Io turned slowly not caring about her visitor. Io raised her hands wide and waited.

"Now that you have my attention, you have nothing to say?" Io spoke with such arrogance that Arizona had to fight the urge to punch the woman. Biting down on her initial reaction, Arizona took a deep breath.

"Was there anything going on between you and Diana?" Arizona needed to know for certain. She watched as Io's stone face turned into a leering smirk.

"Ah…so the outsider does have a spine after all," Io said tauntingly. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Before or after your arrival?" Io goaded. Arizona clenched her jaw and refused to rise to the bait.

"You know what? I already have my answer." Arizona wasn't going to pick a fight with this woman. Diana chose her and that's all she needed to know. Turning to leave, Arizona didn't have to get very far before Io answered.

"Out of respect for my princes, I will only answer once."

Arizona waited silently.

"No. There never has been. And…never will be. You have my word."

Arizona looked over her shoulder and saw that Io meant every single word. Giving Arizona a slight nod, Io turned back to her workbench and began the prep work for Arizona's armour. Arizona watched for a moment then left quietly.

**WWWWWWWW**

Once Arizona had left, Io tried to continue her work but she found it hard to do through her tears. She finally had to stop all together and sat down on one of the stools. She felt her heart breaking when she finally realized that she no longer held Diana's heart.

_I never did to begin with…_ Io thought miserably. Out of all of the woman on this island, Diana was the only one who saw past her quiet reserve. _Simple Io_ is what they would all say but Diana knew that Io was so much more.

But that didn't matter anymore. Io would live with that, just as she always had. Wiping her tears Io got up and went back to work. She would be happy for her Diana because she knew that is what Diana would be if roles had been reversed.

**WWWWWWWW**

Athena watched Arizona walk along the dirt path to the training grounds. The goddess knew that soon, Arizona would leave. Now was the time to plan.

In a flash Athena made herself known to the young woman. Arizona stopped in mid stride and looked a little started at first but quickly bowing awkwardly when she noticed who it was. Athena smiled as she reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please…stand."

"Were you looking for Diana? I think she's with her mother-" Arizona said as she straightened herself up. She stopped as she watched Athena shake her head.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Athena said with a smile. She placed an arm around Arizona's shoulders.

"Me?" Athena nodded.

"Walk with me. I will explain everything…"


	15. Prepare the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in posting my update. It has been a fairly busy few months. Enjoy.

Groaning out loud, Arizona fell onto the bed. Diana gave the other woman a soft smile.

"That bad?" Diana asked. She watched as Arizona's eyes fluttered open.

"They hate me. Why else would they focus _all_ their attention on me?" Arizona whined from the bed. Diana laughed out loud as she gently pulled Ari up and helped her stand.

"I'm sure they do not hate you. They are just preparing you for what is to come. They do that with the others," Diana informed as she slipped her hands around Arizona's waist and up her back. Diana carefully kneaded the tight muscles that she found winning her a low moan from Arizona.

Ari wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders to keep herself steady as the Princess continued her massage. She could feel her eyes flutter shut.

"No, no…they hate me. I think I heard Artemis laughing when Alindra flipped me over her shoulder. I still can't feel my ass," Arizona stopped abruptly as she winced slightly and hissed when Diana hit a particular painful area.

"Sorry," Diana whispered gently. Arizona just nodded, her eyes still closed. Diana resumed the massage and smiled brightly when Arizona moaned loudly when Diana reached the back of Ari's neck.

"Oh god…that feels fantastic," Arizona mumbled. She felt her chin hit her chest as she lowered her head to give Diana more access. Diana kissed the top of Arizona's head as she kneaded the muscles there.

"Just think," Diana whispered into Arizona's hair, "you get to do it all over again in a few minutes." She laughed as she heard Arizona whimper.

Arizona lifted her head and gave Diana a look.

"Your mean."

Diana threw her head back and laughed. In a flash Diana had Arizona over her shoulder.

"Diana!" Arizona squealed.

"Admit it. You _love_ it when I do this," Diana said proudly. She held on to Arizona's legs making sure the other woman wouldn't slip.

Arizona grunted from behind.

"If you tell anyone, I'll deny it!"

Diana just laughed as she left their room and headed down to the training area.

* * *

 

"KEEP YOUR HEAD UP!" Artemis called out as she watched with amusement as Alindra swung her sword up then down. It gave a loud clatter as Arizona tucked her head under her shield.

"Easy for you to say! _Your_ head isn't the object she is trying to _TAKE OFF_!" Arizona shot back. She rolled to the side then quickly scrambled to her feet just as Alindra swung low and took out Arizona's feet.

Ari felt the ground suddenly disappear beneath her as she fell onto her back with a loud thud. Again. Wincing as her insides vibrated from the impact, Arizona quickly lifted her shield just as Alindra's sword came down hard.

"Tapping out! Tapping out! No more! I'm done!" Arizona demanded as she dropped her sword and quickly slapped the ground. Alindra continued to whack Arizona's shield and each hit seemed harder then the last. Artemis ran over to them and skidded to a halt.

"Alindra that's enough!" Artemis demanded as Alindra thrashed at the shield. With each swing Alindra gave a might roar. Alindra seemed possessed as she hit harder and harder.

"ARTEMIS!" Arizona screamed in panic. Ari could feel the shield being dented with each swing and it wouldn't take much too really destroy it.

Artemis stepped in between her two friends and when Alindra's sword begun to ascend on her, Artemis threw her hands up and grabbed Alindra's wrists stopping her. Artemis could feel the anger in Alindra; feel her struggle to contain it.

"ENOUGH! That's _enough_ Alindra…," Artemis commanded. Artemis reached up slowly and pried Alindra's fingers from around her sword and tossed it to the side. Artemis let Alindra go when the other woman yanked her hands away and stumbled several steps back.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Alindra mumbled breathlessly as she turned and quickly ran from them. Artemis was torn. She wanted to go after Alindra but she knew that her company would not be invited.

The entire training grounds had gone quiet as they watched the three women. Artemis turned and looked at them.

"Get back to work!" The red head bellowed. And just like that the place became active once more.

"Ari, you're not even trying," Artemis said with a slight disappointed look on her face. She lent a hand and helped her friend up. Arizona just grunted and mumbled something unintelligent.

"You are miserable my friend. Why aren't you trying harder?" Artemis stated.

Arizona huffed at that.

"Oh gee wiz, I don't know…could it be because… _I STILL CAN'T FEEL MY FREAKIN LIMBS_?!" Arizona shouted. Artemis could see that Ari was tired and frustrated. They were all tired but they have been pushing Arizona the hardest this past week. They trained her from sun up to sun down.

"I'm sorry," Artemis said sincerely.

Arizona tossed the busted up shield to the side as she dusted herself off. She was still a little upset but she knew why they were pushing her. She was still a little rattled by what Athena had requested of her…

**.......**

" _Take a walk with me," Athena said with a gentle smile. Arizona just nodded as she followed the Goddess of Wisdom down the hill._

" _You're confused," Athena stated._

" _You can say that," Arizona replied respectfully. She heard Athena sigh and Arizona glanced at the Goddess._

" _Is something wrong?" Arizona asked cautiously._

_Athena turned and faced Arizona for moment, just studying her._

" _It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Arizona. And we all need to be ready when they arrive…," Athena said softly. Arizona felt her stomach sink._

" _You will leave the island soon," Athena continued. Arizona shook her head protesting but quickly quieted when Athena held a hand up to silence her._

" _I require your assistance once you've returned to your place in man's world." Athena waited as Arizona nodded. "You must finish what your grandmother started, Arizona. Please do not interrupt," Athena commanded gently. Arizona wisely shut her mouth and listened intently._

" _When I return you back to your old life, they will know it is you. You will be a target. I will protect you as much as I can but once I leave my realm, my powers will drain. You must work quickly."_

_Arizona didn't know exactly what to say._

" _You're a Goddess. Can't you stop whatever it is?" Arizona asked desperately. Athena smiled sadly at her._

" _There are forces far more powerful then a God, Arizona. Forces we had tried to bury for eons. They've broken free and are now out for revenge. They intend on destroying Olympus and all that we hold dear. Once Olympus falls, we are rendered powerless and when that happens, Themyscira will be next. And when the island is destroyed…your world will be defenceless…"_

_Arizona was stunned._

" _Who would do this? Who can be that powerful?"_

_Athena gave her a sad smile._

" _The Titans."_

**......**

Arizona shook her head and blinked several times before she realized Artemis had been speaking to her.

"Sorry…what?" Arizona said dumbly. Artemis just sighed and threw an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go see if Alindra is a little calmer. Then we will go into town again…sound like fun?" Arizona groaned at the mention of their outing into town. The last time they all went, the two amazons got drunk.

Artemis glanced at Arizona then threw her head back and laughed. The two trudged their way along looking for any sign of Alindra.

* * *

 

Alindra leaned against the wall as she hunched over to catch her breath. She had run from the training grounds all the way to the palace. She wandered just off to the side where Io's workshop was before she almost collapsed with exhaustion.

"Do you require medical attention?"

Alindra snapped her head around.

Io stood just a few feet away, her hands full of armour. Alindra inhaled deeply before she shook her head.

"No. That is not necessary, Io," Alindra replied breathlessly as she shoved herself off the wall. Io arched a fine brow but said nothing.

"As you wish." The blacksmith turned on her heel and headed back inside her workshop. Alindra shook her head and let out a puff of air. She wiped the sweat that had fallen from her forehead and slowly began the long trek back to the grounds.

Alindra felt guilty and a little ashamed of herself. She needed to find Arizona and apologize to her for almost taking off her friend's head.

Up ahead Alindra could hear familiar voices. Boisterous and loud. Alindra shook her head and smiled. There was only one woman that would fit that description.

Artemis had Ari in a loose head lock as she recounted an encounter with a burly Amazon. Arizona didn't look too impressed.

"Then I told her to back off. If she didn't she would have paid a long over due visit to Foot – in – Ass," Artemis finished with a flourish. Artemis stopped abruptly when she spotted Alindra.

At that moment Arizona broke free from Artemis' grasp and clumsily tried to fix her hair. Artemis just playfully smacked Ari in the chest as she teasingly messed up Arizona's hair.

"Artemis!" Arizona cried out and quickly dodged Artemis' hand that shot out again. Alindra laughed as she got closer.

"Glad you find this funny," Arizona stated slightly flustered. She wasn't fast enough when Artemis playfully grabbed her neck and pushed on it, giving her a better advantage just to humorously mess up Arizona's hair.

Arizona gave a good shove which set Artemis stumbling slightly. The redhead just threw her head back and laughed. Alindra thought it would be best to nip this in the bud before it got completely out of hand.

Stepping in between the two, Alindra held her hands out to the side to prevent them from getting closer.

"Alright…fun time is over," Alindra said sternly. She gave both women a look and they nodded.

"Fine. Let's go to the infirmary," Artemis demanded almost childlike. She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and headed up the steps. Arizona shook her head in disbelief.

"How old are you again?" Arizona called out teasingly. Artemis just stuck her rear end out and made a lewd gesture and continued to climb the steps to the infirmary. Arizona laughed and was about to reply when Alindra called her name.

Arizona looked back and waited. Alindra walked up the few steps to stand face to face with her friend. She was sombre as she spoke.

"Arizona…I…I'm so sorry for what I did-" Alindra stopped when she saw Arizona shake her head.

"It's alright. I was just caught off guard, is all." The two women stood silently. After a moment Arizona spoke softly again, "It's stressful for all of us."

Alindra nodded but was saved from replying.

"What are you two doing? Come on!" Artemis demanded. She gestured for them to hurry as Alindra and Ari climbed the rest of the steps.

"Gods! If I were anyone else, I'd be wondering what you two were up to!" Artemis said bluntly.

"Don't worry. You're brain couldn't wrap itself around it anyways," Arizona shot back with a smirk. Artemis snapped her head around and was about to reach out and grab her when Alindra stepped in between once more.

"Enough!" Both Artemis and Arizona huffed. Alindra just shook her head and grabbed each woman by the arm and dragged them to Epione.

"Who needs children when I have you two?" Alindra murmured as she towed them along.

* * *

 

Philippus leaned over the table with a frown, staring intently at the map. She arranged and rearranged the battle plan so that it would yield the best results but every time she looked at it, she saw ways that an enemy could slip past them.

She sighed and reached out to reshuffle the arrangement once more when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You've done all you can," Hippolyta whispered as she rested her chin against Philippus' strong shoulder. She nuzzled the side of Philippus' neck and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath from the other woman.

Philippus closed her eyes briefly, soaking the warmth of her Queen. Philippus gave Hippolyta's arms a gentle squeeze before she stepped out of them but didn't let go of the Queen's hands.

"Lyta-"

Hippolyta just shook her head and raised a hand.

"I know. I just…you were tense and I just…," Hippolyta stopped as she sighed and smiled sadly. "No use in lying to you."

Philippus didn't know what to say to that. She looked awkwardly away and swallowed hard.

"Um…"

Without missing a beat, Hippolyta stepped away from the General and turned her attention to the map before them.

"We will need to set a perimeter around the smaller islands on the south east side," Hippolyta pointed out. Philippus shook her head and blinked several times. She needed a moment to catch up.

Philippus felt her hands shaking and quickly clasped them behind her back. She stood close to the Queen as she looked at where Hippolyta pointed to. Brows creased as the General looked for ways to compensate for the change.

"Your majesty that would be impossible. We would be spread too thin here and here," Philippus countered as she indicated two spots that needed to be guarded. Hippolyta studied the area once more before she came up with another suggestion.

"Would we be able to send the troops from the menagerie to these islands? They will have a clear view of the southern end. And they will be the closest if we need reinforcements."

Again, Philippus took a look. She shook her head.

"Lyta, a large part of the island will be left unguarded if we send the troops there. It will be too much for our sister's to handle. And besides, those smaller islands can be sacrificed…we have no use for them in the long run," Philippus replied.

Hippolyta sighed. She was growing frustrated with the whole situation. She turned sharply and stared hard at the General.

"Then what is it that you suggest I do?" Lyta snapped then closed her eyes as she tried to reign in her frustrations. All Philippus could do was to remain silent. She watched as Lyta closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, Philippus," Lyta said tiredly. Philippus opened her mouth to reply but was waved off by the Queen.

Just then they heard laughter just outside. Lyta rounded the table and looked outside and was joined by the General.

Lyta smiled softly as she watched her daughter laughed at something Arizona had said. They giggled and teased each other and every so often would lean in close and whisper something in the other's ear. They were unaware that they were being watched. Hippolyta's smile slowly faded as she continued to watch.

"They are right," Lyta said quietly. "I have been too preoccupied. I have not been the Queen our sisters have needed. And they are all right…Senator Bremusa, the Bana's…they've all been right."

"You are the one that the Goddess picked to lead us. You've done everything for your people, Lyta. You've given everything-"

"Then why does if feel like it's never enough?" Lyta countered as she looked at Philippus with sad eyes. "I am accountable for what happens, Philippus. I am accountable for what happens to all of us. And if I can not live up to that responsibility, then I am no longer fit to be Queen. I will not lose anymore of our sisters."

Philippus felt her stomach fall.

"Go forward with your plans, General. I trust that they are sufficient enough." Lyta turned and headed down the steps but stopped briefly as she turned to Philippus, "Thank you…for every thing," she said softly. She continued on her way down, not looking back once.

Lyta plastered on a big bright smile as she met her daughter and Arizona with a big hug. Philippus watched her go. She watched as Lyta suggested they head into town. And then they were gone.

Philippus still stood there staring at nothing. She felt tears falling down her face. This is what she wanted; for Hippolyta to remain Queen at the price of their relationship. Closing her eyes and swallowing her pain, Philippus went back inside.

This was her own damn fault.

* * *

 

Hippolyta threw her head back and laughed. Arizona had just finished telling the Queen of her misadventure with Artemis.

"I must say, you do have a way of getting yourselves into trouble," Lyta said once she caught her breath.

Arizona just shrugged, "that's not my fault," she said with a grin. Diana and Hippolyta chuckled. The spent a good portion of the day walking through the markets and discussing everything and anything that came to mind. The one thing they avoided was talk of the upcoming battle.

"Oh I very much doubt that Arizona," the Queen replied with a grin. It was Arizona's turn to laugh. Turning to Diana, Arizona smirked.

"Diana, you never told me your mom was this funny." Diana groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I've been trying to tell her that but she just doesn't want to listen," Hippolyta added with a grin. "If you think you're bad, Diana was twice as worse when she was a child," Lyta added.

Diana groaned in embarrassment.

"Mother!"

"Well it is true Diana," Hippolyta stated. Arizona just continued to laugh. Diana huffed but couldn't contain her grin.

"Too bad you don't have any pictures. I bet you were adorable," Arizona said quietly. Lyta placed a loving hand on Arizona's forearm and gave it a squeeze.

"She was. She was absolutely perfect. But I have something better then pictures," Lyta said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh?" Arizona's ears perked up.

The Queen nodded. "I have plenty of stories."

Diana moaned as she slouched.

Arizona and Hippolyta laughed.

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?"

Athena nodded slowly. She watched the three laughing and feeling carefree.

"Soon Aphrodite. They've gathered more…they are getting stronger with each passing second Arizona remains on the island," Athena said.

"That's not what I meant. Once you leave Olympus, your powers will be of no use," Aphrodite said sadly.

Athena inhaled deeply. She turned to face her sister.

"I know. But Arizona must be protected. The moment she leaves the island she will no longer have the protection of Olympus nor the Amazons. She will be on her own, Aphrodite. I cannot stand by and watch her die. Not after all this…all that we've worked hard to accomplish."

"Athena…you will be in danger as well! Your powers will be no match for a Titan!" Aphrodite cried out. She was terribly frightened for her sister.

Athena lovingly cupped her younger sister's face as she smiled sadly. Aphrodite held on to her sister's forearms as if that would keep her from going through with this insane plan.

"As long as Arizona is safe and alive, I will be alright. I will not put us in harm's way. I promise little sister." Athena leaned in and kissed Aphrodite's forehead. The two embraced then quickly disappeared.

* * *

Hyperion stood tall, his hands clasped behind his back. He grinned as he turned on his heel. Mnemosyne huffed as if bored.

"How soon?" She asked, very much annoyed.

"Very soon, my dear. Is that all of them?" Hyperion gestured to the group of 10. Rolling her eyes, Mnemosyne nodded.

"Of course that's all of them! And as soon as we get the bow we will free the rest of our brothers and sisters. Have you found the bloody thing?" The goddess demanded. Hyperion held a hand up.

"Patience my dear, I have a plan. I can sense a change happening…very soon we will have what is rightfully ours," Hyperion said as he sniffed the air.

"And what _is_ this plan?" Mnemosyne asked with complete annoyance. Hyperion's smile grew.

"We let the _chosen one_ lead us right to it. After that…I will kill her," Hyperion explained. He felt his blood boiling with excitement.

The moment the bow was in his hands he would eliminate Arizona. Then he would slaughter the Olympians and all those that stood in his way.

Olympus will be his.


	16. One Night Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See warnings in Chapter 1

"Can't we leave in the morning?" Arizona asked. She was starting to feel the pressure of what was being asked of her. What Athena was asking of her was too much for her to handle. The Goddess shook her head. She understood Arizona's desperation; she was feeling it herself.

"We don't have that luxury, Arizona –"

"Then I change my mind! I can't do this! I'm not ready!" Arizona was feeling her chest constrict at the thought of leaving Diana and the others. Especially without saying goodbye.

Aphrodite took a step closer and reached out, "Arizona-"

Arizona turned around and threw her hands up in surrender.

"Alright! Just…just give me a few hours. I'll do what you want but just give me a few hours. _Please_ ," Arizona begged the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena nodded.

"Alright. I can only give you a few hours. But we must leave before the sunrises," Athena offered gently. The two Goddess waved a hand and disappeared.

Arizona stood in Diana's room. How was she going to leave with out breaking down?

Athena was giving her a few hours. Arizona would use that time wisely.

* * *

 

Athena stopped next at Io's workshop.

"Goddess!" Io fell to her knee and bowed in reverence. Athena ushered Io to her feet.

"Io, is Arizona's armour ready?" When the blacksmith nodded, she went and grabbed it off of the worktable and handed it over to the goddess.

"It is beautiful Io. Know that your sister will wear this proudly. For this armour will most likely save her life," Athena stated. Io blinked, a little confused and startled by the statement. Before Io could ask, Athena spoke softly once more.

"Send a message to the Queen. The time is almost at hand. Before the sun rises your enemies will touch foot along the North West beaches attempting to strike in the darkness. Send your best archers and dispose of them quickly. That should give the rest of your sister's time to flank from both sides and attack their ground troops."

Io nodded in understanding.

"The rest must take up positions on the South East and North East sides of the island. I know that will be pushing it but if you hold them off for as long as you can, it will give Arizona time to find what she needs and return here safely."

Io froze.

"Return here? Arizona is leaving us? Why?" The blacksmith demanded. Although the two didn't consider themselves friends, Io had come to respect Arizona at best.

Athena could feel the confusion and did her best to reassure Io.

"Have faith sister. She will return as quickly as she can. Now go, get to the Queen. Stay hidden until your enemies' feet touch the sand. Then destroy them."

With a curt nod, Athena flashed out. Io grabbed her armour and sprinted out into the night. She ran as fast as she could to the palace.

* * *

 

**Diana's private chambers…**

Arizona lay behind Diana in the bed they shared. She lightly caressed the bare arm that was protruding from under the covers remembering the last few hours they had just spent...

_That afternoon, after Athena had left, Arizona went looking for Diana._

_Diana was left confused and a little annoyed as Arizona finally found her and dragged her away, surprising the group she was with, to their chambers. Once their Diana had yanked her arm out from Arizona's grasp and was about to demand an explanation when Arizona, without warning, grabbed her face and kissed her hard._

_Diana tired fighting it at first but she could taste the desperation on Arizona's lips. She knew something was wrong and if this was the only way for Arizona to communicate it, then Diana would not struggle._

_Arizona broke the kiss, gasping for air. She took one good look at Diana and felt tears spring to her eyes. She shut her eyes tight fighting the pain that was in her chest._

" _Arizona?" Diana whispered. The concern laced in Diana's voice was what broke the dam inside Arizona and she let the tears fall._

" _Diana-" Arizona started but her voice cracked. The hands that had cupped Diana's face were now running through Diana's hair. Arizona looked deep into Diana's eyes and gave everything she had to her._

" _Diana…I want you to know that I…," Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I love you. God…this isn't how I planned it…but I love you. You have to believe me…I_ _do_ _love you," Arizona managed to get out before her tears fell heavily. Diana was also shedding her own tears._

_Diana wrapped her arms around Arizona and gathered her into her embrace. She was afraid of what would happen next._

_Needing more physical contact, Arizona held Diana tighter as she rested her forehead against Diana's._

" _Athena…she…I have to leave with Athena. I don't have a choice," Arizona whispered. Diana could hear the agony in those words as they were ripped from her. Arizona began to tremble making Diana tighten her hold._

" _When?" Diana whispered dreading what she will here. Arizona brought their faces closer, wanting to be as close to Diana as she could get._

" _Athena gave me a few hours. I leave before sunrise," Arizona whispered back. Diana was silent for a long moment. Diana pulled her head back and just stared at the woman that meant more to her then her own life._

_Arizona had to fight the urge to look away. Those blue eyes seemed to be searching for something. When it looked like Diana would have pulled away, she surprised Arizona by quickly pulling her head in and attacked Arizona's lips in a heated kiss._

_Desperation overruled any other emotion as they pulled and clawed at each other. They tried to make it to the bed but that was too much to handle. Instead they began to tear at each other's garments on the spot._

_The physical contact they already had still wasn't enough and so they pulled each other tighter together trying to meld into the other. And still, they never broke the kiss. Even as their tongue's battled for supremacy they refused to break apart._

_Hands didn't remain still. They pulled, pushed, pinched and clawed at bare skin. Arizona's hands found their way into Diana's thick, beautiful mane and buried themselves there as if to anchor her. Diana moaned when Arizona grinded her hips against her own._

_Diana pushed Arizona down, their lips still fused together. Arizona didn't protest when she felt the cold marble floor under her. She arched her hips against Diana's trying to get even closer. Diana, in response, pushed a thigh tightly against Arizona's core, earning her guttural moan from the woman beneath her._

_Diana continued the movement until she felt Arizona's wetness smear her thigh. The musky scent it produced was making Diana drunk with obsession wanting more. Arizona mustered all the strength she had and rolled them both over until she was on top._

_Only then did Arizona rip her lips apart causing Diana groan at the loss. Arizona quickly attacked Diana's neck, winning a throaty groan. Diana tilted her head to the side giving more access and Arizona didn't disappoint._

_Arizona nibbled on a particular sensitive spot making Diana hiss and buckle underneath her. Arizona smiled wickedly and did it again and again until Diana cried out and dragged her nails down Arizona's back._

_Diana, in retaliation, had reached down and at first palmed Arizona's taut ass before digging her nails into the firm flesh. Arizona threw her head back and cried out again and again when Diana repeated the action. The throaty sounds of Arizona's cries were enough to get Diana completely wet and ready._

_Arizona pushed herself up to catch her breath but had to clench her teeth when Diana lifted her head and assaulted a hardened nipple. Diana's nails just dug deeper into Arizona's rear end, keeping her form escaping as Diana devoured Arizona's nipples._

_Arizona just threw her head back and closed her eyes. It was all she could do to keep from losing control completely. Diana moved onto the other breast and latched onto that nipple with the same_ _vigor_ _she did with the other._

_Arizona's arms began to tremble. She watched as Diana suckled on her breast going back and fourth between the two. Diana took that moment to look up and watched Arizona's eyes darken. Diana's tongue slowly darted out and lathered a hardened nipple then quickly took it between her teeth, tugging at the nub. Arizona let out a yelp at the sensation it brought._

_Diana smiled wickedly as she moved onto the other and repeated the same action. Arizona groaned and buried a hand in Diana's hair preventing her from doing it again. Diana bit down hard on Arizona's left breast making Arizona cry out and tightening her hold in her hair._

" _Diana," Arizona growled as she tugged at Diana's hair. Diana let go and lifted her chin in a show of defiance. Arizona took one look at Diana's swollen lips and lust filled eyes and her control broke. Arizona assaulted Diana's lips, one hand still buried in her hair while the other slid down her neck, shoulder and groped at Diana's luscious breast, kneading it until Diana squirmed beneath her._

_Diana's own hands begun clawing at Arizona's back. She dragged her nails down Arizona's back once more loving the sounds it was ripping from Arizona. Diana's hands moved lower, settling hands on Arizona's hips. She dug her nails into the flesh she found there as if marking her._

_Arizona's hand slipped between the valley of Diana's breasts, down her abdomen and stopped just above Diana's mound. Arizona felt Diana spread her legs apart thrust her pelvis in silent demand. Arizona smiled against Diana's lips._

_Arizona lifted her head and gazed softly at Diana as she slipped her fingers lower. She swirled a finger in between Diana's wet folds, teasing her. Diana's whimpered and bit her lower lip as she pushed her hips upward trying to get what she wanted. Diana vaguely heard Arizona chuckle above her._

_Diana swore to herself that when it was her turn, she would repay Arizona ten fold. But all she wanted right now was those magical fingers inside her. Trying to convey what she wanted, Diana buried one hand into Arizona's hair and tugged hard._

_Diana heard Arizona hiss then in an instant, she felt herself being filled completely. Diana cried out at being stretched so magnificently. She spread her legs wider for Arizona and threw her head back, eyes fluttering shut and mouth wide open unable to get a sound out._

_Arizona just watched Diana's reaction. It was all she could do to keep from taking Diana hard the way she wanted to. She felt herself tremble at the sight beneath her. Arizona closed her eyes as Diana's tight pussy pumped her three fingers, completely covering them with her juices._

_Arizona had to slow her heart down or she'd have a heart attack before she could push Diana over the edge._

" _Gods…move damn it!" Diana choked throatily. Arizona opened her eyes and gazed down into dark blue orbs. She nodded, unable to speak and pulled her fingers out then quickly shoved them back in only to pull out once more. Diana cried out then moaned at the pleasure she was feeling._

_Arizona continued and with each plunge it was deeper and harder then the last. She could feel Diana plant her feet next to her hips as she moved her own hips in time with Arizona's thrusts._

_Diana somehow took control and set the pace and all Arizona could do was obey. The two moved as one both pushing the other closer and closer to their ecstasy. Arizona moved her hand in just the right way, the palm of her hand pushing and rubbing Diana's clit at the perfect time. Diana bowed beneath Arizona as her muscles constricted, her juices coating Arizona's fingers._

_Arizona continued to gently push in and out as Diana slowly came down from her high. Panting and barley recovered Diana felt Arizona push deep inside her once again. Diana felt her body begin to stir once again._

_Arizona lowered her head in the crook of Diana's neck and inhaled deeply. Diana's scent invaded Arizona calming her somewhat but the feel of Diana's hands traveling down the front of her body distracted her._

_Diana slid her hands lower, past Arizona's waist and sought permission as she reached her destination. Arizona lifted her head and looked deeply into blue eyes that she loved so much and lifted her hips slightly._

_Diana took advantage and slipped her fingers where she longed to have them. She groaned out loud when she found Arizona sopping wet. Diana slipped her other arm around Arizona's waist pushing her down and keeping her in place._

_Arizona's breath hitched as Diana's long fingers slipped deeper into her. Arizona's eyes fluttered shut as Diana drew her fingers back then pushed them back in hard. Arizona was momentarily side tracked by Diana's skillful fingers as she moved her hips in time with Diana's fingers._

_Arizona knew it wouldn't take much to lose control, if her trembling arms were any indication. Arizona lowered her head and rested it against Diana's chest. She somehow found enough brain cells to move her own hand inside Diana._

" _Oh god…Diana…," Arizona choked out as she threw her head back and felt herself shudder with the force of her orgasm. She was having a hard time trying to keep herself from collapsing on top of Diana._

_Diana lifted her head and melded her lips with Arizona's as she lovingly pushed on her shoulders. At first Arizona resisted but relented when Diana whispered against her lips._

" _Rest, love."_

_Arizona nodded mutely but remembered that her fingers were still were buried deep inside Diana._

" _Diana…I still need to…" Arizona stopped when Diana shook her head. She smiled at Arizona lovingly as she slipped her hand into Arizona's hair. "But I-"_

" _Shhh…you did. We both did," Diana said softly with a smile. Diana slowly pulled her fingers out of Arizona and cooed softly as the other woman began to fuss. Diana then gently extracted Arizona's fingers out of her and had to bite her lower when Arizona's nails inadvertently brushed against her engrossed clit._

" _Diana…I'm sor-"_

_Again Diana shook her head and looked sadly at Arizona. They lay on the ground in silence, both not wanting to acknowledge what caused Arizona's earlier outburst. Arizona felt a tear slide down her cheek and swallowed her guilt as Diana lovingly guided her head back to her chest._

Sometime during the night, they had managed to fall into bed. Neither able to sleep, they lay silently next to each other.

"Diana…please say something," Arizona whispered. For the last half hour Diana had lain on her side of the bed, her back towards Arizona. She didn't want Arizona see her crying but the other woman knew.

Reaching out carefully, as if afraid Diana would shatter with her touch, Arizona lightly laid a hand on Diana's bare shoulder. As if her touch burned her, Diana suddenly sat up, surprising Arizona. Diana clutched the bed sheet to her chest as if it could protect her from the onslaught of emotions that kept coming at her.

"What is it; exactly do you want me to say?" Diana said quietly, still not facing Arizona.

Arizona didn't move from her spot. She just stared at Diana's back, her long beautiful hair. She tried to memorize every little hair on Diana's head knowing it was useless.

Then ever so slowly Arizona pushed herself up so she was sitting close enough to Diana's bare back. She didn't touch her but instead rested her forehead against Diana's shoulder blades.

"Please Diana…I don't want to fight with you. We don't have much time. I just…can I hold you?" Arizona said her voice barely above a whisper. If Diana said no, then Arizona would have to live with that. She'd figure out how to survive the last few moments on the island alone.

Diana swallowed the rest of her tears. She wiped at the tracks of tears that were on her cheeks and inhaled deeply. She turned around slowly and glanced at Arizona. She closed her eyes as she nodded.

The two women settled back onto the bed this time facing the other. They looped their arms loosely around each other. There were no words needed.

As the seconds sped by, Diana cradled her love and waited for fate to take her away.

* * *

 

**Somewhere else on the island…**

Athena stood slowly. Alindra watched as Athena changed into her battle armor with a flick of her hand. Athena stared at the woman that held her heart and wondered if there was a way to undo everything and start fresh. With a sad realization Athena knew that would not be possible.

Swallowing her fear and pain, Athena plastered on a brave smile and leaned in slowly. She felt Alindra stiffen for a moment before she relaxed. Athena lovingly kissed Alindra's forehead before she stepped back.

"Thank you," the Goddess whispered. Alindra just nodded, the words getting stuck in her throat. Athena could sense how hard it was for Alindra. Not wanting to be the source of Alindra's pain any longer, Athena smiled one final time and flicked a hand and was gone.

Alindra stood in her place, her gaze never leaving the spot where Athena once stood, tears flowing freely. Her mind replaying the last few minutes that they were together…

_Alindra couldn't sleep especially not after the briefing she and Artemis just had with the Queen. She felt restlessness settle with in her so she decided to take a quick late night walk. She ended up here, on a cliff looking out over the waters – a place where she often meditated. This was also the place where she first noticed Athena as more than just a goddess._

_She felt her heart speed up at the thought. She felt tears tickle her eye lids and quickly wiped at them. Alindra sat on the make shift bench that Athena had put together just for Alindra when she found out this was a favorite place of hers._

_Alindra inhaled deeply as she looked up at the darkened sky. The stars had always fascinated her and Athena had once offered the general a closer look at them. Alindra smiled as she recalled how flustered she had gotten._

_She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approaching._

" _May I join you?"_

_Alindra spun around and stared. Athena stood a few feet away waiting for permission. It had been two weeks since they really saw each other._

_Athena waited patiently. She watched as Alindra fought her emotions and the goddess felt a pang of guilt knowing it was she who caused Alindra to falter that way._

" _I don't want to argue with you, please. I only wish to share a few moments with you. That is all," Athena added softly. She would not push if it was truly what Alindra wanted. Alindra stared at Athena for a minute longer, contemplating. Then slowly she nodded._

_Athena let out the breath she had been holding and slowly made her way closer. The two sat in silence for long minutes, neither of them ready to fill the void with useless conversations._

" _I'm sorry," Athena said quietly. Alindra turned to look at Athena and watched as the goddess lowered her gaze to the ground, never looking at her. Those two words hung between them as if it didn't know where to go._

" _When will you leave?" Alindra asked. When Athena looked up curiously, Alindra sighed. "Io had informed us of your plan."_

_Athena nodded in understanding._

" _Before sunrise," Athena replied solemnly. Again there was silence._

" _Will you come back?" Alindra asked afraid to know the answer. Athena was silent._

" _I…I don't know…" Athena said. Alindra looked back at the woman that she loved. She saw fear. Genuine fear. It finally hit Alindra. She could lose Athena._

_They sat quietly once more. Alindra reached out and laid her hand over Athena's. The goddess looked down at their hands and her eyes blurred. Out of all the moments she and Alindra had shared together, this was the most precious to her._

* * *

It only felt like minutes but soon the time was drawing near. Athena sighed heavily and raised herself slowly. Alindra didn't let go of Athena's hand as they stood.

Standing facing each other, their hands entwined.

"I'm sorry…I never should have doubted you," Alindra blurted out. Her tears fell and she was unashamed if the goddess of wisdom saw them. Athena shook her head, her own tears falling. She reached out and gently wiped a tear from Alindra's cheek.

"It was I that doubted you. Forgive _me_ ," Athena replied softly. She smiled sadly as she took a step back and let go of Alindra's hands. Alindra watched as Athena changed into her battle armor with a flick of her hand.

Swallowing her fear and pain, Athena plastered on a brave smile and leaned in slowly. She felt Alindra stiffen for a moment before she relaxed. Athena lovingly kissed Alindra's forehead before she stepped back.

"Thank you," the Goddess whispered. Alindra just nodded, the words getting stuck in her throat. Athena could sense how hard it was for Alindra. Not wanting to be the source of Alindra's pain any longer, Athena smiled one final time and flicked a hand and was gone.

Alindra stood in her place, her gaze never leaving the spot where Athena once stood, tears flowing freely.

* * *

 

**Elsewhere on the island…**

Philippus found Hippolyta out on the terrace adjacent to the Queen's room. The general hesitated for a brief moment before fully entering the suite. Philippus stopped and stared at Lyta's profile and her breath caught in her throat, as it always has whenever she sees the Queen.

Inhaling deeply and squaring her shoulders, Philippus took a step forward and before she could take a second step, Hippolyta turned around. Both women froze and just stared at the other, neither saying a word. Philippus was the first one to look away. Hippolyta sighed heavily and turned away once again.

"Was there something that you needed General?" Hippolyta asked as she looked out into the night. Philippus stole a glance at her Queen and felt like she no longer belonged in her presence. Philippus swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"No…" Philippus winced as her voice cracked and tried again. "No your majesty. I…was just checking-"

"Are the troops in position?" Hippolyta interrupted. She tried to sound cold but her heart had melted at the sight of her General. Instead of facing the woman head on, Hippolyta had turned away as to avoid falling apart in front of Philippus.

Surprised by the coldness in Hippolyta's voice, Philippus found herself taking several steps back.

"Er…yes your majesty. They are well hidden and waiting for the intruders."

When nothing else was said, Hippolyta assumed Philippus had left. But when she turned around again and saw that Philippus had been staring intently, Hippolyta's façade almost slipped. Walking briskly past Philippus, Hippolyta tried to hide the cracks in her armor as she spoke coolly.

"Was there anything else General," the Queen said aloofly. Philippus continued to stare in silence. She followed Hippolyta so closely that when the Queen stopped and turned abruptly, they were practically in each other's arms.

Hippolyta gasped at the unexpected move and unconsciously placed her hands on Philippus' chest to steady herself. Philippus, without thinking, wrapped her arms around the Queen's waist.

They stood like that for a brief moment.

"Lyta," Philippus whispered.

It took all the strength Hippolyta had to distance herself as much as she could. With a slow shake of her head, Hippolyta gently pushed on Philippus' chest.

"No."

Philippus didn't budge but had loosened her hold around the Queen's waist. She closed her eyes as she felt Lyta leave her embrace. She swallowed hard and inhaled deeply before opening her eyes. Hippolyta stood back cautiously knowing how easy it would be to fall back into those strong arms.

"Was there anything else, General?" Hippolyta asked a final time. She was proud of herself when her voice didn't crack but she felt resolve slowly crumbling when Philippus continued to stare at her with those beautiful eyes.

Philippus shook her head but still remained silent.

"Then if you will excuse me," Hippolyta said with much authority that she could muster and headed for her wardrobe to change into her armor. As she passed her, Philippus quickly grabbed her wrists, halting her escape.

Hippolyta turned her head sharply, a stinging retort on her lips. But the words did not come. Instead Philippus gently cupped the back of Lyta's head and drew her closer. Their lips finally touched after weeks of being apart.

For a flash of a second, Hippolyta stood unmoving. Then as her brain caught up, she found herself responding with much eagerness. The hand that held Hippolyta's wrist slid around her waist as Hippolyta wound her arms around Philippus' back.

All too soon the kiss ended. Hippolyta reluctantly pulled herself away breathing heavily. She had a pained look in her eyes as she spoke.

"What _do_ you want, Philippus? What exactly is _this_?" Hippolyta slowly untangled her arms much to Philippus' disappointment. Hippolyta was well aware that Philippus had yet to let go of her.

Philippus wasn't sure herself. She wanted Hippolyta, without a doubt, but to ask her to risk the throne for _her_ …that was something Philippus was still contemplating.

Philippus sighed. She couldn't lie to her.

"I…I'm not sure," Philippus answered honestly. Hippolyta stood silently then nodded in understanding. Then without warning, Hippolyta reached down and gently removed Philippus' arm from around her waist and took a step back.

"Then I suggest that we don't do this again. Not until you can figure out what it is that you want," Hippolyta said sadly. She slowly made her way to her wardrobe not caring that she left Philippus standing there.

Philippus just watched her go. She felt tears prick her eye lids and she quickly turned away.

* * *

 

**Artemis and** **Epione's hut**

Epione lay cradled in Artemis's arms. The redhead had completely depleted all of Epione's energy and they had fallen into bed moments ago.

"Three. We can have three," Artemis said with a big yawn. Epione lifted her head from where it lay on her wife's chest and let out a surprised laugh.

"Have you lost your mind completely?"

That evening the two women had expressed a need for more in their lives. Something that would fill a void that seemed to have appeared. Talk of babies had seemed natural.

"No. I want three. Two will inherit your incredibly beautiful mind and heart, and the other will inherit my stubborn wild nature," Artemis stated matter-of-factly. Epione laughed out loud.

"Artemis…you do realize that this may not _actually_ happen," Epione supplied somberly as her laughter died down. Artemis was quiet. Epione placed a loving hand on Artemis' chest and leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry," Epione offered quietly. Artemis smiled and gave her wife a squeeze.

"Don't be my love," Artemis said lovingly. "We will find away, Epione. I promise you, we _will_ find away."

* * *

 

**Diana's private chambers…**

Arizona and Diana stood out on the balcony, wrapped up in bed sheets and each other's arms. Diana had rested her head against Arizona's shoulder as they stared up at the stars. Arizona stood behind Diana, her arms wrapped tight around her waist.

"It's in the main office on the second floor. You'll be able to contact them from a hidden terminal - you'll know what to look for. They'll help if you asked them. On the main floor, just off of the kitchen, there's a...room. It's where I keep my armor - take what you need," Diana whispered. She felt Arizona nod silently.

The last 40 minutes Diana had shared her deepest regret – leaving her friends and the Justice League after the Max Lord disaster. Arizona had tried, in vain, to convince Diana to come back with her.

But Diana shook her head, stating that if she couldn't forgive herself, then what more of the people she was sworn to protect. Arizona gave Diana a loving squeeze before she replied.

"There's your problem Diana. We've already forgiven you…a long time ago. Maybe it's time that you forgive yourself."

Diana was silent. She knew Arizona was right on some level but it was still hard to come to terms with what she had done.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Diana turned her head and kissed Arizona's cheek.

"Since when have you gotten so wise," Diana asked with a cheeky grin. Arizona was saved from replying when they both heard someone clear their throat just outside Diana's room. Arizona's armor materialized seconds later by their feet.

The air around the two women had gotten thick once again. Arizona sighed and began to untangle herself from Diana.

Diana stepped out of Arizona's embrace and dropped the bed sheet and let it pool around her feet. They silently helped the other get dressed. Diana stood back and smiled sadly.

"You wear that well," Diana said as she lovingly ran her hands up and down Arizona's armor. Arizona just nodded.

"Hey…if you ever change your mind, come and look me up," Arizona said with sad eyes. Diana gave a small laugh and nodded. Minutes ticked by before they heard Athena clearing her throat again.

"I better go," Arizona said with a sad look in her eyes. Stepping back, Arizona was almost on her way out before Diana stopped her.

"Wait," Diana whispered. Arizona turned quickly and waited for her. Diana presented her with a coconut shell. Arizona looked up a bit confused.

"What's this?" She asked softly. Arizona held the case with trembling hands.

Diana slowly opened the shell. When Arizona saw what was inside, she knew what it meant. Diana took out a necklace that held an apricot seed and held it up as she recited the sacred words.

" _That thou art full of promise_ ," Diana then blesses it with a kiss then places the necklace around Arizona's neck. She then took out the bracelet and said, " _That thou shall know the heart of another_ ," and placed the bracelet on Arizona's wrist.

Drawing Arizona close, Diana whispers in her ear, "We are bonded now. You are mine as I am yours." Diana pulled back and slid her hands to clasp Arizona's.

"Did we just get married?" Arizona asked half-jokingly. Diana gave her a grin.

"Something like that."

Diana turned serious once more.

"We will find our way back to each other. Titan or not, we will return to each other," Diana stated fiercely. Arizona could only nod.

Diana grabbed her face and kissed her heard before stepping back. The two walked hand in hand out of the room and met Athena.

"Return her to me. I will expect _nothing_ less," Diana demanded the Goddess of Wisdom. Athena noticed the necklace and bracelet and nodded. Athena wasn't sure how she was going to keep that promise but she was going to try.

"I give you my word Princess." Then turning to Arizona she gave a curt nod. "Ready?"

Arizona looked over to Diana and gave her a smile. "Yes," Arizona replied without a glance at Athena.

Diana gave Arizona's hand a squeeze before letting go.

"See you soon dear," Arizona teased Diana who rewarded her with a grin.

Arizona took a deep breath and moved to stand next to Athena. With one last look, the pair was gone. Diana hissed as she felt a pain in her chest.

Looking sky wards, Diana uttered defiantly.

"You _better_ bring her back to me. The Titans will be the least of your worries."

As the words were spoken, Aella came running towards her.

"Princess! You are needed on the south east beach. The enemy have been spotted!" Then without a word, Aella took off running. Diana looked at the heavens, an eye brow arched.

Then Diana ran quickly inside and grabbed her armor. She slipped it on and ran as fast as she could to the southern beach.

It was time to put an end to this.

* * *

 

Hyperion smiled.

"Well?"

"South east beach."

"Why not take the north west?"

Hyperion rolled his eyes and bit his tongue from physically snapping the man's neck.

"Because," he said through gritted teeth, "that's where their beloved Princess will be." Turning to the young man they manipulated into helping, Hyperion grinned sinisterly.

"Don't you have something to do for me?" Hyperion asked as he patted the young man's cheek. The man swallowed.

"Y-yes…"

"Then _do it_." And with that, Hyperion dismissed him. Turning on his heel, the young man obeyed his master and marched out of the room. Mnemosyne crossed her arms as she sneered.

"He's asking questions again…"

"Then do something about it!" Hyperion snapped. Mnemosyne just arched a fine brow. "Now," Hyperion growled.

"Why don't you do it since you're all so powerf-" Mnemosyne's windpipe was abruptly crushed. Hyperion squeezed slightly adding pressure to his grip.

"Do. Not. Test. Me. _Woman._ Now do something productive and find me Arizona and that _damn_ bow!" he snarled. He then shoved her none to gently away from him.

Mnemosyne just grabbed her throat as she huffed.

Unbeknownst to them, Doug hadn't left but was just outside the room.

He had heard enough.

He was going to get to the bottom of this.


	17. Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As not to confuse anyone: Hades is the eldest brother. Poseidon is the middle one and Zeus is the baby. Themyscira Embassy is located in New York City. For those of you that have read the comics you'll recognize two familiar names.
> 
> As for the title…well, you'll see *wink, wink*
> 
> Also be prepared…that's all I can say for now…but you'll hate me for it later…

Stumbling forward, Arizona and Athena reappeared with a loud pop. Arizona quickly brought a hand up to her ears as she winced painfully.

"Wow! I think my eardrums just exploded!" Arizona hissed.

"Sorry. Forgot to mention that," Athena said apologetically. Arizona huffed but continued to rub her ears.

Athena looked around the darkened room.

"Look familiar?"

Arizona took in her surroundings. It was still dark outside but the moonlight hit the room they were in and illuminated it with an eerie glow. Arizona recognized the room immediately.

"My grandma…she used to live here…" Arizona whispered. She looked all around taking in the pictures and plaques on the wall. "This was my grandma's office. I used to come in here and just sit by the window. She didn't mind me being in here when she had to work," Arizona supplied softly. Athena nodded.

"You recognize this man?" Athena asked as she pointed to a photo on her grandmother's desk. Arizona squinted to see who Athena was pointing to then nodded.

"Yeah. That's Colonel Black…well not in that picture. Back then he was just Uncle Thomas." Arizona looked at Athena curiously. "Where are you going with this?" Athena ignored the question but continued to ask her own.

"Did you ever wonder what your grandmother was searching for? She always seemed to be searching for something."

Sighing, Arizona shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know. But it must have been important – said it was top secret stuff. I always figured it was for work-"

"Your grandmother was a retired Lieutenant General Arizona! She had no business with the Air Base. Think! Do you remember what she was searching for?" Athena snapped.

Lips pursed together, Arizona placed her hands on her hips.

"What the hell! The Epirus Bow! She was looking for the damn bow!" Arizona barked. Athena sighed, relived that Arizona had remembered.

"I'm sorry. I had to make sure your mind was still your own…," Athena said softly. Arizona bit her tongue to keep from snapping at her.

"Glad to know I'm not crazy," Arizona mumbled. Athena sighed.

"Mnemosyne is the goddess of memory and time. She has the ability to manipulate and bend it at her will."

"What does that have to do with me?" Arizona asked. Athena headed for the bookshelf closest to the desk and pulled out several books. She flipped through one and then handed it over to Arizona who read the page.

"She…she was imprisoned with the other Titans during the Titanomachy. We had no quarrel with her but once the war began, she sided with the other Titans. Her imprisonment had made her go…insane, for lack of a better word."

Arizona was quiet for a moment before asking once again, "Still…what does that have to do with me?" She closed the book and placed it on the desk.

Athena inhaled deeply. Then clasping her hands behind her, Athena moved to stand next to Arizona and spoke quietly.

"I had planted the idea within your grandmother when she was old enough to understand. Since then, she had been searching for the Epirus Bow – it had been lost to us after we fought the Titans. Ares had tried to locate it but even he could not find it.

"As the centuries past we figured that it was better that no one knew its whereabouts. There was no _need_ to find it…until now. The night your grandmother's boat had sunk…the night of that storm…someone had released a Titan from their shackles. Poseidon felt your grandmother's strength and bravery, even when she was a child. He knew what kind of greatness that lay within her. He sent the Goddess Thetis to protect her throughout the storm. That's how she ended up on the island."

"People used to tell me I had the same wild imagination as she did. It was you guys this time?" Arizona said trying to take it all in. She heard the stories before from her grandma but never like this. She never really believed in them, thought they were vivid stories. But now she knew better.

Athena nodded.

"You grandmother sought book after book, anything containing information on the bow," Athena started as she motioned towards the book shelves. "She almost found it."

Arizona was stunned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Mnemosyne interfered. Your grandmother had a feeling that something wasn't right. She asked _you_ to finish what she couldn't."

Arizona's eyes widened and she felt her stomach drop. Her face paled. ' _Maybe one day, you'll be able to finish what I couldn't.'_ Her grandmother's voice echoed in her head.

"What did you just say?" Arizona barley whispered. Athena placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Mnemosyne had been playing with her mind all through your grandmother's life. As she got older, your grandmother feared the worst and gave you the responsibility to finish," Athena said gently. Arizona jerked away.

Arizona stumbled backwards but Athena caught her before she fell over.

"Mnemosyne had manipulated her mind. Someone else was involved…someone far closer to you then you think. The night she went missing, your uncle Thomas was in the hanger with your grandmother."

This seemed to catch Arizona's undivided attention.

"They were arguing. Your grandmother figured out that Thomas was the one that had unleashed Hyperion from his prison. I don't know how – Thomas was never someone we had to worry about until that night. Arizona, Thomas had lied about the plane crash…"

Athena paused a moment to let that sink in. She could see Arizona piecing the story together.

"What'd he do to her?" Arizona growled.

"Not what you're thinking. But Mnemosyne _influenced_ your grandmother to fly that night. Thomas was just there to stall her long enough for Mnemosyne to do what she needed. Your grandmother's plane wasn't found off the coast of Greece, Arizona. Not by a long shot," Athena seriously.

"But she was fine when I saw her last. How could they've messed her up so quickly?" Arizona asked. Athena lifted her hand to reveal the necklace that the elder Mitchell had given Arizona. The younger woman's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where'd you get that?!" Arizona demanded as her hand unconsciously went to her neck. "I thought I lost that!"

"This is what protected your grandmother from outside interference. Its powers encased her, so to speak, protecting her from any and all kinds of magic and influence. The night she gave this to you, you became _our_ top priority."

Arizona was silent. She could feel her frustration and anger merge together. She clenched and unclenched her fists and took several breaths. And without warning, Arizona grabbed the necklace from Athena's hand.

"Why didn't you protect her still?" Arizona demanded. Athena sighed and remained silent. Arizona just shook her head. "Fine don't answer."

Athena didn't say a thing. Through the years she often asked that same question. Athena had never doubted herself before but she often wondered the same thing. _Why didn't we still protect the elder woman after all she had done for them?_ Shaking that thought away, Athena gathered several books off the shelf and handed them over to Arizona.

The young woman sat at her grandmothers desk and began to pour over every book she was given. Athena did the same as well and the two worked silently through the night.

* * *

 

"You wouldn't dare defy me woman!" Zeus roared. Hera just stood her ground, unafraid of her husband's wrath. She just lifted her chin in defiance and arched an eyebrow.

" _Really?_ And what is it exactly will you do? As I recall your daughter seems to have other ideas," Hera said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

Zeus' nostrils flared as he got up and descended the short steps. Ares quickly got in between his mother and Zeus.

"Step aside," Zeus growled. His eyes never left his wife's.

"No."

There was a hush that fell in the room. The other gods and goddess's watched in fear as Zeus' glare turned on his son.

"Step. Aside. _Now_." Zeus' voice was low but the havens trembled in fear.

Ares was about to reply when Hera placed a hand on her son's shoulder. Ares looked back at her.

"Ares, please," Hera whispered. She gave him a small nod and a gentle squeeze to his shoulder. Ares inhaled then looked back his father.

The two glared at each other until Aphrodite separated herself from the others and gently tugged at her brother's arm.

"Ares, please," she pleaded quietly. Ares reluctantly let himself get dragged away only staying a few feet away. Aphrodite placed a hand on her brother's chest to keep him from lashing out. Zeus pointed at Ares as he glared at his wife.

"Look what you've done! First Athena and Aphrodite. Now _him_!"

Again Hera just cocked an eyebrow and lifted her head in boldness.

"They are grown adults. I had no influence on them, _husband_. They have a mind of their own. If they lack conformity to the rules you've set, then maybe you should be looking at yourself rather than blaming anyone else for their _lack_ of obedience," Hera shot back in clipped tones.

That did it. Zeus raised his hand as a lightning bolt appeared in his hand. Hades and Poseidon ran forward.

"ZEUS!"

"BROTHER!"

Aries and Aphrodite cried out as they rushed forward as well. The other gods and goddesses dispersed and ran for cover while a small hand full ran forward to try and stop Zeus. All the while, Hera didn't even flinch.

"ENOUGH!" Hades thundered. Everyone froze, not daring to breath. Then looking at his brother, Hades ambled forward, his hand outstretched.

"Give that to me, brother."

For a moment Zeus didn't move. Poseidon swallowed nervously as he gripped his trident and waited but never taking his eyes of Zeus' hand.

"Zeus, do as he says," Poseidon hissed under his breath.

Zeus clenched his jaw then with a yell he turned quickly and threw his bolt into the sky above them. The havens above rumbled and flashed for a second then quieted. Zeus stalked across the room and took a breath.

"Look what this is doing to us brother. We shouldn't be arguing with each other. We should be helping the mortals…Arizona…," Poseidon said softly.

"Ah, yes. Our gullible brother has a point Zeus. Let's save the ungrateful bastards so they can get on with their boring little lives and ignore us for the rest of eternity. Oh _wait_ …they've been doing that already," Hades said sarcastically.

"I'm not gullible," Poseidon said under his breath. Hades threw a sly grin at his brother but before Poseidon could Zeus spun on his heels and glared at the both of them.

"Be quiet! Both of you!" Then turning to his wife he asked, "Why? Hades is right. They've all lost faith in us," Zeus asked quietly.

Hera just looked at her husband with sad eyes.

"It isn't the mortals that have lost faith," Hera said softly. Zeus sighed and turned on his heels but Hera stopped him. " _We_ lost faith in _them_." Zeus stood still. He knew she was right. After a moment Zeus closed his eyes and nodded.

"Go. You may all go…" he said tiredly. Hera bowed in reverence before she disappeared. One by one, gods and goddess disappeared. The only ones left on Olympus were Aphrodite, Ares, Hades, Poseidon and Zeus.

Poseidon looked over at his nephew and niece.

"Both of you go," he said gently. When they didn't move, Poseidon smiled at them. "Go on." Ares nodded and guided his sister by the elbow. When they two disappeared, Poseidon looked between his two brothers.

"She's right. We _have_ lost faith. All of this," Poseidon motioned with his arms as he spoke, "all of this…this is _our_ doing. We can help stop it though." Hades spun around to glare at his younger brother.

"Listen to yourself! You give _those_ mortals too much credit. They are spoiled beings…we should have done something a long time ago!" Hades spat.

"QUIET!" Zeus roared. The two silenced themselves as they turned and looked at Zeus.

"Brother-" Hades began but was abruptly cut off.

"I said shut it!" Zeus then looked at Poseidon and smiled gently. "Well big brother. You've always been the sensible one between us…"

Poseidon returned the smile then sighed heavily. All three heard rumbles throughout Olympus. Poseidon looked out over the horizon and thought of all the reasons why they shouldn't get involved. But instead, he found himself thinking of all the reasons why they _should_.

"Poseidon?"

The God of the sea hung his head for a moment then turned slowly. Poseidon slowly made his way back to his brothers and smiled sadly.

"Do you remember the reasons why you wanted to over throw father, Zeus?" Poseidon asked quietly.

Zeus nodded.

"He was a cruel. Chaos everywhere…"

Poseidon nodded. "We are gods and yet we felt pain at his hands. Imagine what he would do to the mortals? We'll be no better than father was if we don't stop this," Poseidon said quietly. Zeus looked at him and nodded his approval.

Hades who had been quiet the whole time exploded.

"HAVE YOU BOTH LOST YOUR MINDS?" Hades screamed. The other two gods looked over at him. Zeus felt his older brother's fear and reached out and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I remember what you did for us, brother. How you protected us," Zeus said gently.

Hades shoved Zeus away. He didn't want to remember what their father had done, what kind of monster he was.

"And you repay me by sending me into hell?" Hades grounded out. He was _afraid_ of their father. He knew what Cronus could do – the pain he could inflict, the suffering one would suffer at his hands.

"We can't do this without you brother," Poseidon added gently. Zeus smiled at Poseidon then looked back at his older brother.

"You know what this would mean for us if we lose?" Hades asked. He needed them to make sure that they _understood_.

"Who says we'll lose?" Zeus asked curiously.

Hades just gave his baby brother a look.

"Hyperion," he shot back.

"Oh c'mon…it'll be fun," Poseidon said with a boyish grin and winked. Hades looked over at Zeus who was wearing the same grin and shook his head.

"Your both as stupid as you look. _Fine_. Let's go," Hades grumbled. Zeus and Poseidon continued to grin as the three of them disappeared with a loud pop.

* * *

 

Arizona tossed the last book she had to the side and moaned in frustration. She ran a hand through her hair. They had been pouring over every single page of every single book her grandmother had for the last 7 hours. They even looked at all the notes, maps and sketches she had taken.

"Anything?" Arizona asked.

The goddess of wisdom shook her head. She closed the book she held with snap and sighed loudly.

"Nothing," Athena grumbled. Arizona mumbled something unintelligent under her breath. Athena arched an eyebrow and nodded in understanding.

"Indeed," she murmured. Arizona huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You said that my grandmother almost found it. Can't you use your powers or something to find out where?"

Athena shook her head.

"You don't really understand. The moment I left my realm, my abilities were… _lessened_ ," Athena tried to explain.

"You mean like 50 percent power?" Arizona asked.

Athena nodded.

"Something like that. I'm not as powerful as I am in my own realm. Add to it the presence of Titans…let's just say, there's not much left in my tank," Athena replied somberly.

Arizona nodded.

"So in other words, I'm screwed?" Arizona asked playfully. Athena gave her a small smile. "Fantastic," Arizona said dryly. Athena nodded.

Arizona sighed and walked around the room. She stopped at one of the pictures that was hanging on the wall behind her grandmother's desk. It was of her grandmother and herself as a young child. They were grinning from ear to ear, in the attic. Arizona smiled at the memory. Reaching out, Arizona lifted the picture off the wall to examine it closely.

Athena leaned over Arizona's shoulder to take a look as well.

"This was when I was about 7 or 8 years old. We both were treasure hunters," Arizona said as she air quoted _treasure hunters_. "My mom took the picture." Arizona looked back at the photo and spotted an old trunk in the background. Just then she felt flush and had a feeling of deja vu when she saw the trunk.

Arizona handed the picture frame to Athena who looked on curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Arizona nodded and slid into a chair.

"Yeah. Thanks." Athena studied the young woman for a moment. She placed the photo down onto the desk and reached over to hand Arizona another book.

"Let's try this again? Maybe we missed something," Athena suggested gently. Arizona smiled and nodded. She took the book that was offered and both went to work once again.

After a few moments, Athena looked up from the book she was reading, a thoughtful look on her face.

"We envy you humans," Athena said out loud. Arizona looked up surprised.

"Us? Why?" Arizona replied in disbelief.

"As gods, we have an endless supply of power. We can be and do whatever we please. And yet, we are…unhappy. We meddle in your lives. We crave for more. But you mortals…you find joy in the most simplest moments. It is quite…pleasing."

Arizona blushed but she offered Athena a smile.

"I'm afraid that when this is all over…I will have to rethink a lot of things," Athena said softly. That threw Arizona.

"You sound like it's the end," Arizona half joked. The other half was concerned by the way Athena was talking. Athena gave her a reassuring smile.

"For most of us at least. Some will have survived…others…" Athena said sadly as she shrugged.

"That's impossible. Gods don't die," Arizona stated. Athena shook her head.

"When humans die, at least their souls go to another place. When a god dies, it isn't death - it's just absence. It's nothing. It's Oblivion," Athena explained then whispered more to herself, "... _it's Oblivion_."

Arizona sat quietly. Up until that moment, Arizona had all the confidence in the world that they would win. But now, with the knowledge that winning and even losing could cost the lives of her friends, Arizona felt her self-confidence waver.

Athena picked up on it and laid a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

"Have faith. For without it, one will never succeed. "

Arizona gave her a small smile, not entirely convinced.

* * *

 

_**Northwest Beach** _

Diana swung her sword then spun around and bashed her shield into the intruder's face with such force; she felt her entire arm vibrate. She quickly dispersed her attacker then glanced at her sisters around her.

They fought as hard as they could but with each passing second, another sister fell to the enemy.

"Hera grant us your strength," Diana whispered.

"As you wish child," the authoritative voice said from behind.

Diana spun around and sighed in relief.

"Hera!"

The goddess raised her hand as a ball of fire whooshed past Diana's head. Diana heard a scream of pain from behind and nodded her thanks.

"We haven't given up on you. Any of you," Hera said as she was joined by Demeter and Dionysus. The three gods jumped into the fray as the enemy advanced on their position.

"Thank you!" Diana hollered over the many voices on the beach. Dionysus laughed as he ducked then got rid of the three foe's that had attacked him.

"Don't thank us yet, little one!" Dionysus said with a grin.

Diana felt herself being re-energized. Raising her sword, Diana gave a loud cry.

"FIGHT ON SISTERS!" She then charged the new wave of soldiers that were appearing on the beach. Her sisters gave a loud cry as they joined their princess into battle.

_**Southeast Beach** _

Hippolyta yanked her sword out of the hellish looking creature that rushed her. She lifted her shield just as an axe swung overhead.

"Need a hand your majesty?"

Hippolyta quickly looked behind her and saw Ares and Aphrodite holding off a large group of soldiers and beasts. Ares pulled his hands back then pushed forward as a large ball of fire lobbied from his hands, flinging the group of fighters back a few feet.

"Say the word and I'll send reinforcements," Ares hollered over his shoulder. Aphrodite backhanded a soldier that had accosted her. As the warrior went flying, Aphrodite fluffed her hair then flicked a finger in the direction of a group of soldiers. They found themselves hanging in mid-air. Hippolyta smiled.

"That would be greatly appreciated my lord," the queen said as she dodged a blow to the head. Ares nodded as best he could considering he was being mauled by an ugly beast.

"You heard the lady!" Ares yelled out. A second later Hippolyta could hear the sweet sounds of Ares' and Aphrodite's soldiers rushing down the hills and onto the beach.

Hippolyta smiled brightly. They may win this fight after all…

_**Royal Gardens of Themyscira** _

Philippus and Alindra, fought side by side. It felt as if the soldiers were never ending. When one fell another would appear.

"This is getting a little tedious don't you think General?" Alindra asked. She had to quickly side step a sharp blade as it was thrusted towards her abdomen.

Philippus slashed her sword upwards then then to the right. She barely had a chance to catch her breath when she felt the butt of sword connect with her temple. She stumbled slightly but it was all the enemy needed.

Raising his axe, Alindra could only watch in horror. The weapon came down slowly.

"PHILIPPUS!" Alindra screamed. And just when it would have connected, an arrow shot through the air and hit the enemy in the throat. Dropping his weapon he stumbled backwards, grabbing his throat. Alindra quickly looked around to see who it was hoping it was Arizona.

She was quickly disappointed.

"Expecting someone else?" The goddess Artemis asked playfully. She had brought with her, her devout followers who were also just as armed. Alindra bowed her head.

"Actually, yes. I was hoping…" Alindra didn't finish. Artemis simply smiled and nodded.

"Have faith sister." And with that Artemis nodded towards her followers and they aimed their bows and fired. She waved a hand as she cried out, "ATTACK!" They all stormed the soldiers that appeared out of nowhere.

Philippus was still a little shaken. She watched as Alindra begun to hack and slash her way through the barricade of soldiers. Raising a hand to her neck, Philippus wondered how Hippolyta was doing, if she was still alive or not.

"She is."

Philippus spun on her heel. Hermes stood there, a grin on his face. Philippus sighed in relief. And just as quickly Hermes' smile faded as he rushed forward. Philippus froze.

"That's no way to treat a lady, now is it?" Hermes asked. Philippus looked over her shoulder. Hermes had one of the soldiers by the neck then quickly and efficiently snapped his neck. He dusted off his hands and turned to Philippus.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get this show on the road!" He waved a hand and soon enough Apollo, Hestia and Hephaestus appeared.

"Now this is how you do a family reunion!" Hermes called out. Hestia gave him a smack to the head as she rushed past him. Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Will you shut up?" Apollo countered. He shrugged his shoulders as he passed Philippus. Hephaestus sighed. Philippus just shook her head and followed.

_**Medical Tent** _

"Artemis will you _please_ go?" Epione pleaded with her wife. Artemis had been following her every move making it difficult to do her job.

"No. I will stay here and watch over you. You are too valuable to me to be left unguarded," Artemis replied. Epione sighed. She loved this woman beyond recognition but at the moment, she wanted to kick Artemis in the ass.

"Artemis. Please!" Epione saw Artemis' jaw set, her eyes hard. The red head wasn't about to give up. Epione smiled gently and placed a loving hand on Artemis' chest.

"I will be fine, love. I promise you. It is you that I need to worry about. You're too stubborn to go down quietly," Epione said with a reassuring grin. She felt Artemis relax and the red head nodded.

"Fine. But you _will_ be kept safe. If you must evacuate the area, then do so. Understand?" Artemis ordered. Epione smiled and nodded. She saluted her wife as she spoke.

"Yes General Artemis!" Epione said playfully.

"I'm serious," Artemis pleaded. But then melted a little bit at the sight of her wife grinning. "You do look undeniably beautiful when you do that though," Artemis whispered with a blush. Epione's grin widened. She threw a playful wink as she gave a little shove to her wife's chest.

"Go. Now."

Artemis nodded and gave one last kiss to her wife. She turned and ran towards the fight. Epione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and fidgeted with the wrap in her hand.

"She will be fine Epione," said one of her assistance. Epione smiled briefly but quickly went to work when an injured Amazon stumbled into the tent.

"Myrina! Help me bring her to a bed, quickly!" Epione called out to her assistant.

* * *

 

Arizona kicked the side of the desk and groaned out loud when she felt pain in her big toe.

"Feel better?" Athena asked with a grin. It was mid-morning the following day and still they had nothing. Arizona gave her a look as she rubbed her toe.

"We've gone through everything…three times! And we still can't figure it out!" Arizona barked in frustration. "I know we over looked something. Damn it!" She slammed her hand on the desk knocking over a picture frame.

Arizona swore under her breath as she bent down to pick it up.

"I'm sorry. I'm not much use to you…" Athena stated weakly. Arizona looked up and noticed that Athena had gotten pale since last night.

"Hey…you ok? Need me to get you anything?" Arizona asked. She was concerned at how pale Athena was. Athena smiled as she shook her head.

"The longer I stay, the more drained I get," Athena replied softly. Arizona just looked on, worried. She felt useless.

Arizona looked at the picture that had fallen and almost dropped it again. It was the same picture – her grandmother and herself in the attic. But what drew Arizona was the trunk in the background. She remembered her grandmother had mentioned it was made out of a certain tree. It was the only one of its kind.

"Um…Athena…do you know what kind of wood the bow was made from?" Arizona asked curiously. Athena smiled.

"Yes. The Epirus' tree. Why?"

Arizona continued to stare at the photo. Then turning the frame around, she unlatched the backing and slowly separated it. What she found there made her heart stop.

"Arizona? What is it?"

There, on the back of the photo, was a scribble. Arizona recognized it as her grandmother's handwriting.

_In plain sight_ the note said. Arizona shook her head and smiled. There was also a tiny key tapped to the back.

"Sit tight. I'll be right back," Arizona said as she hurried across the room to the doorway. She turned back and grinned. "I think I may have found it." And with that Arizona raced up the steps to her grandmother's attic.

_**Elsewhere** _

Mnemosyne grabbed Douglas' face and squeezed.

"Easy Mnemosyne. He still has his uses," Hyperion drawled. The goddess huffed and roughly released him. Sauntering over to where Hyperion stood, Mnemosyne slumped into a chair.

"You're no fun. I can't even play with him!" She pouted.

"In due time," Hyperion replied slowly. "Our plan is in play – the amazons as well as our… _counterparts_ will be exhausted and too weakened by the time Coronus awakens. We just have to wait until then. _Then_ you can play until your heart's content," Hyperion explained.

Mnemosyne slouched in her seat. "That's boring," she spat. Hyperion ignored her as he just lounged in his chair.

Doug, who had been caught snooping, was tied to a chair. There was no way he could escape, not with these two maniacs in the room.

_**Mitchell Residence** _

Arizona carefully opened the old door to the attic. It creaked open, giving it that eerie feel. That musty scent was still there as Arizona tip toed across the room. Holding her flash light high, Arizona scanned the room until she found it.

"Gotcha," she whispered. Brushing off the dust and the cobwebs, Arizona pulled out the little key and sent a little pray to whomever was listening. Running a hand over the trunk, Arizona smiled to herself.

"We've been looking all over for you," she whispered.

_It's a one of a kind. You'll never find it anywhere else._ Her grandmother had been leaving clues for her all this time. Arizona smiled in amazement.

Then ever so carefully, Arizona slipped the key inside and turned. _CLICK_. Arizona felt her heart hammer in her chest as she slowly lifted the lid.

"Oh God…" Reaching inside and carefully pulling out the weapon, Arizona held it in her hand and slowly stood. In Arizona's hands was the most powerful weapon that was ever created.

Arizona kept turning it this way and that way, examining every intricate engraving. Just then it gave a white glow then quickly dimmed itself.

"Whoa…"

Arizona then looked into the trunk and found nothing else.

"Hmmm…a bow with no arrows?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders then quickly shut the trunk. She ran back down stairs to where she left Athena. When Arizona got to the office, she gasped at what she saw.

Athena now looked gaunt. The color had drained from her face and she no longer had that glow surrounding her.

"Athena?" Arizona whispered. She hoped she wasn't too late. Kneeling down in front of the goddess, Arizona rested the bow next to her and felt for a pulse. Arizona sighed in relief when she saw Athena's eyes flutter open.

"Oh thank God! For a second I thought…"

"So did I," Athena said weakly. Arizona picked up the bow and showed it to Athena.

"Look what I found! It's been sitting in the attic all these years. Can you believe it?!" Arizona exclaimed. Athena smiled as best she could.

"Um…just one thing though. There weren't any arrows in the trunk," Arizona said with a sheepish smile. Athena motioned for Arizona to pull the string back.

Arizona did as she was instructed. As she pulled back, the entire bow hummed then glowed once more and an arrow magically appeared.

"Holy crap!" Arizona shouted in excitement.

"It recognizes its true owner. It will only respond to you and only you," Athena stated weakly. Arizona continued to pull the string back, completely engrossed in its use.

"You weld a powerful weapon that even the gods fear," Athena whispered. She smiled at the look of pure bliss Arizona had on.

"We better go," Athena stated abruptly. She struggled to stand but with Arizona's help, Athena managed. Arizona gave her a worried look.

"Think you can make it?"

Athena was about to answer but her legs had begun to give out. Arizona quickly caught her and held her upright.

"I have enough strength to get us both back to the island," Athena said. Arizona shook her head.

"You go. I need to do one more thing," Arizona replied.

"I can't make two trips. I don't have-"

"That's ok. I'll figure a way back. You need to go…be with Alindra…"

Athena hesitated for a moment but the mention of seeing Alindra had her nodding.

"I wish I could have done more," Athena said her eyes welling up. The two women hugged each other.

"You've been a good friend. May the gods be with you always," Athena whispered. Stepping back Athena had to hold onto Arizona's forearms to keep herself upright. She smiled then nodded and was gone.

Arizona was alone. By now the sun had set once more and it was dark in the large house. Looking around, Arizona took one last look at the place she once grew up in.

She begun to gather supplies, things she thought she might need for her trip. When she had all that she needed, she slung the bow around her shoulder, securing it to herself. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace she had taken from Athena and slipped it on.

"Never can be too cautions," Arizona muttered to herself.

She headed for the front entrance when she stopped. She had no idea how she was going to get to the Themysciran Embassy in New York. Sighing, Arizona threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'll figure it out."

And with that she ran out the front door and into the night.

_**Beale Air Force Base. Marysville, California** _

It was close to 2 am when Arizona finally made her way to the Air Base. She had to sneak in since she was no longer an 'active' pilot or _alive_ for that matter. It was a large open area and she had to be extremely careful not to get caught.

Arizona had concocted the plan to 'borrow' a plane to fly out to New York. That was the easy part. If only she could fly outta here without setting off any alarms. She was 5 klicks away from one of the hangars and so close to accomplishing her plan. As soon as she saw the latest patrol move well past the hangar, Arizona made a bee line for it.

She worked as fast as she could, picking the lock to the main door. Within seconds to spare before the next patrol, Arizona slipped inside the darkened shed and stayed still waiting for the guard to leave. When it was all clear, Arizona quickly looked around, giving her eyes time to adjust to the darkness.

She moved slowly forward; barely making out shapes in front of her. It was taking longer than expected – these planes were old fighter jets. Feeling greatly disappointed, Arizona was halfway across the room when she spotted a Stearman 75.

"Oh my Jesus," Arizona whispered. She moved quickly over to it and examined it from top to bottom. She ran a hand along its shiny body in appreciation. It looked exactly like her grandmother's plane. She did a quick walk around making sure everything was in working order.

But before she could even board the plane, Arizona felt the cold barrel of a gun pointed at the back of her head. Arizona stopped moving and swallowed nervously, slowly raising her hands in the air.

"You better have a good explanation why you're about to steal _my_ plane," the voice said with authority. Arizona grimaced.

"I wasn't trying to steal it. I was just…uh…appreciating the fine details," Arizona said lamely.

"In the dark?" The voice replied sarcastically.

"Look…this is just a misunderstanding…" Arizona muttered.

"Turn around slowly!" Sighing, Arizona did as she was ordered. Moving slowly, Arizona faced her captor.

The stranger held a bright flash light high enough to blind Arizona. Having to shield her eyes, Arizona held a hand up to block out the light.

"You've got 10 seconds to tell me who are you and why are you trying to steal my plane!"

When Arizona didn't offer any information right away, her captor held the gun higher and demanded an answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Arizona said awkwardly trying to stall this person.

"Name. Now!" They commanded.

"Alright! Alright. Just calm down! My name is Arizona Philippus Mitchell…I'm…I was Captain of Red Squad," Arizona said softly as she waited. Her captor seemed to be thrown by this revelation. Her captor lowered the gun then the flash light just enough that it was no longer blinding Arizona.

"I'll be damn…" he whispered. "Sorry. The resemblance is uncanny." Arizona could feel herself blush and she cleared her throat.

"Uh yeah…I get that a lot," she said awkwardly. By now the stranger completely lowered his gun but still kept the flash light on so not to throw them both in complete darkness.

"Your grandmother was the Lieutenant General wasn't she?" he said excitedly. Arizona took this chance to study the stranger. He wore a US Air Force t-shirt and looked to be at least in his 60's.

"Yeah, she was," Arizona replied hesitantly. The stranger picked up on it and stuck out his hand and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Steve Trevor. Your grandmother was my CO back in the day," Steve said by way of explanation. Arizona eyed him skeptically. Again, Steve picked up on it and smiled, "55 is _not_ old!" Arizona seemed to relax a bit.

As if remembering that they were in a US Air Force base in the middle of the night, Steve gestured towards the plane and Arizona.

"What the heck are you doing in here anyways? And by the way, you had a beautiful funeral," Steve informed Arizona.

"Thanks," Arizona replied dryly. "Look, you won't believe anything I say so long story short…I _need_ that plane," Arizona stated as she pointed to Stearman 75.

Steve remained quiet. He pursed his lips as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you take the plane," Steve said sadly. Arizona had to bite her tongue to keep from lashing out.

"Look damn it! I need a plane to get me to the Themysciran Embassy. Now! And this is gonna get me there whether you let me or not," Arizona stated none too kindly.

"Did you say Themyscira?" Steve whispered. Arizona nodded and watched his expression change. Steve contemplated for a split second but grinned as he nodded.

"Jeez kid…why didn't you say so in the first place? Well let's go!" Arizona almost passed out in relief. She followed Steve as he got the plane ready to go.

"Hope you don't mind," Arizona said as she climbed in to the pilot's seat.

Steve shook his head as he grinned. "Don't mind at all." Steve's smile dropped a little as he thought of something.

"My wife will kill me-"

"You're damn straight I will!"

Arizona and Steve both snapped their heads around. There stood a short, plucky, blonde woman. She had her hands on her hips as she marched over to her husband.

"Now Etta, let me explain…"

Etta shook her head as she wagged a finger at her husband. "You damn better explain!" Steve smiled sheepishly at Arizona then held his hands up as he gestured to Arizona. He explained what he could and that they needed to get to the Embassy.

That seemed to throw Etta off a little. She looked sharply at Arizona before she asked, "And exactly _why_ is it so important to get there?" Arizona sighed in frustration. She climbed down from the cockpit and ran a hand through her hair.

"Because…," Arizona was at a loss for words. "Because…because my _wife_ needs help!" Arizona finally blurted out. Both Etta and Steve stood in shocked silence.

"Look," Arizona said after a minute. "I need to get back to Themyscira fast. But I need to make a pit stop at the Embassy. I need to contact some…friends of hers. The Amazons are under attack and I…I know you think I'm nuts but-"

"By who?!" Etta and Steve demanded at the same time.

"The Titans. Crazy, I know but they need help and-"

Arizona stopped her rambling when she saw Etta hold up a hand. She looked over at her husband who just smiled.

"Diana's an old friend. If she needs a hand then we're both in," Etta said with a curt nod. Arizona smiled in relief. Etta motioned for Arizona to get back in the cockpit then she turned and spoke to her husband.

"Honey…think you can manage a bit of a diversion?"

Steve smiled brightly.

"Don't you worry about me dear."

Etta smiled softly at him then looked up at Arizona in the plane.

"Think you can get us there in one piece?" Etta asked skeptically. It was Arizona's turn to smile proudly.

"I'm the best damn pilot there is!"

Steve stopped what he had been doing and stared at Arizona with an expression between sadness and joy.

"What?" Arizona asked curiously.

Steve smiled sadly as he replied, "Your grandmother used to say that all the time. Never thought I'd ever hear those words again."

Arizona smiled softly. Etta cleared her throat and began to climb into the seat behind Arizona's.

"Steve, when she starts gunning the engine-"

"I know dear, I know," Steve nodded. He then looked over at Arizona and gave her a salute. "Take good care of her," Steve smiled fondly.

"I can take care of myself!" Etta chimed in. Steve just smiled.

"I was talking about the plane," Steve replied playfully. "It was your grandmother's," Steve said as he flipped a few switches. Arizona was stunned. Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He reached up and handed over to Arizona.

"I was told to give this to you when it was time. I suppose it's _time_. Read it when you get the chance…it'll explain a lot."

They all heard voices in the distance.

"You better get going…it won't be long before they get in here. Good luck."

Steve then flipped the last switch and the doors to the hangar began to slide open. Arizona quickly pocketed the letter and started the engine. Adjusting her helmet, Arizona double checked to make sure she had a full tank of gas before she moved the plane forward.

Steve watched them go but then quickly hopped into another plane. He gunned the bird to life and followed Arizona. As they were turning down the strip, they all heard voices calling out to them to stop.

The two planes just kept going forward picking up speed. A few minutes later, the plane was at the right speed for a smooth take off. Within moments they were in the air, high above the air base.

Arizona smiled as she adjusted the plane.

"New York here we come!" She heard Steve say in her ear piece. Smiling, Arizona leads her team into the night.

_**Manhattan, New York City - 9 AM** _

The trio weaved their way through New York City pedestrian traffic, dodging the occasional dog walker. They had to quickly ditch their planes, much to the disappointment of Arizona, in a secluded area of Central Park. Arizona was skeptical that two semi large planes would be inconspicuous in Central Park but Etta and Steve had reassured her that it would still be there.

"So…how exactly are you gonna get back to Themyscira when you're done here?" Etta asked.

"I hadn't thought that far out…" Arizona said lamely. Rounding a corner, they finally found the Embassy. Arizona sighed in relief at having made it. Climbing the steps and quickly looking around, Arizona tried the door.

"It was worth a shot," Arizona mumbled when Etta just gave her a look. "Cover me," she whispered and took out her lock pick. Seconds Arizona had the door open. Smiling proudly to herself, Arizona gently pushed the door open.

"I don't wanna know where you learned how to do that," Steve said with a smile as he followed his wife in and shut the door. The house was quiet as the trio made their way through the halls.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Etta whispered. Arizona wasn't 100 percent sure herself.

"I need to contact the Justice League. It's the only way I can get help for Diana. I have to prove to her that they've forgiven her for what happened…you know, back then," Arizona replied, her worry written all over her face.

Etta nodded. She pointed up the stairs.

"Use the laptop you see on her desk. Unless Diana gave you a password, then you're going to have to hack into a highly secure data base," Etta supplied.

Arizona nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

Steve saddled next to his wife.

"What are you doing Etta?" He asked gently as he watched his wife pull out her cell phone.

"Diana's gonna need more than just the Justice League," Etta replied softly. Then she held a finger up to halt her husband's next question. "Hello, Madam President? We have a bit of a situation…"

_**Diana's Office** _

Arizona across the room towards the large oak desk. She pulled every drawer and found nothing.

"Shit," she hissed. She looked on the book shelf behind her and begun to tug at the books there. Nothing happened.

"Come on…where the hell is it?" Arizona murmured desperately. She looked around again and noticed a little Buddha statue sitting at the corner of Diana's desk. Its head was turned to the left rather than looking straight ahead.

Taking a closer look, Arizona noticed it was… _different._

"I know you…but why are you looking that way?" she said as she turned the head around. It slowly clicked to the right and as it slid into place, Arizona heard a sound of a latch unlocking.

Scanning the room, Arizona saw that a painting on the opposite end of the room had slid open revealing a small screen.

"I have _got_ to get me one of these," Arizona said wistfully. She made her way over to it and it activated the moment she stepped in front of the screen.

Caught off guard, Arizona was not ready when an image appeared.

" _Who are you?"_

_**Watch Tower** _

Batman sat in his chair staring at the screen, his arms crossed over his chest. He never blinked when it was not Diana's face that appeared before him.

Superman sighed internally. He was dubbed _'the man of steel'_ but Batman was more deserving of that mantle then he was.

Clearing his throat, Superman stared up at the woman on the screen. She looked like a deer in headlights. That made Superman grin…slightly.

"Who are you?" He asked diplomatically.

When the call came in that someone had activated the terminal in the Embassy, Superman had hoped that it would be Diana. He had assembled the other founders to welcome Diana back but Superman was greatly disappointed, as were the others, when it was not Diana.

The woman blinked and swallowed nervously.

" _Um…sorry…you're Superman…"_ the woman stuttered. Superman smiled gently at her and nodded.

"And you are?" He prodded gently.

" _Oh! I'm sorry…my name is Arizona P. Mitchell…"_ Arizona replied. She blushed and winced as her voice cracked. Hawkgirl had to hide her smile as Arizona continued to look on nervously.

"Well Arizona P. Mitchell, you realize this is a very secure line. How were you able to access this?" Superman asked. He'd give this woman the benefit of the doubt.

" _Well…it's a really long story…"_

"We've got time-"

" _Actually you don't. Diana…Wonder Woman...she's in trouble. We all are if you don't help,"_ Arizona tried to explain.

Everyone sat up a little straighter, Batman leaned in slightly, still observing and Superman listened intently.

"Care to elaborate?" Hawkgirl asked. She and Diana weren't the best of friends but she was still a part of this team regardless of where she was at the moment.

" _Someone's unleashed the Titans…well at least someone very powerful. He goes by the name Hyperion and he's sent an army to Themyscira. He's going to eliminate them. Then he'll annihilate the human population…"_

"What makes you so sure-"

" _I know you don't believe me-"_

" _We believe her,"_ Etta interrupted. At some point during the conversation, Steve and Etta had entered Diana's office and over heard what was being said.

"Steve, Etta…good to see you,"

" _Like wise Superman,"_ Steve gave a curt nod to the big man.

" _Look…ya'll say you're Diana's friends…then prove it. I know it's crazy but…this is Diana! Our Diana! And she needs us!"_ Etta argued. Everyone, excluding Batman, nodded in agreement.

Superman thought for a moment before making an executive decision.

"Alright. We'll need time to plan a-"

" _You don't have time! We need to get going now!"_ Arizona demanded.

"She's right. We need to get everyone there now," Batman said as he stood. Flash nodded as he stood as well.

"Count me in. Any friend of Diana's is a friend of mine," he said with a grin. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and the others all stood and guaranteed their assistance.

Superman looked around the room and smiled with pride. He stood as well as he nodded.

"Looks like you have yourself an army. I'll send Hawkgirl to your location to-" but before Superman could finish, there was a loud crash.

Steve, Etta, and Arizona all looked at the door way.

" _Now what?!"_ Etta demanded. The league watched as Arizona pushed her companions off to the side.

" _Get outta here now!"_ Arizona hollered. They heard what sounded like glass shattering.

"What's going on?" Hawkgirl commanded.

" _Just do what you have to do!"_ Arizona said as the screen went dark. Everyone was quiet. Batman was the first to speak.

"Get everyone in the tower to Themyscira. _Now_." And with that he marched out of the room. It took a moment to sink in but then everyone hustled out of the big room and began issuing orders to those around them.

"Clark!"

Superman turned around and waited as Donna ran towards him.

"Have you seen the news? When Superman shook his head, Donna dragged him to the heart of the tower. There a large group all stood and watched the big monitor. Images flashed here and there and Lois's voice could be heard.

" _This morning the home of Princess Diana, Wonder Woman, who exiled herself 7 years ago…came under fire. Smoke could be seen in the distance and explosions could be heard. And only a few short moments ago, in an unprecedented move, the President gave the green light to lend their help to the Amazons. As you can see behind me, there are at least 100 well armored ships heading to the shores of Themyscira._

_According to an unknown source, the Amazons are being attacked by a hand full of Titans. It is unclear if this attack will just be an isolated incident or if the mythical Titans will unleash their wrath upon us…_

_Seeing as how the military has gotten involved, the question remains…where is the Justice League?_

_I'm Lois Lane reporting live in Metropolis."_

Inhaling deeply, Superman pursed his lips and shook his head _, Lois,_ he thought.

"If you're heading there, then I'm going," Donna said stated. Superman nodded.

"We need all hands on deck. But first, I need you to go with Shayera. I have a feeling she's gonna need you. Take Flash with you…he might be of some use." And with that Superman addressed the group before him. Donna didn't wait for more as she turned and kicked off into the air and flew as fast as she could to find Shayera and Wally.

Finding Wally first and dragging him along, Donna caught up with Shayera just as she was stepping onto the transporter.

"Wait for us!" Donna cried out then swiftly stood next to the redhead. The three disappeared.

_**Themysciran Embassy, New York** _

Pressing herself against the wall, Arizona slowly made her way down the hall towards the stairs.

Etta and Steve were right behind her, their guns out. They all froze when the heard the crunch of glass under a boot.

"Head for the front door and get the hell outta here, understand?" Arizona whispered. She held her bow tight as she pulled slightly back on the string, reveling an arrow.

Shaking her head, Etta jutted out a stubborn chin.

"We're a package deal. Got it," the woman stated. Arizona pursed her lips and glared at Steve.

"She always like this?" Arizona hissed.

"This coming from the woman married to an amazon," Etta retorted. Arizona just shook her head and continued her decent down the stairs.

Arriving on the main floor, they headed for the back end of the house where the kitchen was. Working together the trio managed to clear the rest of the Embassy with ease. Regrouping, Arizona signalled that they start move to the back of the house.

Before they could move any farther from their current position, they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. Arizona quickly signalled for Steve and Etta to fall back as she aimed her bow and arrow at whatever was coming.

A second later, the figure stepped out of the shadows. Arizona gasped at who it was.

"Doug?"

That's all he needed as he watched Arizona lower her bow ever so slightly. He lunged, capitalizing on her stunned state. Stumbling backwards, Arizona dropped the bow and staggered to the left trying to get out of Doug's way.

"DOUG!" Arizona bellowed. He looked like a crazed animal as he went for her again. This time Arizona fell backwards. They struggled for long moments before he was shoved off of Arizona. Steve extended his hand and helped her to her feet as Etta handed over her bow.

"You might wanna hold on to this," she commented with a smirk. Steve leveled his gun on the fallen figure. Arizona moved quickly to stop him from shooting.

"Wait!" Slowly, Arizona inched forward, look at Doug. "Doug? It's me, Ari…"

Doug looked up and Arizona's eyes widened in horror. Doug's eyes were pure white as if something was clouding them.

"What the hell happened to him?" Steve asked. But before anyone could answer a booming voice came from behind them.

"We finally meet."

Arizona snapped her head around and swallowed. There stood a very large man. Arizona shielded her companions as she moved backwards, forcing Steve and Etta to back up along with her.

"Ah…you know who I am," the big man stated. A disturbing smile grew on his face. "You have something that belongs to me," he said as he held his hand out.

"Fuck you," Arizona snarled. Hyperion just raised an eyebrow.

"Charming," he retorted. "Give me the bow."

"Over my dead body!" Arizona snapped back.

"That can be arranged. Hand it over," Hyperion repeated.

Arizona thought for a moment then smiled. "Fine." And with that, she quickly aimed the bow at Hyperion's thigh and pulled back and swiftly let go. The arrow fired and lodged itself into Hyperion's leg. He let out a deafening cry.

Arizona smiled to herself then turned to Steve and Etta, "RUN!" All three took off down the hall with Etta leading the way. She made a sharp right and ran into Diana's armor room just as two figures appeared.

Hawkgirl arrived just as Donna and Flash skidded to a halt.

"Who are you?!" Donna demanded. Before for Arizona could reply, Doug and Hyperion came crashing into the room. "What the hell!"

Arizona spun around and fired another shot at Hyperion but he quickly vanished. Doug charged for her again but didn't get far. Hawkgirl body checked him into the ground. She grabbed her mace and pulled back her arm to knock Doug out but Arizona screamed at her to stop.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" She begged the hero.

"Why not?" She growled.

Shaking her head, Arizona pointed to Doug, who was struggling against Shayera's hold.

"Something's wrong with him. Look," Arizona said as she pointed to his eyes.

"Mnemosyne," Donna whispered.

"Who?" Flash asked inanely.

"The goddess of memory," Donna whispered.

"Well that shouldn't be a prob-"

"She's a Titan Flash," Donna said as she cut him off.

"Great," Hawkgirl said sarcastically. She struggled to keep Doug still. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

Donna nodded as she spoke softly.

"Your mace, Shayera…it disrupts magic," Donna waited as Shayera nodded. "He's been…charmed. So to speak."

"Ahhh…gottcha," Shayera replied as it dawned on her. "One rude awakening coming right up." Lifting her mace she placed it on Doug's chest. She had to tighten her hold as he struggled against the power of her mace.

A moment later, he began to convulse in her arms and let out a scream.

"Knock it off! You're killing him!" Arizona demanded. Donna held her back.

"Mnemosyne's power is strong. Give her a moment," Donna pleaded gently.

And true to her word, Doug slumped into Hawkgirl's arms a moment later. Setting him down, Hawkgirl sheathed her mace against her hip and stalked over to Arizona.

"What was that all about?" She asked Arizona. The younger woman just shrugged.

"Hyperion wants something that I have. He can just sit on a pole and rotate for all I care," Arizona growled and gripped her bow tighter.

"I _like_ her," Shayera grinned at Donna.

Donna smiled back politely then extended a hand to Arizona. When she grasped Arizona's hand, Donna noticed the bracelet she was wearing. Her eyes then darted to the necklace Arizona wore. Donna raised her eyes and smiled, knowingly.

"I am Donna Troy. Diana's sister," she said to a blushing Arizona.

"Oh," was all Arizona could say.

Flash leaned in and whispered, "You know what's going on?" Shayera just shrugged. Donna overheard Wally and smiled fondly at him.

"It seems that my sister has chosen a suitable… _champion_."

Shayera raised her eyebrows in surprise while Wally still didn't get it.

"Wha- _Umph_!" Shayera elbowed Wally in the stomach. She glared at him until the meaning dawned on him. "Oh…. _oh_! Diana married a champion, huh? _Mazel tov_ ," Wally said lamely as he gave everyone a lop-sided grin. Shayera just rolled her eyes.

"We're here to help," Donna said as she guided her new sister in-law farther into the armory. "We better hurry." Then Donna gathered Diana's shield, breast plate, sword, tiara and lasso. Turning to Arizona, Donna gently explained.

"My sister gave this life up out of guilt. In doing so, she gave up a part of herself," Donna said sadly. She implored Arizona with her eyes, hopping she would understand.

Arizona nodded. "I hope I can change that."

"So do I," Donna said softly. Then turning to the others, "Steve, Etta…do you require transport to the island?"

"We had our planes. We can follow you to the island," Etta replied. Donna nodded and instructed Shayera and Flash to take the pair to the plane.

"Then it's settled. We will meet you all on the island. Be careful." And with that, the group split up leaving Donna and Arizona in the room.

"Ready?" Donna inquired. Nodding, Arizona gathered Diana's equipment and just waited for instruction. Donna smiled to ease Arizona's nervousness. "Don't worry," Donna said with a kind smile. Then she held her arms out and waited.

Arizona sighed but hopped up into waiting arms. "Don't say a word… _please_ ," she pleaded. Donna laughed out loud despite the situation.

"I promise," Donna said with a smile. Slowly Donna pushed herself upwards then moved forward through the house. "Brace yourself," Donna requested as she picked up speed and went through a window. Arizona had enough time to tuck her head and shut her eyes.

The loud crash startled those on the sidewalks but they didn't have a chance to process it as Donna kicked off into the air. Within seconds, they were high above the city and flying just as fast.

They were soon joined by Hawkgirl, followed by Steve and Etta in their plane. Flash was down below running along the water.

* * *

 

Io had worked her way across the island, hacking and slashing as she went. She wondered if their salvation was close at hand. And just as quickly as the thought came, Io had looked up at that moment and felt relief.

Up in the sky, flying high above, were allies…. _friends_. And at the centre of it all was… _Arizona_. Io felt herself become strengthened and she smiled. Io concentrated on getting to them. She had to get to Arizona and make sure she was safe. Blazing a path for the beach she fought through throngs of creatures and warriors. This fight would soon turn in their favor and Io didn't want to miss a thing.

* * *

 

"They've started the party without us," Shayera pointed as she spoke over the wind. At some point during their trek, several other heroes' had joined the small group and by the time they got closer to the island, it looked like the entire Justice League had managed to accompany them.

Arizona was amazed. She felt Donna nod in response to Shayera.

"Then we must be the ones to end it," Donna declared.

"So what's the game plan?" Powergirl asked as she flew next to Donna and Arizona. Donna glanced at Arizona.

"We have to split up into groups. Looks like the Amazons have spread themselves thin," Arizona indicated to various spots along the beach. "You, Supergirl and Zatanna can rally on over to the north east part of the island. Start inland then work your way to the beach. See what you can do there. Canary and Huntress, you work on the south west end. Take Flash with you," Arizona relayed her orders.

During their flight, Superman had met with them and equipped Arizona with a special ear piece. That way it would be easier to stay in contact with everyone.

"Big Barda and Shayera, I need you two to find the Queen and stay with her. Whatever happens-"

"Say no more. We're on it," Hawkgirl interrupted. She saluted then zoomed off with Barda as they flew high above looking for the Queen.

"The rest of you…I need you to help Superman. Concentrate on helping the gods terminate the Titans. The longer the titans remain in this realm, the quicker the Olympians are drained of their power. They're sitting ducks." Superman nodded as he and the rest of the league headed inland where the gods had been corralled.

"Batman, I need someone leading the charge from above," Arizona asked cautiously. She knew that you don't order Batman around.

"Affirmative." And with that, Batman steered his plane to the left. She could hear him giving orders to the pilots that were following.

"That leaves me and you. Shall we look for Diana?" Donna asked. Shaking her head, Arizona just pointed to a clearing down below.

"No. You go find her. I have some business I need to take care of," Arizona explained. She handed Donna the equipment Diana would need. Donna looked concerned but nodded. "I'll be fine." Arizona added with a small smile and a wink.

Donna set Arizona down then took off once more.

"Be careful… _sister_ ," Donna called out before she disappeared.

Arizona watched her go then looked around at her surroundings. She had to find Hyperion, but how? She began to head towards the palace grounds figuring that would be a good place to start. She ran as fast as her legs could take her.

As she neared the area she felt a rumble beneath her feet then heard a terrible scream. Arizona froze and listened. Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Sprinting in that direction she hopped she wasn't too late.

_**Medical Tent** _

"ALL OF YOU GO! NOW! TAKE THE WOUNDED WITH YOU!" Epione yelled. Moments before, the ground had shook with such force, Epione thought the earth would split in two under her feet. Without further thought for her own safety, Epione quickly issuing orders to evacuate.

Her assistance and those that were able helped carry the more severely wounded out of the tent.

"HURRY! LOOK FOR SHELTER!"

As she helped the last patient out, Epione immediately felt an eerie presence behind her. Swallowing her terror, Epione slowly turned around. She gasped at the sight before her.

Mnemosyne, with her wild eyes, gave her a deranged grin.

"Hello _pet_ …." Mnemosyne stepped closer as she tried to grab the young physician. Epione backed away, reaching behind her for a weapon. Unfortunately, Mnemosyne saw what she was doing and snapped at her prey.

"You've made me mad!" Mnemosyne took a swipe at Epione. Mnemosyne's claw like fingers scratched Epione across her cheek. The doctor tried not to flinch; which only made the crazed goddess cackle with glee. The lashes came fast and furious this time and all the while Mnemosyne continued to laugh merrily.

Epione could do nothing but throw her hands up towards her face. Mnemosyne then slashed at Epione's exposed abdomen. The pain was too much as the doctor fell to her knees, holding onto her wound.

Looking up at the goddess, Epione had enough strength to let out a scream. Then Mnemosyne took a final swipe before Epione blacked out.

_**Elsewhere on the island.** _

Athena stumbled forward and had to steady herself against a large ivory pillar. She had transported herself as close as she could to Alindra's location but it had still been slightly off. She somehow managed to drag herself towards Aphrodite's temple.

She had been too weak and had slid to the ground upon entering. It would take several hours before she summoned all her strength to pull herself up. Her breath had become laboured as she slowly trudged through the large shrine.

Just a few yards away, she could see the fight. She had to concentrate hard in order to find Alindra. Athena smiled as she heard her love's heart beat in the air. Lifting her head towards the sun and letting its warmth fill her, she braced herself.

Pushing off the pillar and with whatever strength she had left, Athena made her way, to Alindra. She forced her legs to continue on but with each step, Athena felt weaker and weaker. Sweat now fell from the goddesses face as she pushed a little farther.

Athena could make out Alindra in the distance. It renewed her resolve to get to the woman she loved, no matter how long she may have. Athena also noticed members of the Justice League as well as several military personnel fighting alongside the Amazons.

Athena shook her head in amazement at the sight. Arizona managed to unite all these fierce warriors in order to help a woman that _she_ loved and by doing so, Arizona would save mankind. This was a lesson the Olympians were now learning. Albeit the hard way.

"Alindra," Athena called out hoarsely. Athena found she could no longer push through. She had found cover and support next to a boulder and she leaned heavily against it. She hopped Alindra would hear her above the noise.

Alindra paused for a moment and listened. She swore she heard Athena's voice calling out to her. She called out to her allies and gave strict orders to hold the line. Alindra then turned and looked around and found nothing out of the ordinary.

Going farther Alindra could feel the heavenly presence of Athena close by but Alindra still couldn't find her. She was about to turn around and leave when she noticed a body slumped against a boulder.

Gasping, Alindra sprinted as fast as she could and skidded to a halt. Falling to her knees, she reached out carefully and lifted the face and cried out at the sight.

"Athena!" The goddess' eyes fluttered open and she gave Alindra a small smile. Athena had paled and didn't look at all like her god like self. She had lost that warm aura that had seemed to surround her and all that was left was a haggard looking woman.

"Gaea. What's happened?" Alindra whispered. She shifted so Athena was cradled in her arms and Alindra could lean against the large boulder. Athena tried to touch the face of her love but found she was too weak for even that. Alindra captured Athena's falling hand and lovingly held it against her own cheek.

"This is not how I wanted you to see me," Athena whispered. Alindra just shook her head and held Athena tighter.

"I would welcome you any way you are, my love," Alindra replied softly. When she noticed Athena's eyes fluttering shut, Alindra felt her heart seize and she panicked. "Stay with me Athena. Do not leave me, not like this. Please," Alindra begged. Athena smiled as she opened her eyes.

"I will stay for as long as I can…" Athena promised quietly. Alindra nodded and held on tighter.

_**Medical Tent** _

Epione was sent flying and skidded to a stop. She still hadn't moved and Mnemosyne was getting board. The goddess huffed and stood over the prone woman.

"You're boring me. Wake up!" Mnemosyne demanded as she kicked the unmoving amazon. "Who's to stop me from killing you my pet?" The goddess murmured.

" _Me_ ," came a growl from behind the goddess. Mnemosyne snapped her head around and glared.

"You! Come to watch her die?" Mnemosyne spat. Much to Arizona's relief, the goddess was no longer hovering over Epione. Instead, the woman was stalking towards Arizona.

Lifting her bow evenly and aiming it at the deranged goddess, Arizona spoke with deadly seriousness.

"No. I came to watch _you_ die." And with that Arizona pulled back and fired round after round of arrows as she slowly advanced. The first two arrows hit Mnemosyne squarely in the chest. The goddess stood slightly stunned then was rudely jerked backwards as several more arrows hit her in the throat, abdomen and chest.

"Nothing personal," Arizona quipped sarcastically as she lowered her bow. And before Mnemosyne could hit the ground, she turned to dust. Running to Epione, Arizona fell to her knees at the sight of her friend.

"Oh God…Epione! Hang on!" Arizona placed her hands over the bleeding wound and looked at Epione's ashen face. "I'm so sorry…," Arizona whispered as tears fell from her eyes. She heard footsteps and grabbed her sword and pointed at whoever was coming.

"Who are you?" Arizona demanded. The young woman threw her hands up in fear.

"Myrina! I am Epione's assistant. What's happened?"

"Find Artemis! Just find Artemis!" Arizona screamed. Myrina nodded and ran out of the tent as Arizona looked back at her dear friend.

"Please…hang on. She's coming; I promise she's coming…" Arizona whispered.

_**Main Beach** _

"Anyone have a better plan? You know, aside from _not_ getting killed?" Green Arrow asked. He had just missed getting squished by a massive creature. His arrows were doing nothing to stop the onslaught of attacks.

"I kinda like this plan at the moment," Vixen hollered over her shoulder. She jumped out of the way as several Titan warriors rushed her.

"As long as you don't run outta arrows, we should be fine," Green Lantern stated as he swung a large green weight at a group of titans.

"Oh crap," was all Green Arrow said. Vixen and Green Lantern turned and noticed Arrow's quiver was empty. Vixen just gave John a look as he shrugged awkwardly.

"Less talking! More fighting!" Etta Candy commanded from behind. She levelled her gun and fired a few rounds.

"Easy for you to say," Arrow mumbled under his breath.

_**Medical Tent** _

Artemis rushed through and pushed Arizona aside. She gently picked her wife up and placed her on her lap. Artemis cradled Epione as she placed a hand over the wound.

"I'm here now. I've got you," Artemis whispered. She held on tight and didn't even look up as Arizona looked on sadly.

Arizona got down on one knee and placed a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"I have to go. I'll be back…let Myrina take care of her." Artemis either didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Either way, Artemis continued to gently rock Epione in her arms whispering in her ear. Arizona got up and gave a direct order to Myrina.

"You make sure she is taken care of. Understand?" Myrina nodded and gave her word.

With a final look at her friends, Arizona took off in search of Hyperion.

_**North West Beach** _

"Diana!"

Diana looked around and found Donna touching down.

"Sister! How did you-"

"Your _wife_. She is a remarkable woman Diana," Donna said with a smile.

"Arizona? She's here?"

Donna nodded then handing Diana her old Wonder Woman equipment, Donna stood back slightly. When it looked like Diana would reject the gift, Donna quickly placed her hands over Diana's and shook her head.

"The world needs _Wonder Woman_ now. And so do _you_ ," Donna said softly. Diana looked down at the equipment then back up to Donna and nodded.

"When this is all over, there are a few things I need to explain," Diana murmured. She picked up her sword then slipped on her shield. It felt _so_ good to have them again. Donna just gave Diana an understanding smile.

The two siblings fought side by side easily disbanding all those that dared to charge at them.

**WWWWWWWW**

"Together now!" Zeus commanded as Cronus took another swipe at his children. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades gave all they had as they fired off round after round. Lighting shot from their hands as they gave another blow to their father.

Cronus responded by rumbling the earth around them. All three brothers tried to stay upright, grabbing each other for support. Cronus then shot large boulders of lava at them, almost hitting them. It exploded on impact and shards of lava sprayed Poseidon.

The sea god stumbled backwards.

"Poseidon!" Hade's cried out. Poseidon waved him off as he struggled to his feet. He picked up his trident and thrusted skywards. The waters surrounding the island erupted violently as a tidal wave was created.

"Father needs to cool off, don't you think?" Poseidon quipped.

"No time for jokes brother!" Hades retorted. He pulled out his pitchfork while Zeus had his thunderbolt. Cronus volleyed more shots at the three gods pushing them back. The three hid behind large pillars holding up the palace.

"I'd say this isn't going too well," Hades said sarcastically. Zeus remained silent. "You have a brilliant plan brother?"

"Yes I do," Zeus stated. The three had to shield themselves as their father continued to bombard them with more flying debris.

"Care to elaborate baby brother?" Hades asked impatiently.

"Well if we are to die…then let's do it with a bit of flourish," Zeus said with a grin. Hades rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid, brothers, that I will have to depart for the moment," Poseidon said cautiously. Zeus and Hades just glared at him.

"Of course you would," Hades as he pursed his lips an annoyance. "This was all your idea in the first place!" Zeus just held a hand up to stop his older brother from finishing.

"Hang on Hades," he said patiently. He waited for Poseidon to explain.

"I am needed elsewhere," the sea god said. Zeus thought for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Do what you must, brother. Be careful." Then looking over at Hades, Zeus grinned playfully. "It'll be just like old times, eh, big brother?"

Hades was silent. He shook his head as he spoke, "She better be worth it."

"Thank you," Poseidon whispered then turned and went to search for Arizona. Zeus and Hades looked on and hopped their gentle brother would be safe.

"Shall we?" Hades gestured with a hand. Zeus grinned and nodded.

The two set out to destroy their father, once and for all.

**WWWWWWWW**

"Fuck, fuck…god damn fuck!" Arizona muttered under her breath. She had been searching the area for almost hour and a half, looking for Hyperion with no sign of the man. There was the occasional skirmish but everything was too quiet.

"How freakin hard is it to find a damn titan?" Arizona said to herself. She wasn't expecting a response.

"Actually, it's harder than it sounds."

Arizona spun on her heel and had her bow nocked and ready to fire. Poseidon threw his hands up, a little started.

"Don't shoot! It's me…Poseidon!"

Arizona narrowed her eyes as she lowered her weapon. Poseidon lowered his hands slowly and gave her a small smile.

"I see you've found it," he said awkwardly. It didn't' go unnoticed that Arizona had yet to fully put away her bow. Poseidon offered her an offering. "I'm Athena's uncle," he said softly. That seemed to do the trick. Poseidon smiled brightly as he watched Arizona shoulder the bow with such ease.

"I offer my serves' to you Arizona. I want to help you find Hyperion."

Arizona remained silent but nodded in agreement.

"Just tell me where he is and I'll finish it…for good," Arizona grounded out.

"Actually, I was hoping I'd go with you," Poseidon asked hopefully. Arizona sighed.

"Fine. Lead the way," Arizona ordered. She didn't have time to waste. Poseidon nodded and motioned for his companion to follow. They travelled in silence, both not really in the mood for conversation.

Poseidon led them both into the thick jungle of leaves and large trees. They had to hack their way through it before the sea god stopped abruptly. He brought a finger to his lips and pointed just to his left. Arizona nodded as she carefully stepped around him and pulled out her bow.

They waited, waiting for a sign. Long minutes had passed and still nothing. Arizona slowly lowered her weapon as Poseidon made his way to Arizona.

"He knows we're here," he whispered. Arizona scanned the area but couldn't find a thing. Poseidon laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and stood next to her, "may I?" He waited for approval then just as quickly, his eyes glowed as he looked around the surrounding area.

Sighing loudly, Poseidon shook his head and turned to face Arizona.

"I can't see him…but I _can_ sense him." He was just as frustrated as Arizona was.

"We'll find him," Arizona said determinedly. Poseidon nodded and followed closely as Arizona led them deeper into the bush.

"So…you have any kids?" Arizona asked, the silence getting to her. Poseidon chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated.

"Um…you can say that," he replied nervously. Arizona just glanced behind back and arched an eyebrow. Poseidon avoided her stare as he spoke once again.

"I knew your grandmother," he blurted out, abruptly changing the subject. Arizona let it go as she sighed.

"Yeah, Athena told me. Thank you by the way," Arizona said as she turned at the waist and continued walking. Poseidon smiled gently as he shrugged. Arizona turned around again and figured the conversation was over.

Poseidon stopped all of a sudden. It took a moment for Arizona to realize he wasn't behind her. Arizona turned around and walked back.

"Something wrong?"

Poseidon swallowed nervously.

"There's something I need to tell you…"

But before he could continue, they both heard a snap of a twig just behind Arizona. Spinning around, the two spotted Hyperion stepping out of the thick bushes. Before Arizona could react, Poseidon moved with lightning speed and shoved Arizona to the side with such force, Arizona almost flew into a nearby tree.

Arizona struggled to get back up. She watched in horror as Hyperion lifted his spear and flung it towards the sea god. She heard herself screaming as the spear lodged itself into Poseidon's chest as if he were made out of butter. Hyperion laughed and disappeared.

Poseidon was hunched over slightly, his eyes and mouth wide in shock, gasping for air. One hand went to his chest as the other arm flayed about looking for something to hold onto.

Arizona scrambled to her feet and ran towards Poseidon, catching him as he sunk to the ground. He clutched at the protruding spike, keeping it steady as Arizona lowered herself to her knees.

"Oh god…I'm so sorry!" Arizona cried. She looked around frantically and realized they were in the middle of the thick forest. "I'll get help." She struggled to her feet but stopped when Poseidon held on to her arm.

"No…time," he rasped. Arizona could feel him begin to tremble. "She was remarkable…jus…like you…" he continued quietly. He winced as he tried to take a breath.

"Don't talk…"

Poseidon shook his head as best he could. "I…promised her…no interfering…but I…I…." He struggled to breathe as he tried to say what he needed. "I tried…."

Arizona shook her head confused.

"What?"

"Mus…defeat…Hyperi-" Poseidon was unable to finish as pain pierced his chest.

"Let me get you out of here… _please_ ," Arizona begged the old man. Poseidon shook his head.

"…loved…her…," Poseidon wheezed. He was getting weaker and weaker. "I wanted…to leave… world…safe for…you...I failed," Poseidon continued as a lone tear fell from his eye. He reached up with a trembling hand to cup Arizona's cheek. His hand glowed and Arizona felt… _different_.

"You have…her eyes," he smiled softly. "You're mother has…mine…"

With those last words Poseidon turned to dust. Arizona's eyes widened as she sat there, Poseidon's ashes in her hands.

_You're mother has mine…_ the words echoed over and over in her head. Looking down at the small pile of ash, Arizona carefully collected as much as she could and searched her backpack for a container. She didn't realize she had been crying until her vision blurred.

Empting her water bottle, Arizona scooped as much of Poseidon as she could, capped the bottle tight and gently placed it back into her bag. Whatever ashes were left, Arizona gathered them and begun to create a makeshift memorial. She made a small cross out of a tree branch and long palm leaves and stuck it into the ground.

Standing, Arizona took a deep breath and picked up Poseidon's trident. It felt… _right_ holding it as if it was made just for her. She looked at the staff in her hand for a brief moment… _maybe it was_ …Arizona thought. But just as quickly as the thought came, it was quickly dismissed.

Arizona took one last look at the small tribute, and then squared her shoulders. She turned in the direction they had been heading and quietly marched on. She gripped the staff in her one hand as she held the bow in the other.

It was time to end this.

* * *

Philippus clenched her teeth as she swallowed a scream. Hippolyta glanced up at her companion and raised an eyebrow.

"Just a scratch, hmmm…," the Queen stated. She had found her general moments ago, staggering up the dirt road, clutching her side. As Hippolyta had gotten closer, she saw that blood had been seeping through Philippus' fingers.

Now Philippus had no choice but to lean back against a tree as Hippolyta did her best to patch her up. She felt her muscles seize as she felt the sting of alcohol against her gash. Lyta offered her an apology and promised she was almost done cleaning her wound. Philippus just nodded silently.

"So…exactly how did this happen General?" Lyta asked gently. She held a bandage over the wound and carefully secured it in place. When that was done, Lyta helped Philippus sit up a bit more comfortably. Somehow they were able to find safe refuge in the dense bushes.

Philippus let her head fall back against the tree and she closed her eyes. She swallowed and inhaled deeply before she answered.

"I was careless...I had my left side wide open. One of the enemy soldiers caught me off guard and took advantage," Philippus answered tiredly. Hippolyta nodded silently as she watched over her friend. Lyta did her best to hide the worry but Philippus, like always, sensed her Queen's fear and reached out, laying a comforting hand over Lyta's.

Philippus smiled softly. "You have tended to my wound… I am fine now." Lyta returned the smile as she covered Philippus' hand with her own. Lyta wiped away the sweat that was beading along Philippus' forehead. The two sat quietly, hoping no one or nothing would find them.

* * *

 

Alindra had managed to carry Athena and herself away from the ongoing fight. Alindra cradled Athena's body close to hers as she spoke softly. Looking down, Alindra stared down at the face that she loved and noticed that Athena's eyes remained closed. Her body limp.

Brushing the hair away from Athena's eyes, Alindra lifted the goddess' head slightly and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Rest my love. Know that I will be here when you awaken," Alindra whispered. Tears fell down her cheeks as she spoke. "I love you. Come back to me when you can."

* * *

 

Artemis gently rocked her wife, whispering words of love. Epione's eyes fluttered shut moments ago, too weak to keep them open.

"Tell me more…" Epione murmured hoarsely. She struggled to open her eyes. Artemis looked down at the ashen face of her wife and felt a new wave of tears flood her eyes. Quickly wiping them away, Artemis took a breath to steady her voice.

"Our eldest…she will take after you. Smart, kind hearted…and beautiful…just like you," Artemis paused to swallow the ball of pain that rose to her throat. "Our second…she will be just as stubborn as you-"

"Really?" Epione retorted weakly. Artemis gave her a watery smile as she nodded.

"Yes, exactly like you. She will be strong willed…," Artemis trailed off as she saw a ghost of a smile on her wife's face.

"You will have trouble with them…," Epione said with a weak smile. Artemis just nodded. By now, Artemis didn't hold back as the tears fell freely from her eyes. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"The baby-" Artemis began but stopped as Epione lifted a delicate hand and let her fingers slide down Artemis' cheek.

"Will have you wrapped around her finger. Just like I have you…" Epione trailed off as her hand went limp and fell away.

Artemis' eyes widened.

"Epione? Open your eyes!" Artemis begged desperately. She gave the prone woman a little shake as more tears fell from her eyes. "Please…," Artemis pleaded brokenly.

When there was no response, Artemis clutched her wife tightly to her; hiding her face in Epione's chest as she wept and rocked back and forth on the ground.

"It was supposed to be me…," the redhead repeated dejectedly over and over.

* * *

 

Arizona had waked deeper into the bush for close to an hour. She was hot, sweaty, tired and really pissed off. Arizona wiped her brow and searched the surrounding area.

She was growing more frustrated by the second. When she could not find any evidence of Hyperion presence, Arizona gave a growl and lifted the Trident in her hand and impaled it into the ground with such force, the ground shook slightly.

Taking several steps forward, Arizona looked towards the sky and let out a scream.

"HYPERION! SHOW YOURSELF YOU DAMN COWARD!"

Arizona didn't have to wait long. Less than a second later, Hyperion appeared before her. He looked so arrogant that Arizona wanted to slap him.

"I applaud you. It takes a fool to call me a coward," Hyperion goaded as he clapped sarcastically. Arizona clenched her teeth and snarled at the man.

"I am a fool. But at least I don't hide in the shadows!"

"You stupid, stupid girl. When will your kind ever learn?" Hyperion began as he slowly circled Arizona.

Arizona's glare never wavered, and she too began to slowly size up her enemy. Hyperion stopped then gave Arizona a smirk.

"You will never win."

Rolling her eyes, Arizona ripped off her bag and tossed it. She quickly pulled the trident out of the ground and gave it a twirl, just for show.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Shut up and fight!" She demanded. With those last words uttered, Hyperion threw a fire ball at Arizona who dodged it easily.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Arizona pressed. She didn't get a chance to say anymore when Hyperion threw a bigger ball of fire at her. This time Arizona swung the trident like a baseball bat and hit it back towards the titan.

Hyperion rolled out of the way and quickly moved to the right.

"Your toys can't hurt me!"

"Wanna bet!" Arizona took a chance and got in close and swung upwards. The sharper ends of the trident sliced Hyperion across his chest. The big man let out a howl and stumbled backwards. Arizona took that small reprieve and moved back a good distance.

"Come and get me!" Arizona urged. Hyperion was enraged. He charged towards her with such speed, Arizona didn't have a chance to even brace herself.

She felt herself being lifted high up into the air but then felt herself being slammed back down with a sickening thud. All the air whooshed out of her and momentarily lost her grip on the trident. Her insides vibrated as she landed hard. Hyperion capitalized on Arizona's surprise and straddled her prone body and grabbed the weapon out from her hand.

With two hands, Hyperion lifted the trident into the air and let out an animalistic cry. Arizona watched in horror as he lowered the trident towards her chest.

"DIIIIIIEEEE!"

* * *

 

Philippus felt herself growing tired. Hippolyta looked on with worry as she wiped away the sweat from her General's face. Philippus struggled to keep her eyes opened fearing that if she closed her eyes, it would be the last time she would see Lyta.

"Do you know how long I've yearned to care for you?" Lyta whispered. Philippus concentrated on the words and found some strength in just listening to the soft tones as her Queen spoke.

"Lyta, I-"

Hippolyta shook her head.

"Shhh…do not speak. There will be time for words…later. Please rest…I'm afraid I'm not much of a healer," Hippolyta said as she checked the wound. Philippus watched her quietly. She made a decision – once all of this was over, she and Lyta would talk.

Reaching out and placing a hand over Lyta's, Philippus smiled as the other woman looked up curiously. They didn't say anything. They just sat there, in silence.

* * *

 

Arizona's arm shook. She had to use the bow as a shield to keep from getting skewered. Now, sweat was running down her face and forehead, cheeks were flushed from the effort to keep her arms up. It was hard to breathe since Hyperion had just bore his full weight down on her chest.

Hyperion held the trident firmly in his hands and leaned forward with all of his weight trying to get to his prey. The two struggled for what seemed like forever.

Arizona slowly turned her bow to the right, snaring one of the hooks with her bow and securing it in place. Pushing with all her strength, Arizona, first, pushed with her legs then twisted her body to the right, trying to over throw her captor.

Hyperion threw all his weight down on her but felt himself begin to slip. Arizona took advantage of this and pushed with all her might. He toppled to the ground as Arizona rolled way the second he was off of her. She scrambled to her feet just as he rushed towards her.

Arizona only had enough time to swing her bow like a bat at his head. It gave a loud snap. Hyperion stumbled backwards slightly, a look of surprise written on his face. Arizona continued to swing at his head, each hit connecting with a sickening crack.

When Arizona would have swung around again, Hyperion swung the trident. Arizona yelped out in pain as she stumbled backwards holding her side. Hyperion kicked her and she fell to her knees panting. Hyperion swung the trident upwards but didn't get a chance to land the blow.

Arizona had stabbed Hyperion in the thigh with the bow. She yanked it out with such force that she heard a bone snap in Hyperion's leg. The big man howled in agony. He fell to his knees, swearing and cursing Arizona as he went. He crawled quickly away holding his leg.

Arizona struggled to her feet, exhausted and out of breath. Lifting her bow and pulling back on the string, she aimed her weapon at the downed titan.

Hyperion thrusted his foot at her knee just as Arizona was about to fire. She felt something snap in her knee, then felt white hot pain as she fell to the ground, screaming in pain while holding her knee. She rolled away as Hyperion managed to get to his feet and lumber towards her.

Arizona got to her feet as fast as she could and hobbled out of the way. She felt herself being lifted into the air again then being slammed into the ground once more. Arizona winced as her knee protested at the drop.

Before she could move, Hyperion launched a barrage of punches to her face and chest. Arizona did her best to cover herself as best as she could but it was obvious she wasn't going to make it…

* * *

 

"What was that?" Philippus asked. She struggled to sit up but the Queen was not having any of it.

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from-"

Before Hippolyta could finish they both heard a terrifying scream. They both instantly recognized the voice. Philippus ignored both the pain in her side and Hippolyta's orders to rest. She pushed herself up and sprinted deeper into the dense woods. Hippolyta was right behind her.

"ARIZONA!" Philippus screamed. Philippus had never been more afraid then she was right now.

What the hell was happening?

* * *

Out on the beach Donna, Diana and Superman were picking off the grizzly creatures that seemed to be appearing from thin air.

"Is there no end to this madness?" Donna asked as she tossed a creature to the side. Diana didn't have a chance to respond when all three of them heard a terrifying scream.

Diana spun around, her eyes wide.

"Go Diana! We've got this!" Shayera said as she and Big Barda swooped in from above. Shayera swung her mace and the creature when flying into the air. Diana smiled her thanks as she ran for the thick forest.

* * *

 

"Philippus! Wait!" Hippolyta called after her. But Philippus continued to run and she wasn't going to stop until she knew Arizona was safe.

* * *

 

Arizona threw her arm up to her head as Hyperion brought his fist down hard. Both were nearing exhaustion but neither one of them were to concede defeat.

Arizona shoved the big man away as she tried to steady herself. Her right leg was on fire and she could barely walk. Blood was dripping from her nose and lip. Several scrapes and bruises were now forming all over her body from being tossed about.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rustling of leaves. Arizona was momentarily distracted but that was all Hyperion needed. He charged at her at full speed noticing the slight change as Arizona realized there was no place to go.

With his full weight bearing down, Hyperion tackled Arizona and sent her flying into a large tree several feet behind her. With a sickening crack, Arizona, her eyes wide, crumpled to the ground, gasping for air.

The large titan laughed then turned his attention to his new visitors.

"Ah…your Majesty…General…how good of you to join," Hyperion said as he begun to stalk the two women.

Arizona had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. Her back felt weird, her knee was shattered, she was in pain all over and she was past being exhausted. Her arms shook as she pushed herself up to her feet.

A sick feeling washed over her as she realized that Hyperion was making his way towards Hippolyta and Philippus.

"Bastard!" Hippolyta screamed as she charged for the large titan. She swung her sword and missed. Philippus screamed as Hyperion just swatted her away like a fly. Philippus was in no shape to fight but Hyperion just hit the wrong woman. The wounded general pushed on through her pain as she hefted her sword and shield.

Hyperion raised his fist but didn't get the chance to swing when Arizona came rushing from the side; tackling him to the ground with a scream. Arizona swung with both of her fists, blinded by anger at what he had done.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. THEM!" Each word was accompanied with a vicious punch and a scream. She continued to swing until Hyperion batted her away and again, Arizona went flying.

Diana finally found them just as Arizona went sailing by. Diana was about to step in and help but Philippus stopped her.

"Diana! Your mother!" Diana spun on her heel and found her mother slumped over near a tree. She quickly ran to her and checked to make sure she was alive. She sighed when she not only felt a pulse but Diana heard her mother moan.

"You're alright mother. I'm here…," Diana whispered brushed the hair away from her mother's forehead. Philippus crawled over to them and collapsed next to them. Diana gasped at the sight of the ugly wound.

Philippus held a hand up.

"I am fine princes. Your mother tended to my wounds. No need to worry." Diana rolled her eyes despite the situation. Diana then looked over her shoulder and found her love fighting with everything she had.

A sense of pride washed over Diana just as fear took its place a second later.

"I better-," but Diana didn't finish. The sound of Hyperion gasping silenced everything around the trio. Hyperion's back was turned to them, blocking Diana's view of Arizona. But the sight of Arizona's bow protruding from the titan's back was obvious.

"Arizona!" Diana felt relief flood her. She smiled as she stood and made her way to Arizona but then stopped suddenly. Hyperion fell to the side then turned to ash as his body hit the ground. But wasn't what made Diana cry out.

Arizona stood there, looking down at her chest. Protruding from her midsection was Poseidon's trident. Arizona looked back up and watched as Diana ran to her. She couldn't understand a word that was being said. Philippus and a newly awakened Hippolyta came rushing.

Arizona felt weak as she reached out and tried to touch Diana's face. Her hand barley left her side when she felt herself sinking. Again, she couldn't understand what was being said. She just felt cold and weightless as she stared at the most beautiful face she had ever seen.

"Arizona!" Diana screamed. She caught Ari under the arms just as the other woman began to fall to her knees. Hippolyta held the trident steady as they struggled to gently lower Arizona onto her back.

"MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC NOW!" Philippus screamed. She wandered further away from the group, continuing to scream for help.

Arizona tried to speak but the words didn't come. She began to cough up blood seconds later making Arizona wince in pain.

"I am here now…I will not leave you. Stay with me…please," Diana pleaded. She felt her tears fall from her eyes and they hit Arizona's face. Arizona had her own tears fall.

"Help is close by, child…do not give up yet," Hippolyta begged. Philippus came crashing into the clearing with a large group of Amazon's behind her and a handful of JLA members.

"Where is Epione?" Hippolyta she demanded. The healer's assistant shrugged.

"I…I don't know your majesty. I haven't seen her since we evacuated the medical tent…"

Hippolyta pursed her lips but ushered the young woman forward. The young woman knelt opposite Diana and whispered softly to the princes.

"Diana…," but before she could say anything else, Arizona's eyes became lifeless and an agonizing scream came from Diana.

Everyone fell silent. Diana gently held Arizona's face in hers as she rested her forehead against Arizona's. Philippus shoved her way to the center of the clearing and fell to her knees as she wept uncontrollably. Hippolyta fell to her knees and tried to comfort her general as she cried.

More and more league members and amazons found their way to the clearing and gathered around Diana, Hippolyta and Philippus. Many of them shedding their own tears for a fallen friend. No words were spoken.

But in the silence and tears only one voice could be heard.

Diana hunched over Arizona's head with eyes shut tight, her hands on either side of Arizona's head, their foreheads touching; Diana prayed the most sacred prayer to Themyscirans, only to be used in the grimmest of circumstances. The amazons possessed the ability to relieve their bodies of physical injury and toxins by becoming one with the Earth's soil and then reforming their bodies whole again through this prayer.

Diana pleaded to the one being that could grant that to the woman she loved.

" _Gaea, I pray to you. Grant Arizona your strength. You are the Earth who suckled her, who nurtured and bred her. Through you all life is renewed. The circle which never ends. I pray you, mother Gaea, take Arizona into your bosom. Please, let her be worthy._ " Diana whispered fervently.

The amazons fell to their knees, one by one and prayed to Gaea for their fallen sister. Even a few of the Leaguers fell to their knees and prayed solemnly with their counter parts. All for Arizona.

_**Moments before…** _

Hades and Zeus stumbled backwards as their father finally collapsed into a heap of ash. Zeus winced as he rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. Hades put out his hand to keep from falling, and collapsed on a marble step behind him.

Both were tired and too weak.

"My power is all spent brother…I have nothing left," Hades wheezed. Looking out in the distance he saw his niece and nephew limping along. There were others as well.

"Zeus…look," Hades pointed. Zeus looked at here Hades had indicated and a smile formed on his face. He steadied himself and walked up to join his children. He engulfed Ares and Aphrodite, an emotion that was alien to them, but welcomed none the less.

"Oh my children! You are alright!" Then realizing Athena was not with them, Zeus searched for her among the survivors. "Where is your sister?"

Ares and Aphrodite just looked at one another. Aphrodite, after a moment, stepped forward.

"Father…"

In all of his existence Ares had never seen his father cry. He bowed his head and wept for his sister.

* * *

 

Alindra cradled Athena in her arms. The goddess hadn't moved since losing consciousness. Alindra refused to believe that Athena would return to her and then leave her like this. She held onto the belief that Athena would awaken again.

So Alindra sat against the boulder and waited. She didn't even notice that the fight had finally ended. She just concentrated on the women that lay in her arms.

* * *

 

Artemis sat cross legged on the ground of the demolished medical tent. Epione cradled in her lap, Artemis stared blankly at nothing. No one had come to help. No one came to see if they were alright.

Epione had grown quite, losing consciousness some time ago. And yet, Artemis remained rooted in the same spot she found her wife.

Artemis would wait. She would wait for Epione to awaken. She would wait for Epione to stubbornly chastise her for being too over protective. She would wait for that right moment to lean in and kiss her beautiful wife on the lips, silencing any other argument until Epione melted in her arms.

Artemis would wait. She would wait forever.

* * *

A/N: Normally, I don't leave author's notes but in this case I'll make an exception. I'm just wondering, do you know who dies? Will it be Epione? Or will it be Athena? Or will it be Arizona? I already know who doesn't 'return' but I do enjoy what you think. And what do you think about that revelation between Arizona and Poseidon? Didn't see that coming? Don't worry...neither did I! Blame it on muse! lol.

And I do apologize for making this extremely long – muse took over and ran away with my story. And it was muses idea for the character death. Trust me, I fought it tooth and nail but muse was bigger and stronger than me…bruised my ego a bit…

As always, please R&R. I love hearing your reviews. Good or bad.


	18. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…have you figured out who won't be returning?

3 days had passed since the end of the battle.

A few of the amazons had volunteered to carry the severely wounded Arizona back to shelter. Since the medical tent had been destroyed, both Flash and Kid Flash decided to rebuild a new one. It only took them a few hours to have it built. They would have finished sooner but with the amount of wounded the two needed to build something that would house all of them without the fear of it collapsing on them.

Then came the impossible job of searching both the wounded and dead amongst the rubble. It was only then that a small search party found Artemis and Epione. The redhead hadn't moved for 3 days; she just simply sat there holding onto her wife.

Slowly approaching, one of the American soldiers that had been assigned to the search party carefully knelt down in front of the warrior.

"Ma'am? Ma'am…are you alright?" The soldier studied Artemis for a moment then looked down at the woman lying in her arms and swallowed. The female soldier looked up at one of the amazons that had accompanied her.

"How long do you think they've been here?" She asked quietly. The amazon got down on one knee and closely examined the redhead.

"I do not know, but we need to get them to the medical building."

Looking back at the woman in Artemis' arms, the soldier just shook her head and whispered, "But…she's-"

The amazon shook her head sharply.

"General? Please…you must return with us. We can help you if you are hurt." And with that the amazon gently helped Artemis up. The amazon looked over to the soldier.

"We must help them back to the medical building." The way the amazon had said it left no room for argument. The soldier just nodded and gestured to the rest of the group to get going.

* * *

 

Alindra had been found two days ago. The search party that found them looked no older then teenagers. They said they were with the Teen Titans. Alindra smirked. _Titans…_ she thought and shook her head at the absurd name.

"Alindra…she will be _fine_. Please let me take a look at your head," one of the amazon nurses pleaded.

"Where is Epione?" Alindra asked abruptly.

"A search party radioed in and said they had found them," the nurse replied. She guided Alindra to a nearby stool and begun her examination.

" _Them?_ They found Artemis as well?" Alindra asked, clearly relieved. The nurse nodded. Alindra sighed. She glanced at the far end of the room and noticed two American soldiers guarding it.

"Who's in there?" Alindra asked curiously. The nurse looked to where Alindra had gestured.

"That is where they are keeping Princes Diana and Arizona. I think the Queen and General Philippus are in there as well. _Hold still_!" The nurse ordered. Alindra's shoulders slumped as she did as she was told.

* * *

 

Zeus and Hades used whatever strength they had to help lift a pillar that had fallen. The group of Amazons, American soldiers, superheroes and gods had been handpicked by the Queen herself to help with the recovery.

"There! I see them!" Superboy indicated as he lifted a boulder out of the way as if it was made out of feathers. Hades just looked over at his brother.

"Ah…to be that strong again…," mumbled Hades. Zeus shook his head. Both Zeus and Hades peered into the debris.

"HELLO?" Hades bellowed. Everyone waited silently. Hades looked at Superboy and was about to say something when they heard a fait voice?

" _I'm in here!"_ The group worked quickly but cautiously, removing all the rubble. When they had enough of it cleared, Zeus crawled in under the pile of wreckage. It was only a moment but it felt like eons for Hades.

But seconds later a head, covered in dust and debris, popped out. Hades held his hands out and quickly grabbed the young woman out of Zeus' hands. He handed her off to the nearest medical team then quickly turned to help his brother out.

Zeus winced and rubbed his back.

"My old bones weren't made for this," he said with a boyish grin. Hades just shook his head but patted his brother's shoulder.

"Come on…there's more down there," Hades advised as he pointed to their group moving down the road. Sighing, Zeus nodded and followed his older brother.

* * *

 

"Diana…please rest," Hippolyta requested softly. Diana had been vigilant for the last three days, her voice hoarse from praying the sacred prayer all day and all night. For three days, Diana hadn't slept, eaten or done much to take care of her own needs.

Diana's upper body was draped against Arizona's midsection while her lower half was dangling of the edge of the cot. Donna sat next to her, her hand resting on her back. She whispered softly to her sister hoping that would help. But Diana continued to ignore everyone and continued to pray.

Sighing, Hippolyta turned to see how Philippus was doing but stopped in her tracks when she noticed her general standing…sort of.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Hippolyta demanded. She was getting tired of all these stubborn women. Philippus winced but not from pain.

"I was just checking on Arizona and the princess," Philippus replied tiredly. Hippolyta stood with her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"You will do no such thing. Get back in that bed… _now_ ," Lyta growled. Philippus was about to reply when she caught sight of Donna.

"I'd do as she requested, general," Donna supplied with a small grin. Philippus sighed and nodded. She was too weak at the moment to argue with the Queen. Lyta helped Philippus back into bed and waited for her to get comfortable before she lowered herself carefully onto the edge of the cot.

"How she?" Philippus asked softly. Lyta's expression softened.

"No change. Diana hasn't moved since we were brought here. She is staying strong…at least she is trying to. The longer Arizona stays in a coma, the harder it is for Diana. Donna is doing her best to keep their spirits up," Lyta replied. As she spoke she reached out and lightly caressed Philippus' check with her thumb.

"Any news?"

Lyta's eyes began to fill as she shook her head.

"Nothing yet. I've had scouts all over the island and no one's found Artemis _or_ Epione. I…I fear the worst…"

Philippus covered Lyta's hand with hers.

"They must be well hidden, Lyta." Philippus' weak attempt at cheering her Queen up, failed miserably. Although Lyta smiled none the less at the effort.

"Athena has awoken moments ago. That is good news in itself," Lyta tried to sound upbeat. Philippus smiled.

"Yes. It is very good news."

Donna watched her mother and Philippus for a moment then glanced at her sister. She felt a slight pang in her chest. She knew all too well the pain of losing the most precious things in one's life. Losing Terry and the kids had crippled her. Almost killed her completely. But her sister had been with her through her darkest moments, even sharing in her pain.

"Diana…I will not leave you. I will stay here for as long as it takes for Arizona to awaken. But sister…please, you need your rest. I will sit with Arizona while you sleep," Donna whispered. When Diana didn't move, Donna sighed.

"Diana…you need your rest. I will pray over her. What good will it do if she awakens only to watch you collapse from exhaustion? She will worry over you…please…Diana, I beg of you. _Please_ rest."

Diana still didn't move. Donna nodded to herself. She slipped off of the chair and onto her knees. She bowed her head and prayed along with her sister.

* * *

 

"Stop fussing. Please Alindra," Athena said roughly. Her throat was dry and her bones ached but she was _alive_. Alindra continued to fuss over the goddess until Athena stilled the other woman's movements.

" _Please_ …just sit with me," Athena requested softly. Alindra had no choice but to comply with the invitation. Athena smiled when she saw Alindra sit on the edge of her cot. Athena reached out with the back of her knuckles and lovingly caressed Alindra's check.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," Athena whispered, her eyes tearing up. Alindra quickly held onto Athena's wrist as if she were afraid the goddess would disappear if she didn't.

Alindra shook her head and kissed the back of Athena's hand before answering.

"No apologies, my love. We are both here now and that's all that matters," Alindra said as her voice cracked. Athena reached for her and lifted her head as Alindra lowered hers. They shared a soft kiss but then held on tightly to the other when they pulled back. They laid there for a moment before Hera cleared her throat.

Quickly shooting up, Alindra fell to her knee and lowered her head. "Lady Hera." The Queen of the gods smiled fondly down at the amazon.

" _Oh child_ …please stand," Hera whispered. Hera reached down to cup Alindra's chin and guided her to her feet. Hera smiled at her daughter in law and gave her a hug. "Have you had anything to eat?" Hera asked in motherly fashion.

Realizing she hadn't had anything since the battle had started, Alindra shook her head. Hera pursed her lips in disappointment and made a _tsk_ sound.

"Alindra," Hera sighed. "Sit down. I will go get you something to eat. You too Athena." But before Alindra or Athena could protest, the goddess disappeared.

Athena sighed and she gently tugged at her wife's fingers.

"No use in arguing with mother. Lie down with me," Athena requested. She moved over so Alindra could lay back, her back against Athena's front. Athena wrapped her arms around Alindra's waist and sighed.

"I love you," Athena whispered softly. In response, Alindra squeezed Athena's arms. The two fell asleep while they waited for Hera to come back.

* * *

 

It was well past evening when Alindra awoke. There was a commotion just inside the area where the Amazons had designated for their deceased. The blonde amazon gently untangled herself from Athena's arms and made her way to the room.

There was a small crowd growing outside the entrance but once the noticed Alindra there, the group quickly dispersed.

Alindra shook her head and stepped inside. She wasn't prepared for what greeted her.

"Artemis! _Please_. There is _nothing_ you can do for her. I'm sorry!" said the medical attendant. He tried to be sympathetic to the amazon but the big redhead was stubborn. Artemis hadn't let go of the limp hand. She hadn't moved from her seat since they had gotten there.

Alindra gasped as she realized that it was _Epione's_ hand that Artemis hadn't let go of. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Artemis..." Alindra knelt down next her friend and felt tears fall from her eyes. Artemis' eyes looked dead, as if all life had been sucked out of them. She was covered in dirt and was sure the blood stains on her arms didn't belong to Artemis. Alindra reached out slowly and placed a hand over Artemis'.

"Forgive me sister. I was not there for you," Alindra whispered, her tears falling even harder. Alindra gently untangled Artemis' fingers from Epione's and tenderly tucked Epione's hand underneath the white sheet.

Alindra nodded towards the attending, indicating that it was alright. The young man sighed in relief and quickly rolled Epione away. Alindra sensed the fight in Artemis evaporate. The redheads' shoulders slumped as she continued to stare blankly at nothing.

Alindra stared at their hands until her vision began to blur. She felt her heart sink in her chest. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on top of their hands and silently wept for her friend.

* * *

 

"And how many would that make?" Hippolyta asked. She felt anxious just sitting around. She had asked for a progress report and found an American soldier wandering into the medical building. She quickly sought him out and put him to work.

The young American officer swallowed nervously.

"That…that would take it to the mid-hundreds, ma'am," the officer mumbled. Hippolyta sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"Still too many," she whispered. Then inhaling deeply, she smiled sadly at the officer. "Thank you Mr. Laine. I appreciate your help." The young man nodded. Hippolyta looked him over and realized just how young he was.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, ma'am?" He asked politely.

Smiling as she shook her head, Hippolyta declined and watched him leave.

"He seems to be quite smitten with you," Philippus muttered from her bed. Hippolyta turned around and smiled lovingly at her general.

"Ah…yes that may be so. Unfortunately my heart belongs to another," Hippolyta said softly as she sat on the edge of the cot. She picked up Philippus' hand and held it within her own.

Philippus just stared at her Queen for a moment.

"Sounds like you've already made a decision," Philippus said carefully. Hippolyta looked down at their hands and thought for a moment.

"Maybe I have," Hippolyta whispered, not looking at the other woman. Philippus wanted to ask what she meant but officer Laine cleared his throat to get their attention. Hippolyta looked and let go of Philippus' hand. She stood and looked on expectantly.

"I…I'm very sorry to disturb you your majesty. But one of the hero's…Cyborg and one of the amazon's were able to establish communications with the White House," Laine said quickly. Hippolyta smiled gently.

"Thank you. I will be there monetarily," she replied. As if remembering something, Hippolyta turned back around to look at the young man. "Mr. Laine…is there something else I can call you? Mr. Laine seems far too old for a young man like yourself," Hippolyta asked gently. Laine turned a bright shade of red.

"Um…Michael…my…my name is Michael, ma'am," he croaked. Hippolyta smiled.

"Well then Michael. I will see you shortly." And with that Michael bowed awkwardly and shuffled out of the room. Philippus couldn't help but laugh at the young boy. Hippolyta smiled back.

"I will return soon. Please, try to get more rest," Hippolyta requested tenderly. Philippus nodded and Lyta rewarded her with a light kiss. With that, Hippolyta turned and checked on hear children then left the room with Michael.

* * *

 

"Brother…what will you do now?" Zeus asked quietly. The two found a few of their family members huddled around a camp fire on the beach. It had gotten late and all was quiet on the island.

Hades just stared at the fire. He felt tired. It was a new sensation that he needed to get used to. Looking at his brother he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You?" Hades watched as Zeus adjusted the blanket that was wrapped around Aphrodite. He had never seen Zeus remotely parental towards his children. It was a…odd sight to see.

Zeus sat back down and sighed loudly. He wiped a hand over his tired eyes. He looked down at his hands and opened and closed them as if testing to see what power he had left in them.

"I…I'm not sure. Help rebuild maybe…"

Before anyone else could speak up, Ares wandered out from the thick bush behind them. He ambled forward as he held up what he found.

"Found this not too far from here…thought you might want this," the God of War said softly. He handed the Trident over to his father. Zeus closed his eyes as he held his brothers spear. He knew what he needed to do.

Turning towards the group Zeus smiled tiredly at them.

"Go find some shelter. Eat. Rest. Tomorrow will be here soon and we'll need all our strength again."

The others nodded and all headed towards the ruined palace. It was being used as temporary shelter. Hades just watched his brother.

"You plan on telling her?" Hades asked. Zeus nodded.

"I will tell Arizona everything…if she asks me. She deserves that much," Zeus replied. Hades sighed then motioned for them to follow the others.

* * *

 

Zeus walked into the infirmary. He spotted Athena in bed with Alindra by her side. But what put a grin on his face was the sight of his wife spoon feeding the Goddess of Wisdom.

"I will force feed you if I have to Athena. Don't tempt me child." Zeus heard Hera say. He cleared his throat as he got closer.

All three head turned in his direction. Zeus could see his daughter turn a bright shade of red at the sight of him standing there.

"I see your back to your old self Athena," Zeus chuckled. "I'd listen to your mother if I were you," he said playfully as he threw a wink at his daughter in law. Alindra smiled in return. He then made his way to the room at the end of the hall.

On his way there he asked a nurse if there was an extra cot? She nodded and pointed to one that was leaning against the wall. Zeus thanked her and picked it up easily. He continued to the room but was stopped by the two guards at each end of the doorway.

"I'm sorry sir. No one comes in," the American soldier ordered.

"But I'm _Zeus_ …," he said with a touch of arrogance. The soldier just shook his head.

"Sorry, sir. Those are our orders."

Zeus pursed his lips and shook his head. He turned and was about to leave when he heard a voice calling to him.

"My…lord?" He turned around and saw that it was Donna. She looked exhausted. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I can come back later…" Donna shook her head.

"That's alright. Did you want to see Diana?" Zeus nodded. Donna motioned for him to follow and was finally let through.

He saw Diana was draped over Arizona. He wasn't sure if she was asleep. Donna seemed to pick up his confusion.

"She's been like that since we brought her here. She doesn't eat or sleep…I'm starting to worry," Donna said softly, concern evident in her voice. Zeus put a warm hand on Donna's shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep…at least get something to eat. I can sit with them," Zeus offered. Donna paused a moment but the thought of sleep was too tempting to pass up.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few hours." Zeus nodded and waited for her to leave before he set the cot next to Arizona.

"Diana…please…rest. I've brought you a cot…"

No response.

"I hope you don't mind. I know how exhausted your sister is…" Zeus said as he folded himself into the small chair next to Arizona's cot. He looked down at his fingers as he rubbed them together.

He leaned forward and whispered as best he could in Arizona's ear.

"I know you can hear me. You're time here has come to an end. My brother…he would not want to see you like this." He waited for any sign but found nothing.

He looked at Diana. She had her eyes closed but continued to whisper in prayer. Zeus looked skywards and offered his one request then very gently, he rested a big hand on top of Arizona's head. He whispered a prayer and his hand began to glow softly.

He pulled away seconds later. He looked down at his hand the back at Arizona and Diana. He knew what he did was the right thing to do.

Zeus sat back and watched over them. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

"That would be most appreciated madam president," Hippolyta said at the screen. The image of the President of the United States was a comforting sight.

The woman before her smiled.

" _Please…call me Laura, your majesty. I wish we could have met under different circumstances, though,"_ the President said kindly. Hippolyta nodded in agreement.

"Yes, indeed."

" _I've sent a large ship with medical supplies. 2 large warships that have been stacked with building resources as well as food, clothing…everything you may need to start rebuilding. It should reach your shores by early morning."_

Not trusting her voice, the Queen nodded in gratitude. Laura smiled gently.

" _I was also told that not to worry about finding volunteer's in helping. I'm under strict orders from Bruce Wayne that whatever you need…he will pick up the tab. Also, the Justice League members have also sighed up to volunteer. I have to say, a lot of business and regular folk here have been wondering about helping as well. If it's alright with you, your majesty, may I send some of our people over?"_ Laura asked respectfully. It really didn't surprise her that the American people would want to help.

Hippolyta on the other hand could not hold back her tears any longer. Nodding, she smiled at the President.

"Thank you! Any and all help is very much appreciated," Hippolyta said with a relived smile. Laura just held a hand as she continued to smile gently.

" _No…_ _thank you_ _. I hope that this will be the start of something special, your majesty."_

"As do I madam President."

And with that, the two women said their goodbye's then signed off.

Michael smiled softly at Hippolyta. He handed her a Kleenex and she smiled her thanks. Michael escorted Hippolyta back to her room.

"Thank you Michael. For all you've done."

Michael blushed and he felt his ears burn. He wished her a good night and left her alone. Hippolyta shuffled to Philippus' cot and sat on the edge of it. She only realized that she wasn't entirely alone. She found Zeus next to Arizona and Diana, fast asleep in a chair that was twice as small as he was. She winced at the awkward way he had slumped in the chair and knew that when he woke up, he would be in a lot of discomfort. Donna was asleep in a chair at the foot of the cot, her feet propped up.

She also noticed that Diana had arranged herself so she was now sleeping on a cot next to Arizona's. Diana was still sprawled over Arizona but at least she was now lying _in_ a bed while she did it.

Hippolyta sighed and shook her head.

"How'd it go?" Philippus asked sleepily. Hippolyta turned and smiled at her.

"It went well. Now go back to sleep," Hippolyta demanded playfully. Philippus smiled and moved so Lyta could sleep next to her. The cot wasn't all that big but they didn't care. It only meant that they would have to sleep _very_ closely together.

* * *

 

Morning slowly crept upon the island and its inhabitants. Diana stretched her long legs and realized this was the first night she actually slept well.

Diana reached for Arizona but found that the spot was empty. Diana's eyes snapped open. She was alone. Her heart began to pound as she quickly got up and looked around the small room. Donna began to stir as well and slowly opened her eyes.

"Where is she?" Diana growled. Donna shook her head, attempting to fully awaken. When she glanced at the empty cot, she shot up.

"I don't know!" Then Donna realized that Zeus was gone as well. "Wait…where is Zeus?"

By now both Hippolyta and Philippus were wide awake.

"We will find her Diana," Philippus tried to calm the Princess down but Diana just stormed out of their room.

Diana frantically scanned the large room that was filled with the injured. Alindra spotted her and quickly made her way over.

"Diana what's wro-"

"She's gone!" Diana spat frantically. Never in her life had she been this frightened. Alindra just looked on in disbelief.

"That's impossible…"

Diana stalked the isles looking at the faces lying on the cots. She was slowly losing her grip with each passing second until she noticed someone just standing in an open door way, her back towards them. It was the room where they were keeping their dead.

"Arizona?" Diana whispered.

Arizona just stared inside. She had awoken moments before Diana had. She felt the need to get up and come here. She wasn't sure why until she saw the lone woman sitting in the room. Her heart was so full of pain.

"Arizona?" Diana whispered again. She slowly took careful steps towards Arizona as to not frighten her. Then without warning, Arizona turned around. She had been crying.

"Hi," she said roughly. Diana cried out in relief. She wrapped her arms around her tightly and squeezed. Arizona felt a mixture of relief and guilt as she held Diana in her arms, her tears falling hard. Pulling away, Diana lovingly ran her hands through Arizona's hair then cupped her face.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again?" Arizona just nodded. Diana then looked over Arizona's shoulder and noticed Artemis sitting there and realization hit her.

"Oh…Arizona…"

Her tears fell and she gathered Arizona to her. The two held each other while the others looked on silently.

"Come back to bed," Diana whispered as she pulled away again. Nodding silently, Arizona let herself be led back to their room.

"Arizona?" Alindra called out softly. She waited for Diana and the others to give them some space. Alindra looked sadly at her dearest friend.

She wanted to say so much but Alindra was at a loss for words. Arizona seemed to sense it and nodded in understanding. Alindra reached out and pulled her into an embrace as the other woman clung to her.

"It will be ok…everything will be ok," Alindra whispered. Arizona nodded, her head tucked into Alindra's neck.

But both women knew that it wouldn't be ok for a long time.

They had lost not just Epione but Artemis as well. It would take the strength of both of them to get her back. But first, they needed to heal themselves.


	19. PTSD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but all my oc's and story ideas.

Several weeks had passed since Arizona had awoken. The nation began their burial ritual for their fallen sisters. The American soldiers prepared for their own burial of their fallen friends. Both the Amazons and the American soldiers stood side by side as they both observed the funeral rites.

Slowly, the wounded soldiers were transported to the ships that had docked by the island, the Amazons gladly lending a helping hand. Several of them helped carry the caskets of the fallen onto the ship, a flag draped over them. Others saluted as the caskets were being carried by.

Alindra and Athena stayed close to Artemis after the funeral. It was no easy task since Artemis had emerged from her dazed state and was now unbearable to be around. Her temper flared at any given moment and Alindra had to bite her tongue from lashing out at her.

Athena, with all her infinite wisdom, was at a loss at how to help the red head and her wife. A small rift between the three of them had formed making it even harder to help each other.

Arizona was not immune either. She had her own bouts with mood swings following the funeral.

Diana knew that it would take some time for Arizona to adjust to her surroundings again but she felt as though the other woman was pulling further away.

This was a side Diana had never seen. And it hurt. She did her best to accommodate Arizona's moods but each day but it felt as though her heart were being used as a pin cushion.

For Arizona, she felt if she could distance herself long enough, she could shake this feeling of inadequacy…of failure; then she could get back to being herself again. She knew she was pushing Diana away although that wasn't her intention.

She just had a hard time finding her balance.

One particular morning had both women smiling one moment then it turned into a screaming match in a blink of an eye. It only ended when Arizona stormed out of their room leaving Diana with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Give her a little bit more time," Donna suggested softly as she wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders. Philippus and Hippolyta came running in as Arizona was marching out.

"I'm trying…but she won't _talk_ to me," Diana said brokenly as she wiped at her cheeks. Philippus had just about enough of her adopted daughter's attitude.

"I will speak with her," Philippus said through clenched teeth. She spun on her heel just as Hippolyta grabbed her wrist.

"Philippus, please… let them cool off. It's been…emotional for everyone the last few weeks. Give them time to figure this out on their own," Hippolyta pleaded softly. Philippus sighed heavily as she nodded.

She embraced Diana and reassured the young princess that everything would be fine. Philippus glanced at Hippolyta and prayed that it would be.

* * *

Arizona stalked though the crumbled city, barely registering the curious stares that she got as she marched through. Although the rebuilding had begun, it was a very slow process.

She needed to get away, to think…everything inside her felt like a mess. Arizona made her way towards the beach, carefully picking her way around debris. She slowed down and just walked along the shoreline, letting the water soak through her boots.

She stopped and stared out unto the ocean. She didn't realize she had been crying until she felt her tears slide down her neck. Arizona quickly, almost violently, wiped them away. She continued to stare at the water, wondering how things got so bad that she didn't hear Zeus calling to her.

"Arizona?" Zeus carefully reached out and touched Arizona's shoulder. The other woman jumped and snapped her head around. Zeus just threw his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry…did I interrupt you?" Zeus said with a small smile on his face. He had no idea how much of a foul mood she was in. Arizona bit her tongue and turned back to the water.

Zeus felt the air around him turn to frost. He sighed internally.

"I understand you're upset-"

"You understand _nothing_ about _me_ ," Arizona spat not looking at Zeus. The big man was silent. He knew that Arizona would be upset. But never knew who much until now.

"You're confused about a lot of things," Zeus quickly held up a hand to stop Arizona from interrupting and continued on. "I may be of some help. I can make things…clearer for you…," Zeus offered. Arizona glared at him. She didn't want anything from this man but the muddled feelings were too much to handle.

"Where do I start?" Arizona asked, her temper receding slightly. Zeus felt the air return to normal.

"Any Where you li-"

" _Fine_ …let's start with why you let my grandmother die," Arizona interrupted abruptly. And just like that, Zeus felt as if he were stepping on a landmine.

He opened his mouth to answer but Arizona's look hardened.

"Don't you dare give me some crap about trying to protect _me_." Zeus shut his mouth while Arizona crossed her arms and waited.

Sighing heavily, Zeus closed his eyes and went with the truth.

"Years prior to your grandmother being born, there was a prophecy. It frightened us but also gave us something to hope for," Zeus begun slowly. He glanced at Arizona and was glad to see the hardened look was gone.

"What did it say?" Arizona asked when Zeus didn't continue.

" _The love of Poseidon must fall to stall the conclusion. Child of the Sea must bear the cross, in madness and betrayal she must not bend; a sacrifice of one will signal the end."_

Zeus was quiet as he watched the tide roll in the draw back out. Arizona thought about what Zeus had shared.

_The love of Poseidon must fall…_ Arizona closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek as she finally understood.

"She _had_ to die," she whispered. Zeus nodded.

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly. "As your grandmother grew older, my brother…your grandfather…he knew what it meant – the prophecy. We begged him not to interfere. But his love for her…it was far stronger than anything I've ever witnessed. He tried to warn her…I guess he hoped it would somehow change her mind."

Arizona looked at Zeus curiously and he smiled gently.

"Your grandfather fell deeply in love with your grandmother. So much so, that he even proposed to her."

Arizona's eyes widened. Zeus nodded as he grinned.

"She turned him down. Stubborn woman," Zeus said with a ghost of a smile on his face. She was strong and Zeus knew that not even the great sea god could ever make her do anything she didn't want to do. "Poseidon was crushed of course. But he didn't let that stop him. He pursued her for years. Your grandmother finally put her foot down…," Zeus' smile faded slightly at the memory.

"She knew that Poseidon would give up everything for her. She would never have let Poseidon give up his throne, not even for her. So one night was all she gave him…then she left him in the morning," Zeus said so softly, Arizona had to strain herself in order to hear.

"I had never seen him so…broken. He truly loved her. Even after he married Amphitrite, his thoughts were always of her."

Arizona shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So my…grandfather…tried to warn her. And since they had history, he thought that he could convince her…of what?" Arizona was trying really hard to make sense of everything.

"I suppose he thought he could convince her to move to his realm. But he had no idea that she had given birth to your mother. When he did find out…he was more adamant that both your grandmother and mother move in with him. He wasn't going to take no for answer."

Arizona had to smirk at that.

"But he did."

Zeus sighed and nodding he answered tiredly, "Yes…yes he did. Your grandmother made him promise…made us all promise that if anything where to happen to her, we were to protect your mother and any children she may have. I must say…I was not used to being told what to do by a mortal," Zeus said with a chuckle.

"But we vowed to protect your mother should the prophecy ever come to light."

Arizona nodded in understanding. She was slowly piecing it all together. But then she remembered the rest of the prophecy.

"Child of the Sea must bear the cross, in madness and betrayal she must not bend; a sacrifice of one will signal the end… _child of the sea_ …my mom?" Arizona asked skeptically.

Zeus nodded.

"At first we thought so. But then she didn't show any signs of being the _child to bear the cross_. For years we waited…we searched for some sign but it never came. So we forgot about the prophecy and for a moment, for one brief moment, we felt the weight lifted."

Zeus sighed as he clasped his hands behind his back then turned to face Arizona.

"Then you were born. Never had we ever felt so much fear and so much hope. Poseidon took one look at you, and he knew…he just knew that you were different." Zeus chuckled at a particular memory.

"He showed up on Olympus, with a box of these damn cigars and was passing them around. He wouldn't stop grinning like a fool…but there was no one more proud then he was. He loved you. There was no other child on this planet that was more loved then you. You meant more to him than any other being – other than your grandmother, of course."

Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat. The knowledge that her birth was celebrated on Olympus was a little much to take. She felt a little light headed at that thought. Zeus reached out to steady his great niece.

Inhaling deeply, Arizona ran a trembling hand through her hair.

"So…this whole thing was about… _me_?" She had a really hard time with that concept.

"Never doubt your worth Arizona Mitchell," he said softly. "Yes. Your grandmother figured it out right away. She also knew that when the time came, she would sacrifice her life for yours. Poseidon tried to reason with her. We all did. But the prophecy was very clear.

" _The love of Poseidon must fall to stall the conclusion_ …If she hadn't done what she did…," Zeus stopped, not needing to say anymore. "We vowed to protect you; just as we had promised your grandmother."

Zeus looked directly at Arizona, making sure that she understood. When she nodded slightly, Zeus smiled sadly.

"And Epione? How does she fit in all of this?" Arizona asked, bitterness lacing the words. Zeus winced. " _A sacrifice of one will signal the end_ …why her?"

Zeus sighed heavily. He wasn't sure how to explain that.

"Some things are a lot harder to understand..."

"Try me," Arizona stated her face hard.

Zeus nodded. He learned a long time ago that the Mitchell women preferred honesty above anything else.

"Epione's destiny was already written before she was even created. As was your grandmother's, your grandfather…and your ex-wife…" Zeus stole a glance at the younger woman. He couldn't blame her for being upset.

"All this," Zeus swept his arms wide in front of him as he spoke, "all this was already pre-written before any of us were even created. It's not so much the ending that matters…it's the journey that you create by your own hand.

"Epione's…destiny was to love Artemis. And to teach her what it was to love…she fulfilled that. Now Artemis must learn how to continue to love...to receive and give love in return."

Zeus waited for the screaming to start. But when that didn't come, he looked over at Arizona. She was staring out at the ocean again, deep in thought.

"I am truly sorry, Arizona," Zeus whispered. Before he left her, he reached into thin air and handed Arizona Poseidon's trident.

"A wedding gift," he said softly. Arizona paused a moment before she carefully reached out and took the large armament. "Your grandfather made it just for you. And if I recall, he passed on whatever power he had left to you. That's why when you were wounded by this, it didn't kill you. You just needed a little bit more to heal yourself," Zeus said with a grin.

Arizona just stared down at it, her vision getting blurred.

"And a gift from me," Zeus said as he placed a gentle hand on Arizona's shoulder. They both glowed for a moment before the aura dimed. Arizona felt a sense of…completion with her.

Zeus smiled at Arizona's confusion.

"If you plan on living a long life with an amazon, you might want to start by having a longer life span," he said with a wink and a grin. Then before Arizona could even catch her breath, Zeus whispered to her, "There will be no more sacrifices. No more gods. Use your power wisely, Arizona. Thank you, child."

And with that, Zeus turned and walked away leaving Arizona alone.

* * *

It was getting dark when Arizona begun the long trek back to the palace. There was so much to take in, she felt as if her head would explode.

But she felt complete thanks to Zeus. She was still a little confused by all that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled when a voice from the dark called out to her. Blinking, Arizona's eyes adjusted.

Io was sitting on a log with a fire blazing in front of her.

"May I join you?" Arizona asked carefully. Io looked up briefly from poking her fire and shrugged.

"If you wish."

Arizona nodded. She didn't feel ready to face Diana just yet and so she took up Io's offer. Sitting on the other end of the log, Arizona rested her forearms on her thighs as she leaned forward.

She stared intently into the fire. Io stole a glance at her and felt…pity for her. Io noticed the dark circles under Arizona's eyes which didn't help elevate the beaten look in the woman's eyes. Io just watched as Arizona ran a trembling hand through her hair.

Io heard the talk around the island from the other Amazons the last few weeks. It seemed that a few were losing their faith in the young woman. Io was sure that Arizona heard the whispers as well, if the argument earlier with Diana was any indication.

Arizona seemed to be losing in every direction, no one giving her the chance to breath and pick herself up again. Without saying a word, Io picked up a tin plate and scooped up a healthy portion of stew that was simmering in the large pot that was over the fire.

Handing it over to Arizona, Io just gave a firm 'eat' and scooped some for herself. Io grabbed a spoon and begun to eat. She noticed that Arizona hadn't moved.

"Eat. You will need whatever strength you have if you plan on speaking with the princess," Io said, her mouth partially full. Arizona stared at the other woman for a moment before picking up her spoon and slowly ate.

"I'm assuming you heard," Arizona said quietly. She didn't have the nerve to look at Io again, instead focusing on her plate, pushing the stew around. Io remained silent then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"The entire island heard," Io replied. Arizona swallowed and felt suddenly sick. Putting down her plate, Arizona fought the urge not to puke. Io watched as Arizona paled and her shoulders slump.

"Words hurt Arizona. That's why you must make amends," Io said gently. Io then noticed the trident lying next to Arizona's feet and realized for the first time the amount of pressure Arizona must have been in.

Io just stared silently at Arizona.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore…" Arizona mumbled quietly as she shoved her hands into her hair.

Io remained silent for a moment before inhaling deeply.

"Then _they_ win, Arizona. You will let them win…"

Arizona turned her head to stare at the other woman.

"Don't you hear what they say?" Arizona asked.

Io shrugged, "why should you care? You did something that no other power could have done. Yes, there is death, there is sacrifice but there is _life_. Because of your decisions, we have survived. So I ask you again. Why should you care what my sisters say?"

"Because Diana does!" Arizona shot back childishly. She slapped the palms of her hands over her eyes as she felt her tears fall.

Io shook her head.

"You silly woman! Diana knows they will never understand so she does not listen to the empty words. You sacrificed your life for ours…if the rest of my sisters cannot see that, then they were never my sister to begin with!" Io stated in clipped tones.

"Diana cares only for you. There is no one else who will come close to what you share with her. So go…go and speak with her. Tell her everything. She only wants to help you understand what it is you're going through," Io gently urged as she placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona looked down at the hand on her shoulder. Never would she have expected this from the other woman. Arizona suspected that Io felt the same. Sighing and nodding slowly, Arizona closed her eyes and agreed to speak with Diana.

Io smiled slightly; then with a light pat to Arizona's shoulder, Io pulled away.

Arizona got up and wiped at her pants. She turned to Io who had busied herself with cleaning off the remnants of their diner.

"Thanks," Arizona softly said. Io turned and gave her a nod and with that, returned to her cleaning.

"If…if you find you are ever in need of counsel, I will not hide the truth from you," Io offered gruffly. Arizona turned back and nodded. Both women silently understanding each other for the first time.

Arizona slowly walked back to the palace. As she got to the steps that led her to Diana's… _their_ room, Arizona paused and took a deep breath. Squaring her shoulders, Arizona climbed the steps.

* * *

"I'm not proud of the things I said to you. I'm sorry for what I've said," Arizona said softly. Both women sat at the foot of the bed, side by side, not touching each other. Arizona had lowered her head as she spoke, silently conveying her shame at her childish behaviour.

Diana nodded silently. When Arizona had arrived earlier, she wasn't sure what to expect. Diana had been walking on eggshells around her wife the last few weeks and her emotions had been on guard the whole time.

But watching Arizona now, Diana knew that this moment would be different.

Diana was slow to respond.

"Did you mean them?" Diana whispered. She was terrified of what Arizona would say.

Arizona's head snapped up, her eyes filled with tears.

"NO!" She said with a shake of her head. "God no!" Arizona swallowed nervously as she slipped off the bed and fell to her knees in front of Diana. Arizona didn't dare touch her, as she felt unworthy of the simple action. Instead, she placed both hands next to Diana's thighs.

"I was angry with _myself._ I wanted you to _hate_ me…," Arizona mumbled raggedly. Diana was not expecting that.

Diana slowly reached out and placed a hand gently on Arizona's lowered head, lovingly running her fingers through Arizona's hair. She almost cried out at the soft strands of hair through her fingers. It had been so long since she allowed herself this small pleasure.

"Why would you ever want me to hate you, Arizona?"

Arizona closed her eyes as she let the feel of Diana's fingers sooth her.

"They're all dead…Epione's dead…because of me…it was my fault…," Arizona said brokenly. Diana shut her eyes tight as she gently shook her head.

"Oh Arizona…no. This was never your fault. You saved us…my sisters are alive because of you. And I could never hate you. _Never._ I love you," Diana whispered vehemently.

"You should. I do," Arizona replied as she lifted her head. Diana gasped. Arizona's eyes were swollen and red. She had been crying.

Diana shook her head and reached out and cupped Arizona's face in her hands.

"Never."

Diana felt her own tears fall as she placed her lips gently against Arizona's. Slipping to her knees, Diana gathered Arizona in her arms and held her tightly against her whispering her love over and over.

* * *

"So…this makes you immortal?" Diana asked. Diana had carried Arizona to their bed when their knees began to protest at being on the floor for too long.

It had taken several starts, but Arizona managed to relay what Zeus had told her. Diana had listened intently, giving Arizona this time to vent as she went.

"I suppose," Arizona replied with a shrug. She hadn't really thought about it.

"You do know you're stuck with me _forever_ ," Diana smiled teasingly.

Arizona sighed. Diana knew how to disarm her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"You guess? Thanks," Diana said dryly. Arizona grinned. She leaned in and gently kissed Diana's lips then turned serious.

"I need help," Arizona said quietly. Diana drew Arizona closer, pressing herself closer to her wife as if that could somehow ease Arizona's soul.

"I know. And we'll all help any way we can," Diana vowed.

This was a promise Diana intended to keep.


	20. A New Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end for this story. It has been a wonderful journey. Thanks so much for sticking around and more importantly, your patience. Thank you a million times over. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The portion of the song Arizona sings is Whiskey in the Jar by The Dubliners.
> 
> I own nothing.

"How long do you think she can last?" a concerned Philippus asked. Hippolyta glanced at her companion and gently kissed Philippus' cheek.

"She's survived being impaled. I'm sure Arizona can with stand a sparring session with Artemis," Lyta replied unconvincingly. The two women watched with worried expressions as Artemis advanced upon a haggard looking Arizona.

In the following weeks that Diana and Arizona had spoken, Arizona had taken steps in regaining the faith of the Amazon nation. Arizona had also taken it upon herself, much to the dismay of Diana, Hippolyta and Philippus, to help Artemis.

Alindra had protested citing that Artemis was still very angry. Athena had questioned the rational in putting herself in harm's way again. Arizona was determined to help Artemis one way or the other.

" _At the expense of your life!" Alindra blurted one evening. Arizona had hoped that at least Alindra would support her decision._

" _Are you mad?" Philippus asked. Athena and Aphrodite stood silently but concern was written clearly all over their faces._

_Arizona had to make them understand._

" _Please…I have to do this. Epione saved my life. I_ _need_ _to save Artemis," Arizona pleaded. Diana and her mother sighed loudly._

" _Child, listen to me," Hippolyta requested softly. She lovingly cupped the sides of Arizona's face as she looked into her daughter in-law's eyes._

" _As your mother, I must ask that you reconsider. We just got you back…Diana cannot afford to lose you once more," Hippolyta stated softly. Arizona smiled and covered Hippolyta's hands with her own and gave them a gentle squeeze._

" _You won't lose me. I promise."_

" _Then why do you insist on doing this?" Diana demanded softly. Stepping away from her mother in law, Arizona took Diana into her arms and kissed her gently on the lips._

" _Because I've been where Artemis is right now. I had you to bring me back…Artemis doesn't have that. No offence Alindra," Arizona turned and grinned at Alindra who just nodded in understanding._

_Turning back to Diana, Arizona whispered softly._

" _Artemis needs me, just as I need her…for Epione. Please, let me do this," Arizona pleaded quietly. Arizona rested her forehead against Diana's as she waited. "I will stand by your decision…whatever it is."_

_Diana could feel Arizona's love for Epione and her loyalty to Artemis. And it was true – Arizona had been in the same black hole Artemis was in not that long ago. Who better to help Artemis navigate through it then Arizona?_

_Closing her eyes, Diana made her decision._

" _Promise me that if it gets too much, you will ask for help," Diana ordered. Arizona nodded. "Then go. Bring Artemis peace. I love you," Diana whispered softly as she kissed Arizona again._

"Damn it Ari…submit," Diana mumbled under her breath. She had been watching from the other end of the training area, arms crossed over her chest. Artemis had knocked Arizona down for what seemed like the billionth time but Arizona stumbled back to her feet only to be viciously thrown to the ground.

Diana could clearly see Arizona wince in pain but never cried out. Diana watched in horror as Artemis lifted her fist to a prone Arizona. The blow would have undoubtedly knocked out anyone but at the last second, Arizona swiftly lifted her shield just as Artemis' fist would have connected with her head.

A loud crack was heard and Artemis howled in pain. She stumbled back grabbing her broken hand. Arizona somehow mustered the strength to get back up only to be tackled by Artemis.

The redhead growled as she startled Arizona and deftly threw punch after punch, ignoring the pain in her broken hand. Much to everyone's horror, Arizona allowed Artemis to pummel her face.

Alindra, having had enough of this marched quickly onto the grounds and shoved Artemis off of Arizona. Diana, Philippus and Hippolyta all ran unto the training grounds to help.

"ENOUGH! I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Alindra shouted. Artemis got to her feet quickly and was ready to pounce when Arizona threw herself into Artemis' arms, preventing the redhead from doing something stupid.

Artemis stumbled slightly as she caught Arizona. When she regained her footing after a second, Artemis shoved Arizona off of her, Alindra catching her quickly before she fell. Diana helped her wife to her feet while Philippus tried to contain Artemis while Hippolyta stood in between them all. The Queen was desperately trying to calm the redhead down.

Arizona was gasping for air, her face badly bruised. Arizona grabbed her mother in law and pulled the Queen behind her as she held her hands up as Artemis advanced on them. Diana moved to shield her mother as Arizona held off Artemis.

"Artemis! STOP! PLEASE!" Arizona pleaded. She had to use all of her strength to hold Artemis at arm's length and to keep the redhead from hurting anyone else. Artemis just ignored her and attempted to shove Arizona out of the way.

"I LOVED HER TOO!" Arizona blurted out loudly. Artemis froze, her eyes hardening. Shoving Arizona's hands off of her and in turn knocking Philippus off of her, Artemis turned and stalked away. Alindra just watched as her friend grabbed her gear with her uninjured hand then continued to walk away.

"ARTEMIS!" Arizona called out. She was about to run after her when Alindra caught her arm.

"Leave her. She won't listen," Alindra held on tight as Arizona struggled. The other woman whipped her head around, her eyes hard.

"You promised not to interfere!"

"She was killing you!" Alindra spat. Arizona yanked her arm from Alindra's grip; stumbling slightly. She stalked away from them, headed in the direction where Artemis had disappeared to.

"Arizona! Please! Use your head!" Alindra called out to Arizona's receding back. She would have followed but Aphrodite materialized in front of them, along with Athena.

"Stop."

"No. They are my friends. I can't-"

"You will. They need to work through this. Together," Aphrodite said softly. Her eyes were sad as she spoke. Being the goddess of love, she felt the pure, deep love Arizona and Artemis felt for Epione.

Alindra opened her mouth to speak but Athena stepped forward and placed her hands on Alindra's forearms.

"Please. Do it for me, my love," Athena said softly. Sighing, Alindra nodded.

Diana on the other hand wasn't too eager to let the matter go. Aphrodite picked up on the princess' emotions and shook her head.

"No Diana. _None_ of you must interfere. The bond they share is the only thing that can save them both. You must let this play out," Aphrodite demanded quietly.

Diana pursed her lips, not liking that. Hippolyta could see that Diana was about to thrash the goddess of love and quickly placed a hand on her daughter's arm.

"Diana, please." Before Diana could reply, an amazon messenger skidded to a halt next to them.

"Princess, you have an incoming message," the woman huffed. Diana sighed loudly and eyed the goddess' suspiciously. Aphrodite just arched an eye brow, as if challenging the younger woman.

"Who is it from?"

"Superman."

* * *

" _Diana, it's so good to see you again,"_ Clark said with a gentle smile. He had missed his friend dearly.

Diana closed her eyes as she smiled.

"And you too, Kal. How are things?"

Before Clark could answer, Wally's head poked in from the side, blocking Clark's head.

" _Hey Diana! Did ya miss me?"_

Diana laughed. Wally had always been a good friend – the kind of friend who'd run head first, without thinking, into any situation if you'd ask him to. Especially if it meant protecting the people he cared about.

"Hello Wally. I _did_ miss you the most," Diana said with a genuine smile on her face. She laughed again as Wally puffed his chest out as he looked at someone off screen.

" _See? Told ya I was her favorite!"_

" _Wally!"_ Came the sharp warning.

"Hello Bruce," Diana smirked as she watched as Batman grabbed Wally by the arm and dragged him away from the screen.

" _Princess."_ He stopped briefly to give Diana a curt nod then proceeded to 'escort' a protesting Wally out of the room.

"Some things haven't changed," Diana said with a mixture of sadness and relief. Clark watched Diana for a moment.

" _And some things have. Diana-"_

"Clark, please don't…I'm not ready to come back," Diana pleaded as she shook her head. Clark sighed as he nodded in understanding.

" _Just…please think about it at least,"_ Clark countered gently. Diana nodded. Clark smiled as he continued, _"I hear congratulations are in order."_

Diana arched an eye brow suspiciously.

" _Your sister let slip that you…uh…got married,"_ Clark said playfully. Diana rolled her eyes.

"By man's definition, yes, I did."

Clark's grin exploded into a full on smile.

" _At least come back for a party. At least let us give you that,"_ Clark said with his boyish charm. Diana sighed.

"I will think about it. Look, I have to go."

Clark nodded.

" _We'll talk soon."_

Before Clark could sign off, Diana stopped him.

"Clark…I…I missed you too," Diana said softly. Clark smiled lovingly at his friend. He saluted playfully then ended transmission.

Diana stood quietly. She inhaled deeply.

So many things were playing through her mind.

She wanted to go back but her fear had kept her on the island. But on the other hand, Diana had desperately wanted to return if to just see her…friends. She chewed on her lower lip as she contemplated the decision.

* * *

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Hippolyta murmured sadly.

"We knew this would only be temporary, Lyta," Philippus replied gently. She rolled over onto her side, propped her head onto her hand as she drew Hippolyta closer. Lyta sighed contentedly as she moved closer to her love.

"I wish…"

"So do I Lyta," Philippus finished softly as she smiled.

Diana had mentioned of the League's wishes and how she was pondering going back with Arizona just to visit. As soon as Hippolyta had heard that, she felt her heart begin to crack. Hippolyta wondered where the time had gone. It felt as if it were only yesterday that Diana had been learning to walk.

"We cannot keep her little forever," Philippus said as if reading her Queen's mind. Lyta sighed loudly. Philippus lowered her head to her pillow and smiled as Lyta moved to tuck her head below Philippus' chin. The Queen threw a possessive arm around Philippus' waist drawing the General even closer.

"I'm not going anywhere, your majesty," Philippus chuckled softly.

"Not for very much longer," Hippolyta murmured sleepily. Philippus froze. They had discussed many things since the rebuilding of the island had begun. The one thing Philippus refused to do was let Hippolyta leave her post as Queen which in turn would put Philippus in a difficult position.

"Go to sleep my love," Lyta yawned. "We will argue more tomorrow."

Philippus nodded silently. Content with that, Lyta closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. The general on the other hand stayed awake for most of the night thinking.

* * *

"Arizona, please! " Diana pleaded. Arizona had come in not long ago. She was still bruised but the blood had dried. Arizona had been too busy in her quest to help Artemis that she forgot to take care of herself.

Diana had quickly grabbed a face towel and did her best to wipe the crusted blood from her wife's face. The other woman couldn't sit still.

"Will you stop it!" Diana finally demanded and took hold of Arizona's chin and held it in place. She gently wiped away the dirt and blood before releasing Arizona's face.

"Much better, see?" Arizona sighed loudly. Diana grabbed a hand and tugged at it before Arizona fell onto the bed.

"I _have_ to go back out there. I-"

"No you don't! It's late and Artemis is a grown woman," Diana argued. Arizona was about to say something but the look in Diana's eyes stopped her. Instead, Arizona huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Diana shook her head as she slid off the bed and tossed the face towel into the basin.

"You promised me that if it got too much, you'd let us help you," Diana reminded her wife.

"I know," Arizona huffed. She grudgingly plopped down next to Diana who held back a smirk that was fighting to be let loose.

Reaching out and lovingly combing her fingers through Arizona's hair, Diana placed a soft kiss against her wife's cheek.

"Give her a little breathing room. If you want, you can go back out later, but right now, let her cool off. Deal?"

Arizona pursed her lips together, contemplating. Then after a moment, Arizona sighed and nodded. The two sat quietly, listening to the sounds of the sea outside their window. A cool breeze floated through into their room.

"I spoke with Kal," Diana said when the silence became defining. Diana smiled at her wife's confused look. "Superman," Diana clarified with a wink. Realization dawned on Arizona and she nodded.

"And?" Arizona probed gently when it was obvious Diana was not going to elaborate further. She watched as Diana looked longingly out into the open.

"Apparently they want me back…at least to visit," Diana said softly, almost unsure of what she were saying were really true. Diana just continued to stare out the window, analysing everything in her head.

Arizona took this moment to watch Diana, the way her brows creased in the middle when she was deep in thought or worried, or the way her lips parted slightly when a particular emotion became too much to keep inside.

Arizona reached out knowing her touch would be welcomed. She clasped Diana's hands and gave them a loving squeeze. Diana turned and stared at her with hesitant eyes.

"They've always wanted you back Diana," Arizona replied softly. Diana didn't have the courage to hold Arizona's gaze and quickly looked away. She soon felt Arizona's arms slipping around her waist.

"We can stay here for as long as you like," Arizona whispered into Diana's hair. Diana closed her eyes at the tender words. Inhaling deeply, Diana turned around and pressed her lips against Arizona's.

Rubbing her nose against Diana's then smiling as she tried to playfully nip at Diana lips, Arizona rested her forehead against her wife's.

"Don't you want to go back? I'm sure there are many people that miss you?" Diana asked. Arizona smiled.

"I'm sure there are. But my home is where you are. Whether it's here, there…anywhere. Face it, you're stuck with me," Arizona said with a teasing grin. Diana rolled her eyes but smiled at Arizona's attempt to brighten her mood.

Diana reached out to cup Arizona's cheek.

"Get some rest," Diana whispered as she lightly kissed Arizona.

"Promise to wake me up in a couple hours?"

Sighing, Diana nodded.

"Lay with me, honey. You know I sleep better with you next to me," Arizona requested gently. Diana nodded and waited for her wife to scoot higher up in their bed before laying snuggly behind Arizona's warm frame.

Diana lovingly gave Arizona a gentle squeeze before closing her eyes.

"Ow," came the dry, playful tone. Diana couldn't help but snort out a laugh. She drew Arizona closer and the two closed their eyes and slept.

* * *

As promised, Diana had gently woken Arizona two hours later. Grudgingly getting up and rolling her stiff shoulders, Arizona shook the rest of her sleep.

She felt Diana slide off of the bed and wrap her arms around Arizona from behind. Resting her chin in the crook of Arizona's neck, Diana inhaled deeply her wife's sent.

"Mmmm…" Diana hummed as she gave Arizona a light squeeze. Smiling, Arizona gave Diana's hands a squeeze before stepping out of the embrace.

"As much as I want to stay like that all night, I need to get going before it gets too dark," Arizona said as she walked backwards towards the door. She watched as Diana followed matching her for each step she took.

"I mean it," Diana whispered as she gave her wife a quick squeeze. "If it gets too much, call out for me and I will be there."

Arizona nodded and slipped a hand into Diana's thick locks and drew her close. Diana's eyes fluttered shut as Arizona's lips descended onto hers. The kiss was soft and full of promise.

Breaking away, Arizona took a breath and kissed Diana's forehead before stepping complete away from her.

"I promise." And with a final quick kiss, Arizona exited their room. Diana watched her go, hoping that she would not need to interfere.

…

Arizona had a good idea where she'd find the big red head. Artemis had taken to camping out by the beach area where the thick trees and bush met the sandy beach.

Heading that way, Arizona didn't notice the grumpy god wandering about until she heard her name being called. Turning around, Arizona tried to remember his name but had a hard time.

"Um…can I help you?" Arizona asked cautiously. You can never be too careful when it came to the gods.

"You honestly don't know who I am?" the old man muttered. Arizona just shook her head and waited. Sighing dramatically, the god looked up skywards as if the answer would be found there.

"I am Dionysus, the God of-"

"Oh! The wine guy!"

Dionysus just pursed his lips in annoyance. Placing his hands on his hips, Dionysus just glared at Arizona. When it was obvious Arizona wasn't at all frighten of him, Dionysus sighed loudly and threw his hands up.

"Yes, yes…I am the _wine guy_ ," Dionysus muttered sarcastically.

"Uh…you looked a little lost," Arizona stated.

"I am not lost! I am a freakin-you know what? Never mind!" Dionysus threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "Here. Take these." Dionysus shoved two large vats of wine into Arizona's hands.

"What am I supposed to do with these?"

Dionysus just rolled his eyes.

"You'll know what to do with them. And trust me…you'll need 'em," Dionysus replied cryptically. Then turning around and muttering to himself, Dionysus disappeared in a flash.

Arizona looked at the two jugs in her hand before bringing one up to her nose for a sniff. The strong smell almost had Arizona dropping the jug.

_Jesus…the smell alone will make anyone drunk_ , Arizona thought. Shaking her head Arizona made her way to where she knew Artemis was.

…

It didn't take Arizona long to find Artemis. The redhead was sitting on the beach a few feet away from the shore. Arizona took this moment to study her friend.

It was obvious, by the way Artemis held herself, how badly the death of Epione affected her. Arizona wanted nothing more than to bring back the beautiful doctor and to make things right between the two of them.

Sighing heavily, Arizona squared her shoulders and took a calming breath. She knew Artemis would put up a fight but Arizona knew she had to help her friend.

As she drew closer, Arizona cleared her throat. Artemis didn't even blink nor did she turn in Arizona's direction.

"Was not the first beating enough for you?" the redhead spat as Arizona came to a halt next to her.

"Apparently not," then add quickly when she saw Artemis getting ready to move, "but I come bearing gifts. You wouldn't turn down a gift, would you?" Arizona asked as she held up the two large jugs.

"Yes. I would," and with that, Artemis turned her head away bluntly dismissing Arizona's company.

Not one to be easily deterred, Arizona promptly sat down next to Artemis, earning her an evil glare from the redhead.

"Here," Arizona said as she shoved one of the jugs into Artemis' hands, "from Dionysus."

Artemis just stared, confused.

"If you're gonna be miserable, then you can be miserable _and_ drunk," Arizona stated as she uncorked her jug. "Bottom's up." And with that, Arizona proceeded to chug the container's contents.

Artemis just waited and watched. Arizona slammed the jug onto the sand as she swallowed fire. She coughed and sputtered as the liquid burned her insides.

"Jesus! I think I just started growing hair on my chest!" Arizona gasped as she wiped at her mouth. Artemis smirked as she slowly took a swig from her jug. Arizona was right, though. It _was_ strong. The redhead was able to keep the liquid down but she winced as it burned all the way through.

"Ugh!" Artemis coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Both women sat quietly staring out at the ocean; the effects of the drink beginning to work its way through their system.

Arizona blinked several times as her vision became hazy. She lifted the jar to her lips and gulped down another swig of alcohol. She was able to keep it down but slammed her eyes shut as the liquid burned once more. Soon, the alcohol started taking its affect.

"Fird time issn't shooo bad…" Artemis slurred. She leaned back as she tilted the bottle back all the way, almost falling back completely. Arizona just watched with dopey eyes as her friend struggled to get back up into a sitting position.

"Isn bad the shecond time," Arizona replied. She was struggling to keep herself upright. She blinked several times to clear her vision.

The two drank in relative silence, both concentrating on downing their drinks. Dionysus stood not too far from them, observing.

"You have to do something," Aphrodite appeared next to him. When the goddess of love first came to him, he scoffed at the idea. But seeing the pair, it only seemed the only thing to do.

"There's nothing I can do! Look at them? Just pitiful!" Dionysus stated.

" _Please_ ," Aphrodite pleaded. Sighing, Dionysus lifted a hand and snapped his fingers.

"Those jugs won't run dry. That should loosen up their tongues. That's it…I'm not interfering anymore!" Dionysus said as he disappeared.

Aphrodite whispered her thanks and continued to watch over the two women unnoticed.

…

It had been hours and Artemis and Arizona were keeled over in laughter. The two women weren't sure what they were laughing about, but it seemed funny at that moment.

Artemis took another swig of her jug, almost tripping over her feet. This only made Arizona laugh even harder.

Arizona wiped away the remnants of her drink from her face.

"I hath…it…in *hiccup* control…," Arizona stated as she waved her free hand frantically. Artemis, red faced from laughing so hard, reached out and held on to Arizona as she tried to get herself under control.

"Serioush…serio…really?" Artemis replied incoherently. She was having a hard time trying to keep from falling over. Arizona had the same problem. With every step they took, they both braced themselves against each other to keep from falling.

They struggled up along the beach heading back to the palace. The two continued to drink from their jugs as they went. Arizona begun to hum as they trudged along the shoreline. Soon, she was waving her arms wide as she sang,

"… _Musha rin du-rum do du-rum da, Whack fol de daddy-o,_

_Whack fol de daddy-o, There's whiskey in the jar…"_

Artemis had no idea what Arizona was saying but repeated the words as she stumbled alongside her friend. The pair was singing at full volume by the time they hit the palace steps that a few of the palace guards eyed them cautiously.

Arizona tried to climb up the steps but found that her feet were uncoordinated and almost fell flat on her face. Artemis was slow to catch her but pulled her up awkwardly and helped Ari to her feet.

"So good fen Armis. I lof you," Arizona rambled. She threw her arms around the big redhead and patted her back with limp hands. Artemis lightly shoved her friend off of her, the alcohol slowly beginning to wear off.

"You can't keep you head straight when you drink, can you?" Artemis mumbled as she gave her a smirk. Arizona smiled goofily at her friend as she nodded. She reached out with both hands and held Artemis at arm's length as she struggled to focus.

"That…*hiccup*…that's why Epione love you…'cuz you…*hiccup* love her… always," Arizona sputtered. She felt the space around her begin to spin and knew that the alcohol was beginning to wear off.

Artemis stiffened; the playful air disappeared at the mention of her dead wife's name. Artemis tried to pry Arizona's hands lose but she just held on tighter.

"No! You listen!" Arizona demanded as she gave Artemis a little shake. She wasn't going to let go until she said what she had to say. The redhead just glared at the other woman.

Not as intoxicated as before, Arizona managed to focus and clear her head just enough to piece together coherent sentences. She jabbed a finger at Artemis' chest making the bigger woman arch an eyebrow.

"You can't keep *hiccup* doing this." Arizona winced as her words were slightly slurred. "You're gonna have to be *hiccup* better." Those weren't the exact words Arizona wanted to say. She scrunched her face as she tried to form a proper sentence.

"You gonna *hiccup* be happy." She patted Artemis' cheek half hazardly as she let her go. When that seemed to appease Arizona, she smiled proudly and nodded happily.

Artemis growled.

"You're a drunken fool! You can barely stand up!" And with a hard shove, Artemis sent Arizona stumbling backwards.

Somehow regaining her balance, Arizona huffed and grabbed Artemis' arm, halting the redhead's getaway. Artemis was sslp

urprised with the grip Arizona had her in.

"Shut up and listen!"

Artemis, surprised by the tone, stood silently. Despite the height difference Arizona managed to stand nose to nose with Artemis. She was going to make sure her point was made loud and clear.

" _She_ loved _you_! You should be proud of it! Women like Epione don't just give their love to undeserving shmucks like us!" By now, Arizona's voice had risen. Diana, the Queen, followed by Philippus joined the small crowed that had formed just outside the palace. Alindra and Athena were there as well.

Artemis realized that they were no longer alone and opened her mouth to say something but Arizona shoved a finger under her nose.

"Nope!" Artemis clamped her mouth shut and listened.

Arizona was oblivious to the crowed as she continued her drunken rant.

"Epione…she…she loves you. And that is a gift. Don't throw that away! I don't care if you beat me – I'll keep coming back! I'll knock on your door, I'll follow you to the beach…I'll follow you everywhere! Damn it! I won't let you be a…a…damn jackass and throw it away!"

Artemis stood quietly. Alindra looked silently as she watched her two friends finally come to terms with what had happened to Epione and felt her heart break.

Arizona didn't realize that she had been screaming. Her face was flush and all that effort soon made her head spin. She swayed slightly and Artemis quickly grabbed her arm to keep Arizona from falling.

"If…if you're gonna hit me, do it tomorrow. I'm…kinda dizzy…I…I need to sit down now…," Arizona mumbled. Diana and Athena ran forward just as Arizona's knees gave out.

"I've got you," Diana whispered. Athena helped Diana get the other woman back to the sleeping chambers Diana and Arizona shared. The crowed parted to let them pass.

Artemis continued to stand silently as she watched Arizona go. Alindra stepped forward moving towards her friend. She heard the Queen order everyone to return to what they were doing and quickly shooed them away.

"Artemis?" Alindra said softly. She was only a few feet away but she could see the redhead shudder. Slowly, Alindra reached out and touched Artemis' arm. A moment later, Artemis was in her arms, clinging to her, as she wept.

…

Athena and Diana gently helped Arizona into bed. Athena stood back as Diana lovingly removed her wife's boots and socks. Athena smiled gently as she watched the display of affection between the two.

"She will be fine…she'll have a nasty hangover tomorrow but she will be alright," Athena whispered as Diana straightened. The princess smiled as she reached out for a hug from the goddess.

"Thank you. For everything."

Athena smiled at the words then excused herself from the room. Diana watched her go then quickly turned to the sleeping form and sighed.

"You silly woman," Diana whispered as she carefully climbed into bed. She tucked herself behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "What will I ever do without you?"

* * *

Morning came too soon. Artemis winced as the bright sun hit her face. She threw an arm over her eyes and rolled over. She was surprised to see she wasn't alone.

Alindra was asleep lying on her stomach on top of the covers. Sighing, Artemis reached out and gently brushed the hair from her friends' forehead. Artemis pressed a light kiss to her friend's forehead then carefully slipped out of bed.

The smell of food made Artemis' stomach growl. Rubbing her eyes, the red head spied Athena plating some eggs and bacon then setting it to the side.

"How did you sleep?" Athena asked quietly. She hadn't turned around, just continued to scoop eggs and beacon onto another plate.

Still taken back by the sight of the Goddess of Wisdom in a kitchen making breakfast, Artemis was slow to process the question. Seeing the confused expression, Athena smiled as she turned around and handed Artemis a plate. She guided the red head to a chair and motioned for Artemis to eat.

"Cooking helps me think," Athena offered as if that explained it all. "And I found that Alindra enjoys a home cooked meal," Athena added as she turned around again and begun plating a third plate.

As if on cue, Alindra shuffled out of the bedroom, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Her hair was a mess but Athena never saw anything more beautiful than her wife. Artemis had to look away at the expression that had fallen on the Goddess' face. The redhead concentrated on picking at the eggs in front of her.

Alindra caught Athena's eye and smiled as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Good morning love," Alindra whispered as she placed a kiss on Athena's soft lips. Alindra wrapped her arms around Athena's waist and gave a brief squeeze before she let go and turned and stared at her friend.

"How did you sleep?" Athena handed Alindra a plate then picked up her own as the two women sat at the table with Artemis.

Artemis shrugged. She felt her appetite disappearing and another feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Athena caught Artemis' expression and grabbed the bowl of fresh cut fruit from the counter.

"Here, this might sit better with you." Athena pushed the bowl towards Artemis as the other woman smiled and nodded appreciatively. Alindra grabbed Artemis' plate and dumped the contents onto her own plate.

Athena pursed her lips as she frowned disapprovingly.

"I'll save you some," Alindra said with a grin and a wink. She quickly kissed Athena on the lips before she could say anything.

The three sat in relative silence, content with each other's company.

* * *

Groaning, Arizona threw an arm over her eyes. Diana shook her head, her hands on her hips.

"And whose fault is it?" Diana had spent almost 20 minutes trying to get Arizona to get up and moving but the other woman just didn't want to.

"Dionysus," Arizona mumbled as she rolled over onto her side, her back towards her wife. Sighing, Diana yanked the bed sheets off of Arizona.

"Hey!" The prone woman turned around and glared at Diana. The princess just arched an eyebrow, daring her wife to say anything.

"Get up."

Arizona responded by giving a grunt and rolling onto her side once again. Diana pursed her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright, you leave me no choice," and with that, Diana walked to the end of the bed closest to Arizona's sleeping form and whacked her wife's backside as hard as she could.

Arizona howled and spun onto her back. Glaring at her wife, Arizona huffed as the pain begun to recede…slightly.

"What the _hell_! Diana!" Arizona roared. Diana just smirked and arched a delicate eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't fooled.

"All bark sweetheart," Diana said with a sly grin. Arizona scrunched her face but didn't say anything or move. Diana just stared at her wife, sprawled out over their bed. When it was obvious Arizona wasn't going to comply with her earlier request, Diana shook her head and sighed.

"If you insist." Diana moved to the end of the bed. She felt Arizona's eyes follow her every move. She smiled as she stood where Arizona's feet were and before her wife could react, Diana grabbed Arizona's ankle and pulled the other woman forward.

Arizona, caught by surprise, grabbed at the bed sheets as she was dragged to the edge of the bed. Her legs were wide with Diana standing in between them looking down at her.

"Shall I continue?" Diana asked. Arizona conceded defeat and shook her head. "Good. Mother would like meet us in the Great Hall in 10 minutes." With that Diana walked away.

Arizona sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled herself up and untangled herself from the bed sheets. Shaking her head Arizona muttered under her breath as she got ready.

* * *

"But mother!" Diana protested. Hippolyta shook her head.

"No Diana. You _will_ go back and live your new life with Arizona. You _will_ rejoin the League and you will do what you were created to do – be a leader not just for your sisters, but for all men and women.

"This island will all ways will be your home and your safe place. But I will not let you hide here forever. Face your fear Diana. Face them head on with your wife," Hippolyta demanded gently. She looked over to her daughter in-law and held out a hand. Arizona smiled as she held the Queen's hand.

Hippolyta gently pulled Arizona towards her and kissed the top of Arizona's head. Then lifting a hand, the Queen cupped Arizona's cheek and requested softly, "Give me babies, child. Give me lots of grandbabies!"

Arizona felt herself blush porously but nodded.

"I will definitely try," Arizona said with a grin.

"Mother, what about you?"

Hippolyta smiled as she turned her gaze at her daughter.

"What about me, child?"

"Diana, your mother is capable of running this place without you," Arizona chimed in gently but seeing her wife's distress, Arizona gathered Diana into her arms and passed a loving kiss on her temple.

"Uh…mother, I think what Diana is trying to say is that you have too many things to oversee. She's just worried you might over work yourself," Donna offered. The younger amazon had transported back to the island when her mother summoned her for this impromptu family meeting.

Hippolyta smiled at her youngest and wrapped an arm around Donna's shoulder.

"I am a very fortunate mother to have not just two but three children who constantly worry about my wellbeing. I have been taking care of this island long before all three of you were born. Never the less, I am very grateful to you all. This brings me to a very important matter. I have been thinking of my place here as Queen."

All three women listened intently at the Queen's proposal. Hippolyta chewed her lip nervously as she waited for her daughter's reactions.

Donna, ever the optimist, smiled brightly and threw her arms around her mother.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked, almost childlike. Hippolyta laughed and squeezed her youngest and placed a gentle kiss on her daughters head.

"Yes. Yes I am." Hippolyta then looked over to Diana and Arizona. Her daughter in-law smiled but didn't say anything but Hippolyta felt love and pride radiating from her.

Diana was silent for a moment but then moved to engulf her mother in a tight embrace. Hippolyta felt relief as she returned the hug. Pulling back slightly but not letting her mother go, Diana smiled brightly, tears illuminating her eyes.

"Mother…it is long overdue," Diana said softly. Arizona made her way to the pair and placed a loving kiss on Diana's temple then on Hippolyta's.

"Now if we can only convince Philippus…," Arizona said with a grin.

"Leave that to me child," Hippolyta said with sly grin.

…

Philippus didn't look happy.

She knew Hippolyta was up to something but she wasn't sure what. Even Donna and Diana were hiding something.

"Philippus, nothing is going on!" Arizona said. Philippus just arched an eyebrow.

"Those three I can understand…but _you_? I thought you were above all of this!" Philippus grounded out. Arizona just threw her head back and laughed.

Just then, Hippolyta, Donna and Diana all exited the adjacent room with a flourish. Hippolyta, who walked in between her two daughters, wore her most _flattering_ robes. It showed enough skin to make Philippus blush and make her mouth water.

Donna and Diana wore similar outfits but less revealing. Diana winked at her wife as she passed. Philippus couldn't take her eyes off of Hippolyta. The Queen had difficulty hiding the smile as she passed.

"Arizona, is everything ready?" The Queen asked. Her daughter in-law nodded.

"Yes majesty. Everyone is outside. I believe Ms. Lane will be here shortly. She's also requested an interview afterwards."

Philippus looked from Arizona then to Hippolyta. Realization hit her square in the face.

Quickly stepping in front of her queen, Philippus stopped her by placing her hands on Hippolyta's arms.

"I thought we spoke about this?" Philippus demanded softly. Hippolyta glanced at her daughters. Understanding the silent request, the three women left them alone.

Waiting for the room to empty, Hippolyta returned her gaze to Philippus. She smiled softly as she cupped her love's face.

"We did. And I told you that I had already made up my mind."

Philippus closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No…please," Philippus whispered brokenly. She lowered her head to keep Hippolyta from seeing her tears. Lyta lifted Philippus' head and drew her close.

"It must be done. We both know that it is time for change," Lyta whispered. Philippus pulled back and nodded silently. Lyta leaned in and lovingly kissed Philippus on the lips, soothing her troubled general.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Lyta stepped back and took Philippus by the hands and lead her towards the balcony.

"You will lead this nation to great things, Philippus. And I will by your side every step of the way, just as you have been with me."

Philippus regarded this incredible woman before her. She lifted Lyta's hand and placed it over her heart.

"You will always be Queen of this nation…and of my soul," Philippus said sincerely. Lyta gave her a smile that was only meant for her general. It was a promise of eternity.

Diana, Donna and Arizona returned into the room. Following them were Alindra, Athena and Artemis.

Philippus looked over at the trio and sighed. She looked back at Lyta and gave her a teasing grin.

"Those two? Could you not have found someone more…suitable?"

Lyta grinned. "Cheeky." And with that, gave Philippus a quick kiss.

Lyta then looked to her daughters and daughter in-law.

"Ready?" All three nodded. Alindra and Athena got into position as Artemis took hold of the French doors. She took a calming breath and for the brief moment, she wished Epione could have seen her. She would have been so proud.

The thought of her wife made Artemis smile. In the days that had followed since her drunken night with Arizona, Artemis had taken strides in healing her broken soul. There were moments that she fell and each time, she had her friends help her and remind her that she was not alone.

Squaring her shoulders, Artemis pulled back on the doors and quickly stepped aside. Lyta laced her fingers with Philippus' who returned the gesture. They stepped onto the balcony.

And with that a new journey had begun.

* * *

**_6 years later…_ **

Opening the hatch, Arizona unbuckled herself and slowly made her way out of the shuttle pod. Once outside the pilot inhaled deeply and stretched her arms and legs, hearing the occasional pop.

"Sitting in a shuttle for 3 hours isn't helping my rickety old bones." Arizona mumbled. She stretched her head from side to side until she heard several pops.

"Well, maybe next time you should let me fly," Wally said as he mimicked Arizona and stretched his arms high above his head and stretched.

"Yeah right! Like hell I will! Last time you flew anything, you crashed it. Bruce nearly left me with the damn bill!" Arizona retorted.

Wally just laughed as he shrugged and walked away. "I tried."

Arizona waved him off and shook her head. Several members of their team exited the shuttle as they spoke quietly of the mission they had just completed. A few waved goodbye as the passed Arizona.

" _Hey stranger!"_

Arizona nearly jumped at the voice in her ear.

"Damn it Barbara! You wanna give me a heart attack?" Arizona grumbled. The perky computer tech just laughed.

" _Sorry about that but I was under strict orders to contact you,"_ Oracle offered. Arizona was about to ask but then saw Huntress and Canary running into the Hangar.

"Another mission?" Arizona asked completely clueless.

" _Something like that,"_ Oracle chuckled.

"What are yo-" but before Arizona could finish, Canary grabbed her hand while Huntress gave her a good shove from behind.

"Can it! Let's go!" Huntress bellowed

"What the hell-"

"Diana went into labour!" Canary supplied as the two heroes' dragged their friend out of the hangar.

"WHAT!"

…

Diana held on for as long as she could but their baby just wouldn't wait.

"Diana, we can't wai-" the doctor didn't finish since the doors were kicked open.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Arizona huffed as Canary and Huntress shoved her into the room before closing the door.

Wordlessly, Diana held out her hand. Arizona quickly took hold of it and slipped behind her wife and propped her up. The doctor smiled gently.

"Ready?" Both women nodded.

"Ok. Here we go…"

…

**_Several hours later…_ **

"Let me take a look at her," Hippolyta demanded lovingly. She gently picked up her granddaughter and smiled brightly as the baby flapped her arms at her grandmother.

"Hello my little sun and stars," Lyta whispered as she rubbed her nose against the baby's forehead. She was rewarded with the sweetest giggle. Lyta looked over at her wife and held the baby out to Philippus.

Philippus beamed as Lyta slipped the baby into her arms. She held her face closer as the baby reached out with tiny fists and tried to grab hold of Philippus' cheeks.

"There you go, little one. That's it," Philippus whispered. The baby cooed in response. Artemis lounged around in a chair close to the bed and watched as the newest member of their 'family' was passed around.

She felt a slight pain in her chest as the baby was finally handed to her. For a moment Artemis hesitated but cautiously held her arms out to receive the little bundle. Almost immediately, the baby halted all movement. She was intrigued by the emerald eyes that held her gaze.

Artemis felt her eyes begin to water as she looked down at the child.

"Hello," the red head whispered. The baby continued to stare as her tiny lips formed an 'O'. Slowly, Artemis felt her heart swell as a tiny hand reached out and gently rested on her cheek. Artemis covered the tiny hand with her own.

Every one watched the interaction between the pair. Diana and Arizona smiled knowingly at each other.

"So…we have a name for this adorable little creature?" Alindra asked as she was also taken by Artemis' reaction to the baby.

A bigger smile laced the proud parents' faces. Arizona looked to Diana before setting her gaze onto Artemis.

"I'd like you to meet Epione Philippus Mitchell."

The room fell silent. Arizona held her gaze as Artemis looked up sharply. There was a deep understanding that had passed between the two.

Artemis swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"Thank you," the red head whispered. Arizona smiled softly and gave a slight nod. Artemis continued to hold the tiny bundle until the doctor came in and informed the group that visiting hours were over.

Everyone moaned and groaned but promised to be back the following day. Artemis was the last to leave but before she stepped out of the room, she turned and hugged Arizona tight. Pulling away, Artemis left quietly shutting the door softly behind her.

Arizona turned and watched as Diana gently tucked their daughter next to her. Diana looked up at that very moment and smiled.

"Any room for me?" Arizona whispered playfully. Diana smiled lovingly and patted the space next to them.

Carefully slipping onto the bed, making sure not to wake her sleeping princess, Arizona got as close as she could. Lying on their sides Diana and Arizona shared a smile.

"I love you," Arizona whispered.

"I'm glad I found you," Diana replied.

Arizona smiled as sleep was slowly claiming her. Diana felt her eyes grow heavy and the last image she saw before she closed her eyes was Arizona and their baby cuddling close.

It was an image that she would hold close to her heart for the rest of her life.

The End...for now...


End file.
